Por tí, conocí el amor
by Sidney Patt
Summary: Edward y Bella, se enamoran, pero una serie de acontecimientos impide que su relación siga. Podrá el amor superar los obstáculos?
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo únicamente cuento otra versión.

Capitulo 1

Bella:

Es un viernes, del mes de Febrero. En un pueblo llamado Blaine, en Washington, ahí viviría yo. Es la frontera con Canadá un lugar hermoso. Recién iba llegando de Austin, Texas. El contraste era abismal, de un lugar con cielo azul, despejado, soleado y caluroso, a otro gris, nublado y casi siempre lluvioso y frío. Uno desértico y otro rodeado de bosques nevados.

En fin, era momento de vivir un tiempo con Charlie, mi padre. Mi madre se volvió a casar y para darle un poco de espacio y privacidad, tomé la decisión de irme a Blaine. Era un paso que debía dar, así que estaba resignada. Papá me recogió del aeropuerto en Seattle, íbamos rumbo a Blaine, como una hora de camino y estaríamos llegando a casa muy pronto.

-Hija, estoy tan emocionado que hayas decidido venir a vivir conmigo, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí.-

-Si papá, yo también estoy emocionada.-

-Cómo está tú madre, está contenta?- preguntó papá como queriendo averiguar más sobre el nuevo esposo de mamá. Ellos no habían durado mucho casados por lo que ya era hora que rehicieran sus vidas, Renee si lo estaba haciendo pero papá estaba ya acostumbrado a vivir solo, además su trabajo era muy demandante. Era el Jefe de guardabosques del pueblo.

-Sí papá, está contenta.- No quise entrar en detalles.

Por fin llegamos a la casa, papá sacó mi equipaje, y entramos a la casa donde sería mi nuevo hogar. Papá y yo nos veíamos cada año por dos semanas, pero en los últimos dos años no había venido a verle por lo que este reencuentro era un poco incomodo, la verdad era el perfecto momento para mejorar la relación con mi padre.

-Bella, hija, espero que te sientas cómoda y pronto te acostumbres a esta nueva vida.- Papá, era muy serio, pero noté como se esforzaba por hacerme sentir bien.

-Gracias papá, yo también lo espero.- le sonreí.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el que era mi cuarto, había comprado un edredón nuevo para mi cuarto, fue un lindo detalle. Dejó mis maletas en la cama, y salió para darme algo de privacidad y poder acomodar mi ropa y cosas personales.

Termine de acomodar todo y me recosté, quedándome dormida. Papá no me despertó, pues había Sido un viaje largo y cansado. A la mañana siguiente desperté, de momento desconocí el lugar, reaccione. Ah! Si, ya recuerdo es casa de mi padre. Bueno, tendré que irme acostumbrando.

Baje para saludar a mi papá.

-Hola Bella! Buenos días.- saludo emocionado.- Que tal dormiste?

-Hola papá, bien gracias.- Él estaba desayunando.- Vas a salir?-

-Si hija, en un momento más me voy al trabajo, te dejo mi auto para que, si quieres des una vuelta y te vayas familiarizando con el lugar, al cabo no creo que te pierdas y además puedes ir a conocer la escuela recuerda que está en la salida norte del pueblo, te gusta la idea?-

-Si papá, me gusta la idea.- trate de sonar entusiasmada.

Al cabo de un rato, papá se despidió y se fue.

Ayer que llegue no tuve tiempo de recorrer la casa, si, era igual que como la recordaba, casi no ha cambiado nada, pintó las paredes de la casa, incluso mi habitación ya no tiene el color desgastado, al menos esta ordenada. Los mismos muebles de siempre, lo único nuevo, su pantalla plana, para poder ver sus partidos, ya que era fanático de los deportes.

Subí para arreglarme y decidí que saldría un rato a recorrer el lugar. Ah!, pero antes tengo que mandarle un email a mamá de que llegué bien. Después hablare con ella, querrá saber cómo me está yendo con papá, y pues ahorita es muy poco lo que tengo que contarle.

Cuando terminé de recoger mi habitación y de vestirme, bajé a tomar algo y luego me dispuse a salir.

La mañana estaba lluviosa, con algo de neblina también, pero parecía a lo lejos que pronto saldría el sol a través de unas delgadas nubes. No había muchos carros, así que manejaba con toda tranquilidad, muy diferente de donde venía, una gran ciudad.

El pueblo estaba rodeado por bosques, grandes árboles de diferentes clases, pinos y otras clases desconocidas por mí.

Llegue a la escuela, no era muy grande. Se veía bien. No está tan lejos como pensé. Me baje para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Recorrí los diferentes edificios, vi el gimnasio, la cafetería, la oficina de admisión, etc. Regresé al auto y me dispuse a seguir con mi recorrido por el lugar.

Después de un rato de andar en coche, se me ocurrió caminar un rato por el bosque, había dejado de llover y quería estirar un poco las piernas. Me adentre en el bosque hasta que el camino pavimentado termino, y seguí el sendero empedrado hasta que también el sendero termino, ahí me estacione, me baje, y empecé la marcha, todavía estaba húmedo el piso y resbaloso. Creo que tendré que ir con más cuidado, de por sí que soy algo torpe con mis pies.

Era un precioso lugar, nada parecido al desierto y los colores, allá todo era café, seco, aquí en cambio todo era verde hasta las piedras cubiertas de musgo verde, había un gran silencio, salvo algunos pájaros que cantaban, pero el silencio era gratificante, no como el bullicio de una gran ciudad.

Llegué a un claro muy hermoso, parecía que alguien había talado los árboles en una perfecta circunferencia como de 10 metros dejando al descubierto un sitio lleno de pequeñas flores silvestres de colores, caminaba admirando todo aquel paisaje, de pronto, observe algo sobre las flores, había alguien más ahí. Alguien recostado en aquel lugar maravilloso, no podía ver bien pues había algo de neblina todavía.

Camine muy despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, parecía un chico, pero no podía ver su rostro, él se movió, respiro profundo, se sentó al llenar sus pulmones de aire. Y lo vi, realmente hermoso, su cabello color cobre, un tono de piel muy claro, las facciones finas de su nariz y sus labios, y una mirada que te dejaba sin respiración, nunca había visto nada igual. El ser más bello en toda la tierra. De repente al acercarme más, pisé una rama y el chico escucho el tronar de la misma y volteo para ver de dónde salió el ruido.

Edward:

Un día como cualquier otro, aburrido de esta inmortalidad que me agobia, escuchando los pensamientos de mi familia, aunque no quiera, escuchar sus mimos, sus risas, sus platicas entre ellos, aunque no estemos en la misma habitación o simplemente sus pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, Por más que trató de darles privacidad y tratar de no enterarme hasta del más mínimo pensamiento, claro, he aprendido a desconectarme, bloquear cualquier mente que no sea la mía. Prefiero salir y distraerme, solo, como siempre y no estar en medio de tres parejas. Si, salir, sentir el viento helado que choca con mi piel, correr y correr, y sentir libertad.

Que sensación más reconfortante, es estar aquí en este prado alejado de cualquier humano o no humano, en medio del bosque, alejado de todo, sin escuchar los pensamientos de todas las personas que me rodean, es tan estresante. Supongo que esta es mi manera de dormir, descansar de todos los sonidos que me distraen. Solamente el sonido del viento, rozando las ramas de los árboles, es lo único que me relaja, aparte del sonido que producen las teclas de mi piano, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin tocarlo que prefiero esta sensación de libertad.

Recostado aquí en medio de todas estas flores silvestres, agradecido por toda esta tranquilidad, pero, un olor diferente, llega a mí de repente, era un irresistible aroma, nunca había percibido tan magnífico olor, como nunca imagine que existiera un aroma tan dulce en casi ochenta años. Me enderece para cerciorarme, giré la cabeza en busca de donde provenía tal aroma, cuando de pronto vi a una chica, sentí la necesidad de beber hasta la última gota de su deliciosa sangre, su sangre me llamaba para beberla, nunca había experimentado nada igual a tan exquisito olor, ella también me vio, y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron una extraña sensación recorrió mi ser, ella a su vez fijamente me miró e instantáneamente se ruborizó, creo que se asustó al percatarse de la furia de mi mirada. Salí corriendo, tenía que hacerlo, no por miedo a ella, sino por miedo a matarle en ese mismo momento.

Bella:

Pero justo en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí que algo recorrió mi cuerpo, como un latigazo, o una descarga eléctrica, no sé. Pero me dio miedo, mucho miedo, quedándome paralizada. Quise salir de ahí pero no me podía mover, mis piernas no me respondían. Él al verme hizo gesto como de horror, se puso de pie y salió corriendo, pero por qué?, yo, yo quería saber quién era, pero se fue.

Cuando al fin pude moverme, regresé al auto, un poco asustada pero pensando en él, quién sería? Acaso lo volveré a ver? Pero por qué pensaba en él. Sí, me impresione en verdad, tanta belleza, era tan hermoso, de acuerdo, pero también me dio miedo, al recordar el gesto que hizo, como de repulsión, no sé. No entendía porque se marcho de esa forma. En fin, otro día regresaré al mismo lugar, y lo averiguaré.

Edward:

Regresé a casa donde Alice me esperaba, parecía ansiosa.

-Edward, que pasó, vi que alguien te alteró.- Ella tenía la facultad de ver el futuro. Así como yo de escuchar los pensamientos de las personas.-No fue muy clara mi visión, dime qué pasó?-

-Estaba recostado en el prado, donde frecuentemente voy para estar solo, y de repente me llegó un aroma irresistible, giré para ver de dónde provenía ese olor y vi a una chica, y me aleje lo más que pude. No sé quién es, no sé nada más.

- Edward, pero, por qué te fuiste?-

-Alice, su olor, el aroma de su sangre me trastornó, fue como un choque entre dos trenes a toda velocidad. Nunca me había pasado nada igual, nunca. Tengo que alejarme de ella o no seré capaz de evitar matarla.-

-Edward, pero tú no eres así, que te pasa?- Alice parecía preocupada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme un momento, ir de cacería y despejar mi mente. Pero antes tenía que avisarle a mi padre. Después de platicar con mi padre, tomé la decisión de irme. Estuve ausente ese fin de semana, pues quería aclarar mis pensamientos, ese aroma me había trastornado demasiado.

Capitulo 2

Bella:

El domingo lo pase en casa con mi padre, platicamos, vimos algunos programas de tv, y luego subí a mi habitación a leer, me encanta leer, novelas de amor principalmente, mi escritora favorita, Jane Austin, tengo sus más importantes obras y son mis preferidas. Leí hasta quedarme dormida.

Al siguiente día me levante temprano pues era mi primer día en la escuela. Llegué sin ningún contratiempo, me estacione y respire hondo, tenía que armarme de valor, llegar a una escuela empezado el semestre, no es grato para nadie, menos para alguien tan tímida como yo. Me baje del auto y me encamine a la oficina para recoger mi horario y demás avisos. Mi padre ya había hecho los trámites necesarios para inscribirme días antes de que llegara y así todo sería más fácil para mí solamente llegar y no perder tiempo en ese papeleo.

Todo mundo me veía, todos sabían que yo era la nueva. Pues todos se conocían por ser un pueblo chico. No importa, sobreviviré. Entré en la oficina de admisión donde me entregarían mi horario, un pequeño mapa de la escuela para poder llegar a los diferentes salones donde tomaría mis clases, me explicaron algunas cosas de debía de saber de mis asignaturas, y me encaminé al salón de clases en donde tendría mi primer clase, en eso un chico se me acercó.

-Hola, tu eres Bella Swan. Yo soy Steve Morse. Bienvenida.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Hola, Steve.- conteste abrumada. Steve es rubio, alto, ojos azules, cabello muy corto, se ve que tiene un cuerpo muy atlético, creo que pertenece a algún equipo del instituto, y muy bien parecido también.

-Quieres que te de un recorrido por las instalaciones, puedes contar conmigo, para lo que necesites. -

-Gracias, por el momento no es necesario ya me explicaron cómo llegar a mis clases.-

-Yo estoy en mi último semestre y tú estás en segundo verdad?–

-Si, así es.- Steve me intimidaba un poco por lo guapo que era, ya que soy de la clase de chicas más bien tímidas. No me sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de Steve, no sé, además, no me gusta cómo me mira.

-Bueno cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo, si?- yo solamente asentí con una sonrisa tímida y se fue.

Mi primer clase, Literatura, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Entré al salón y todos me miraban, no hubo tiempo para hacer amistades, el maestro llegó, le entregué el pase y volví a mi asiento, aliviada por no hacer que me presentara en frente de todos los compañeros, rápidamente empezó a dar su clase. Después me tocaba Ingles, y mientras llegaba el siguiente maestro ahí unos chicos se acercaron a platicar.

-Hola, tu eres Bella verdad?- dijo uno de ellos

-Llámame solamente Bella.- conteste nerviosa.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo uno de ellos. - Yo soy Darío, y ellas son Molly, y Gina, bienvenida Bella.- y todos sonrieron, parecían agradables.

-Espero que podamos ser amigas.- dijo Molly muy sonriente, Gina sonreía también pero se notaba más tímida.

De repente entro el profesor, y todos tomaron sus asientos nuevamente. Al término de la clase nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Molly iba junto a mí. Otro chico se nos unió, se llama Josh. Bueno, al menos no fue tan difícil hacer amigos.

Conversábamos de varias cosas, mis nuevos amigos querían conocerme, me sentía un poco abrumada por tanta atención al entrar a la cafetería, sentía las miradas de la mayoría de los alumnos ahí concentrados, sentía como subían los colores por mi rostro.

Nos encaminábamos por el pasillo principal de la cafetería cuando a lo lejos vi una mesa donde los ocupantes eran algo diferentes, sobresalían de los demás alumnos de la escuela, todos eran pálidos, y muy hermosos, se distinguían fácilmente pues aparte vestían muy bien, entonces me decidí a preguntar por ellos.

-Quienes son ellos? – me dirigí a las chicas, mis nuevas amigas.

-Ah! los Cullen- contestó Gina. - Son hijos y sobrinos del doctor Cullen, nunca hablan con nadie, más que con ellos mismos, son algo extraños.- Dijo.

-Es que son como parejas. Mira la rubia es Rosalie y su novio es Emmet. Ellos son de 6º semestre. La otra pareja son Alice y Jasper. Ellos van en 4o semestre.-

-Y por qué no hablan con nadie más?- eso me resultaba extraño.

-Pues no lo sabemos, pero nadie se les acerca y ellos tampoco hacen por hablar con alguien que no sean ellos mismos.-

Me llamaron mucho la atención, parecían raros pero aún así muy hermosos.

De repente en aquel instante en que miré hacía la puerta apareció él, si, era el mismo del sábado en el bosque. De verdad que era él. Entro en la cafetería y se dirigía a la mesa en donde se encontraban los Cullen. Ahora lo podía ver mejor, era increíblemente hermoso, por fin pude ver el color de sus ojos, grises. A la luz del día pude verlo más detenidamente. Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza de lo normal. Mis manos empezaron a temblar pero tenía que controlarme para poder preguntar quién era sin parecer ansiosa.

Se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraban sus hermanos, todos platicaban entre ellos y reían, pero él parecía sombrío, triste o molesto, no estoy segura.

Edward:

Ya un poco más tranquilo, disfrutando del paisaje de aquellos bosques, me había ayudado el alejarme y despejarme de cualquier pensamiento que me recordara ese magnífico aroma de aquella chiquilla humana. Traté de no pensar más en ello. Pero no fue nada fácil. Cacé hasta saciarme, no más bien hasta hartarme, quise olvidar con la necesidad de la sangre de cualquier animal. Por fin, regresé a casa.

Lunes, llegamos como cualquier día a la escuela mis hermanos y yo. Resignados como siempre empezaríamos una semana más. Esto era mi tormento pero era algo que teníamos que hacer para poder aparentar ser humanos y poder vivir en un lugar sin necesidad de estar a la deriva como nómadas por doquier, como otros vampiros lo hacían. Nosotros éramos diferentes, formamos una familia, y decidimos llevar una vida lo más normal posible, tratando de no alimentarnos de humanos, nosotros nos alimentábamos de animales. Eso nos gustaba, esta forma de vivir nos permitía sentirnos más humanos aunque no lo fuéramos.

Hoy había más murmullos que cualquier otro día, yo trataba de no escuchar todas esas voces en mi cabeza es por ello que bloqueaba cualquier contacto visual, para no distraerme con sus tontos pensamientos, pero hoy es diferente y quise poner atención, se notaban atentos a algo o a alguien.

Mis hermanos y yo hacíamos como que comíamos pues no podíamos llamar la atención de esa forma, teníamos que parecer humanos normales. Aparentar que comíamos, pero en realidad solo jugábamos en ocasiones con la comida.

Bella:

-Mmmhm, y él quien es?- Trate de sonar lo más normal y natural que pude.-

-Ah! Él es Edward Cullen, es hermano de Alice y Emmet.- contestó Gina.

-Y él está solo?- la verdad me interesaba mucho saber más de aquel chico increíblemente guapo.

-Sí, siempre esta solo si te refieres a que si él no tiene pareja, pero casi siempre está con sus hermanos, creó que nadie de la escuela somos dignas de su amor.- la que hablo ahora era Molly, como con un dejo de resentimiento.

-Bella, no pierdas tu tiempo, él no le hace caso a nadie.- Me sorprendió Molly observándolo.

-No pensaba hacerlo.- y reí.

Despistadamente lo volví a ver y él me miró también. Me sonrojé pues me vio mirándolo, bajé la vista y me voltee otra vez. Me habrá reconocido?

Edward:

Al cabo de un rato escuche a alguien pronunciar mi nombre, voltee pero qué mala broma del destino es esto?, Ella aquí. No, no puede ser, es ella, ella es la chica nueva, es ella de quien todos hablan. Me está viendo. Ese color en sus mejillas, la hace verse más exquisita y antojable. Lo bueno es que desde aquí no percibo su aroma.

Los de mi familia también notaron aquel bullicio fuera de lo normal y empezaron las preguntas.

-Por qué todos están alterados el día de hoy?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-Será acaso por la llegada de la chica nueva?- Pregunto Emmet.

-Dinos Edward que es lo que dicen los demás?-insistió Rosalie.

-Si, todo este alboroto es porque todos quieren conocerla, las chicas están a la expectativa, tienen sus reservas acerca de esta niña nueva, pero los chicos todos ya se sienten enamorados de ella, la verdad es otra humana más.- dije, traté de no darle importancia delante de mis hermanos pero la verdad, no era así. Alice volteó a verme y me miró de una manera como contrariada.

-Esta volteando hacía acá, de seguro sus amigos ya le contaron que los Cullen somos raros, no?- dijo Emmet con tono de burla.-Vamos Edward, dinos que está pensando?-

En verdad quería saber que era lo que pensaba, me habrá reconocido del bosque, pero por más que quiero escuchar sus pensamientos no logro escucharlos. Me está viendo, pero, por qué no la puedo escuchar. Nuevamente al cruzarse nuestras miradas la sangre inundó sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más delicioso que había visto en mi vida. Creo que si me reconoció, estaba tan concentrado mirándola cuando Alice me interrumpió, sabía que algo no estaba bien y me pregunto muy quedo para que los demás no escucharan.

-Ella es la chica que viste en el bosque, verdad?-

-Si es ella, escuche que se llama Bella.-

-Edward, tú te irás verdad?, lo veo. - Alice parecía preocupada.

-No lo sé Alice, probablemente, tengo que hablar con Carlisle, iré saliendo de clases.-

-Está bien, y no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya lo veras.- Alice puso su mano en mi brazo dándome su apoyo como siempre.

-Eso espero, bueno me voy a clases.- salí antes que todos los demás humanos.

Bella:

De repente sentí que en otra parte de la cafetería alguien también me miraba, era Steve y mis nuevas amigas se dieron cuenta, pues en ese momento me guiño un ojo, yo me sonroje.

-Bella, haz llamado la atención de los Cullen y también de Steve, él es muy popular y siempre quiere ser el primero de cada chica con las que ha salido. Él es muy guapo verdad? – asentí con la cabeza.- Solo ten cuidado.- Gina me prevenía de Steve.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo no soy igual que las demás.- lo dije pensando en que él no me interesaba, ahora me empezaba a interesar otra persona.

Tocó el timbre indicando regresar a clases, cogimos nuestros libros y nos encaminamos a los salones. Quise mirarlo nuevamente pero ninguno de los Cullen estaban en la mesa, no me di cuenta en qué momento se marcharon.

Me preguntaron qué clase me tocaba y coincidí con Gina así que nos encaminamos al salón de Biología, me presenté con el profesor y él me indicó mi lugar, pero al voltear a ver donde era, lo vi. Ahí estaba él, Edward, sería mi compañero de mesa. Esto sería algo del destino?

Pero él, al darse cuenta de que estaba yo ahí, me miró con odio, como si me despreciara. Pero por qué? Yo no le he hecho nada. Por qué me mira de esa forma?. Mi cara se ruborizó con esa mirada tan penetrante que tiene. Y mi corazón palpitaba sin cesar.

Tomé asiento y él muy despistadamente se alejo lo más que le permitió la mesa. En toda la clase me miró de una forma tan fea que me duele, solo de recordarla. Aunque fuera con esos hermosos ojos grises, su mirada hacia que me estremeciera pero de miedo. Creo.

Al terminar la clase salió corriendo. Yo no podré estar así lo que queda del semestre, pensé que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que preguntarle cual era su problema. Si, lo haré mañana que lo vuelva a ver.

Edward:

Oh! No, esto es una broma de muy, pero de muy mal gusto. Ahora será mi compañera de mesa. No lo puedo soportar, su aroma me trastorna, no puedo permitir que mis instintos de asesino, acaben con la vida de esta chiquilla humana. Parece tan frágil y vulnerable, incluso más que cualquier humano. Su olor nubla mis pensamientos.

Porque tenía que haber venido a este lugar? Precisamente aquí, destruyendo la poca paz que queda de mi existencia. Volví a verla y sentí un terrible odio por este ser humano que provocaba en mí, esta furia dormida por tanto tiempo. Pero por qué ella me hacía esto?

Tengo que hacer algo o no seré capaz de frenarme ante ella. La clase se me hizo eterna, yo quería que pronto acabara este suplicio. Apenas sonó el timbre y salí corriendo de la escuela para hablar con mi padre.

-Edward que sorpresa, casi nunca vienes a visitarme al hospital, qué pasa?-

-Qué tal papá, recuerdas que te comenté, que el sábado vi a una chica en el bosque?-

-Si, me enteré que es la hija del Jefe Swan, que pasa con ella?-

-Es que no sé papá, nunca has conocido a alguien que huela de tal forma que no puedas resistirte? El aroma de esa chica, no sé si pueda soportarlo, me dan ganas de matarla, es irresistible el olor de su sangre, papá, no sé qué hacer, ayúdame por favor. – mi voz se quebraba, temblaba solo se recordar su aroma.

-Calma hijo, tranquilízate, creo que no, nunca me ha pasado nada igual, pero no te preocupes, confío en tí.- Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y nos sentamos.

-Papá, tengo que alejarme, no quiero cometer un error y que tengamos que irnos de aquí por mi culpa.- no quería causarles molestias a toda la familia, en Blaine estábamos muy a gusto pues podíamos tener una vida aparentemente normal. Y el mudarnos seria otra vez empezar de nuevo.

-Hijo, entiendo que estés preocupado, yo sé que no quieres perjudicarnos, pero si llegara a ocurrir algo irremediable, nos iremos, tú siempre has estado incondicional en los lugares a los que hemos ido, nos has apoyado sin quejarte, ahora es justo que todos te apoyemos aunque confío en que no harás nada malo, eso no sucederá.-

-Papá, confías demasiado en mí, y no quiero defraudarte, pero ahorita no me siento con la fuerza de evitar matarla. Me tengo que ir de aquí.-

-Edward, si esa es tú decisión, estoy contigo, nos va a doler mucho tu ausencia, pero lo acepto. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.- mi padre se veía preocupado, pues yo nunca había tenido que huir de nada, ni de nadie, por eso le extrañaba mucho mi actitud, no era necesario leer su mente, bastaba ver su rostro para darse cuenta que realmente estaba preocupado.

Salí de su oficina, me alejé del pueblo, tomé la autopista vacía a esta hora de la tarde casi para anochecer, solo, en medio de arboles cubiertos de nieve que van desfilando a toda velocidad, maneje sin parar por horas, únicamente para cargar gasolina y continuar.

Bella:

Llegué a casa y papá, ya había llegado del trabajo, él estaba en la sala sentado viendo el canal de deportes, como siempre.

-Bella, como te fue en tu primer día, conociste a algún compañero?- me senté al lado de él.

-Sí papá, conocí a algunos, son muy agradables y también conocí a los Cullen. Los conoces?- Por supuesto que los conoce, papá sabia la vida y milagros de casi toda la población de Blaine, pero quise obtener más información de ellos.

-Claro que sí. El doctor es muy importante en el hospital y su esposa es una señora muy guapa y muy seria casi no sale de su casa, y sus hijos y los otros jóvenes que viven con ellos, son chicos muy educados que nunca dan problemas.- eso fue lo único que pude sacarle a mi padre de información.

Seguimos platicando de mi primer día de clases, luego prepare la cena y después me fui a leer un rato, además tenía que hablar con mi mamá y contarle como me ha ido en estos días. Platicar con mamá me distrajo de no pesar en aquel chico que parecía odiarme.

Al día siguiente, me prepare rápido para ir la escuela, pues estaba decidida a confrontarlo. 'Si, eso haré' pensé. Estacioné el auto, y me quedé ahí, a esperarlo, era muy temprano por lo que casi estaba vacía la escuela. Poco a poco fueron llegando los estudiantes. Hasta que al fin, vi un gran auto, parece que son de dinero pues se ve en sus ropas y en el tipo de auto, no sé mucho de marcas de autos, pero a simple vista cualquiera se da cuenta. Entonces vi bajar a sus hermanos, pero él no estaba. Me sentí un poco desilusionada. 'Tal vez llegará más tarde' Pensé.

Tomé mi mochila dispuesta a ir a clases cuando de repente se apareció Steve con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola, Bella, cómo te fue ayer en tu primer día, vi que ya hiciste amigos.- me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a bajar, parecía muy atento y amable.

-Bien, Steve gracias, y si, ya conocí algunos compañeros de clase.- él me miraba emocionado y yo únicamente le sonreí.

-Y que piensas hacer el fin de semana?- Vaya, él sí que no pierde el tiempo. Mientras nos acercábamos al edificio sentía las miradas de un grupito de chicas que me veían de una forma como de envidia. Sería por qué Steve estaba conmigo? No!, que tontería! Pero traté de no darle importancia, y me concentre en lo que Steve me preguntó.

-Nada en especial, solo deberes propios de la casa.- trate de no ser grosera.

-Y después de que termines no te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, digo para que lo conozcas un poco más.- su mirada era insistente. Seguíamos caminando hacía los salones de clases.

-Te lo agradezco pero prefiero que sea en otra ocasión, sabes hace tiempo que no vivo con mi padre y es cuando puedo estar con él, si me entiendes verdad?- Tuve que hablarle en un tono serio, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir con nadie. No todavía.

-Claro que si, será en otra ocasión, no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.- sonrió y se fue.

Los demás chicos, están al pendiente de mí, son muy atentos conmigo, pero creo que a las chicas no les agrada mucho el comportamiento de ellos hacía mí. Algunas me ven recelosas, quiero pensar que con el tiempo se les pasará, cuando se den cuenta de que no soy una amenaza para ninguna de ellas.

Las clases se pasaron lentamente, sentía algo que me oprimía el corazón. Edward, no llegó ese día, terminó la escuela y regrese a casa. Esa noche soñé con él.

En los siguientes días Steve seguía coqueteando conmigo, me siento mal por él, es agradable y simpático. Pero únicamente como amigo.

Pasó toda la semana y él no volvió. A donde se habrá ido? Cuando regresará? Sentía un vació en el pecho, pero no comprendía a que se debía. Y que me pasaba? Por qué me afectaba tanto no verlo? Las clases se me hicieron eternas y los días aburridísimos, solo podía pensar en que quería verlo nuevamente.

A pesar de su ausencia, trate de que no me afectara, y mis nuevos compañeros ayudaron un poco, solo un poco, me distraían en la cafetería y sin querer hacían que el tiempo se fuera un poco más rápido, me hacían reír, pero eso no era suficiente para olvidarlo.

De repente volteaba a mirar la mesa de los Cullen y alguno de ellos siempre me sorprendía viéndolos, pero yo inmediatamente regresaba mi mirada a mis compañeros.

Edward:

No estoy seguro a donde llegué, es algún pueblo abandonado de Alaska. Alejado de cualquier contacto con personas, solo nieve, no me daba cuenta como el tiempo pasaba de lado. Me bajé del auto y me recosté a un lado del auto en un montículo de nieve, mi piel se enfrió pero no era desagradable, cerré los ojos y lo único que tenía en mi mente era el rostro de ella, pensándolo bien era un rostro angelical.

Pasaban los días y las noches, esas noches que si hubiera venido en otro momento de mi vida podría decir que eran las más hermosas, noches claras, llenas de estrellas brillando y esa luna que iluminada sin cesar, una vista maravillosa pero no podía contemplar tanta belleza, solo pensaba en ella. Ella opacaba aquella inmensidad.

Estuve meditando mucho en que hacer, no quería matar a la chica, pero el estar lejos de ella me dolía, sentía un vacío que ardía como fuego. Qué podía hacer? Me sentía mal, me dolía algo de solo pensar en ella, como si la extrañara. Los días seguían pasando y su rostro seguía en mi memoria, no podía borrarlo de mi mente. Era más fuerte el recuerdo de su rostro que el delicioso aroma de su sangre.

Seguía pensando en ella, no comprendía lo que me estaba afectando, no quería hacerle daño a esa chiquilla humana, sin embargo, me duele más el estar lejos de ella, que respirar su irresistible aroma. Yo no era un cobarde. No! Tenía que enfrentar este reto. Regresaré y trataré por todos los medios de controlarme, si eso haré.

Me subí a mi auto y regresé, casi una semana después desde que la vi por primera vez.


	2. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Edward:

Alice ya les había avisado a mis padres de mi regreso, ellos me esperaban.

-Edward, volviste!.- me dieron la bienvenida.

-Hijo que alegría verte de nuevo.- dijo mamá, abrazándome como si no me hubiera visto en años.

-Ya estás más tranquilo?- pregunto mi padre, estrechando mi mano.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparse por mí- me sentía alegre, contentó de haber regresado al lado de mi familia.

-Qué has pensado, de todo eso? Llegaste a alguna conclusión?- papá preguntó.

-No lo sé con seguridad, pero estos días que estuve solo, me ayudo a ver las cosas con más calma, creo que podre controlarme y no atacar a la chica.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso hijo, tú sabes que eso no lo podemos hacer, es lo que nos diferencia de otros vampiros, el que no ataquemos a personas.-

-Si lo comprendo. Y no te defraudaré.-

-Sé que no lo harás.- mi padre sonrió.

-Pero tengo una duda, esa chica no ha hablado de mí, no ha dicho nada?-

-No, nada.- contesto Alice, que en ese momento se reunía con nosotros.-Lo único que hacía era mirar a nuestra mesa en la cafetería, pero nunca comento nada.

Me retiré a mi habitación, quería estar solo, pensando el porqué no había dicho nada, ningún comentario, será que no se dio cuenta siquiera que me ausenté, o tal vez mi mirada la asusto que prefiere no volverme a ver, o acaso los chicos están tan emocionados con ella que alguno ya ha conquistado su corazón. Este último pensamiento dolió más, sentí como mi corazón se estremeció al solo imaginar que pudiera estar interesada en algún chico humano.

Estoy emocionado de verla nuevamente, trataré por todos los medios de aguantar y poder estar a su lado sin lastimarla, ella se ve tan frágil y según la recuerdo es tan pequeña y sí, porque no, es hermosa, creo que, no, más bien, necesito poder controlarme.

Bella:

Por fin lunes otra vez, me arregle rápido, baje, me preparé un licuado de fresas, me lo tomé y me fui a la escuela, tenía una leve esperanza de que hoy sí lo vería. Me aferré a eso para poder sobrellevar el fin de semana.

Me estacione, en un lugar estratégico para poder observar cualquier lugar donde se estacionara. Me dispuse a esperar cuando de pronto llegaron dos autos. Todos los ocupantes bajaron del auto que yo había visto en la semana y él les seguía en otro, uno plateado, se quedó dentro de su auto.

Armandome de valor respire profundo y me dirigí hacía donde él estaba. Me vio acercarme y se bajo de su auto, parecía que sonreía?, si! Estaba sonriendo, gire mi cabeza para cerciorarme que no había alguien detrás de mí a la que él le sonreía, pero no, solo estaba yo, entonces me sonreía a mí?

Edward:

Ahí está ella, en su auto, esperaré aquí a que pase para poder saludarla, creo que tengo que darle otra impresión. Mis hermanos se bajaron del otro auto y solo me observaron que me quede inmóvil dentro del mío, todos me fulminaron con la mirada excepto Alice, ella entendió lo que pensaba hacer, al mirarme me deseo suerte en su pensamiento.

Al fin me miró, se ruborizó, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, será por mí o por miedo hacia mí, le sonreiré para que no se asuste. Creo que está nerviosa, sus paso son vacilantes.

Bella:

Y me detuve, faltaban unos 10 pasos para llegar hasta él, no quería tropezar enfrente de él, y sentí como se subían los colores a mi rostro, mi pulso se aceleró. Él pareció notarlo, pues sonrió como si se hubiera acordado de algo gracioso. Nos miramos fijamente y me habló.

-Hola, me llamó Edward Cullen, y tú eres Bella.- parecía diferente, con esa increíble sonrisa. Muy educado, como dijo papá.

-Si, como lo sabes?- me temblaba un poco la voz.

-Bueno, todos lo saben en la escuela.- seguía sonriendo.

-Sí, creo que sí.- me avergoncé por ese hecho.

Seguíamos a la misma distancia, no me había movido, estaba nerviosa frente a él. Con esa belleza que impresionaba. Hasta ese momento pude darme cuenta que era muy alto, pues aunque estuvimos juntos en el salón de clases aquel día estuvimos sentados y no me di cuenta de ello y eso me intimido un poco más.

-Vas a clases o ahí te vas a quedar?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Mmmhm. Si voy a clases, pero antes quisiera hablar un momento contigo.- mi voz me temblaba. Pero que estaba haciendo? No! Tenía que salir huyendo de ahí. Pero y si tropiezo, no quería caer en sus pies, sería una terrible vergüenza.

-Si, dime de qué se trata?- parecía intrigado.

-Bueno, mmm, es que, creo que hice algo que te molestó la semana pasada, pero no sé, pues parecía que estabas enojado conmigo y quisiera saber que fue?-

-No, no fuiste tú, era yo, pero no te preocupes, no fue nada, de verdad. Eso era todo? O, quieres decir algo más?- parecía impaciente.

-De verdad? Dime, si te molestó algo que haya hecho sin darme cuenta y no volverlo a hacer.-

-En serio, no fue nada, además el que debe disculparse soy yo, creo que fui grosero contigo, discúlpame, no fue un buen día. Pero bueno, anda vamos a clase, se hace tarde.- y se encamino hacía el edificio. Yo con mucho trabajo comencé a caminar detrás de él. Luego de un rato giró y me dijo. -Nos vemos.- y se fue, ni siquiera espero a que le contestara. Sentí horrible al verlo alejarse. Pero por qué?

En fin me dirigí a tomar mis clases, un poco más aliviada.

Edward:

Ya fue suficiente, no debo arriesgarme a hacerle daño, creo que este momento hice que al menos piense que no soy tan desagradable. Me disculpare por mi comportamiento tan grosero y me iré.

En la cafetería mis hermanos, me esperaban impacientes.

- Edward, te vi platicando con la chica nueva, de que hablaron?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Nada en particular.- contesté sin darle importancia.

-Y que piensa de los Cullen, averiguaste algo?- preguntó Emmet.

-No.- contesté muy seco.

Pero Alice noto algo en mi mirada, algo diferente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que pasaría algo bueno en mi vida. Y me preguntó.

- Edward, que pasó?, que sentiste al estar cerca de ella?,- parecía que ella sabía algo más.

-Alice, fue muy raro, no sé cómo explicarte.- conteste en voz alta.

Los demás se me quedaron viendo extrañados de lo que decía. Pero no hicieron comentario alguno. Ellos sabían que Alice y yo, tenemos una comunicación especial, no solo por nuestros dones que era especial sino por el cariño y la afinidad que teníamos los dos.

-En casa quiero platicar contigo, ok?- dirigiendo su mirada mientras pensaba lo que me decía. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Parece que la chica nueva sigue intrigada con nosotros.- dijo Jasper.

-Eso parece. No deja de voltear- contestó Rosalie sonriendo burlonamente.

- Edward dinos que piensa.- preguntaba Emmet, el más curioso.

Pero yo no podía escuchar nada. Eso me molestaba un poco, pues nunca me había pasado algo similar.

-Vamos Edward, dinos.- insistía Emmet.

-Es que no puedo.- conteste serio.

-Como que no puedes, vamos, no seas egoísta y platícanos.- ahora era Rosalie.

-De verdad, no puedo, pareciera que no hay nadie en aquella silla.- Todos me miraban extrañados. –No puedo escuchar sus pensamientos.

Bella:

Yo estaba en la mesa con mis amigos, y de repente volteaba a verlo. Tratando de que mis acompañantes no se dieran cuenta, cosa que en la otra mesa si ocurría, sus hermanos me sorprendieron viéndolo, varias veces.

Sonó el timbre y todos nos levantamos para ir a clase. Eso me emocionó un poco pues estaría con él compartiendo la mesa, en clase de Biología.

Entre al salón y él ya estaba sentado en su lugar. Me acerque y tomé mi lugar.

-Hola, de nuevo.- sonrió. Pensé 'que hermoso es'. Sentí como subía la sangre a mi cara, ruborizándome de inmediato.

-Hola.- conteste con voz temblorosa y desvié mi mirada.

El profesor nos encargo hacer varias actividades por lo que estuvimos tan ocupados que casi no hablamos, de repente giraba mi cara para verlo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero fue casi imposible pues cuando lo intentaba él ya me estaba mirando, haciendo que me ruborizara en el acto, hasta que sonó el timbre. Huuf. Por fin.

Edward:

Sentado aquí esperando su llegada. Es gracioso sentirse nervioso, hace tanto tiempo que había olvidado esta sensación. Su aroma aparece, pronto estará a mi lado. Trato de no verla pero la siento junto a mí, sonreímos tras el saludo. Otra vez se ruborizó, será que le gusto o será porque le aterro. No puedo dejar de mirar como sus mejillas cambian de color, ese color tan exquisito para mí y su aroma, ese aroma que me trastorna, cada vez que mueve su cabello, o cuando suspira. Esta es la hora, que tengo que concentrarme más que nunca para no herirla, de ninguna forma.

Termino mi tormento, me iré rápido para poder respirar aire limpio que me quite de mis sentidos este aroma. Ella parece nerviosa, quisiera saber qué es lo que le pasa pero no puedo, no debo. Así es mejor.

Bella:

Me sentí un poco aliviada, pero a la vez ansiosa. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía, cuando pasó junto a mí y justo en ese momento mis libros resbalaron cayéndole casi en los pies. Se agacho para juntarlos en una pila y recogerlos. Los levanto y me los dio.

-Ah! Gracias,- dije apenada, por mi torpeza.

-Me parece que eres algo despistada, no es así?- lo decía muy seguro de saberlo.

-Algo.- lo miré de reojo. No quería que se diera cuenta que me ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno, adiós.- y se fue.

Me quedé sentada, sin hablar, no pude contestarle solo asentí con la cabeza.

Y me fui hacía mi auto, cuando llegue al estacionamiento, él y sus hermanos se habían marchado. Resignada me subí al coche y me fui a mi casa.

Edward:

Cuando llegamos a casa, Alice se quedó en el garaje mientras todos los demás se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, me esperaba para continuar nuestra charla pendiente.

- Edward, no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar, como siempre hacemos tú y yo.-

-Si es verdad, Alice.-

-Cuéntame qué hiciste, adonde fuiste, qué pensaste?.- preguntaba muy rápido.

-Oye, oye, son muchas preguntas, no crees.-sonreía, pero era una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, y quiero que me las contestes todas.- me tomo del brazo para sentarme justo a su lado.

-Está bien, lo que hice fue alejarme de aquí, para pensar claramente. Adonde fui, realmente no sé, algún lugar de Alaska. Donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. Y pensé mucho en esa chiquilla humana que me hace perder los estribos con su aroma. Te juro Alice que cuando sentí su aroma por primera vez, ardió mi garganta cual cuchillo desgarrando carne fresca, quise matarla y beber toda su sangre, es algo que nunca me había pasado. Entonces al estar alejado de aquí comprendí que no quería matarla, el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad me dolía el pecho, como si me ahogara, es algo tan extraño.- Me quede pensativo.

Alice me miró enternecida, se acercó y me abrazó.

-Ay, Edward, que ciego estás hermano.- yo la miré extrañado, ella no me soltó y continuó hablando.- Has estado solo durante tanto tiempo que no puedes ver lo que te pasa.-

-Quéee, qué es lo me pasa?- pregunte muy intrigado.

- Edward, estas enamorado, no lo ves?- no quise escuchar lo que me decía.

-NO, noo, eso no es cierto.- dije enérgicamente.

-Tú todavía no te has dado cuenta pero yo lo veo muy claramente. Y sé que ella también lo está de ti.- Eso fue como otro choque de trenes a toda marcha.

-No, no, tiene que haber un error, eso no es posible.- Tenía que estar equivocada, su visión le está fallando? O será que me está engañando?. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Edward, por qué luchas?, no tiene caso, estás perdido, piensa en separarte de ella y veras.- y así lo hice, el hecho de pensarlo me causó un dolor muy profundo.- Ya ves, no puedes evitarlo. Estás enamorado de Bella. Creo que fue Amor a Primera Vista- dijo sonriendo y se veía muy emocionada.

Baje la mirada y los hombros como en señal de derrota.

-Vamos Edward, deberías estar brincando de felicidad, por fin tienes a alguien a quien amar y que te ama. – su voz sonaba tan alegre, que me daba miedo.

-Pero estas segura de eso? Alice, por favor no me engañes.- mi voz se escuchaba suplicante.

- Edward, nunca lo haría y menos con eso. Hoy la estuve observando y se ruboriza cada vez que ella te ve y más cuando se da cuenta que tú también la miras. Son tan evidentes los dos, pero ninguno se da cuenta de eso.-

-Si, yo también me di cuenta. Y su corazón late con más fuerza cuando intercambiamos algunas palabras.- lo dije complacido.

-Lo ves, esta tan claro como el agua, no hay duda de eso.- sonrió.

-Pero, es que eso no puede ser, no sé si podre controlarme.-

-Lo harás, yo lo sé, lo he visto.- contesto Alice.-Y quiero que te decidas pronto que hacer con ella, porque yo también la voy a querer mucho, seremos las mejores amigas y ya la quiero conocer. Ah! Pero hay un pequeño problema.-

-Cuál?, dime.-estaba intrigado.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que algunos chicos si no es que la mayoría se sienten atraídos por ella pero hay un chico en especial que también está interesado en ella, pero no es de fiar.-

-Creo saber quién es, he escuchado los pensamientos de todos los chicos de la escuela y todos quieren tener algo con ella pero este que dices es Steve, verdad?-

-Sí, es él. Hará lo imposible por salir con ella y sus intenciones no son buenas Edward, pero sabes que no puedes enfrentarte con él. No queremos llamar la atención verdad?-

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso, la vigilare pero sin llamar la atención.-

-Eres increíble, sabía que lo tomarías con mucha responsabilidad.-me volvió a abrazar y se marcho.

Tenía tantas cosas en las cuales reflexionar, acerca de lo que me dijo Alice, y de lo que me dijo de Bella. Sentí una necesidad muy grande de verla y no podía esperar hasta mañana. Si, ya lo pensé bien, iré a verla a su casa. Pero antes tengo que ir a cazar, no puedo arriesgarme a que le pueda hacer daño y ya una vez satisfecho poder llegar a su casa y tal vez podría enterarme de algo con alguna plática que tuviera con su padre o simplemente el hecho de estar ahí, me dará algo de tranquilidad. Esperé a que obscureciera.

Bella:

En casa terminamos de cenar Charlie y yo, recogí y lave los platos que se usaron, termine mis tareas, subí a ponerme pijama, me lave los dientes y me dispuse a leer un poco de uno de mis libros favoritos.

Inmediatamente me quede dormida. Y deseaba nuevamente poder soñar con él, con Edward.

Edward:

Por fin las luces están apagadas, ella y su padre, están ya dormidos, subiré con cuidado para ver que puedo descubrir. Encontré una ventana abierta, por ahí entraré. Pero qué suerte la mía, es su habitación. Y está inundada de su aroma, respire lo más hondo para sentir como me quema la garganta ese fuego abrazador. Me siento mal por invadir su privacidad, pero es más mi curiosidad.

Viéndola dormir, tan plácidamente, me invade una profunda ternura, sus labios entre abiertos simulan una sonrisa, parecen tan cálidos y suaves, podía imaginarme tocándolos con la punta de uno de mis dedos, pero eso era algo prohibido, nunca podré rozarlos y menos besarlos, sería en terrible error, no, nunca lo haré, y pensar que creí que era una simple humana más, que tonto fui, como pude siquiera pensar eso. Es tan bonita, no es más que bonita. Se está moviendo, espero que no me sorprenda aquí. Su aroma es tan irresistible, siento que me desgarra por dentro, y su cabello huele a vainilla. Estará soñando con algún chico de la escuela? Y que si lo hace. Ella no es para mí, nunca lo será, es ir en contra de mi naturaleza.

- Edward- Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, se habrá despertado? Mire su rostro, aun con la obscuridad de la noche, la podía ver perfectamente, esperando cualquier reacción de horror, al verme aquí en su cuarto.

-No te vayas, Edward.- oh!, no, no, sigue dormida, entonces está soñando conmigo, pero será posible? esto es mejor que cualquier cosa, ya que no puedo leer su mente, escucharla dormida y mencionar mi nombre, es el mejor regalo que alguien pudo hacerme, pero será verdad que está enamorada de mí como dice Alice? Esto lo cambia todo.

Me quedé contemplándola un largo tiempo, después recorrí su habitación queriendo conocerla más, viendo las cajas de los CD´s de su predilección, los títulos de sus libros, me preguntó cuál será su libro favorito. Tenía las cobijas en el piso, solo la cubría las sabanas, lo bueno que no hace frio, parecía que antes de llegar había estado muy inquieta. No quería irme, quería estar aquí el más tiempo posible, y poder acostumbrarme a su olor, admirar su rostro angelical y su piel parece de durazno, tan suave, como quisiera poder acariciarla, demonios, como pudo pasar el tiempo tan rápido, pronto va a amanecer, pero me consuela que pronto la veré. Y me marché.

Ya en mi habitación, dispuesto a cambiarme para ir a la escuela y verla nuevamente, pensé que tendría que cambiar mi actitud hacia ella. Si eso haré.


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo cuento mi versión.**

Capitulo 4.

Bella:

Al día siguiente, otra vez, me di prisa, hice todo lo más rápido posible, para poder irme a la escuela, quería verlo de nuevo. Estacione el auto y su carro, ya estaba estacionado. Demonios!, llegó antes que yo. Ahora lo tendría que ver hasta la hora del receso en la cafetería. Me sentí algo desilusionada, baje la vista hacia el asiento del copiloto para coger mi mochila, cuando de pronto tocaron en la ventanilla. Brinqué del susto. Giré para ver quién me había asustado, de seguro era Steve, pero no, para fortuna mía no era Steve. Y ahí estaba. Regalándome una sonrisa de lo más encantadora. Baje el vidrio.

-Hola Bella.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Hola Edward. Te puedo ayudar en algo?- quise parecer tranquila, aunque mi corazón indicara lo contrario.

-Lista para las clases?- él sonreía.

-Si, claro. Y tú?- mi voz temblaba.

-Puedo decirte algo?.- parecía nervioso.

-Pues sí, eso creo.-

-Te puedo invitar el almuerzo?-

-No…, quiero decir sí. –Apretó los labios como conteniéndose de reir. Estaba muy nerviosa, que tonta, va a pensar que soy una retrasada.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la cafetería, está bien?- sonreía de una manera encantadora.

-Sí, ahí nos vemos.- conteste con voz temblorosa. Me quedé observando cómo se marchaba, yo me quede inmóvil, pero reaccione y baje del auto, para irme a clase.

Pasaron las clases lentamente o así lo percibía yo, estaba algo nerviosa por saber que en unos momentos más me reuniría con él. Pero que le habrá picado, por qué el cambio tan repentino hacia mí. Tal vez lo descubra pronto. Sonó el timbre y rápidamente recogí mis libros para reunirme con él. Mis amigos solo observaron como salí apresurada hacía la cafetería.

Entre en la cafetería y lo busque con la mirada en la mesa que ocupaba con su familia pero él no estaba ahí, solo sus hermanos que me observaban fijamente, y sentí algo de decepción, pensando que tal vez se le hubiera olvidado que me había invitado el almuerzo. Entonces escuche que alguien decía mi nombre y giré hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Bella, Bella aquí.- me miraba sonriente. Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja y mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente. Estaba sentado en una mesa que normalmente siempre estaba vacía por lo cual no había problema de que alguien nos quitara. Me encaminé hacía él, cuidando de no tropezar.

-Hola, no te veía, pensé que estarías con tus hermanos.- le dije tímidamente.

-Con ellos alrededor no podríamos platicar tu y yo tranquilamente, verdad?- me miró tan paciente, regalándome una linda sonrisa. Se levantó inmediatamente para jalar la silla para que me sentara en frente de él.

Edward:

Mis hermanos estaban molestos, pues no entendían mi fascinación por esta niña humana, Rosalie era la más enojada, pero no me importa, la única que me entendía era Alice. Por eso preferí sentarme en otra mesa, al lado opuesto de donde siempre nos sentábamos, quería estar a solas con ella.

Y en ese momento la vi entrar a la cafetería, miró en la mesa donde usualmente me siento y algo en su rostro que me llamó la atención, vi como si algo la hubiera entristecido, qué habrá visto, que la puso así?.

Tuve que hablarle para que me viera, y en cuanto me vio su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, por qué sería?

Las miradas de casi todos estaban puestas en nosotros, o más bien en ella, y se preguntaban por qué ella estaba con el raro de Edward pero traté de ignorar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarme en la personita que tenía enfrente de mí, se veía tan tímida y nerviosa.

Bella:

La cafetería se iba llenando poco a poco y de repente sentía que todas las miradas se concentraban en nosotros dos. Mis amigos no entendían que hacía yo con él en una mesa, solo me miraban como disgustados. Me sentía un poco avergonzada. Pero, a él pareció no importarle eso. También me miraba Steve, él parecía molesto pero no me importaba lo único que quería era estar con Edward.

-Bella,- su voz era tan suave y varonil. Y el hecho de que dijera mi nombre me enchinaba la piel.

-Si?- estaba algo nerviosa. Él no acostumbraba a estar separado de sus hermanos. Según me habían comentado. Que extraño!

-Te gusta vivir en Blaine?, estas acostumbrándote al clima húmedo y frió?- me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Bueno, realmente me gusta Blaine pero el frío no tanto, ni la humedad.-

-Y entonces por qué viniste a vivir aquí?- parecía extrañado.

-Bueno es que mamá se volvió a casar y pensé que era un buen momento para vivir con papá.

-Y te quedaras mucho tiempo?- Verdaderamente le interesaba mi aburrida vida?

-Realmente no lo sé, depende.- bajé la vista, para que no viera como me incomodaba, el pensar en irme de aquí, alejarme de él. Si supiera que depende de él.

-De qué depende?- seguía intrigado preguntándome.

-Mmmhm, pues, todavía no lo sé, eso es todo.- sonreí por mi estupidez.

-No lo sabes?- parecía contrariado.

-No.- me avergoncé.

-Bueno, vamos a que escojas algo de comer.- Se levantó y se acerco hacía mi para retirar la silla para poderme levantar. Ya nadie hace eso, al menos no en estos tiempos, y creo que lo hacen únicamente los mayores.

-Tú no vas a comer, nada?- pregunte al ver que no que él no tomó una charola y me quitaba la mía para pagar.

-No, hoy no tengo hambre. - Y me sonrió. Regresamos a la mesa, puso la charola con mi comida frente a mí y solo se limitó a observarme comer.

-Veo que tus amigos están algo molestos porque estás aquí conmigo. Y también tu novio.-

-Queeeé?, cual novio, yo no tengo novio.- lo dije con un tono de molestia.

-Creo que Steve, se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden, pues anda diciendo que lo es.-

-Pues no, no lo somos y la próxima vez que hable con él se lo reclamaré.- le contesté aún enfadada.

-Bella, no te enojes, es solo que casi todos los chicos están locos por ti.- su comentario hizo que me sonrojara.

-Pero si yo no… ooch.- me molestó que bromeara de ese modo.

-Qué, que pasa?, dime que estas pensando?- se notaba intrigado.

-Nada, es solo que no creo eso que dices, nunca nadie me ha dicho esas cosas, solo lo haces para molestarme, verdad?- como se atrevía a decir eso, yo no causo nada en los chicos, soy tan simple.

-Por supuesto que no. Es la verdad.- Lo decía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Cómo lo sabes?- bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto como de derrota.

-Solo lo sé, confía en mí. Mejor vamos a platicar de otra cosa.- y platicamos de cosas más sencillas, me preguntaba cosas como mi color favorito o mi película favorita, en fin, me sentía bien al lado suyo.

Edward:

Humm, no le gusta el frío, creo que eso es un problema. Tal vez nunca podré tocarla con esta piel tan fría que tengo, lo más seguro es que aborrezca cualquier roce.

Se sorprendio al ver que no compraba nada para comer, pero como iba acomer si anoche cacé 2 ciervos, para poder estar tranquilamente con ella sin tener nada de sed, no podía correr el riesgo si iba a estar con ella, tenía que tomar precauciones.

Steve seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Bella, podía escuchar que realmente estaba enojado, pensaba 'qué demonios hace mi novia con un raro como Cullen'. Los demás chicos tampoco entendían el verla aquí conmigo.

Es tan agradable y simpática, podría pasar el tiempo entero al lado de esta pequeña niña. Me siento tan bien a su lado, pero no puedo confiarme, su aroma todavía me altera, no puedo arriesgarla, y no puedo permitirme quererla. Aunque Alice diga que Bella está enamorada de mí. Eso sería un terrible error.

Bella:

Cuando sonó el timbre nos levantamos para ir a clase. Me sentía tan a gusto con su compañía que no importaba nada más. Él parecía también a gusto conmigo, sonreía frecuentemente, cosa que yo no había visto que hiciera en las pocas veces que me había fijado en él, siempre tan serio, incluso con su familia. Acaso sería porque él se sentía solo al no tener pareja. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que me habían dicho, que él no tenía pareja.

En clase, no hubo mucha oportunidad de platicar así que terminando la clase, se marcho rápidamente como siempre hacía.

Mis amigas, se morían de ganas de saber que era lo pasaba, así que me esperaron al terminar las clases en la salida.

-Bella, que pasa contigo, por qué te sentaste con Edward Cullen?- preguntó Molly, Gina solo se limito a mirarme extrañada.

-Bueno, es que él me invito el almuerzo.- conteste de lo más normal.

-Pero cuando pasó eso?- Molly seguía impaciente.

-En la mañana, cuando llegue a la escuela.- traté de sonar natural.

-Y porqué no nos contaste?- las dos estaban eufóricas.

-No creí que fuera tan importante.-

-Pues claro que es importante, ya te habíamos dicho que él jamás ha hablado con nadie que no sean sus hermanos. Eso es muy raro, no crees?-

-Pero, es muy agradable. Creo que lo han prejuzgado.-

No quedaron muy contentas con la explicación que les di, pero no importa. Y justo en ese momento se acercó a nosotras Steve.

-Hola chicas.- las tres volteamos a verlo que venía corriendo.

-Hola.- contestamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento?- mis amigas comprendieron y se despidieron dejándonos solos.

-Que pasa Steve?.- dije al momento de quedarnos solos.

-Es que me sorprendió mucho verte con ese Edward, a la hora del almuerzo.-

-Por qué? Si es mi compañero de mesa en Biología, no tiene nada de malo, o sí?-

-Es que no me gusta cómo te mira, es algo intimidante, no crees?-

-Claro que no, es muy buena persona es amable, educado y muy simpático.- y podía seguir con que además era muy guapo, pero creo que eso no le haría gracia.

-Pues no me gusta.- decía molesto, con algunas arrugas en la frente.

-Y a ti que te importa, además tú porque andas diciendo que yo soy tu novia?- le cambie el tema, y se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que yo lo sabía.

-Bueno Bella, tú me gustas y creo que haríamos bonita pareja.- y sonrió.

-Steve, agradezco que te intereses por mí, pero yo ahorita no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con nadie.-

-Pero por qué?- parecía que no entendía el que una chica no quisiera andar con él. Creo que le molesta tener algo de competencia.

-Pues simplemente por qué no me interesa, eso es todo.- me estaba haciendo enfadar.

-Bueno, bueno no te alteres si ahorita no quieres, pues esperaré. Seré paciente.- sonrió y se marcho.

Edward:

Vi a Steve hablando con Bella, escuche que le reclamaba por haber estado conmigo, pero que se cree ese estúpido humano. Me molesta verla con él o con cualquier otro chico, pero es mejor que este con chicos humanos, alguien como ella.

No puedo permitirme enamorarme de ella. No debo dejar que esto que siento por ella se incremente Tendré que alejarme, un poco, para que pueda relacionarse con cualquier chico, pero la cuidaré de ese entrometido de Steve. Puede andar con cualquier otro, menos con él.

Bella:

En los días siguientes Edward solo se limitó a saludarme en clase, yo tampoco lo busque, y me reunía con mis amigos nuevamente en la cafetería. Así pasaron algunas semanas. Él parecía que no le interesaba para nada más, a veces me ignoraba, pero por qué? Yo creí que si le simpatizaba las pocas veces que platicamos fue tan agradable, y amable. Su indiferencia me entristecía, pues pensé que tal vez podríamos ser algo más que compañeros de clase.

Me dolía mucho que me ignorara pero si eso es lo que quiere, pues así será entonces, trataré de no sufrir más por él. Me divertiré con mis amigos, si, eso es lo que haré.

Steve, seguía buscándome, trataba de ser amable con él, reírme de sus chistes, aunque a veces era insoportable, él seguía con la tarea de enamorarme, también, quería saber porque a Edward si le acepté el almuerzo y a él no. Yo no quería ser grosera, pero la verdad me sigue gustando mucho Edward. Steve aunque es muy guapo también, no me gusta su forma de ser.

Los demás chicos también me buscaban y me divertía mucho con sus pláticas. En la cafetería me la pasaba muy bien con todos ellos. Habíamos hecho un grupito de amigos y amigas muy divertido. Aunque debo confesar que lo veo de vez en cuando, lo hago muy disimuladamente para que mis amigos no se den cuenta.

No sé a quién quiero engañar, pues aunque pareciera que disfruto el estar con mis compañeros y amigos, realmente con quien quisiera estar es con él, con Edward, ellos me distraen y divierten, me ayudan con alguna tarea o alguna duda o simplemente están conmigo, como buenos amigos, me escuchan, pero para mí no es suficiente.

Edward:

Me hierve la sangre cada vez que la veo con Steve o con cualquier chico, como me gustaría ser yo el que comparta sus risas y sus platicas, quisiera ser yo al que le cuente como extraña a su madre y como se está acostumbrando a vivir aquí. Tantas cosas que quisiera que me contara a mí. Ninguno de los chicos con los platica la ven como ella realmente es, ellos solo se emocionan con estar con ella pero ninguno aprecia lo dulce y tierna que es. Aunque parece que se divierte sin embargo, me emociona cuando me mira, en clases o en la cafetería, ella sigue mirándome.

Escucho los pensamientos de cada uno de los que están con ella y es donde puedo conocer un poco más de esta pequeña, he descubierto detalles tan exquisitos que la hacen única, como nunca he conocido a nadie en tantos años de vida, una vida vacía porque ella no estaba aún.

Bella:

Hoy, faltaron todos los Cullen, que raro, hoy era un lindo día, no estaba nublado como de costumbre. A pesar de lo bonito del día, estuvo terriblemente aburrido sin él.

Parecía que todos estaban alegres al percatarse de cuan brilloso es el sol, ya que es tan raro poder verlo tan magníficamente en este remoto lugar. Y yo que pensaba que eso llenaría mi día, y ni el sol al cuál pensaba yo que extrañaba, pero ni siquiera eso hacía que me olvidara de él.

Edward:

Hoy es un día soleado, y no podre verla, así que nos fuimos de cacería, por tres días, mi familia y yo. Alice, siempre nos avisa que días serán soleados, para no salir en público, todo por tener esta piel que brilla y que es lo que nos distingue de los humanos cuando nos da el sol.

-Edward, qué pasa hermano?-,me preguntó Emmet cuando fuimos a cazar.

-Nada, Emmet.-evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, tú tienes algo, se trata de la chica humana, verdad?- aserto.

-Emmet, no puedo más, estoy desesperado por verla, estos días aquí lejos de ella, me causan una ansiedad que, siento que me duele, aquí.- puse la mano en el pecho y mi cara reflejaba una terrible angustia.

-Vamos Edward, ella no es como nosotros, tienes que olvidarla.-

-Emmet, como me dices que la olvide, pensé que me comprenderías,-

-Edward, por favor, ella no debe conocer nuestro secreto y si piensas tener algo con ella es imposible que no lo sepa, piensa, cuando toque tu piel, ella no es tonta, notara inmediatamente que eres diferente.- Emmet parecía que eso lo estaba molestando.

Me quede en silencio, reflexionando lo que me acababa de decir mi hermano.

En ese momento se nos unieron algunos más integrantes de la familia. Solo faltaban Rosalie y Jasper.

Y ahí en medio del bosque nos reunimos para discutir, con respecto a lo que haría con Bella.

-Hijo, tienes que estar seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer.- Carlisle me hablaba con mucha calma.

-Si papá, sé que los pondría en un terrible peligro al descubrirse lo que somos, pero esto es más fuerte que yo. He tratado de alejarme de ella de no pensar en ella, pero todo ha sido en vano.- mi voz apenas se escuchaba.

-Edward, hijo, no te preocupes, si ella es lo que quieres.- comentó Carlisle.-No te prives de sentir, tú más que nadie merece esto.-

-Hijo, estoy tan feliz de que al fin hayas encontrado alguien a quien amar, y ella te ama también?.- Esme, mi madre, me abrazó consolándome.

-No lo sé, creo que sí. Las veces que he hablado con ella, su rostro se sonroja, sus ojos brillan, y me sonríe, y su corazón se acelera… y - en ese momento me interrumpió Alice.

-Si, si, ya sabemos que le gustas, Edward. – me avergoncé por ello.

-Bueno es que esto es tan nuevo para mí.- dije con voz queda y mirada en el piso.

-Claro, hijo, te entendemos y nadie te juzga por eso. Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, y por nosotros no te preocupes, yo estoy seguro que harás lo correcto, confío en tu buen juicio. Además si ella también te ama, entenderá.- me decía mi padre, y mi madre me miraba enternecida, pues ellos sabían que nunca había tenido esta experiencia en mi larga y atormentada existencia.

-Edward sigo esperando, por favor, ya la quiero conocer.- Alice imploraba.

-Alice, ten paciencia, toda vía no se qué voy a hacer.- me miro resignada.

-Edward, solo tienes dos opciones, o la amas, o la matas. Así que decídete.- Eso no me gustó, la mire con cierto enojo.

Paso el tiempo lentamente, cacé hasta saciarme de más. Quería estar solo y pensar, había tomado ya una decisión, ya no podía estar sin ella, me regresé más pronto que todos los demás.

Bella:

Estuve pensando en él, meditando en cosas que he visto pero que no les había dado importancia. He observado su comportamiento algo raro, él nunca come nada, sus hermanos, tampoco. Hacen como que comen pero a mí no me engañan y es tan extraño el color de su piel, y el hecho de que no convivan con otros alumnos, por qué será? No sé, pero algún día lo sabré.

Llegada la noche, intente ya no pensar en él, pero era imposible, quise leer, ya que era mi pasatiempo favorito y no me podía concentrar, todo era en vano, no dejaba de ver su hermoso rostro en cualquier parte de la casa. Hasta que por fin el sueño me ganó, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Edward:

Hoy ha soñado conmigo, ha hablado nuevamente diciendo mi nombre varias veces, y sonríe en el momento en que lo hizo. Sus manos debajo de su rostro como un bebé durmiendo tan plácidamente. Como me gustaría poder preguntarle qué es lo que sueña, sin despertar sospechas. Aunque ahora lo primero que tengo que hacer es lograr que confíe en mí, que vuelva a hablarme, es lo que más deseo, recuperar su amistad por lo pronto.

Bella:

Domingo en la mañana, papá se había ido de pesca, y yo estaba sola en la casa, un poco aburrida. Creo que saldré a caminar al bosque. No. Mejor iré al claro donde lo vi por primera vez. No estoy segura de encontrarlo pero tengo que salir, estas paredes me están asfixiando. Tomé las llaves del auto y me dirigí al prado.

El camino estaba tranquilo, sin nada de autos, que acaso la gente no sale los domingos? O será que es muy temprano?, la verdad no tengo idea de qué hora es.

Llegue hasta donde se permite entrar en auto, me baje y me dispuse a caminar tranquilamente con cuidado de no tropezar. Era una distancia bastante importante, pero valía la pena. Iba admirando el precioso paisaje en el que me encontraba. Hoy era un estupendo día, no importaba que estuviera nublado, el simple hecho de pensar que aquí lo vi, me emociona. Creo que me empieza a gustar Blaine.

Por fin, llegue después de caminar un buen rato. Me senté en el centro del claro, donde él había estado cuando lo vi, me recosté y cerré los ojos, y me concentre en el silencio de aquel fantástico lugar. Respiraba el aroma a pino, y los diferentes aromas de todas aquellas flores silvestres de múltiples colores que ahí había, el aire era tan limpio, tan puro y refrescante. No había en el mundo, más tranquilidad que aquí. Creo que me empecé a relajar de más, pues estaba quedándome dormida.

Edward:

Se escuchó el ruido de un auto acercarse, será que es ella?, o será otra persona, casi nadie viene a este lugar por eso es que me gusta tanto, aparte de la belleza del lugar, aquí puedo disfrutar de mi soledad. Me esconderé para que no me vea quien quiera que sea.

Bella nuevamente en mi lugar preferido. Que hermosa es, pero que habrá venido a hacer aquí?, si este era mi lugar favorito, solo mío o será que vino a buscarme? No, no creo, ha de estar decepcionada de que ya no la he buscado, en clases me miraba como triste y el hecho de yo la ignoraba y ella a mí, me duele el pecho, pero esto tienen que cambiar, voy a darle una oportunidad al amor, por primera vez en mi vida he sentido cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y espero fervientemente que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, ya que siento que no podre estar alejado de ella, nunca más.

Su piel se ve tan suave, como quisiera acariciarla, ha cerrado sus ojos, respirando muy lento y profundo, su pulso es tranquilo en comparación de cuando me ve, creo que se ha quedado dormida. Aquí podría quedarme todo el tiempo posible admirándola dormir. Sonríe, que estará soñando? Cómo quisiera poder ver sus pensamientos. Me acercaré un poco más. El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando estoy con ella, velando su sueño, se ve tan relajada y tierna y es tan hermosa.

Demonios! Creo que ya va a despertar.

Bella:

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida, abrí los ojos pero sin moverme, y de repente sentí un escalofrío, era una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando, me dio miedo. Me enderece, y vi de entre los arboles una persona observándome.

Las sombras que proyectaban los enormes arboles no me permitían ver con claridad. Traté de enfocar más, pero la luz encandilaba mis ojos. Me arme de valor y pregunté.

-Hola, quien está ahí?- mi voz sonaba temblorosa. Traté de fijar la vista pero no me era posible ver bien.

Edward:

Tendré que salir, creo que está asustada, no debo causarle ningún daño. Calma, camina lento.

Tengo que ser agradable, borrarle la mala impresión de todas estas semanas. Ya no puedo estar un minuto más lejos de ella.

Bella:

-Bella, soy Edward, discúlpame si te asuste, no era mi intención.- su voz era muy calmada.

-Ay! Edward, me asustaste.- entonces se acercó muy lentamente hacía donde me encontraba y se sentó como a un metro de mí.

-Qué haces aquí sola?- parecía complacido, tenía una leve sonrisa, pero no sé porque.

-Pues, nada.- La verdad no le quería decir que había ido con la esperanza de verlo a él.

-Te gusta el lugar? Verdad que es agradable? Es mi lugar favorito- seguía con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Si me gusta mucho, realmente es muy hermoso.-

-Creo que hace unas semanas aquí nos vimos por primera vez, verdad?- Lo recuerda,¡ Qué maravilla ! También, él lo recordaba.

-Sí. Aquí te vi por vez primera.- dije sonrojándome, empezaban a temblar mis manos. Él lo noto.

-Bella, estas nerviosa?, quieres que me vaya?-

-NO, No, por favor no te vayas.- mi voz se escuchaba suplicante.- La verdad si estoy un poco nerviosa.- Mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho, mi respiración sonaba agitada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado si es así, regalenme un review, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Bella:

-NO, No, por favor no te vayas.- mi voz se escuchaba suplicante.- La verdad si estoy un poco nerviosa.- Mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho, mi respiración sonaba agitada.

-Pero por qué?- Él se notaba ansioso y quería saber más.

-Pues, creo que tú me pones nerviosa.- Baje la vista avergonzada. Pero que estoy haciendo?. Parezco una tonta, actuando de esta manera.

Él sonrió y suspiró.

Edward:

Estoy tan nervioso, con ella aquí. Es tan linda, y el color inundando sus mejillas volviéndolo un delicioso rosado, me fascina cuando se ruboriza, y su corazón parece que se le fuera a salir del pecho. Estará asustaba por mi?, será miedo lo que siente?

No puedo más, es hora de ser totalmente sincero con ella, le contare lo que me hace sentir y todo lo que soy. Llegó el momento de contarle la verdad. Y espero que esto no haga que la asuste más todavía.

Bella:

-Bella, quiero decirte que tú también me pones nervioso.- Pero, hablaba en serio?

-Yo, a ti?- No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si, y también quiero decirte… que. Ya no puedo más. Todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que no puedo alejarme de ti, me causa una angustia enorme el estar separado de ti.-

-Edward, yo…, no sé qué decirte.- No puede ser. Él diciéndome eso.

-Solo quiero que me digas que no te soy indiferente, y si lo soy, pues me alejare y no te molestare más.- su mirada era tan tierna y arrebatadora a la vez.

-No Edward, no te alejes de mí, no lo hagas.- Lo miraba fijamente, a esos ojos grises y esa sonrisa que me cautivaba.- No me eres indiferente, por supuesto que no, como podrías.-

Nos quedamos mirándonos, por algunos instantes. Su mirada era tan penetrante, que en ese momento tuve que desviar la vista pues mi respiración se aceleraba. Inhale profundamente. Y volví a mirarlo. Era tan perfecto ese rostro, no había en el mundo nada más hermoso que él. Sus ojos grises, su boca, su piel, su cabello, todo era perfecto.

Edward:

Huy, creo que esto no está bien. Pero me complace inmensamente saberlo. Es tan hermosa, que quisiera tomarla entre mis brazos, para protegerla de cualquier cosa o cualquier persona y así quedarnos siempre.

Tengo tantos deseos de tocarla, pero recordé que a ella no le gusta el frio, se asustara o me aborrecerá. He visto cuando algunos de sus amigos rozan su mano, a ella no parece molestarle, pero es una mano cálida, como las de ella, no un tempano de hielo como la mía, suertudos humanos que podían tocarla. Correré ese riesgo.

No le molestó, pensé que me repudiaría al saber que no tolera lo frío pero me alegra sobremanera, sentir su piel tibia y suave es como si me quemara el simple toque. Pero insisto, esto no está bien, aunque lo ansío tanto, ansío tenerla junto a mí, tocarla sin ningún tipo de miedo, poder controlarme para no atacarla. Mis ojos no pueden evitar mirarla fijamente. Se acerca peligrosamente a mí.

Bella:

Él se enderezo en sus rodillas y se acerco un poco para intentar tocar mi mano que tenía apoyada en el césped. Cuando al fin la tocó. Yo me estremecí al primer roce de sus dedos. Estaban tan helados, mucho muy fríos. Él intentó quitarla rápidamente.

-No, por favor, no la quites.- dije suplicante.

-No te molesta?- parecía contrariado.

-Por supuesto que no.- dije suavizando mi voz. – Solo que me sorprendió lo frío, eso es todo.

Entonces, ahora soy yo la que lentamente se empezó a acercar. Tenía tantas ganas de tocar su cara. Él cerró los ojos, en el instante que mi mano toco su mejilla. Era tan suave, tan pálida y tan fría. Pero no me disgustó, al contrarío. Quería tocarlo más. Alcé mi otra mano y la puse en su otra mejilla, acunando su rostro entre mis manos. Ahora estábamos más cerca, sentía su respiración acelerarse al igual que la mía.

Edward:

Se acerca peligrosamente a mí. Será posible que me este sucediendo esto, es tan cálida, pero me gusta, nunca nadie me había tocado de esa forma.

Lo que pasó a continuación ninguno de los dos se lo imaginó. Sin embargo bastó un simple y nada especial beso en la mejilla para enloquecerme. En cuanto sus preciosos, cálidos y suaves labios hicieron presión sobre mi dura y fría piel mi mente dejó de trabajar, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase. El placer que me provocó su roce no tenía punto de comparación, por más que quisiese detener el tiempo para prolongar así más el momento y disfrutar de esos segundos por la eternidad yo no poseía esa clase de habilidad.

Aún no concebía la idea de que tanto placer fuese posible junto con el flujo de emociones que me habían sobrevenido, lo cual me llevo a una nueva interrogante. Si ella había provocado tantas revoluciones con tan solo aquel roce… ¿Cómo sería besar sus labios? ¿Qué se sentiría al probar aquel néctar de su pequeña boca?...

Bella:

Verlo así con sus ojos cerrados era tan tierna esa imagen que podría quedarme así por siempre. Por fin abrió los ojos y dijo.

-Eres tan cálida, y suave.- Y entonces tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Y las acarició muy cuidadosamente.

-Edward, nunca había sentido esto antes.- dije un poco apenada.

-De verdad? Bella.- al escucharme se le iluminó el rostro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si de verdad.- no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Y en ese momento empezó a caer una lluvia ligera, rompiendo aquel encantador momento.

Se levantó y me ayudo a poner en pie. Y sin decir nada empezamos a correr hacía el auto de mi padre, guareciéndonos de la lluvia que empezaba a ser más fuerte.

Él inspiro aire, e hizo un gesto como de dolor, pero instantáneamente lo cambio por una sonrisa al darse cuenta que lo veía.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte al percatarme de ese hecho.

-Nada, no es nada.- y volvió a sonreír.

Nos quedamos en silencio observando la lluvia que caía, rebotando en el cofre del carro. Era un silencio cómodo, no importaba nada, solo él y yo. Por fin la lluvia dejo de caer. Pero nosotros seguíamos en silencio viendo hacia el frente del auto. De pronto él habló.

-Bueno, Bella, creo que es momento de que vayas a tu casa, ya no llueve.-

-No me quiero ir, y no quiero que te vayas.- conteste como una niña de 5 años.

-Por qué no?- parecía no entender.

-Quiero estar otro rato más contigo, si es que se puede.- me miró sorprendido. Creo que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte.

-Y qué quieres hacer?- me contestó sonriendo y mirándome dulcemente.

-Quiero platicar, quiero conocerte más, si?-

-Bueno pero, antes quiero decirte algo, y quizá lo que te diga cambie tu manera de percibirme y eso haga que tal vez ya no quieras estar conmigo.-

-No lo creo, no creo que nada que me digas haga que me aleje de ti.-

Edward:

La lluvia tenía que romper con ese hermoso momento, y estamos aquí en el auto, inundado de su aroma, me quema la garganta, pero ahora es más soportable. Aunque nunca me acostumbrare, creo que puedo manejarlo. Tengo que hacerlo, por su bien y el mío.

Definitivamente esto no está bien, pero soy tan egoísta que me gusta, me gusta estar con ella. Y si a ella le gusta mi compañía no seré yo quien se lo impida, haré todo lo que pueda por complacerla.

Creo que llegó el momento de contarle quien soy, aunque ella intuye algo.

Esta niña no es normal, esta tan segura de que lo que le diga no va a alejarla de mí. Confío en que así sea, de verdad deseo fervientemente que así sea. Le contaré mi historia, y ya veremos que sucede.

Bella:

Él empezó a contarme una historia de un chico de 17 años que vivió en Boston por el año de 1918, era hijo único, sus padres lo querían mucho. Era la típica familia conservadora de aquella época, el chico estaba emocionado pues se enlistaría para formar parte del ejército e ir a la guerra, cuando de pronto cayó una epidemia, contagiándose la mayoría de los pobladores de esa ciudad. El padre fue el primero en fallecer, luego la madre después de luchar varios días contra esa enfermedad, y finalmente el hijo, cuando ya estaba dando su último respiro fue mordido por alguien transformándose en alguien igual. Un vampiro.

-Edward, no entiendo, porque me cuentas esa historia?- pero de donde habrá sacado esta historia.

-Tú crees en los vampiros?.- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Pero eso que tiene que ver contigo.– Y en ese momento abrí los ojos en cuanto me di cuenta y lo entendí. Él observaba mi reacción. Así que traté de no perder la calma. – Oh!..., ya entiendo, el chico de la historia eres tú, verdad?-

-Sí,- Y bajo la mirada como avergonzándose de su origen.

- Debería tenerte miedo? Eres peligroso?-

Edward:

Parece incrédula, como si no se asustara o no entendiera, me mira atenta a mi relato, o será que… no sé, siempre me sorprende con sus reacciones, definitivamente ella no es igual a las demás personas.

Por fin, me siento liberado de tener este secreto guardado celosamente por mí y por mi familia. Es como quitarme un gran peso de encima, ahora falta saber que pasara con nosotros.

Bella:

-No, si te refieres a que si nos alimentamos de la sangre de los humanos, no.-

- A mí no me importa lo que tú seas.- le dije segura de mi misma.

-De verdad, Bella?- me miró sorprendido.

-De verdad, no me importa lo que seas. Entonces es por eso que no comes, comida cómo yo. Y tu piel es pálida y fría.-

-Si, es por eso. Creo que eres muy observadora.- sonaba tranquilo.- Bella, tengo que confesarte que cuando te conocí, el aroma de tu piel, tu sangre, hizo que quisiera matarte desesperadamente. Nunca antes había deseado tanto la sangre humana. -

-Por eso, parecía que me odiabas?- pregunte temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-Te odiaba, solo porque te quería demasiado. Porque llegaste a quitar la poca paz que tenía en esta existencia en la que vivo. Sabes? Eres irresistible para mí.-

-Y ya no tienes ganas de mi sangre?- pregunte ansiosa.

-Lo estoy superando, me cuesta mucho el poder estar aquí contigo. Hace rato por ejemplo, cuando inhale aire aquí en el auto, tu aroma es irresistible. No te imaginas el control que debo tener, para evitar lastimarte. Además no me lo perdonaría nunca si yo te causara daño.-

-O sea que, en cualquier momento tú podrías matarme?- mi voz temblaba.

-Sí. Pero te juro Bella, que no lo haré, nunca lo haré.- sonaba como si le doliera, el solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Edward, yo…- mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer de nervios. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Baje la mirada para que él no lo notara.

Edward:

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, está llorando, oh, no, eso no lo resisto, la he hecho llorar, creo que esto ha Sido un terrible error. Sé que no debo tocarla pero no me puedo resistir.

Bella:

Él tomó mi cara con su mano y la giró suavemente para verme directo a los ojos, cuando se percato de que las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, de pronto con su dedo rozó por donde ellas habían pasado y se lo llevó a la boca saboreándolas.

-Bella, estás llorando? Tienes miedo.- Yo baje la mirada, me sentí avergonzada.

-Solo, confundida.- le dije con una voz suave, casi un murmullo.

-Ahora sí, creo que ya tienes que irte, Bella.-

-No, por favor. – no quería separarme de él todavía. No podía dejar de mirar su maravilloso rostro, que tenía una mirada tan enternecedora.

-Bella, se está haciendo tarde. –

-Está bien- dije resignada- pero mañana nos veremos, verdad? –

-Sí, te lo prometo.-

Él alzó su mano para tocar mi cara, acarició mi mejilla muy lentamente, suspiró.

- Adios Bella, - bajo del auto y se fue.

Encendí el auto y me dirigí a casa de mi padre. Al llegar a casa estaba tan no sé como…. Me sentía impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, que subí a mi cuarto directamente. No podía creerlo. Él conmigo en el bosque. Y contándome su secreto. Ese gran secreto. Ahora empezaba a comprender algunas cosas.

Edward:

Esta niña es realmente sorprendente, creo que la subestime, debo darle más crédito. Una cualidad más se suma a la lista que estaba haciendo de sus múltiples cualidades.

No puedo creerlo, se lo ha tomado tan bien, estoy más que agradecido con la vida, de tener esta oportunidad, de amar y ser amado. Nunca había experimentado estas sensaciones, es tan maravilloso, ahora entiendo a mis hermanos y a mis padres, el por qué no pueden estar sin sus parejas, ellos se quieren como el primer día, su amor no cambia con el pasar de los años, su amor perdura por toda la eternidad. Aunque en mi caso sé que no será así, ella tal vez con el tiempo se olvide de mí o llegará un día en el que ella mue... El solo pensarlo me duele. Pero así es, los humanos son tan cambiantes de humor, de parejas, no puedo culparla, esa es su naturaleza, tampoco son eternos. Me conformo con haber conocido el amor. Pero no importa, yo la amaré por siempre, aunque ella se olvide de mí algún día, yo la amaré en secreto. Siempre.

Daré tiempo para que se duerman en casa de Bella, quiero ir a verla, creo que no podre resistir esperar hasta mañana, estoy tan emocionado.

No tarde mucho en entrar a su habitación. Estoy admirándola, se ve tan dulce dormida, esta noche no ha Sido tranquila para ella tiene las cobijas en el piso y la sabana enrollada en las piernas, creo que tiene frió, la tapare con sus cobijas, espero que no se despierte mientras la cubro, es tan bella, pero que está haciendo esta chiquilla en mí, ahora no concibo estar lejos de ella. No entiendo por qué no salé huyendo, como haría cualquier persona al enterarse de lo que somos.

-Edward, te quiero.- pero que dijo?, esto es lo mas, es tan increíble escucharla decir que me quiere, Ahora sí, la vida está siendo buena conmigo. Esto ha Sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis 108 años de existencia.

Pronto saldrá el sol, tengo que irme, pero al rato le daré una sorpresa.


	5. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Bella:

Era temprano por la mañana, lista y desayunada, cuando salí corriendo para la escuela, pues se me hizo un poco tarde, creo que no descanse bien por lo que me costó mucho levantarme y de pronto ahí estaba, de pie junto a su auto plateado. Él sonriendo abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?-

Me quedé paralizada, nunca me imaginé verlo afuera de mi casa esperando para llevarme. Me ruboricé y solo asentí con la cabeza. Extendió su mano para que la tomara y me ayudara a subir al auto, cerró la puerta y luego se acomodó en su lugar. Es tan caballeroso y galante. Giró su cara hacia mí y me saludo con esa sonrisa que me fascinaba cada vez más.

-Como estás hoy?- me miraba con esos ojos grises que me cautivaban, y con esa sonrisa que me encanta.

-Bien gracias, y tú?- le sonreí.

-Emocionado de estar aquí contigo.- Sentía que los colores no desaparecían de mi cara al contrario se enrojecía cada vez más.- Me encanta que te ruborices.- Me avergonzó su comentario solo me limite a bajar la mirada. Encendió el carro y nos fuimos. Era una mañana gris como casi todas lo eran en esta época del año.

En el camino casi no hablamos, tenía miedo a que lo que había sucedido ayer hubiera Sido solo un sueño, hasta que de repente…

-Estas muy callada, has pensado en lo que hablamos ayer, acaso te has asustado, de ir conmigo?-

-Si.- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Sí, estas asustada?- se escucho como sorprendido.

-No. Digo, si he pensado en lo que me contaste y no, no estoy asustada.-

-Bella, que no deberías salir corriendo y huir de mí, eso haría alguien sensato, no crees?- se notaba tan confundido, parecía que no comprendía mi actitud. Cómo salir corriendo cuando lo que quiero es simplemente estar con él.

-Bueno, creo que cualquier otra persona si lo haría, pero tal vez yo no sea alguien normal.- Él sonrió tras mi comentario.

-Eso es definitivo, eres muy especial, sabes?-

-No, no lo soy.-

-Claro que lo eres, solo que hay algo que me molesta un poco.- lo miré desconcertada, que podría ser eso que le molesta.

-Dime, qué es?-

-Me cuesta mucho leerte, más bien no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos.-

-Pero, tu puedes escuchar los pensamientos de los demás?- eso si me impresiono.

-Si, excepto la tuya.-

-Por qué, tengo algo mal?-

-No, no creo, pero precisamente por eso, digo que eres muy especial.- lo miré extrañada por su comentario y mejor trate de cambiar de plática.

-Oye, tengo una duda, lo que me contaste, nadie lo debe de saber, verdad?-

-Si. Ese es nuestro gran secreto.-

-Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Y no te preocupes que nunca diré nada a nadie.- lo miré a los ojos para que viera que mis palabras eran lo más sinceras posibles.

-Lo sé, Bella. Gracias por entender, sería desastroso para mí y mi familia si alguien lo supiera.-

-Descuida, nunca lo diré.

Edward:

Ahora ella conoce el secreto, mío y de mi familia, pero eso no me preocupa, yo confío ciegamente en ella. Me tiene en la palma de su mano.

Bella:

Llegamos a la escuela entramos a nuestras clases, acordamos que en la escuela trataríamos de ser lo más discretos posible, almorzamos cada quien por su lado. Yo de vez en cuando lo miraba y le sonreía en la cafetería. Y él también me sonreía y en una ocasión me guiño el ojo haciendo que me pusiera de mil colores.

Yo sentía también la mirada de Steve, parecía que él no se rendiría. Se acercó a la mesa, acorralándome entre la silla y la mesa y se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Hola Bella, hace días que no platicamos.- acercó una silla y se sentó a mi lado, mis amigos observaban callados. Steve no era muy bien aceptado por mi grupo de amigos, pues él era de los populares y nosotros no estábamos ni de cerca de ser parte de ese selecto grupo.

-Si tienes razón.- comenté seria.

-Veo que sigue tu amistad con ese Cullen.-

-Si, como te dije es mi compañero de mesa en Biología y pues a veces tenemos que trabajar juntos en las practicas.- Acaso tenía que darle explicaciones?

-Haa! Pensé que se trataba de otra cosa.- los demás seguían atentos a nuestra pequeña charla.

-Y si así fuera, no le veo ningún problema o sí?- lo dije con un tono de enfado.

-Pero Bella, tú no puedes andar con él.- me miraba contrariado.

-Por qué no?- y vi que no le agrado nada mi respuesta.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, todos los demás se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron a sus clases, yo me levanté despacio esperando que se quitara y solo comenté.

-Nos vemos luego Steve.- se hizo a un lado y me fui a clase. Por supuesto iba muy enfadada. Pero respire profundo y traté de olvidarme del asunto.

Corrí hacia el salón donde tenía mi clase con Edward. Me senté en mi banco y él me sonrió.

Edward:

Es tan especial, que no le importa discutir, enfrentándose a Steve o a cualquiera. Creo que es tiempo de terminar con las sospechas de los demás. Iré poco a poco demostrando que ella es mi chica. Y que ella me ha elegido a mí. Hoy empezaré por tomarle la mano, tengo que acostumbrarme al contacto de su piel cálida. Y que todos se vayan dando cuenta de nuestra relación.

Bella:

El profesor empezó a explicar lo que haríamos en la clase, cuando de pronto sentí que su mano rozó la mía. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, al percatarme que la sostenía y parecía que no tenía intención de soltarla durante toda la clase, sentí que mi cara enrojecía instantáneamente. Lo miré muy discretamente

-Te molesta?- me miro, como si tuviera miedo de que lo rechazara.

-Claro que no!- le sonreí, entrelace mis dedos entre los suyos y el agarre de nuestras manos se hizo más intenso y él me correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Eres tan suave y cálida.- acariciaba con sus dedos mi mano. Solo me limité a sonreír.

Al finalizar las clases, salimos rumbo a su auto. Tomo mi mochila, ayudándome a cargarla.

-Bella?- Su voz era tan suave y segura, pero hoy particularmente se escuchaba preocupada.

-Si?- conteste pensativa.

-Escuche lo que hablaron tú y Steve.- me miraba con esos ojos llenos de ternura.

-Me imaginé que lo harías.- se sonrío.

-Sabes? No me cae bien. Él creé que tú también caerás en sus redes como muchas chicas lo han hecho.- levanto su mano para quitarme un mechón de la cara y ponerlo detrás de mi oreja, acariciando de paso mi mejilla.

-Pues que crea lo que quiera él a mí no me interesa. Y quisiera que ya no habláramos de él, si?- mi voz sonó dura, realmente me molestaba hablar de Steve.

-Creo que tenemos que comentar algunas cosas.- dijo muy serio.

-Como que cosas?- nos subimos a su auto y nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

-Sabes?, Los días en que casi no hablábamos, me molestaba un poco ver cómo te divertías con tus compañeros. Sentía una furia desmedida de que los prefirieras a ellos, de que te divirtieras y les contaras cosas de ti, de tu vida, y de tu familia.- tenía la vista fija al frente y solo volteaba de reojo.

-Por qué?- me intrigaba mucho lo que me decía. Yo no separaba la vista de su maravilloso rostro.

-No sé, quería ser yo el que estuviera contigo en vez de ellos.-

-Y yo estaba tan triste, de que ya no me hablaras. Pero traté de no demostrar tristeza y entonces decidí que me divertiría a pesar del dolor que tenía por tu indiferencia.- al comentarle esas cosas me sentía tan sincera y a la vez tan liberada que me daba miedo.

-De verdad? Yo pensé que no te importaba.- sus ojos reflejaban tanta dulzura.

-Pero claro que me importabas, no nada más tu sufrías, sabes? Yo también, pero cada quien lo sobrelleva de diferente manera. – Me quede callada un buen rato y luego dije- Quería darte celos, de puro coraje, por eso me portaba tan alegre, para que vieras que no me dolía tu indiferencia.

-En serio? Tú también sufrías?- el parecía sorprendido por mi sinceridad.

-Mucho, no te imaginas- me quede en silencio, pensando.

-No, no me lo puedo imaginar, por favor, dime lo que piensas, es muy frustrante no saber en que estas pensando?- se notaba en verdad ansioso.

-Estoy pensando en ti y en mi.- cambie mi tono de voz, a algo más suave.

-Pero qué?- la expresión de su rostro era nerviosa.

-Tengo algunas preguntas para ti, puedo hacértelas?-

-Claro, lo que quieras.- me miraba incrédulo y ansioso a la vez.

-Bueno, primero quiero saber más de ti. Cómo fue que te hiciste vampiro?-

-Fue Carlisle, ahora mi padre. Yo estaba muriendo y el no vio otra solución, él estaba muy solo y creyó que me daba otra oportunidad y él tendría compañía.-

-Ah! El doctor Cullen, verdad?.-

-Si, y luego de unos años transformo a Esme, y la hizo su esposa, mi madre adoptiva.-

-Ah, ya entiendo. .- mis ojos estaban fijos viendo el piso del auto.- Y todos pueden leer la mente, como tú?-

-No, solo yo, Alice, mi hermana puede ver el futuro.- al escuchar eso levanté la vista sorprendida.

-Y los demás, tienen también algún don, como tú y Alice. –

-Bueno Carlisle tiene compasión, Esme mucho amor maternal, Emmet mucha fuerza, Rosalie su belleza y Jasper puede influir en los sentimientos de las demás personas.-

-Como?- no entendí a que se refería.

-Veras, si en una sala hubiera algunas personas exaltadas por ejemplo, él podría tranquilizarlas y al contrario, me entiendes?-

-Si, ya entendí.-

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Estando con él, perdía la noción del tiempo. Me sentía tan a gusto platicando con él, como si no existiera nada en el mundo que rompiera este encantador momento.

-Gustas pasar a la casa, papá llegara más tarde.- no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

-No sé.- su mirada estaba en el horizonte.

-Por favor, no quiero que te vayas todavía, o si no te molesta quisiera quedarme aquí en tu auto un momento más, sí?- mi voz parecía que se quebraba en ratos, pero pude controlarme.

-Está bien, solo un momento.- le regalé una sonrisa y le dije.

-Gracias, Edward.- en el momento que pronuncie su nombre, sentí como que él se estremeció, y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tiene.

-Me gusta cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre.- Solo sonreí. Y luego pregunté.

-Qué animales son los que comen?.-

-Siguen las preguntas? – hizo una mueca y sonrío.

-Te molesta que te haga preguntas?-y nuevamente esa sonrisa en su cara esa que tanto me fascina.

-Claro que no! Veras, comemos grandes de preferencia, osos, pumas, venados, etc.

-Y cuál es tu preferido?-

-El puma.- parecía complacido al decírmelo.

-Entiendo.- y me quede en silencio, solamente observando su increíble rostro. Hasta que habló y me hizo bajar de la nube donde estaba.

-Tienes acaso más preguntas?- me preguntó.

-Por el momento no.- sonreí.

-Pues yo sí.- dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Edward:

Ahora será mi turno de llenarla de preguntas, aunque me he enterado de muchas cosas por las pláticas que ha tenido con sus amigas y amigos, pero tengo algunas otras que no le han hecho y que quiero oír las respuestas de sus labios.

Bella:

-Bueno, soy toda oídos.- me acomode en el asiento para quedar de frente a él.

-Bella, me imagino que tuviste muchos novios en Austin, verdad?- su pregunta me tomo de sorpresa, era algo que no esperaba que me preguntara.

-Pues te equivocas, nunca he tenido uno.- fui sincera, aunque en cierta forma me dolía decirlo pero era una realidad, nunca nadie antes me había considerado atractiva ya que no lo soy y es por eso que nunca siquiera me notaran que existía, solo que aquí todo es tan diferente, los chicos me ven ahora pero solo porque soy la nueva en el pueblo pero no por destacar en belleza o en alguna otra cosa, soy tan común que siempre pase inadvertida para el mundo.

-No te creo.- su voz sonaba tan seria, y parecían que me fulminaba con su mirada.

-Edward, no tengo porque mentirte. Te lo dije en el bosque, nunca antes había sentido esto.- conteste algo molesta por el hecho de que dudara de lo que decía.

Edward:

Pero cómo es posible, no lo puedo entender, ella, tan hermosa, tan tierna, la criatura más delicada y dulce de este mundo, y que nunca haya tenido alguien que la acaricie o que bese esos labios tan exquisitos, que quisiera yo mismo poder hacerlo en este instante.

Bella:

– Y tú, que tal, en tantos años, cuantas novias tuviste?-

-Ninguna.- NO!, eso sí que no lo podía creer, como sería posible que este ser tan endemoniadamente guapo no haya tenido novias.

-Ahora quien es el que miente.- ahora era yo quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es en serio!, nunca he tenido novia. Hubo hace un tiempo una chica interesada en mí, pero ella a mí no me gustaba. - parecía sincero.

- Es vampiro también? cómo se llama? Por qué no te intereso? – le solté una serie de preguntas pues me intrigaban mucho sus respuestas, así que me acomode para ponerle más atención, él también se giró en el asiento para quedar frente a mí, tomó aire, como para tener valor de hablar y tomó mi mano, acariciándola y sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos, empezó a hablar.

-Se llama Tanya, y si, ella también es vampiro, y por qué no me interesó? pues simplemente no me atraía, no es mi tipo.- quiso sonreír pero solo pareció un gesto, como una mueca.

-Pero todos ustedes son tan hermosos.- quise tocarle su cara en ese momento, pero me contuve.

-Pero eso no es lo único que importa.- me miraba enternecido.

-Tienes razón, la belleza no es lo que importa, pero es lo primero que se ve, así esta regida nuestra sociedad, sino no eres bien parecido, tienes que destacar en algo para ser tomado en cuenta sino eres un cero a la izquierda.- mis palabras salieron tan fluidamente que yo misma me sorprendí de decirlas.

-Por qué lo dices, no hablaras por ti, verdad?.-

-Algo, pero no es momento de hablar de esas cosas, es algo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto.- solté mi mano de sus manos para quitarme un mechón de la cara y poder verlo mejor.

- Bueno, entonces…- y el silencio apareció.

Edward:

Creo que ahora es el momento de hacerle la pregunta, esa pregunta que nunca he hecho a nadie, pues no había encontrado ese ser especial, a la que quisiera tener a mi lado, aún sabiendo que estoy corriendo un gran riesgo con ella al ponerla en peligro constante. Pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero apartarme de ella ni un segundo. Mmmmm, la verdad estoy algo nervioso, inseguro de su respuesta.

Bella:

Él se miraba las manos como pensando algo, y yo quería tocarlo, poner mi mano en su barbilla y obligarlo a subir la mirada, pero no, no me atreví.

-Bella, yo sé que no debería preguntarte esto, que es injusto para ti, el que te relaciones con alguien como yo, pero me gustaría saber si no te importaría ser mi novia?- en su rostro había dibujada una infinita dulzura, y sus palabras eran tan suaves como un murmullo.

-Oh, Edward, no podría.- ahora si me sorprendió con su pregunta.

-Por qué?- pregunto contrariado

-Pues, aparte de lo obvio.-

-Qué es lo obvio?- su voz se escuchaba como molesta, pero porque?

-Siento que no soy suficiente para ti, soy tan solo una simple humana, y tú tan…- sentí vergüenza de decirlo - tan terriblemente atractivo y tan inteligente y noble, que creo que no te merezco.-

-Bella, eres la persona más bella de esta tierra y no lo digo nada más por lo físico eres bella por dentro también, mira que tengo muchos años más que tú y se con toda certeza que no ha existido nadie como tú, y no tienes idea de el tiempo que he esperado por ti.- y tomo mi mano para alzarla hasta sus labios y darme un tierno beso, sus labios increíblemente fríos pero a la vez tan cálidos en ese beso.- Por favor hazme el honor de ser mi novia.-

Edward:

Pero en verdad ella no tiene idea de lo maravillosa que es, y de las cosas que me hace sentir, experimentar nuevas sensaciones, y todo esto es, gracias a que ella existe y está ahora junto a mí en este momento, después de estar tanto tiempo esperando por ella.

Bella:

-No te importa, el que yo sea humana?- me sentí terriblemente insegura en ese momento. El no puede haberse fijado en mi, soy tan insignificante al lado suyo, como podría?

-No, y a tí no te importa el que yo sea un monstruo?- como puede decir eso de si mismo?

-No, claro que no me importa porque tú no eres un monstruo, eres tan tierno y bueno, como puedes pensar eso de ti?- parecía que se avergonzaba por mi comentario.

Pero si él es tan, tan hermoso, con ese rostro tan perfecto y ese cuerpo tan divino. Cómo puede acaso decir siquiera que es un monstruo, con esa angelical mirada, pareciera un dios griego.

-Entonces, que dices? Somos novios?- sus ojos brillaban emocionados. Tomo un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi cara y lo paso por detrás de mi oreja, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Si, Edward, acepto ser tu novia.- me volvió a dar un beso en mi mano. Y luego la puso en su mejilla, después se giro para olerla, muy despacio.

Empecé a temblar, mi pulso se aceleró y los colores subían a mi cara. Yo solamente me limite a observarlo tiernamente, hasta que hablo, rompiendo en ese momento mi ensoñación.

-Bella, estas temblando. No sabes cómo me gustaría poder abrazarte, y que te sientas tranquila junto a mí. Pero todavía no se si puedo controlarme por completo.-

Respiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza.

-Edward, me portare bien, no tratare de hacer nada que pueda descontrolarte, te lo prometo.- Él seguía oliendo mi mano.- Dices que mi aroma te atrae y el que me huelas no te altera?-

-Me encanta tu aroma y el que quiera olerlo, hace que me acostumbre a él.-

-Ya veo.-

-Bella, mi dulce Bella. Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.- cerró sus ojos y volvió a oler la piel de mi mano.

Así nos quedamos unos minutos, él con mi mano en su rostro y yo admirando su belleza y ternura.

Edward:

Su aroma es tan dulce y exquisito a la vez, que cada vez que lo percibo me nubla mis sentidos, pero debo tratar de acostumbrarme saciarme de él para no tener tentación de beber su sangre en cualquier descuido de mi mente.

Bella:

Por fin abrió sus ojos y dijo.

-Tu padre viene en camino será mejor que me vaya. –

-Si, tienes razón.- lo dije pues era lo correcto, pero la verdad, me dolía mucho que se marchara.

Abrí la puerta y tome mi mochila, pero no me quería ir. Lo miré a los ojos y vio la tristeza que me embargaba esa separación. Era algo que nunca me había pasado, era un dolor extraño, jamás me había sentido así.

-Bella, mi pequeña, no estés triste, te prometo que mañana estaré aquí por ti.-

Edward:

Su cara, es tan dulce, aunque en su mirada se ve una nota triste, como si le doliera separarse, pero será posible que sienta igual que yo? Como podre alegrarla?

Bella:

-Está bien, hasta mañana entonces.- me baje del carro, y me dirigí a la casa sin voltear a ver como se alejaba de ahí. Solo escuche a lo lejos el ruido de aquel coche plateado.

Entre a la casa, y me dispuse a preparar la cena, papá en cualquier momento llegaría. Creo que se me hará eterno esperar hasta mañana para verlo. Pero qué más podía hacer?, solo esperar.

Hasta aquí un nuevo cap. Espero sea de tu agrado, que lo he escrito con mucho cariño.


	6. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Edward:

Cuando llegué a casa me dirigí al gran salón donde estaba reunida la familia, todos me notaron diferente, brillaba de felicidad, y Alice se acercó a mí y me hablo tan quedo solo para que yo escuchara.

- Lo he visto todo.- sonriéndome.

-Estoy tan feliz, Alice, Bella me ama y yo pues estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella.- casi gritaba de la emoción.

-Edward, hijo es verdad?- preguntó Esme, con mis gritos alcanzo a escucharme.

-Si mamá, soy tan feliz- la abracé y la alcé en brazos. Girando y riendo.

-Estas enamorado de una humana?- preguntó Rosalie, con un tono de amargura.

-Si Rosalie, algún problema?- le contesté en seco y Emmet en ese momento la agarró al notar que temblaba de coraje. Solo que él no sabía cuál era el motivo real del enojo de ella.

Rosalie se soltó de los brazos de Emmet y salió de la casa. El salió detrás de ella. Los demás nos quedamos viendo en silencio la reacción de Rosalie, pero sabíamos la verdadera razón de su molestia.

-Hijo, no te preocupes por ella, ya se le pasará, Emmet la hará entrar en razón, además no dejes que eso empañe tu felicidad.- comento Carlisle.

-Tienes razón papá, además nunca fue mi intención lastimarla, pensé que ya lo había superado, después de tantos años.-

-Pues por lo visto todos nos equivocamos.- comento Jasper, quien no pudo hacer nada para tranquilizarla.

Bella:

Pasó el tiempo y ya teníamos como una rutina, él pasaba por mí para ir a la escuela, regresar y así todos los días. En la escuela, él estaba con sus hermanos y yo con mis amigas y amigos. De repente nos mirábamos y nos sonreíamos cuando estábamos en la cafetería, y en clase era donde podíamos estar juntos sin preocupaciones.

Edward:

Pasaron algunos días y ya lo maestros empezaban a encargarnos trabajos finales y toda esa semana ella se estuvo desvelando haciendo los dichosos trabajos y ya por fin el viernes el cansancio le cobro factura y apenas se subió al auto de regreso a su casa se quedo dormida. Así que cuando me estacione en la banqueta de su casa, me quede observándola, verla dormida era la cosa más adorable, ver con detalle su angelical rostro, sus ojos, su nariz y esos suaves y carnosos labios, a los cuales deseaba besar. Entonces un extraño sentimiento surgió del fondo de mi ser, el protegerla y amarla con tanta devoción, era realmente una necesidad que tenia, el saberla cuidada, amada y protegida. Quería tenerla siempre junto a mí y no separarme de ella nunca, para poder satisfacer mi necesidad de ella. Pero eso todavía estaba muy distante para nosotros, para mi todavía era peligroso, pues no sabía que tanto control podía tener al lado de mi pequeña Bella.

Bella:

El semestre estaba próximo a terminar, y el baile de fin de cursos era el tema de todos. Con quien ir, la ropa que te pondrás, etc. Pero la verdad a mí eso no me entusiasmaba, yo no soy de bailes o de fiestas y esas cosas, además con mis dos pies izquierdos sería el hazme reír de la escuela al tropezar y caer, no, no, eso nunca.

A pesar de que mis amigos me han visto con Edward, parece que no les ha importado pues cada uno me ha invitado para que sea su acompañante, es muy chistoso, pues a todos les he dicho que no estaré en el pueblo pero insisten.

Hoy es otro día soleado, por lo tanto hoy no vendrán los Cullen, pero sé por él mismo que mañana sí lo veré, así que hoy tuve que irme sola a la escuela, y llegando lo primero que encuentro es a Steve, quien no deja de insistir

-Bella, por favor quiero ir contigo al baile.- su voz era de lo más insistente.

-Steve, ya te dije que no estaré en el pueblo, iré a ver a mi madre.-

-Bueno, no insistiré con eso pero no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente.-

-Steve, creo que debes saber de una vez por todas que yo estoy interesada en Edward.-

-Quéee, en Edward, pero como puedes hacer eso, ellos son unos raros, todos los Cullen son unos fenómenos.-

-Steve, te suplico que no los vuelvas a insultar y menos delante de mí.- alce mi voz sin darme cuenta.

-Oye, no te enojes solo digo, la verdad. Entonces tú y él?-

-Pues no, él y yo nada, contento?- no podía decirle la verdad, sería peligroso.

-No irás con él al baile?-

-Ya te dije que no estaré, pero no, no iré con él pues no me lo ha pedido.-

-Cómo que no te lo ha pedido?.-

-No, pero te digo que no estaré, así que cuál es el problema?-

-Bueno, pues es obvio que a lo mejor ya se lo pidió a alguien más, no crees?-

Eso me dejo en silencio, no pude contestarle nada, y si era verdad? No, yo misma me contesté, eso no podía ser cierto, pero entonces por qué no me lo ha pedido? Gracias a Steve, nuevamente mis inseguridades salían a flote.

Edward:

Otro día soleado, en el cual no podre estar al lado de mi pequeña Bella. Cada día es más difícil estar separado de ella. Más aún, sabiendo lo que todos los chicos de la escuela quieren con mi novia. Me hierve la sangre cada vez que la escucho hablando con sus amigos, aunque se lo afortunado que soy de que ella me prefiera a mí en lugar de alguno de ellos, pero me siento tan inseguro de saber que todos ellos quieren llevarla al baile, ella les ha comentado que no estará en Blaine, pero por qué a mí no me ha dicho nada de su partida? Será que no quiere que sepa que se va? No, no creo, eso es raro. O es que realmente no quiere ir al baile? Siento tanta frustración de no poder escuchar sus pensamientos. Tendré que preguntarle y no estar rebanándome el cerebro imaginando cosas.

Bella:

Pensando en lo que me había dicho Steve, yo me preguntaba por qué el único que no me ha pedido ir al baile es Edward, pero yo misma me conteste, creo que está un poco celoso pues el definitivamente ha escuchado a cada uno de los que lo han hecho, y nunca me ha comentado nada acerca de esa situación. Afortunadamente hoy no presenció la escénita con Steve, sino seguramente estaría furioso con él. O será que tampoco él está interesado en el baile?

Por fortuna se ha terminado este inmenso día sin él, hoy lo he extrañado como nunca, y solo espero que la noche pase rápidamente, pero para desgracia mía eso no pasó.

Edward:

Como cada noche, me siento en esta mecedora en el cuarto de mi pequeña Bella, cuidándole sus sueños, me siento como un acosador, pero lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ella, deleitarme observando cómo duerme plácidamente, escuchando cuando habla dormida o simplemente por el hecho de estar aquí con ella. Pero hoy no ha tenido una buena noche, ha estado por demás inquieta no ha dejado de moverse revolviéndose entre las sabanas de su cama.

-Edward, por qué?- Qué será lo que estará soñando? Está empezando a sollozar, me pregunto qué o quién la habrá puesto así? Cómo podre preguntarle si ella no sabe que estoy aquí, casi todas las noches, solo me resta esperar a que ella me cuente.

Bella:

En mis sueños recordé el comentario de Steve del por qué Edward no me ha invitado al baile, y mi subconsciente me traicionaba, haciéndome tener una pesadilla, donde le preguntaba por qué no me invitaba y él me despreciaba. Así que no fue una buena noche. "Gracias Steve" pensé irónicamente.

-Hola amor! Dormiste bien, te noto un poco cansada.-

-Buenos días,- me acerque al auto para subir al asiento como lo hacía cada día, él tomó su lugar, encendió el auto y nos dirigimos a la escuela.- La verdad, no dormí bien tuve una pesadilla.

-Te gustaría contármela?- me quede pensativa, pues no sabía de debía contarle o no.

-Edward, no sé-

-Vamos linda, puedes contarme lo que sea, no confías en mí?

-Sí, pero, es que. Bueno, te lo contaré pero después, sí? Cuando tengamos más tiempo.

-Está bien. Como tú digas.-

Edward:

En todo el camino, fuimos poniéndonos al día de lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior, ella me comentaba que había hecho en la escuela, algunas dudas que tuvo con un problema que encargaron en matemáticas, y después lo mucho que me había extrañado a lo que yo le conteste que también la había extrañado, me gustaba mucho escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

Ya de regreso a su casa, decidí tocar el tema del baile.

-Bella, he escuchado que no estarás para el baile de fin de cursos, es verdad? Te irás a alguna parte o solo es una excusa para decirles que no a todos tus admiradores?- su voz se notaba seria como seca y fría.

Bella:

-Edward, no tengo admiradores, solo son mis amigos, y además no, no pienso ir a ningún lado, la verdad es que no me gustan los bailes.-

-Y qué me dices de Steve, lo he escuchado varias veces, es muy insistente no?.-

-Tú sabes que él no me interesa, te lo he dicho y se lo dije a él también, así que no iré ni con él ni con nadie.-

-Por qué?- parecía ansioso. Llegamos a la casa y nos bajamos del auto sin interrumpir la charla que teníamos.

-La verdad, tú sabes que no soy muy coordinada, me tropiezo sin razón, además por si no lo sabes tengo novio y se podría molestar.- le sonreí de manera traviesa y con un tono de sarcasmo en mi comentario.

-Eso sí!, y se está poniendo muy celoso,- me tomo de la cintura y me acerco hacia sí, nunca se había permitido tocarme más allá de las manos, pero esto fue imprevisto. Mi corazón parecía que saldría impulsado a gran velocidad de mi pecho, sentí su respiración tan cerca de mí, era tan dulce su aliento, que me provoco casi un paro cardiaco.

Nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros y yo tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que no podía correr riesgo y me contuve de hacerlo. Solo respire ruidosamente, nuestras miradas decían más que cualquier palabra. Él también respiraba aceleradamente, y sentí su cuerpo que temblaba.

Edward:

No sé qué me pasa, esta niña me está volviendo loco, me hace sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, hace que vea el mundo de diferente manera. Abrazarla de esta manera, tan cerca de mí, tengo que ser más cuidadoso, pero tengo esta necesidad de tenerla cerca, necesidad de besarla, pero eso todavía me resulta peligroso para ella, pero muero de ganas de besarla, su aliento tan dulce me desquicia, no debo perder el control.

Bella:

Después de un largo momento así, poco a poco me fue soltando.

Mis piernas temblaban y tuve que agarrar su brazo para no caer. Él me acarició tiernamente. Cuando por fin mi pulso y mi respiración se normalizo, di unos pasos hacia atrás, recordé que para él esto era muy difícil y yo no quería hacérselo más difícil aún.

-Edward, lo siento, no….- me interrumpió poniendo sus fríos dedos en mis labios.

-Bella, no te disculpes, por favor, no sabes lo hermoso que fue esto para mí, lo estoy asimilando poco a poco.- me sonreía.

-Pensé que tal vez….- y no pude decirle más.

-Qué? Qué pensaste? Dime por favor.-

-Bueno, pues… que tal vez eso te hacía sufrir en lugar de disfrutarlo.-

-No, claro que no, sufrir no es la palabra, es más bien desconocido y un poco difícil, pero muy hermoso. Solo que tengo que hacerlo poco a poco, si me entiendes?-

-Edward, yo no quiero causarte dolor.-

-Y no lo haces, de verdad, créeme. Es algo tan nuevo e increíble, solo te pido paciencia, eso es todo, sí? Paciencia.- tomo mi rostro con sus manos acariciándome suavemente. Cerré los ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia una de sus manos y la tome con las mías. Abrí los ojos y vi en su mirada tanta ternura que quise acariciarlo también.

Nos despedimos, y prometió que regresaría mañana. Sería sábado, tendríamos todo el día.

Edward:

Nunca en mi vida estuve tan nervioso como hace un momento. Me sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita con la chica que ama. Diablos eso era exactamente lo que era. Por más que me jactase de tener un siglo de vida, en el fondo yo sabía que estaría por siempre encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete años. Con los mismos temores e inseguridades que cualquier joven de mi edad. Porque eso era lo que había logrado Bella, despertar el hombre que llevaba dentro.

Estaba en casa dispuesto a hacer algo que hace bastante tiempo no hacía, cuando Alice apareció en mi camino.

-Edward, ya no puedo esperar más, ya quiero que Bella sea mi amiga, por favor hermano, decídete ya.- Alice estaba eufórica.

-Si Alice, ya lo sé. Y por eso pronto la traeré aquí para que todos la conozcan, te parece bien.-

-Oh! Gracias, eres el mejor hermano.- y brinco hacia mí abrazándome fuertemente.

-Bueno Alice, ahora si me permites.- dije para que se bajara de mí.- Tengo algo que hacer.-

-Seguro.-

Me encamine hacia el piano, me senté, tomé aire, cerré mi ojos. Y empecé a tocar algunas notas, en el piano, recordando momentos que he pasado con Bella, su rostro cada vez que se ruboriza, todo lo que me hace sentir, lo cálido de su piel, y fue fluyendo poco a poco, mis dedos se deslizaban por entre las teclas blancas y negras tan fácilmente haciendo una melodía que expresaba todo mi sentir.

Mi madre bajo de las escaleras hacía mí, sorprendida de escucharme tocar el piano nuevamente después de mucho tiempo.

-Edward, hijo, hace mucho que no tocabas, me alegra tanto escucharte.- ella no podía ocultar su emoción.

-Si mamá, hace mucho, pero ahora tengo motivos de sobra para hacerlo.-

-Eso es nuevo, verdad?.-

-Si, me inspiró Bella.-

-Es muy hermosa, sigue tocando, no pares.-terminé de tocar la melodía de Bella. Me preparé para marcharme a casa de ella. Como cada noche.

Bella:

Desperté contenta, sabiendo que hoy vería a Edward por más tiempo, pero había un problema, no sé a qué hora ni en donde. No tengo teléfono de él. Entonces decidí arreglarme y apurarme en mis deberes para cuando él se comunicara o viniera, ya estar lista.

Me bañe, me vestí, y me desayune, bueno ahora sigue la casa, puse la lavadora, recogí la cocina, etc. Después de un buen rato casi terminaba mis deberes cuando de pronto escuche alguien tocando en la puerta.

-Edward, viniste!, que alegría.- estaba gritando de emoción al abrir la puerta.

-Te dije que vendría no?- tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, me fascinaba que sonriera.

-Quieres pasar?- se quedó en la puerta.

-Tengo una mejor idea, que te parece si vamos al prado donde nos conocimos?-

-Excelente idea, voy por mis llaves.- y corrí escaleras arriba, y cuando venía bajando tropecé cayendo de bruces en el piso de la sala. Afortunadamente pude meter las manos pues sino el golpe hubiera Sido en la cara.– Ouch!,- solo pude decir eso. Me golpee tan fuerte en las rodillas que apenas pude quejarme.

-Bella, estas bien?- corrió tan rápido hacía mí que solo pasaron unos segundos para tenerlo a mi lado. Intentó levantarme pero me queje.

Edward:

Mi pequeña y frágil humana, porque no estuve atento a ella, solo me descuide un segundo, como es posible que le haya pasado esto en mis narices. Me siento terrible por ella, se ve que le duele mucho.

Bella:

-No, por favor, déjame así, no me muevas, me duele mucho.- seguía tirada con la cara en el piso. Sentía tanta vergüenza que haya visto mi torpeza.

-Lo siento, tú dime cuando quieras que te ayude a levantarte.- se escuchaba preocupado.

-Dame un momento, deja que se me pase si?- no quería levantar la vista. Pasaron algunos minutos y dijo.

-Donde te lastimaste?- alce mi cara, pero no así la vista.

Edward:

No quiere que la mueva, será algo grave, no puedo creer que le haya pasado esto estando yo tan cerca, me siento como un estúpido. Estoy tan concentrado en no lastimarla yo mismo, que me descuide. Esto es imperdonable de mi parte.

Bella:

-En las rodillas y en las manos.- mi voz se quebraba, pero no quería llorar.

-Bella, permíteme revisarte.- y poco a poco fui levantando la mirada. Y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Al ver el dolor dibujado en mi rostro, su semblante cambió a preocupación.

-Mi pequeña Bella, eres tan frágil. – y me tomo entre sus brazos levantándome sin ningún esfuerzo y colocándome en el sillón de la sala. Tomo mis manos con tanto cuidado, como si fueran de cristal y beso una a una, luego extendió con mucho cuidado mis piernas, también tocándolas tan cuidadosamente, para no causar más dolor. Limpió mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Gracias Edward, ya se está pasando el dolor.- mentí.

-Te diste una buena caída, y mañana saldrán los moretones. Tienes alguna pastilla para el dolor? Dime y yo te la traigo.- dijo todavía preocupado.

-Si, están en ese cajón.- señalando la cocina.- Y ahí hay vasos para el agua. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre he Sido así de torpe, solo que hoy me dolió más que otras veces.- sonreí.- Ves porque no quiero ir al baile, por cierto ayer ya no terminamos de hablar de eso, lo recuerdas?- Se acercó con el vaso y la pastilla.-Gracias-

-Si es verdad, quedo inconclusa nuestra charla. Bueno, pero ya que tocaste el tema. Te gustaría ir conmigo? Ya sé que tienes dos pies izquierdos pero te aseguro que conmigo no habrá oportunidad de que tropieces. Ayuda mucho la pareja con la que bailes. Yo te cuidaré. Que dices?- su mirada iluminaba todo el lugar.

-No lo sé Edward, es que no soy de bailes.- conteste contrariada, pero la verdad era, que si me gustaría ir con él, pero no sé. Tomé la pastilla y el vaso con agua y se lo devolví ya vacio.

-No me contestes ahora, piénsalo, si, por favor.- tomó el vaso y lo llevo nuevamente a la cocina.

-Lo pensaré.- y sonreí.

-Ya te sientes mejor? – me acariciaba mi cabello.

-Si, ya estoy mejor.- intente pararme, y aunque me dolió un poco logre ponerme en pie.

-Quieres que nos quedemos o vamos al prado?, 'nuestro prado'.-

-Vamos al prado-. Conteste sin pensarlo mucho. Y sonreí de escuchar que decía 'nuestro'. Eso me gustó.

Salimos de la casa, y él me llevaba con sumo cuidado, abriendo la puerta del auto y sentándome muy despacio.

-Edward, no me voy a romper,- dije sonriéndole.

-Ya lo sé, solo que no quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada, tendré que estar más al pendiente de ti. Si no me hubiera descuidado no te habría pasado nada.-

-Pero ya te dije que yo soy así y no se puede evitar. Tengo mala suerte o el destino quiere jugarme una mala pasada.- me miró pensativo.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que son las dos cosas, verás, el único lugar donde no tenías que ir de todo el país, fue precisamente aquí donde vive un vampiro al que tu sangre no se puede resistir, y no conforme con eso te enamoras de él y él de tí. Te fijas como es luchar contra el destino o eres un imán para los problemas. - Los dos reímos nerviosos. Tenía toda la razón.

Regalenme un review o comentario para saber si les esta gustando o no, cualquier comentario, critica, duda, gracias de antemano


	7. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Bella:

Llegamos al bosque, donde emprenderíamos la caminata hacia el hermoso prado. Me arrepentí de haber decidido ir ahí, pues las rodillas me dolían todavía, él me llevaba del brazo, para no resbalar de nuevo. Pero se dio cuenta que me dolían, y entonces me levanto en sus brazos y sin decir nada, corrió conmigo sin ningún esfuerzo, yo solamente cerré los ojos, y me acerque a su pecho escondiendo mi rostro en él. Sentí como que volábamos, era tan irreal todo esto.

Cuando al fin llegamos, me bajó, nos miramos sin decir nada y me separe un segundo de él dando unos pasos más, cerré los ojos, estire los brazos inhalando, llenando mis pulmones del más puro aire que ahí había y empecé a girar muy lentamente. Abrí los ojos y vi que él me observaba silenciosamente, de pronto se acerco hacía mí, me tomo por los brazos y me jaló hacía sí.

Edward:

Mi pequeña humana, es tan hermosa y tierna, viéndola así, girar lentamente, puedo admirar su frágil cuerpo, es tan delicada. Podría pasar mi vida entera admirándola, contemplando cada cosa que hace, pues me encanta todo de ella, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus sonrojos, hasta sus enojos, mi corazón muerto palpita nuevamente (si se pudiera), pues lo hace revivir, con el más mínimo respiro de su ser. Siento que es tiempo de intentar algo.

Bella:

Me acercó más a él y me dijo en un susurro.

-Bella, quiero hacer algo, pero no sé...- entonces me rodeo con sus brazos y acerco sus labios muy lentamente a los míos, sentía su aliento frió y dulce, me estremecí al roce de su boca, sus helados labios solo rozaban los míos, sabía que era difícil para él.

Mi respiración se aceleraba, él también empezaba a estremecerse. Me acerqué a su boca para besarlo desesperadamente, no podía más, era tan irresistible que no pude contenerme, alce mis manos hacia su cuello, aferrándolo a mí, acaricie su cabello cobrizo, era tan suave, y luego acaricie su cara, fría y suave como el mármol. Entonces bruscamente me aparto de él. Y se alejo, en un segundo estaba adentrado en el bosque, fue tan rápido que me dejo desequilibrada y estuve a punto de caer nuevamente, cuando en el siguiente segundo, ya estaba de regreso para atraparme, salvándome de una caída segura. Fue todo tan rápido que apenas pude reaccionar.

-Huy! – fue todo lo que pude decir, estaba en shock.

-Perdóname, te lastime?- Solo negué con la cabeza, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Él me miro contrariado, y dijo.- Perdóname, no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

Edward:

Pero que tonto soy, la he lastimado, herí sus sentimientos, ella lo único que hace es quererme, arriesgando su vida a cada instante al estar conmigo, y cuando quiere besarme la he lastimado, es que me tomo por sorpresa, como siempre, pero no tengo excusa.

Bella:

Vio en mi rostro la tristeza reflejada. Y unas lágrimas salieron rodando por mis mejillas. Acarició mis mejillas limpiando las lágrimas y dijo.

-Mi pequeña, no llores, discúlpame…- yo lo interrumpí.

-Edward, lo siento, no debí… hacer lo que hice. Pensé que sería fácil. Pero no pude contenerme más, perdóname.- me sentí terrible por él, como le tentaba de esa forma.

-No te aflijas, creo que soy más fuerte de lo que pensé, podre soportar eso y un poco más, pero no hay que abusar. Fui muy tonto, perdóname tu a mí.- tenía mi cara entre sus manos acariciando y limpiando por donde las lagrimas habían pasado.

Después de ese momento, respiro profundo y cambio la expresión de su cara a una más alegre y dijo.

-Mañana quiero que conozcas a mi familia.- parecía contento por ese hecho.

-Pero, y si no les caigo bien?- dije dudosa.

-Claro que les vas a caer bien, ya te quieren, Alice desde cuando quiere conocerte.

-De verdad?, o sea que ya todos saben de nosotros?-

-Si, como te dije Alice puede ver el futuro y ella lo supo desde antes que tú y yo, nos diéramos cuenta.- se veía tan feliz y orgulloso, que me alegro el día verlo así.

-De verdad?, y no te lo dijo?-

-Si, pero al principio no le creí, pensé que estaba bromeando, luego me resistí, no podía ser, luche con todas mis fuerzas por cambiar esa visión suya, hasta que me rendí, no podía luchar más contra mí mismo, evitando amarte. – su rostro era muy serio. Me abrazó nuevamente, tan tiernamente y cuidadoso.- Pero ahora que se que tú también sientes algo por mí, eso me emociona como no tienes una idea, es por eso que quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

-Ah!, y los demás están contentos o no?-

-Mis padres son los más contentos, mis hermanos también se alegran, la única que parece un poco molesta es Rosalie, pero ella siempre está molesta, así que no le hagas caso. Y tú? cuando me vas a presentar con tu papá, quiero que también él lo sepa.-

-La verdad, no lo había pensado. Me preocupa un poco su reacción. –

-Por qué?- se notaba intrigado.

-Porque nuestra relación apenas empieza, digo, nunca habíamos convivido tanto y ni yo lo conozco muy bien, ni él a mí, si me entiendes?-

Edward:

Que bien se siente tenerla entre mis brazos, sabiendo que me quiere y no tiene miedo de saber lo que soy. Su rostro es tan lindo, esos ojos color chocolate tan expresivos, y sus labios, que le tiemblan cuando hace un puchero antes de derramar alguna lágrima, es tan sentimental, nunca me había puesto atento a estas cosas de los humanos, ha pasado tanto tiempo que he olvidado estos pequeños detalles que en ella me fascinan.

Creo que llegó el momento de que vea realmente que cosa tan desagradable soy, espero que no se asuste y salga corriendo, eso no lo podría soportar, pero es mejor que lo sepa de una buena vez.

Bella:

Seguíamos de pie abrazados. Él tomo mis manos e hizo un movimiento indicando que nos sentáramos. Me ayudo a sentarme aunque ya estaba haciendo efecto la pastilla para el dolor y ya no me dolía. Quedamos frente a frente, en silencio. Solo nos mirábamos embobados el uno del otro. Era tal la fascinación que teníamos, que no hacía falta hacer o decir más nada.

Y en ese momento las nubes que había se fueron despejando dejando un cielo azul claro, y el sol asomándose pues no es muy común en este lugar. Entonces en cuanto el sol iba haciéndose presente atravéz de las copas de los arboles, sus rayos iluminaron la piel de Edward. Brillaba cual diamante, era aun más hermoso de lo que ya era. Él vio en mi mirada el asombro que me embargaba.

-Bella, no te asustes. Es solo mi piel, el sol hace que brillemos. No tengas miedo.- él se notaba tenso y nervioso.

-No Edward, no tengo miedo, es solo que eres tan hermoso, que me intimidas.-

-No digas eso.- Su expresión se endureció.

-Pero es la verdad, me intimida tu belleza. Eres tan hermoso, Edward, eres tan…, no sé que más decir, no encuentro palabras para describir lo increíblemente bello que eres.-

-Es la piel de un monstruo.- habló muy serio y cortante.

-Edward, por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso. Me siento tan afortunada de que me hayas elegido a mí, una simple humana, para compartir todos tus secretos, todo lo que rodea tu mundo tan diferente al mío, pero no por eso increíble.- le tome su rostro con mi mano, para acariciarlo.

-Entonces te gusta mi piel?- seguía acariciándolo.

-Claro tontito. Ahora entiendo porque faltaban a la escuela en los días soleados.-

-Si, así es. Es por eso que vivimos en este pueblo, nublado casi siempre y eso nos permite tener una vida un poco más normal y cuando sale el sol tratamos de que nadie nos vea, pues notarían inmediatamente que somos diferentes.-

-Entiendo.- claro que lo entendía.

Después de un rato más regresamos a casa. Papá aún no llegaba por lo que pudimos hablar y alargar el momento un poco más. Nos bajamos del auto, pero no entramos a la casa, únicamente nos recargamos en la puerta del mismo.

-Edward, te extraño tanto, cada vez que te vas.- le tome su mano y lo acariciaba, pero sin subir la mirada para poder verlo.

-Lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo, duele verdad?- él acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Si, duele mucho.- tomo mi barbilla para poder verme a los ojos y me dijo.

-Nunca, bajes la mirada, por pena o por lo que sea y menos enfrente de mí, me gustan tantos tus ojos, que no quiero privarme ni un momento de verlos. Es lo único que me permite ver en tu interior, ya que no escucho tus pensamientos. –y ahí un silencio apareció. Después de un momento sin hablar, me dijo. –Bella, el otro día quedaste en contarme tu sueño, recuerdas?-

-Mmmh, si, lo recuerdo. Pero no sé.- me separé de él, haciéndome para atrás solo un par de pasos, y vi como él se preocupaba.

-No quieres contarme?- Que pasa?- se acercó y levantó mi barbilla para impedir que me separara nuevamente.

-La verdad es una tontería que no tiene caso que te lo cuente.-

-Cielo, quiero que me lo platiques, por favor.- llene mis pulmones de aire como en un suspiro como para tener valor, y le sonreí.

-Soñé que, no me pedias ir al baile porque invitabas a otra persona, y me despreciabas y…yo con mis inseguridades pues…- y ya no supe que más decirle, obviamente no le comentaría que todo fue gracias a Steve.

-Mi pequeña tontita, pero eso ya está aclarado, verdad? O todavía tienes dudas.- su mirada era tan tierna, cómo podía resistirme ante aquellos ojos grises.

-Sí, ya está aclarado, pero creo que mis inseguridades siempre estarán presentes, porque todavía no me explicó cómo es posible que tú y yo estemos juntos.- Yo sonreí y nos despedimos.

Edward:

Hoy no podre verla dormir, prefiero ir de cacería con mis hermanos, no la puedo arriesgar a que conozca a mi familia, y menos con Jasper sediento. Ella ahora es lo más importante para mí y haré todo lo que tenga que hacer por mi pequeña humana.

Bella:

Al día siguiente desperté algo nerviosa, hoy conoceré a su familia. Como serán sus padres, estoy segura que serán muy amables y educados. Si estoy segura que será una buena experiencia.

Me levanté para bañarme y arreglarme, respire profundo al ver mi closet, que demonios me pondré, no hay reglas de etiqueta para conocer a la familia vampiro de mi novio, bueno espero hacer una buena elección. Y me decidí por una falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca.

Desayune con toda calma, prendí un rato la tv para escuchar algo, no estaba muy interesada en lo que pasaban, la verdad no era de ver tv, más bien soy de leer libros. Papá había salido temprano al trabajo. Sé había enfermado uno de sus compañeros y tuvo que ir a cubrir su puesto. Así que no notaría mi ausencia, pero eso me hizo recordar lo que me dijo Edward, él quería que lo presentara como mi novio. Pero la verdad no se que esperar, Charlie es tan seco, que no ha habido oportunidad de hablar de chicos ni nada parecido. Pero él conoce a la familia Cullen, y si bien lo recuerdo dijo que los chicos Cullen nunca le daban problemas, eso era algo bueno a favor de mi novio, puntos buenos, pensé y sonreí.

De repente, escuche el motor de un auto. Si era él. Abrí la puerta antes de que tocara y me lance a sus brazos.

-Edward, te extrañe tanto.- me tomo en sus brazos, suavemente.

-Wow! Qué buena bienvenida!.- dijo sonriéndome muy sorprendido.- Como estás hoy, ya no te duelen tus rodillas?-

-La verdad, ya no me acordaba, gracias por preguntar.- me solté para poder entrar a la casa.

-Estas lista? Hoy te ves muy linda.- sonreía al decirlo.

-Gracias, pero… sabes? estoy muy nerviosa.- mi voz tembló al comentárselo.

-No tienes porque, ya te dije que todos están muy emocionados de conocerte, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya verás.- parecía muy seguro de ello.

-Y a qué hora nos vamos?- pregunte casi con miedo.

-Cuando tú quieras. – En su mirada había tanta ternura, que al mirarlo parecía que te hipnotizaba pues no era capaz de negarme ante sus ojos grises, que me derretían.

-Mmmmhm, podemos dar un paseo antes en el auto?- Entre más se acercaba el momento más nerviosa estaba, era como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Claro, a donde tú digas.- era tan lindo conmigo, siempre tratando de complacerme.

-Ningún lugar en especial, solo salir a tomar aire fresco, siento como que me falta el aire.- Empecé a hiperventilar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Sentía como se me revolvía el estomago.

-Bella, mi pequeña Bella, no estés nerviosa.- me rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándome tiernamente y beso mi frente.

Edward:

Creo que en verdad está muy nerviosa, tratare de que se relaje, no quiero verla estresada, su corazón está acelerado, podría darle un infarto?, no, eso no podría soportarlo, haré lo que sea para que siempre se sienta bien estando conmigo. La distraeré un rato paseando por los alrededores.

Bella:

Salimos hacia el auto, y manejo durante una hora por la carretera alrededor del pueblo. No había conversaciones, era un silencio cómodo, por decirlo de alguna manera, pues yo contemplaba el paisaje callada, dejando que el aire que entraba por la ventanilla del auto rozara mi cara, respirando profundo para tranquilizarme, hasta que por fin lo logre. Gire mi rostro para verlo y le sonreí, él me miró como si dudara de mi mejoría.

-Ya podemos ir.- le dije con voz segura y pausada.

-Estás segura?-

-Sí, estoy segura.-

Edward:

Si, escucho su pulso más tranquilo, ahora si está lista, para conocer a mi familia. Me siento ansioso de saber lo que opinara mi familia tras conocer a mi linda novia. Pronto llegaremos, pero se con certeza que todo irá bien.

Bella:

Tomo el camino hacia el bosque en la parte norte y se adentro en un camino pedregoso, al fondo se veía algo blanco que resaltaba de entre los árboles. Se acercó y pude ver la gran casa blanca con ventanales enormes en casi toda la fachada. Estaciono el auto a la orilla de la puerta principal.

-Hemos llegado.- volteó sonriendo.

-Wow! Esta es tu casa? Es enorme, y muy bonita.- no podía ocultar mi sorpresa al ver aquella magnifica casa. Como no lo pensé, con tan solo ver su ropa y su auto. Debí imaginarme algo así.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto, tomo mi mano y me dirigió por las escaleras hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el interior de la misma. Decorada con muy buen gusto, sencillo pero a la vez muy elegante, todo era tan claro, y con aquellas ventanas del tamaño de las paredes. Nunca imaginé una casa de vampiros así. Edward pareció notarlo al mirar mi cara de asombro.

-No imaginabas esto, verdad? Esperabas fosas y ataúdes?- dijo sonriendo.

-La verdad, si.- dije apenada, por ese pensamiento tan absurdo. Él se limito a reír.

Caminamos hacia un gran salón cerca del recibidor. Ahí en una de las esquinas del salón había un hermoso piano de cola, y los muebles de sala color marfil, que contrastaba con lo negro del piano. En ese momento, fueron entrando en parejas, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, y por último su padre, el doctor Cullen y del brazo su esposa Esme.

-Bella, hola soy Alice, me estaba impacientando mucho de conocerte. Él es Jasper.- Alice me abrazó muy afectuosamente y Jasper apenas si se acercó. Solo me sonrió.

Yo solo me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, pues mi voz me había abandonado y mis piernas temblaban. Edward lo noto y me tomo de la cintura dándome valor.

-Nosotros somos Emmet y Rosalie, mucho gusto Bella.- Ellos solo pasaron junto a mi sin tocarme. Rosalie me miró muy sería, mientras que Emmet, me sonreía.

-Bella, bienvenida,- dijo el doctor, estirando la mano para saludarme.

-Bella, mucho gusto.- Esme me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella y Alice fueron las más efusivas en su trato conmigo.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos, tienen una casa muy bonita.- Por fin pude decir algo.

-Gracias Bella, también es tu casa, cuando gustes.- dijo Esme, sonriéndome.

-Gracias es muy amable. - Dije apenada. Después mi mirada se concentro en el gran piano que ahí había y pregunté.

-Quien toca el piano? Es tan hermoso.-

-Pero Edward, no le has contado?- su mamá volteo a verlo intrigada y luego me miro.- Te gusta, es de Edward, es él el que lo toca.

-Mamá tu me has dicho que no hay que hacer alarde de las cosas.- dijo sonriendo.

-Edward, tu sabes tocarlo?.- pregunte asombrada, le solté la mano y me acerque más hacia aquel increíble instrumento.

-Vamos Edward, toca algo para Bella.- dijo Esme entusiasmada. Todos los demás nos observaban sonrientes.

Edward se acercó al piano y tomo asiento, después me miró un poco avergonzado por el entusiasmo de su madre, luego me dedico una sonrisa y empezó a tocar una melodía que nunca había yo escuchado, pero no por eso no era hermosa, yo lo contemplada extasiada de ver lo hermoso que él se veía tocando el piano. Cuando termino la melodía dijo.

-Esta pieza se la compuse a mi madre y por ello le puse ese nombre 'Esme'. Y está la inspiraste tú.- Sonrió nuevamente y empezó a tocar la más angelical melodía inundando con aquel dulce sonido el salón. Podía sentir como palpitaba mi corazón con cada nota que él tocaba. Definitivamente esto era lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mí, y mi amor por él creció exponencialmente. Yo no cabía de felicidad, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Voltee para ver a los demás pero ya no había nadie, Nos dejaron solos. Miré a Edward nuevamente y dijo, sin dejar de tocar.

-Nos han dado un momento de privacidad.- haciendo que me sonrojara.

Fui acercándome a él, sentándome en el banco donde él se encontraba tocando. Admirándole, así podría estar siempre, toda la vida, viéndolo tocar tan magníficamente. Cuando terminó me incliné hacía él, y le dije.

-Edward, gracias es la más maravillosa melodía. Nadie me había compuesto una, muchas gracias.- mi voz temblaba de emoción. – Podrías tocarla de nuevo, por favor?- él sonrió complacido. Y empezó a tocarla nuevamente llenando el lugar de ese cálido arrullo a mis oídos. Amaba esa canción, pues era mía, hecha exclusivamente para mí.

Él paso un brazo por mis hombros y así nos quedamos un rato. Cuando al fin con su mano libre alzó mi cara para verme a los ojos y murmuró.

-Vamos a que conozcas el resto de la casa.- su mirada era de lo más enternecedora. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Del gran salón pasamos al comedor, tenían una gran mesa de vidrio con dos bases de color caoba, 10 sillas tapizadas de color marfil resaltando la madera color caoba muy elegante por cierto, con un camino de mesa de seda cruda y un arreglo floral en medio de la gran mesa. Luego fuimos a la cocina, era blanca, por cierto era nueva, yo no entendía para que, ya que la dieta de ellos no es precisamente preparada en esta fantástica cocina pero es algo que todas las casas tienen. Subimos unas escaleras y me indico que en la puerta del lado derecho era la habitación de sus padres y la puerta del lado izquierdo era el despacho de su padre. Seguimos subiendo escaleras y en el lado derecho estaba la habitación de Rosalie y Emmet del otro lado del pasillo la de Alice y Jasper.

Edward:

Ahora yo soy el nervioso, por fin ella conocerá más de mí, mi habitación, mi lugar personal y privado, donde disfruto de mi música y de mis libros, pero era lo justo ya que yo conocía la suya desde mucho antes, aunque ella no lo sepa aún.

Bella:

Y en el último piso estaba una sola puerta que por supuesto era la de Edward, al abrirla me quede maravillada, dos de las paredes eran de cristal por lo que era muy luminosa, era tan grande como toda la parte de arriba de la casa de mi padre.

-Esta es mi habitación.- su voz se escuchaba seria, apagada como tímida.

-Wow. Edward, es increíble! y cuanta música.- camine dentro del cuarto admirando cada detalle del mismo.

En la pared más grande había un estante con todos los entrepaños llenos de discos, era tanta la música que había en ese cuarto que cualquier coleccionista de discos estaría feliz de ver la cantidad de ellos en una sola habitación. También había unos aparatos por supuesto para escuchar tal cantidad de discos obvio debía tener el mejor de los equipos. Con bocinas colocadas estratégicamente para tener la acústica perfecta. Había instrumentos musicales y un sofá moderno con tapizados en blanco y cojines negros muy masculino y minimalista. Ahí mismo había una puerta donde él me explicó que era el baño-vestidor. Hasta que me di cuenta que faltaba algo y pregunte.

-Y no tienes cama?-

-No, yo no duermo.- pero eso es posible? No entendía el que alguien no durmiera.

-Nunca?- pregunte.

-No, nunca.- dijo sonrojándose.

Seguí con el recorrido, también había un librero. Se notaban por los lomos de los libros que había algunos demasiado antiguos pero no por eso maltratados. No como los míos que algunos ya están por deshojarse de tanto que los leo, pues son muy pocos y los leo constantemente.

Estando en casa de Edward se nos paso el tiempo tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía que regresar a casa, así que decidí que era hora de despedirme de la familia Cullen. Bajamos a encontrarnos con los demás, que estaban nuevamente en el salón. Me despedí de cada uno de ellos y ellos a su vez muy amables haciendo prometerles regresar, y nos retiramos.

En el camino de regreso íbamos platicando.

-Qué te pareció?, no fue tan malo, verdad?- dijo con su voz tan dulce como él.

-Estuvo bien, la verdad, creo que mejor de lo que pensé.- contesté aliviada.

-Ya ves, te preocupas de más, tienes que confiar un poco más en mí.- sonrió muy seguro de sí.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.- hubo un breve silencio y luego pregunté.

-Platícame de tus hermanos, sí?-

-Qué quieres saber?-

-Jasper, por ejemplo, lo noté como incomodo conmigo.-

-Eres muy observadora, sabías?- sonrió y continuo con su relato- Como ya te había comentado antes, nosotros no nos alimentamos de humanos lo hacemos de animales y Jasper es nuevo en eso, entonces para él es muy difícil relacionarse con humanos. Lo está intentando, pero no ha Sido nada fácil pues él estaba acostumbrado a otra dieta durante muchos años. Alice y él son los miembros más recientes en nuestra familia. Rosalie como ya te diste cuenta es muy hermosa y Emmet es el protector de la familia y ha Sido su pareja por muchos años. Contenta?-

-Si, bueno y tú por qué no me habías dicho que tocabas el piano?- alce mi voz unos tonos más para que se diera cuenta que estaba reclamándole.

-No lo creí importante-

-Bueno si, es que realmente tenemos poco de conocernos.- comprendí.

-Te gusta que toque el piano?-

-Claro, me emociona muchísimo, me encanta el piano.-

-Algo nuevo que supe de ti. Te encanta el piano.- lo dijo muy seguro de sí. –Es lo que hago con todo el tiempo libre que tengo, acuérdate que no duermo y eso me da la libertad de aprender a tocar instrumentos, leer libros, aprender otros idiomas, etc.

-Entiendo. Gracias otra vez por mi canción es muy hermosa.-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.- estaba más que feliz.

Edward:

Me siento tan satisfecho de que todo salió bien, y Bella se ve tranquila, parece que si le gusto la melodía que compuse para ella. El tiempo que pasamos juntos se me hace tan poco, que me encanta estar con ella día y noche. Sin separarnos nunca. Estaba atardeciendo, así que debía aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba con ella antes de que llegue su padre.

Bella:

Llegamos a la casa y por suerte no había llegado Charlie todavía. Apagó el motor del auto, pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos. No queríamos que este encantador momento terminara. Nos mirábamos en silencio, no había caricias ni besos, solo miradas de amor, del más puro amor.

Después de un largo rato así, respire profundo como para agarrar fuerzas y me decidí.

-Me tengo que ir.- alce mi mano para acariciar su cara, él cerró los ojos al momento de sentir el tibio toque de mi mano y sonrió con esa encantadora sonrisa suya.

Edward:

Soy tan feliz de sentir el roce de sus dedos, siento en mi piel un calor agradable. Podría morir ahora y ser inmensamente feliz, de saber que me quiere tanto como yo a ella. Es momento de despedirnos, entiendo que no quiera que su padre me encuentre aquí con ella, así que, respeto eso y también respeto su privacidad. Aunque no me gusta estar alejado de ella.


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Edward:

Bella, le está dando largas a lo del baile y a lo de presentarme a su padre. Creo que tiene miedo, de la reacción de su padre, pero por lo poco que he escuchado de él, creo que es una persona sensata, con educación y valores así que no tengo porque estar nervioso. Tendré que presionarla un poco.

Bella:

Pronto se llego la fecha de los exámenes finales, eso me dio tiempo para no pensar en lo del baile, la verdad no tenía una respuesta aún. Tampoco se toco el tema de cuando se lo presentaría a papá, pero no debería de alargar esto, tenía que decidirme y pronto.

-Bella, ya faltan unos días para el baile y necesito que me des una respuesta, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, a mi me encantaría ir contigo pero si tú no quieres, no voy a obligarte, solo se sincera, sí? Yo entenderé en caso de que decidas que no. Está bien?- Bajé la vista un momento, aclarando mis pensamientos, si quería ir al baile, simplemente porque era un buen motivo para estar con él.

-Edward, me prometes que no me dejaras tropezar y caer en medio de la pista?- le di una mirada un poco cohibida, no sabía cómo actuar ante esta petición.

-Cielo, por supuesto que no te dejare caer.- su voz sonaba sería. Acarició mi rostro, regalándome una linda sonrisa al final.

-Está bien, iremos, yo también quiero ir contigo.- también le sonreí.

-En cuanto a lo de que me presentes a tu padre, creo que es el momento.-

-Si tienes razón, ahora que he decidido ir al baile, él debe conocer a mi pareja.-

-Esta noche, podría ser?- me encanta que sea tan seguro de sí mismo. No así yo, que soy tan insegura de muchas cosas, incluso de mi misma.

-Tan pronto?- me asusta la idea de verlos juntos y la palabra novio incluida.

-Bella, mi amor, entre más pronto mejor, no crees?- solo asentí con la cabeza, tenía razón y yo era una cobarde.

-Vendré después de la cena.- no pude sonreír, estaba petrificada. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Se fue, dándome un beso en la frente. Y dejándome ansiosa y nerviosa para la noche. Papá llegara en un par de horas, justo el tiempo para terminar de preparar la cena.

Edward:

Hoy conoceré formalmente al Jefe Swan, será interesante ver qué tanto de su personalidad tiene Bella. Espero que no sea un papá gruñón, celoso con la hija. Estoy un poco nervioso, pero vale la pena pasar por este momento. Tengo que darle una buena impresión.

Bella:

Tendré que armarme de valor, Edward llegará en cualquier momento será mejor que me adelante un poco. Mi padre veía su programa de deportes como cada noche, ni modo, tendré que interrumpirlo.

-Papá, podemos hablar un momento.- fui y me senté en el sillón, el estaba recostado en el sofá.

-Claro hija.- tomo el control, apagó la tv y se sentó.- De que quieres platicar?-

-Papá pronto se terminara el semestre y será el baile de fin de cursos y quería saber si no hay problema con que yo vaya.-

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, puedes ir Bella, oye pero que no a esos bailes deben de ir con pareja, me imagino que muchos chicos ya te lo habrán pedido, no es así?- hizo que me sonrojara.

-Si papá, hubo algunos, pero he conocido a un chico, y es a él a quien he aceptado.- él me miro intrigado.

-Bella, explícate, que quieres decir con eso de que lo has 'aceptado'?- yo sentía la cara de todos los colores que existan posibles.

-Bueno, pues. Este chico me ha pedido que sea su novia y es con él con quien quiero ir al baile, de hecho él está por llegar en cualquier momento, pues quiere presentarse formalmente contigo.- papá abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecía que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. En ese momento se escucho que tocaron a la puerta. Me levante para abrir.

Edward:

Llegó el momento, la verdad me incomoda un poco tener que parecer humano delante de su padre, para no asustarlo, pues si supiera quién es realmente el novio de su hija me prohibiría estar con ella, así que tratare de realizar lo mejor posible mi actuación.

Bella:

-Hola Edward, pasa.- dije brindándole mi mejor sonrisa, pero el nerviosismo era mayor y sé que él fácilmente lo notó.

-Hola Bella.- también me sonrió, cerré la puerta detrás de él y nos encaminamos a la sala donde se encontraba mi padre.

-Buenas noches jefe Swan, soy Edward Cullen.-

-Que tal Edward, siéntate.-

Los tres nos sentamos, el ambiente se sentía tenso, pues note que mi padre estaba sorprendido de que mi novio fuera un Cullen.

-El motivo por el que cual quería venir, era presentarle mis respetos y pedir permiso para que Bella vaya conmigo al baile de fin de cursos. Si usted no tiene inconveniente.- Edward como siempre con esa seguridad y esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-Mmmh! Te agradezco la atención Edward, y si ella quiere ir contigo, pues, tiene mi permiso. – su voz era muy seria, no sé si estaba molesto o nervioso, todavía no he llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente.

Después de un buen rato de tensión y miradas nerviosas entre los tres, Edward se despidió.

-Gracias señor. Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde, es hora de retirarme, con permiso, buenas noches.- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-Buenas noches Edward.- contestó. Y yo reaccione unos segundos más tarde corrí para alcanzarlo en la puerta. Papá se quedó sentado mirándolo alejarse y después de unos segundos volvió a prender la tv.

-Bella, buenas noches.- volteo para mirarme y sonreírme.

-Edward, no te vayas todavía, casi acabas de llegar.- Esta visita había Sido tan corta, que no lo había disfrutado a él como otras veces

-Si, pero ya es tarde- su voz era muy seria.

-No, por favor, no te vayas.- cada vez que nos separábamos mi corazón se hacía en mil pedazos.

-Bella, mi pequeña, solo son unas cuantas horas, mañana vendré por ti como siempre para ir a la escuela, si?, No te pongas así, a mí también me cuesta separarme de ti. De veras.- Acariciaba con el dorso de su fría mano mi mejilla.

Yo solamente lo miré, sin poder decir nada, sentía que si me despedía no podría contener el llanto que estaba atorado en mi garganta. Baje la vista y asentí sin remedio, aceptando su marcha. Él subió a su auto y se fue.

Edward:

Puedo sentir que Bella está muy triste, no hace falta leer sus pensamientos lo veo en sus ojos. Pareciera que estamos más que conectados, sintiendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo. No puedo marcharme y dejarla con esa angustia. Creo que ya es tiempo de hacerle una visita en su habitación. Esperare unos segundos por aquí cerca antes de subir con ella.

Bella:

Al cerrar la puerta mis ojos humedecidos dejaron correr una lagrima de cada lado, rápidamente me limpie la cara para que mi padre no se diera cuenta, tomé aire, me giré y me despedí sin mirarle subiendo las escaleras, cuando de pronto me llamó.

-Bella, antes de que subas a dormir, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras.- recorcholis, inhale profundo y voltee hacía donde él estaba.

-Si papá, dime.- dándole una sonrisa de disimulo.

-Así que Edward Cullen?- seguía sorprendido.

-Si.- conteste un poco apenada. No quería tener esta plática con papá. No ahora.

-No es un poco grande para ti?- creo que piensa que es mayor por sus modales y la verdad, no estaba equivocado.

-No papá él tiene 18, yo tengo 17- conteste muy natural.

-Eso sí que, fue una sorpresa, nunca me imagine, tú con un Cullen.-

-Qué se supone que significa eso?- no entendí su comentario.

-Pues, no sé, es que son un poco raros, no crees?-

-Pensé que te agradaban los Cullen.-

-Si, me agradan, el doctor Cullen es un excelente médico y su esposa como ya te había dicho es muy buena persona y los muchachos, todos son muy educados, pero, cuando se trata de mi niña, no creo que ninguno sea el indicado.-

-Ya para papá. Haces que me ruborice-

-Bueno, está bien, si tú crees que Edward es el indicado para ti, confiare en tu buen juicio.- sonrió resignado.-Ya puedes subir a descansar, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches papá.- subí las escaleras directamente al baño a ponerme la pijama y lavarme los dientes. Todavía tenía el nudo atorado de hace un momento.

Me fui a mi habitación, cerré con seguro y me metí a la cama sin siquiera prender la luz.

Edward:

Mi pequeña Bella, es tan noble, que no le importa tener que confrontarse aún que sea su propio padre, por eso y por muchas cosas la amo con todo mi ser. Si es valiente pero en el fondo de su pequeño corazón ahorita hay un inmenso vacío.

No puedo quedarme con ese sentimiento de angustia al verla sufrir, por mi. Sé que soy mucho más fuerte aunque no por eso, no sufro lo insufrible, pero ella es tan delicada, que siento que no lo podrá resistir. Intentaré consolarla, espero no se moleste que me meta en su habitación y le llame a gritos a su padre, para que me corra a balazos. No, no creo que eso ocurra. Esta llorando mi pequeña, eso es insoportable, me duele tanto verla así. Mi corazón se estremece al escucharla llorar, es como si me desgarrara por dentro. No puedo más, saldré a la vista.

Bella:

Lo único que quería era estar en la cama y dejar que saliera el llanto atorado. Pero por qué estaba tan sensible?, no entendía aquel dolor en mi pecho. Cuando de pronto sentí algo en mi cama, salte del susto sentándome para ver que era. Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar cuando me di cuenta de qué había Sido.

-Bella, no te asustes, soy yo.- habló casi en susurro.

-Edward? Qué haces aquí..? Me asustaste.- mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

-Mi amor, discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte. Es que me quede preocupado por tu reacción cuando me fui. Qué te pasa? Por qué lloras?- se veía aflicción en aquel hermoso rostro.

-Edward.- Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, y mi llanto no lo pode contener más.

-Bella, que tienes? Dime algo.- él también me abrazó, tome aire para poder hablar.-

-Me duele mucho cada vez que te vas, siento que tal vez ya no te vuelva a ver.- hablaba entre sollozos.

-Mi pequeña Bella, aquí estoy y nunca me voy a separar de ti.- Acariciaba mi espalda como tranquilizándome. –A mí también me duele separarme de ti, pero así tiene que ser.

-Es que yo ya no puedo, me duele mucho.- seguía llorando sin parar.

-Bella, no llores, verte así me lastima, no soporto verte así, por favor mi amor.- Respiré profundo para tratar de calmarme.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin deje de llorar, él me tenía abrazada y tarareaba la canción que había compuesto para mí.

Mientras me calmaba, caí en la cuenta que no sabía por dónde había entrado Edward. Me enderecé para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Edward, como llegaste aquí?-

-Por la ventana.- dijo sonriendo, y algo orgulloso.

-Ya lo habías hecho antes?- pregunte con un poco de miedo de su respuesta.

-Sí, pero no te molestes, por favor, es que me fascina verte dormir, es tan increíble y a veces hablas dormida, lo sabías?-

-Oh, no!- Que vergüenza! Tuve que parecer tranquila ante ese comentario- Si, si sabía que hablaba dormida, mamá me la había dicho. Y qué es lo que has escuchado?-

-No mucho. Pero no te sientas mal, es solo que así me he enterado de cosas.- Dijo sonriendo.-Has hablado de que extrañas a tu mamá, y has dicho mi nombre unas cuantas veces, y a veces dices que me amas y otras veces pides que no me vaya.- Baje la vista apenada de que se hubiera enterado de esas cosas. Me quedé callada algunos segundos.

-Estas enojada conmigo?- sonaba preocupado.- Si es así discúlpame, no debí haberlo hecho.-

-No, no estoy enojada. Solo que no lo sabía y me sorprendió.-

-Como veo que estás más tranquila quiero que me platiques, que te pasó hace rato.- seguíamos frente a frente, mirándonos y a veces desviando la mirada.

-No es de hace rato, es de un tiempo para acá, no soporto cuando te vas. Me duele mucho, siento un hueco aquí en mi pecho.- señale justo donde está el corazón.

-De verdad Bella?, te duele cuando me voy?- me tomo mis manos y las acariciaba suavemente.

-Si, mucho.- mi voz era pausada, pero con un dejo de dolor.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, es por eso que en las noches prefiero estar aquí mirándote, sabiendo que estamos juntos. A veces no puedo venir pues tengo que ir de cacería, no me puedo arriesgar a tener sed estando contigo. Pero trato de llegar aunque sea un momento a verte descansar, ver que todo está bien y luego me voy a mi casa.-

-Edward, y por qué no me habías dicho? y yo, sufriendo por no verte sin saber que siempre has estado cerca de mí. – quité una de mis manos de entre las suyas para poder acariciarlo.

- Perdóname, esto nos debe de servir para tenernos más confianza y hablar de todo lo que sentimos y pensamos, como ya sabes para mí es muy fácil escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, pero contigo me siento tan frustrado de no saber nada. Yo quiero que me tengas la confianza y me puedas decir todo lo que te preocupa, lo que sientes y piensas, lo que te alegra y lo que te lastima y también por qué no, lo que te molesta. Bella, no sabes lo importante que eres en mi vida. Lo mucho que te amo.- Me abrazó y poco a poco se acercó para que nuestros labios se tocaran en un tierno beso.

Esta vez no me lance como la vez pasada. Dejé qué el me besara a su paso, yo solo correspondería a su intensidad, sin provocar nada más. Fue tan dulce, su aliento frío recorría todo el cuerpo estremeciéndome.

Tuve que separarme un momento para poder respirar profundo, y que mi pulso se normalizara. Este había sido mi primer beso (el otro no contaba), y había sido el más increíble y maravilloso. Nunca lo olvidare. Nos miramos un momento y luego se separó sentándose un poco más atrás en mi cama.

-Es hora de que duermas.- hablo tan suave y quedo, que apenas pude escucharle, se levantó para acomodarme en la cama y arroparme, como si fuese una pequeña y él, el padre, deseándole dulces sueños.

-Edward, no te vayas,- le estire mi mano para que la tomara y retenerlo. Él tomo mi mano y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-No me iré, aquí estaré cuando despiertes, pero duerme ya.- sonrió.

-Soñare contigo.- y cerré los ojos, no tarde mucho en quedar dormida.

Edward:

No me canso de verla dormir cada noche, es tan agradable y pacifico estar con ella y llenándome de su agradable aroma. Mmmm, aunque quema es tan reconfortante que puedo llenarme de su aroma por siempre y nunca será suficiente. Sonrie, que linda es.

Bella:

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que hice fue buscarlo con la mirada y ahí estaba sentado en la mecedora que tenía mi madre cuando yo nací, sonriéndome.

-Hola, como dormiste?-me dijo con alegría de verme ya despierta.

-Bien gracias,- me levante y corrí hasta donde él se encontraba.- Te quedaste!-

-Te dije que aquí estaría, no?- me senté en su regazó y él me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Si, y me alegra mucho verte.- me acurruque sobre su pecho y nos mecíamos lentamente.

-No piensas ir a la escuela?-' la verdad no'. Pensé.

-Mmmm, silencio, no me distraigas.- le conteste susurrando, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

-Bella, mi amor, tengo que ir a cambiarme, y tú también tienes que alistarte, o se hará tarde. Además tu papá ya no tarda en despertar, y no me gustaría que me encontrara aquí.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos entonces al rato?- me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

-Si, vendré por ti.- Me besó en la frente y se fue. De igual forma que como llegó silenciosamente y tan rápido que era difícil verlo con ojos normales de humano. Ya me había percatado de su velocidad, pero nunca le he comentado nada. Me imagino que es otra cosa más que tienen los vampiros. Ya nada me impresiona. Él es bueno en todo lo que hace.

Hoy hablé con mamá, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, primero porque ella seguía viajando y luego porque mi tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a Edward.

Edward:

Se me ha ocurrido una idea, quiero sorprenderla con un regalo, pediré la ayuda de mamá y de Alice.

-Mamá, Alice, quisiera pedirles un favor.- las dos estaban muy entretenidas en una plática de no sé que, no me gusta escuchar las platicas y los pensamientos de los integrantes de mi familia, es por ello que bloqueaba todo ruido en mi mente, poniendo música, siempre rodeado de música.

-Que pasa Edward, para que somos buenas?- Alice siempre de buen humor.

-Quisiera que me ayuden en esto, se me ocurrió regalarle un vestido a Bella para el día del baile pero no sé qué talla será, sé que es pequeña, pero no me quiero arriesgar.- las dos me veían muy sorprendidas por lo que les acababa de decir y sonrieron entre ellas.

-Claro, Edward, con mucho gusto.-

Y así me despedí de ellas agradeciéndoles el consejo, y me dirigí a mi cuarto para pedirlo del catalogo de un almacén importante vía internet.

Bella:

Pasaron los días y por fin se llegó el día del baile de fin de cursos. Todavía no me levantaba de la cama cuando escuche que alguien tocó en la puerta, papá estaba en la sala así que no me preocupe por ir a abrir, cuando de pronto escuche que mi padre me llamaba.

-Bella, llegó un paquete para ti.- Que raro, pensé, tal vez sería de parte de mamá, pero no me comentó nada. En fin baje las escaleras y vi como mi padre lo ponía en la mesa. Era una caja blanca y grande con un gran moño color dorado. En ese momento me acerque a la mesa y vi que tenía una tarjeta, la tomé y mi padre me observaba curioso de saber de quién era ese regalo. Leí la tarjeta y sonreí sonrojándome. Él me miraba desesperado de que le dijera.

Para mi querida Bella,

Espero te guste y te quede. Te veo esta tarde.

Edward.

Le enseñe la tarjeta, un poco apenada. La leyó e hizo una mueca de indignación pero no dijo nada, me la devolvió y se fue a la cocina muy serio.

Yo abrí la caja y vi un precioso vestido color lavanda, lo alce para ponérmelo por encima. Perfecto, perfecto era la palabra. Fui con mi padre para que lo viera.

-Mira papá, verdad que es hermoso, te gusta?-

-Bella, hija te vas a ver preciosa.- y sonrió, pero su sonrisa era de dientes para fuera.

-Papá, que pasa? Estas molestó?-

-No cariño, claro que no. Solo que te he tenido tan poco tiempo y el ver que este jovencito está muy en serio contigo, pues me hace sentir que te vas a ir muy pronto de mi lado.- lo abrace y le dije.

-Papá, todavía no me voy a ir, pero si eso pasara estaría más cerca de ti que de mamá, eso es seguro. No te alegra?-

-Bueno, al menos eso es cierto.-

Se acercaba la hora en que Edward, llegaría. Estaba muy nerviosa, el vestido me había quedado perfecto, la verdad yo no había previsto un vestido para este baile no me imagino que sería lo que me hubiera puesto. Fue un gesto tan lindo el pensar en ese detalle. Ya tenía unos zapatos que combinaban muy bien y mi padre me dio una cadenita de oro que había Sido de mi abuelita, dijo que me la tenía para dármela en una ocasión muy especial y hoy era ese día.

Terminaba de peinarme cuando tocaron a la puerta, papá abrió y escuche que le daba la bienvenida a Edward.

Edward:

Al llegar a casa de Bella, lo primero que escucho son los pensamientos de su padre, esta celoso de mí, tiene miedo de que yo le quite a su hija ahora que la tiene nuevamente, está tramando algo, pero está indeciso, no sabe todavía qué.

Escucho el corazón de mi pequeña muy acelerado, estoy seguro que está nerviosa por el baile. Me imagino lo hermosa que estará, como siempre.

Bella:

Respire hondo para tranquilizarme y darme valor, baje tranquilamente las escaleras, no quería tropezar delante de ellos. Sentí la mirada de los dos, me detuve para ver la cara de Edward, estaba radiante con su traje gris oscuro, se veía tan guapo e irresistiblemente hermoso, cualquier modelo sentiría envidia de verlo. Él es tan pero tan hermoso que hasta con una bolsa negra de plástico se vería sexy.

Edward:

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, pero esta tan hermosa, me siento orgulloso de mi mismo al haber acertado al escogerle ese vestido, realmente realza su belleza. Aunque admito que con cualquier cosa ella es muy bella.

Bella:

Al cruzar nuestras miradas sentí que mis rodillas se doblaban al ver la mirada de admiración y fascinación que me dirigía, su boca se abrió sin darse él cuenta. Mi padre también se sorprendió de verme.

-Hija, estas preciosa.- yo le sonreí.

-Bella, te ves tan hermosa.- y me tendió su mano para tomarla y terminar de bajar las escaleras, tomada de su mano. Siempre tan galante y educado.

-Gracias, pero todo es gracias al vestido, es la razón de que me vea así. Gracias por mi vestido. Pero como sabias mi talla?-

-Alice y Esme me ayudaron pero yo lo escogí. Me da gusto que te haya quedado. Nos vamos?Jefe Swan, no se preocupe por ella, yo la cuidaré.-

-Gracias Edward, que se diviertan.- papá seguía serio. Edward sabía el por qué.

-Nos vemos papá.- le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de casa junto a mi novio.

Nos metimos en el auto y nos dirigimos al salón donde sería el evento.

-Bella, amor te ves radiante.- se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que me veía, pero yo no me sentía así como él decía.

-Vamos Edward, tú eres el que te ves como sacado de una revista de modelos de trajes. Te ves guapísimo, y yo no creo competir con algo así.-

-Pero que estás diciendo, si eres la más hermosa de todas, y eres además mía, mi novia, mi pareja. Solo mía.- se acercó para besar mi mejilla, y poner su nariz en mi piel y respirar en ella.

Segundos más tarde bajamos del auto, encaminándonos al gran baile. Un estacionamiento lleno de autos y jóvenes encaminándose hacia el salón, todos muy arreglados, las chicas con sus vestidos de coctel y los chicos con sus trajes, se veían muy apuestos y elegantes.


	9. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Bella:

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros dos, solo sentí como se me subían los colores al rostro y él me tomó por la cintura para darme valor y encaminarnos a la pista de baile. Ahí se encontraban Alice y Jasper esperando por nosotros.

Edward:

Todos nos miran, pero es a ella a la que ven realmente, a mí solo me envidian por llevarla de mi brazo, escucho sus pensamientos, algunos son buenos comentarios pero la mayoría son pensamientos no muy agradables para mí. Casi todos los chicos quieren tener algo con mi hermosa novia. Y solo por que se que ella me ama también, que no hago una escena de celos, los pensamientos de todos estos humanos lujuriosos, me tienen sin cuidado.

Bella:

Alice se veía también preciosa, ella traía un vestido color coral que le resaltaba el tono de su piel y Jasper ni se diga, casi igual que Edward. Pero nadie le igualaba a mi Edward, ni hoy ni nunca.

Bailamos casi toda la noche. No parábamos. Tenía razón Edward, con él mis pies eran tan diestros que parecía que era toda una bailarina profesional. Éramos la pareja de baile perfecta, bueno después de Alice y Jasper.

En un momento en que descansamos, me dijo que iría por una bebida para mí, cuando de pronto llegó Steve.

-Hola Bella, que bella estás hoy.- me miraba de una forma que no me gustaba.

-Hola Steve, gracias, igual tú, te ves muy bien.- quise ser cortes pero seria.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, dijiste que saldrías fuera.- su mirada era de enfado.

-Hubo cambio de planes, además Edward me invitó.- estaba muy serio, 'esto no está nada bien', pensé.

-Pudiste venir conmigo.- lo dijo como reclamó.

-Pero yo quería venir con Edward.- en ese momento llegó Edward que traía mi bebida.

Edward:

Ahí está ese insoportable de Steve, molestando a mi linda novia. Como quisiera poder desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, no me gustan las intenciones que tiene con Bella. Ella se ve incomoda, no le gusta la compañía de él. Veré que es lo que quiere.

Bella:

Oh oh!, ahí viene, espero por el bien de todos que no haya ningún escándalo. No por Edward, él sería incapaz, sino por Steve.

-Que tal Steve.- su voz sonaba bastante seria pero sus buenos modales siempre presentes.

-Edward.- asintió con la cabeza. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que yo los veía juntos, pero se notaba fácilmente que nunca han sido amigos, ni lo serán.

-Algún problema Bella?- seguía serio.

-No, Edward. Steve solo vino a saludarme.- la verdad yo no quería que fueran a discutir por mí.

-Bueno, Bella después hablamos, con permiso.- y se marchó. La verdad me sentí terrible. Pero nunca he dado pie a algo con Steve, así que no tenía porque molestarse. Edward seguramente lo percibió.

-Estas bien, mi amor?.- en ese momento agradecí a mi buena estrella que él no pudiera leer mi mente, pues descubriría mi nerviosismo.

-Si, estoy bien.- mentí, me temblaban las piernas del nervio.

-Segura?, creo que no.-

Edward:

Sentía como su corazón palpitaba como las alas de un colibrí, parecía que saldría disparado pero de miedo, estaba temblando, pero por qué no me dice lo que le pasa? Por qué no me tiene confianza?

Bella:

-Edward, vamos a olvidar esto si?, por favor.-

-Está bien, pero tenemos que hablarlo tarde o temprano.-

-Si, lo sé.-

Seguimos bailando tratando de borrar ese mal rato. Nos divertíamos mucho dando vueltas y de repente chocábamos con Alice y Jasper. Haciendo que ella y yo nos ahogáramos de risa.

-Ves que no estuvo tan mal.- volvió la sonrisa a su rostro.

-Si, tienes razón, tiene mucho que ver la pareja que tenga, para no dejarme caer.- y reímos.

-Estas cansada? – vio que bostece. Ya estábamos en las canciones calmadas, así que el vaivén me estaba arrullando.

-Si un poco.- cansada de bailar pero no de él, no quería que terminara la noche.

-Bueno, vamos a despedirnos de Alice y Jasper.-

Nos despedimos y salimos a caminar antes de subirnos al auto, era una noche agradable de verano, no hacía frió, ni llovía. Se podía caminar tranquilamente a la luz de la luna, las estrellas brillaban sin nubes que las ocultaran y el suave aire de aroma del bosque rozando nuestros rostros y eso fue lo que hicimos por un momento.

-Eres tan hermosa, pero hoy estás radiante.- se detuvo se giro para poder verme de frente y poder mirarme fijamente, puso sus manos en mi rostro.

-Edward, ya no me digas esas cosas.- hizo que me sonrojara, pues no lo creía así.

-Pero por qué? Si es la verdad.- me lo decía muy seguro de sí.

-No, no es cierto. Y ya no le sigas porque me vas hacer enfadar.- traté de bajar la mirada ya que en sus ojos se veía la molestia.

-Bella, el que se va enfadar soy yo, tú no sabes lo que todos decían de ti, todos y no exagero, todos querían estar en mi lugar para poder estar contigo. No sabes el impacto que causas en los hombres y eso es desde el primer día que llegaste a la escuela.- realmente se había enfadado? Su voz era seria, como nunca me había hablado.

-Yo…, no sé que decir.- ante esto me dejo sin palabras. Mi baja autoestima no me permitía aceptar lo que él me decía.

-Bella, mi amor, perdóname no debí hablarte así.- Me acercó a su pecho abrazándome tiernamente. Yo no sabía como corresponderle al gesto, así que me quede sin moverme.

Edward:

Pero que tonto he sido, cómo pude hablarle de esa forma, ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan bella. No debí subir la voz, la habré asustado? Por qué no me dice nada?

Bella:

Nos quedamos sin decir nada. Todo había estado muy bien. Había Sido la mejor noche que había compartido con él y al final tenía yo que echarlo a perder.

Caminamos sin decir nada. Nos acercamos al carro, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera subir. Pero no entre, me quede de pie, viéndolo de frente. Respire profundo para agarrar valor y hablé.

-Edward, lo siento, tú solo querías hacerme sentir bonita y yo lo arruine. Como veras, no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así, en la escuela de donde vengo, yo era una del montón, éramos tantos en aquella escuela que nadie se fijaba en mí, era como un cero a la izquierda, como si no existiera y desde que llegué aquí he Sido el centro de atención, únicamente por ser la nueva, simplemente por eso, no por ser la mejor, la verdad nunca he Sido mejor en nada. Si me entiendes?- él me miraba con un aire de inocencia.

-Bella, que equivocada estas, tal vez en Austin era así, pero aquí es diferente, aquí tú brillas con luz propia. – Me abrazó y así nos quedamos unos minutos, escuchando solo nuestras respiraciones. Me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, que parecía que el tiempo se detenía.

-Edward, gracias por todo.- seguía dentro de sus brazos sin intentar moverme ni un milímetro de él.

-Se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos o tu padre se preocupara.-

-Está bien. Pero antes, dime que me has perdonado.- lo miré ansiosa, esperando que me dijera que sí me perdonaba.

-Mi pequeña Bella, no seas tontita, no tengo nada que perdonarte. – sonrió y acarició mi cara.

-Sabes? Te amo tanto, que si tuviera que morir por ti, lo haría sin pensarlo.-

-Ojala nunca suceda eso, no podría soportarlo. Y yo te amo más, mucho más.-

Llegamos a casa de mi padre y únicamente la luz de la entrada estaba encendida, eso significaba que papá ya estaba dormido. Y Edward lo confirmo.

-Ya te tienes que ir?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Quieres tú, que me vaya?- su voz era tan sensual que me ponía nerviosa tan solo de escucharlo.

-No, quiero que te quedes conmigo.- Apenas me salió la voz, para contestarle.

-Está bien. Pero con una condición.-

-Cuál.-

-Que aceptes que eres la más bonita del baile y la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.-

-Edward, sigues con eso, por favor, para mí eso es muy difícil, -

-Esa es mi condición.- Pero por qué me hace esto?, por qué no entiende que me es difícil aceptar algo así?

-No es tan sencillo, no tengo una buena autoestima.- baje la mirada, pero él en ese mismo instante puso su mano en mi barbilla alzándola para poder verlo.

-Mi amor, inténtalo. Créeme, para mi eres las más hermosa de todas. Además de hermosa tienes un gran corazón y sentimientos muy dulces.-

-Lo dices en serio?- era tan pobre mi autoestima que no podía creerle.

-Crees que te mentiría. Solo digo la verdad. Me crees?- después de pensarlo unos segundos asentí.

-Si, te creo. Sino, no sería tu novia, ahora lo entiendo. Tú eres tan hermoso, y tan noble que no podrías andar con alguien que no lo sea, verdad?-

-Creo que ninguno nos percibimos como realmente somos. Yo en cambio siempre he pensado que soy un monstruo y….- le tape la boca con mis dedos.

-Sssshs, no digas eso, tú no eres ningún monstruo y te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a decir. Entendiste?- lo miré con tanta ternura, pero a la vez mi voz aunque era suave era también exigente.

Nos abrazamos en silencio, y después de un rato le dije.

-Ya estuvo bueno de sentirnos miserables. Mejor cambiemos de tema. Si te vas a quedar conmigo?-

-No sé.-

-Edward, por favor mi amor, quédate.- mi voz era suplicante ahora.

-Nunca me habías dicho 'mi amor'.-

-Lo sé, no me atrevía, pero eso eres. Eres mi más grande y único Amor.-

Y así lo hizo, entramos son cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a papá. Subimos a mi habitación, después cogí mi pijama y fui al baño a cambiarme me despinté me lave los dientes y salí un poco nerviosa al saber que Edward estaría ahí esperándome.

Sin decir nada apagó la luz de mi lámpara, me acomodé en mi cama y él se acercó para darme un beso en la frente se sentó junto a mí y me arropo con todo el cuidado, como siempre hacía como si fuera un bebe. Estaba tan cansada que no tarde mucho en quedarme profundamente dormida.

Edward:

No entiendo cómo es que ella piensa que no es hermosa, claro que lo es, y verla dormir tan apacible, me llena de infinita ternura, parece un ángel y no me cansaré nunca de contemplarla. Le acaricie su mejilla, y sintió el roce de mis dedos pues sonrió levemente, no quisiera irme, pasa el tiempo tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta que pronto se despertara Charlie y no creo que le guste encontrarme aquí.

En la mañana, al llegar a casa Alice, me esperaba.

-Edward, vienes de casa de Bella?-

-Si Alice, por?-

-No has notado algo raro?-

-Alice, a qué te refieres?, di lo que sepas.-

-El jefe Swan, ha sido amable contigo?-

-Ha, ya veo, te refieres a que tiene un poco de miedo por mi relación con Bella.-

-Sí, Edward, estoy preocupada.-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.-

Bella:

Al fin me desperté, papá ya se había ido, estaba tan cansada que me desperté más tarde de lo normal, pero regresó temprano, quería preguntarme acerca del baile.

-Qué tal Bella?-

-Hola papá, -

-Cómo les fue en el baile, te divertiste?-

-Si papá, me gusto mucho, lo disfruté muchísimo, bailamos toda la noche.-

-Ya no te pude esperar me ganó el sueño.-

-Si me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes, todo estuvo bien.-

-Estuve pensando mucho en ti y en tu madre, y te tengo una sorpresa.-

-Una sorpresa, de que se trata?-

-Pues te compre un boleto de avión para que vayas a visitar a tu madre, este verano. Te agrada la idea?- me dejo en shock. No sabía que contestar. Por un lado tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi mamá y por otro lado no me quería separar de Edward.

-Oh! Papá gracias.- lo abrace emocionada.- De verdad que fue una sorpresa.-

-Bueno, solo falta confirmar la fecha, habla con tu madre para que se pongan de acuerdo, si? Me tengo que ir al trabajo. Nos vemos Bella.

-Gracias de nuevo, papá. Nos vemos.- Seguía en shock.

Que puedo hacer? No me quiero separar de Edward y menos todo el verano. Tengo que hablar con mi madre, pero primero con Edward, como lo tomará él?, el verano es mucho tiempo.

Me dispuse a hacer cosas para no pensar en ello. Hice todos los deberes de la casa, mucha ropa que lavar, muchas cosas que limpiar y arreglar. Me tomo casi todo la tarde limpiar la casa. Después me di una ducha relajante, y decidí descansar un momento. No sabía si hoy vendría Edward, así que me acosté a leer un rato. Leía pero sin saber siquiera de que trataba lo que leía, después de mucho, yo no avanzaba de la misma página. No me podía concentrar. La verdad estaba en un dilema. En eso tocaron a la puerta. Baje a abrir, era Edward.

-Hola Edward.- mi voz no se escuchaba emocionada como tantas veces lo había hecho, saltando de emoción. Él se dio cuenta.

-Hola amor, qué te pasa?- me rodeo con sus brazos, acercándome hacía él.-Te noto triste.-

-Solo confundida, no sé qué hacer. Mi papá me ha regalado un viaje para ir a ver a mamá.- lo miré fijamente esperando ver su reacción. Él seguía normal, creo que aún no comprendía lo que esto significaba.

-Y eso no te emociona?-

-Sí, eso sí, pero no quiero ir si estaré lejos de ti, además es todo el verano.-

-Entiendo.- no hizo ningún otro comentario, se quedó callado pensando. No hablaba, se quedo también en shock igual que yo.- Discúlpame un momento, tengo que salir, necesito aire.- y salió disparado, no me dio tiempo de nada. Se fue.

Edward:

Salí sin decirle nada. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, lo que me dijo Bella me golpeo muy fuerte, como balde de agua helada, que voy a hacer sin ella. Ahora entiendo la actitud del jefe Swan, eso era, tenía miedo de mi relación con ella, ahora que la tiene, no quiere perderla nuevamente. Pero yo tampoco puedo separarme de ella, no tengo la fuerza para existir si ella no está. Tengo que hablar con alguien, siento que me ahogo. Tengo que ir con mi padre.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, mientras llegaba traté de escuchar los pensamientos de mi padre para saber donde se encontraba, pues los demás no se encontraban en estos momentos.

-Edward, que pasa? Te ves terrible.- mi padre se sorprendió por entrar tan estrepitosamente a su despacho.

-Bella, se va de Blaine. Papá, no lo soportaré.-mi voz apenas salía. Mis manos temblaban, él se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí para tranquilizarme.

-Como que se va?, definitivamente?-

-No sé, su padre le regalo el viaje para que visite a su madre en el verano, hace días que escuche sus pensamientos y tiene miedo de mi relación con Bella y por eso está tratando de separarnos en el verano, pero si estando allá, ella decide no regresar, que voy a hacer papá, - Sentía algo atorado en la garganta, creo que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

-Hijo, tienes que calmarte, tranquilízate para poder razonar.-

-No puedo, no puedo papá, ayúdame.-

En ese momento entro Alice, al despacho.

-Edward, lo he visto, lo siento tanto.- mi padre le pregunto a Alice.

-Qué has visto Alice? Dime.-papá estaba igual de ansioso que yo, pero él aparentaba estar calmado.

-El papá de Bella quiere separarlos y le compró un boleto de avión para que ella se vaya en el verano, Bella le dijo a Edward, pero está confundida, no sabe qué hacer. Espera que él le ayude a decidir. Y vi a Edward desesperado y que venía a verte muy angustiado. Y por eso vine lo más rápido que pude.-

-Edward, tienes que platicar con ella. Ella tiene todo el derecho de visitar a su mamá. Hazla sentirse segura, para que decida regresar, pero no puedes impedir que vaya. Eso no, aunque yo sé que te dolerá su partida. Pero así tiene que ser. Si en verdad te ama, regresará. Ten confianza. Confía en el Amor que se tienen.-

-Si hermano, confía en ella, te ama con todas sus fuerzas, dale un poco de crédito.- Alice parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

-Gracias, a los dos, es lo que necesitaba escuchar, gracias de nuevo.- regresé a casa de Bella. Pensando en lo que me habían dicho, ellos tenían razón, yo no podía impedirle que visite a su madre, yo mejor que nadie sabía cuánto la extrañaba. Cada vez que la escuchaba hablar dormida lo mencionaba, aunque nunca lo hizo consiente, yo lo sabía. No podía ser tan egoísta, pero me embarga la tristeza de pensar que se alejará de mí, y que tal vez no regrese. Me siento tan frustrado de no poder escuchar que piensa en estos momentos.

Tengo que ser fuerte ante ella, si no, ella es capaz de no ir, mi padre tiene razón yo no soy nadie para impedirle que visite a su madre. Me comportaré, no le demostrare lo mucho que me duele. Regresaré a su lado como si nada.

Bella:

Estoy tan preocupada por Edward, adonde habrá ido, ni siquiera se llevó su auto.

Cuando de pronto regresó, tocó la puerta nuevamente. Sabía que a él también le dolía. Solo me limité a regalarle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Edward, me preocupe mucho- le estire los brazos para abrazarlo, él se acerco hacia mí.- Donde estabas?-

-Bella, mi amor, solo necesité un poco de aire, pero ya estoy aquí. Y que has pensado de tu viaje.- entramos a la casa y nos quedamos de pie en la sala, mirándonos, había tristeza en nuestros ojos, aunque los dos fingíamos estar bien.

-Nada, quiero que sea una decisión de los dos. Pues creo que esto nos afecta a ambos.-

-Yo sé cuanto la extrañas, te he escuchado en tus sueños, y no puedo impedir que vayas, así que tú decide.- acariciaba mi mejilla con una mano y la otra la puso en mi espalda, yo lo miraba tratando de no perder de vista su cara.

-Pero, me duele mucho que no podre verte.- baje la mirada, me dolía muchísimo el pensar en estar separada de él.

-Bella, cariño, no puedes despreciar el regalo de tu padre.-

-Lo sé, pero si voy, solo sufriré.-

-No, no digas eso.- me miraba muy serio. Y tomo mi rostro para que también lo mirara.- Iras, veras a tu madre, y lo disfrutaras. Entendido? Y yo estaré aquí esperando por ti. – se escuchaba tan seguro que me convenció.

-Está bien, iré, pero te voy a extrañar mucho.- No podíamos ocultar la tristeza que nos embargaba esta separación.

-Recuerda que aquí estaré esperándote, ansioso de verte de nuevo.- hablaba muy seguro de sí, pero su miraba decía otra cosa. No me engañaba, lo veía en sus ojos.

Hablé con mi madre y ella estaba tan emocionada de verme que pidió que llegara lo más pronto posible. Dos días máximo, justo el tiempo para empacar y confirmar la fecha en la aerolínea. Y del regreso, no se ha hablado, deje la fecha abierta para que en el momento que decidiera regresar hacerlo. Todo dependía de cómo me sintiera separada de él.

Este sentimiento de vacío me sobre pasaba y ni siquiera me había marchado aún, pero es que estar con Edward se ha vuelto una necesidad como respirar, era algo de lo que dependía para poder vivir. Y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo, realmente quiero creer que él siente lo mismo que yo, pero muy, muy en el fondo tengo mis dudas.

-Edward, prométeme, que me esperaras, que cuando regrese, aquí estarás, prométemelo.-

-Cariño, aquí estaré, pero tú… si volverás?- bajo la mirada, como si se sintiera derrotado.

-Mi amor, claro que volveré, volveré contigo.- lo abrace y lo llene de besos por toda su cara.- Regresaré a ti. Solo a ti.-

-Y si decides quedarte con tu madre, es tanto el tiempo que estarás fuera que, tal vez te olvides de mí.-

-Amor, claro que no. Eso no va a pasar, ella está muy feliz con su esposo, yo ya no soy su prioridad. Ellos se van a ir a vivir a otra ciudad, y yo no estoy es esos planes. Este es mi último viaje a Austin, venderán la casa en cuanto decidan a donde ir a vivir.-

-De verdad?- un leve brillo de alegría apareció en sus hermosos ojos.

-Si es verdad. Así que, no te preocupes más.- tenía que mostrarme feliz, para que él también lo estuviera, otra vez agradecía a mi buena estrella el que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos, pues así no se daría cuenta realmente lo mucho que me dolía esta separación.


	10. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Bella:

Hoy será, mi última noche en Blaine, mañana temprano volaré a Austin a reunirme con mi madre y Phil después de tantos meses. Tengo un nudo en el estomago. Dos motivos tan distintos, uno de alegría y otro de una terrible tristeza. Estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos, que poco a poco me iba venciendo el sueño, cuando de pronto sentí unos dedos fríos que acariciaban mi mano.

-Edward?- abrí los ojos, y apenas lo vi en la penumbra de mi habitación.

-Si, amor, aquí estoy.- traté de levantarme, pero él lo impidió.- No cielo, no te levantes, tienes que descansar, solo vine un momento a despedirme.

-Pero, no te quedaras?-

-No, es mejor así. Menos doloroso.-

-No Edward, no te vayas, quédate, es nuestra última noche juntos.- sentí como se estremeció al oír eso de mis labios. Pero inmediatamente cambió, sonrió y saco un objeto de la bolsa de su chamarra.

-Bella, te he traído un regalo, es un celular para que podamos estar comunicados, que te parece.-

-Mi amor, es una grandiosa idea. Gracias, esto si facilita las cosas, así podremos hablar diario.-

-Papá me dio la idea, no sé porque no se me había ocurrido antes.-

-Hablaremos todas las noches, y nos contaremos lo que hayamos hecho durante el día.- estaba tan emocionada, que eso ayudó un poco a que fuera menos dolorosa nuestra separación.-

-Bella, te voy a extrañar mucho. Pero me alegro mucho por ti. Bueno, ahora duerme ya, descansa, yo estaré aquí contigo.- se sentó a mi lado y beso mi frente.

Yo realmente estaba muy cansada ese día había Sido de mucho trabajo en la casa dejándole ropa lista a papá, limpiando la casa, la ropa de cama, toallas, etc. La verdad estaba exhausta, así que no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida.

Edward:

Mi hermosa princesa Bella, te voy a extrañar tanto, es más, ya te extraño demasiado, tanto que duele, duele como si me arrancaran el pecho en pedazos.

Ya no podre verte dormir como ahorita. Verte así tan tranquila como un bebé, me llenas de paz y un inmenso amor. Te amo, recuérdalo siempre. Ojala pudieras escuchar mis palabras, dichas con todo mi amor.

Bella:

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi, fue esa persona que me tiene locamente enamorada.

-Edward, gracias por quedarte.- le sonreí, el me miraba desde la mecedora y también me sonrió.

-Solo esperaba, que despertaras para irme. Quiero que sepas que te amo profundamente, y que te estaré esperando ansiosamente.- me abrazó y me besó tan dulce y tiernamente. Yo correspondí a su ternura.

-Edward, yo también te amo profundamente, y ya quiero estar de regreso para nunca más separarnos.- seguimos besándonos, hasta que Edward, escucho a papá despertarse.

-Charlie a despertado, tengo que irme, cuídate mucho, y recuerda que aquí estaré esperándote. Adios mi pequeña Bella.- me beso en los labios.

-Adios, Edward.- y se fue.

Fueron más de 8 horas de vuelo. El viaje lo sentí más largo que hace unos meses, cuando venía a vivir con papá, llena de miedos, de incertidumbre, de no saber cómo sería mi vida en Blaine. Gracias a esa decisión, conocí al chico que amo y que me ama.

A través del vidrio pude ver a mamá, sonriéndome, feliz, se ve realmente radiante, se nota que está felizmente casada, siento algo de tristeza de saber que con papá las cosas no hayan funcionado. Pero, eso ya pasó y me alegro que ella haya hecho su vida a tiempo.

-Bella, hija, te he extrañado tanto.- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo también mamá, hola Phil, los veo muy bien, me da mucho gusto estar aquí.-

-Bienvenida Bella, que tal el viaje?-

-Bien, estuvo un poco cansado pero bien.-

-Bueno, vamos por tus cosas, para irnos a la casa.- comentó Phil.

Teníamos tantas cosas de que platicar, pues las pequeñas llamadas y los e-mails, no eran suficientes, para poder contarnos tantas cosas.

-Bella, platícame, estas a gusto con tu papá, quiero que seas sincera, porque si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros nuevamente. – no me sorprendió que me dijera eso, ya otras veces lo había insinuado, tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho antes, hubiera regresado a su lado pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora existía Edward en mi vida.

-Si mamá, estoy contenta con él, en la escuela también me siento muy a gusto, mis compañeros me acogieron desde que llegué, han Sido muy amables, y…-

-Y qué? Hija, que más ibas a decir? Será que algún chico te interesa.-

-Pues si mamá, más que eso, es mi novio.- mi voz se escuchaba emocionada al confesarlo.

-Bella ya tienes novio, oh! Que emoción hija, por qué no me habías contado?- si que estaba emocionada, ahora que ella se había casado con Phil cambio su perspectiva del amor. Por fin supero el fracaso que sentía, por haberse separado de papá.

-No sé mamá, por teléfono no es igual y por correo menos.-

-Si, tienes razón, pero cuéntame de él,-

-Se llama Edward, es muy guapo y me quiere mucho.-

-Donde lo conociste?-

-Está en la misma escuela.-

Edward:

Sentado en mi cama, recordando los bellos momentos que he pasado con mi pequeña, es apenas el premier día y ya la extraño, extraño su sonrisa, sus mejillas cada vez que se sonroja y su aroma, ese aroma que en principio me incitó a beber hasta la última gota de su sangre. Pero gracias a que he aprendido a controlar mis instintos de depredador, he podido superar mis ansias de su sangre. Estoy nervioso, y no me ha llamado, ojala todo este bien, y no haya tenido ningún problema.

Bella:

Ya era muy tarde y estaba tan cansada, cuando me despedí de mamá y de Phil, quería estar en mi habitación ya, para poder hablar con Edward. Busque el teléfono de entre mis cosas que aún no desempacaba, marqué el numero previamente grabado por él mismo, y empezó a sonar, bastaron un par de segundos para escuchar su sensual voz.

-Bella? Mi amor, como estas?- me dio la impresión de que se escuchaba un poco ansioso.

-Edward, bien, estoy bien, contenta de estar con mamá, y tú como estas?-

-Extrañándote mucho, pero cuéntame cómo te fue de viaje, no tuviste problemas?- se perfectamente a lo que se refería, y pensé en decirle "no, no caí en ninguna parte" pero me mordí la lengua para no decirlo.

-Todo estuvo bien, el viaje en sí un poco cansado, pero bien. Sabes? Te extraño mucho, quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo.-

-Lo sé pequeña, pero acuérdate que ibas a disfrutar tu viaje, no te pongas triste, sí?-

-Te amo Edward. Mañana volveré a llamarte, está bien?-

-Si, cuídate mucho y descansa que estas a punto de caer dormida.-

-Qué bien me conoces, tienes razón, estoy a punto de caer. Cuídate tu también.- y colgué el teléfono, no podía más mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente.

Edward:

Haberla escuchado hace más llevadero este hueco que tengo aquí en mi pecho, vacío, pues ella se llevó todo mi corazón. Es insoportable estar sin mi pequeña y delicada humana. Todavía no entiendo como un ser tan pequeño puede ser tan arrebatadoramente necesitado.

Han pasado ya varios días desde que se fue y sin ella me han parecido una eternidad, cada noche espero con ansias su llamada. Realmente fue una gran idea lo del celular, así el dolor es menos intenso, pero al fin dolor, un dolor que ahí se encuentra y que parece no desaparecer hasta que este con ella nuevamente.

Bella:

Estar con mi madre, es un tiempo que realmente disfruto, y ahora aprovecho al máximo pues se que pasará algún tiempo para poder estar juntas nuevamente, aunque desde que se casó, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, pero nunca interfirió entre nosotras y ahora mismo lo disfrutaba igual. Pero al caer la noche, la cosa cambiaba pues extrañaba el estar con él.

Mi hermoso y tierno Edward, no se imagina cuánto le echo de menos, como quisiera que cada noche entrara por mi ventana para darme las buenas noches y me arrulle con mi canción, realmente deseo verlo, acariciar su bello rostro y que me regale su sonrisa con la que me vuelve loca, respirar su dulce aliento que nubla mis sentidos.

Cada noche que ha pasado, marcó con desesperación para escuchar su sensual voz que enchina mi piel en cuanto contesta el teléfono. Estos días lejos de él, me he dado cuenta que lo amo mucho, la verdad sabia que lo amaba pero ahora lejos, mi amor ha crecido mil veces más.

Tengo que regresar pronto, mañana a primera hora reservare mi vuelo de regreso, tres días más, aquí en este soleado lugar, extraño tanto regresar a mi hogar, y poder estar juntos nuevamente.

Edward:

Ya ha pasado casi el mes y ya no soporto, salí al bosque, específicamente a nuestro prado, me asfixia mi cuarto, me inunda esta agonía, estos días han Sido el mismo infierno, he sollozado sin lágrimas durante horas, incluso días, rogando por que se apiadara este sentimiento de vacío, mis gemidos eran audibles a kilómetros de distancia, sabía que cuando llegase a casa me esperaría un interrogatorio, por parte de mi familia, pero eso no me interesaba.

En este segundo me sentía más humano que nunca, el dolor en mi corazón era la prueba de eso, sentir como este se rompía con cada segundo que pasaba era la clara manifestación de que Bella se había vuelto lo más importante para mí, rayando en la obsesión. El tiempo continuó pasando y continué llorando sin lágrimas hasta que el sol decidió hacer acto de presencia poniendo fin a mi desinhibido desahogo. Mas no a mi dolor…

Bella:

Así paso el mes, hablando con Edward todas las noches, y en el día disfrutando de la compañía de mi madre y de Phil. Cada día que escucho su voz, la escucho mas apagada, será que realmente me extraña o me estará olvidando? No, no creo, confío en él y en el amor que nos tenemos. Mañana será mi último día aquí en Austin, recorrería por última vez, la ciudad que me vio crecer, este calor abrazador, que ya no extrañaba para nada, ahora me agradaba más el frío y la lluvia. Camine por las calles donde pase tantas y tantas veces para ir a las diferentes escuelas a las que asistí a lo largo de mi corta vida, los parques a los que me llevó mi mamá cuando niña. Son recuerdos que llevaré siempre en mi corazón.

Edward:

Alice y Esme están muy preocupadas por mí, lo leo en sus pensamientos y lo veo en sus rostros. Mis hermanos también están preocupados y mi padre, pero no como ellas.

Escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose a mi cuarto, tocaron muy suave y se abrió un poco antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Edward, puedo hablar un momento contigo?- se asomó Alice.

-Claro Alice, dime.- entro muy sigilosamente y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá donde estaba yo sentado, con mis codos recargados en las rodillas y mi cara enterrada en mis manos.

-Extrañas mucho a Bella, verdad?- se acercó y acarició mi cabello.

-Así es, espero que regrese muy pronto o si no soy capaz de ir por ella, estos días, me han ayudado a pensar mucho en nuestra relación, en lo mucho que la extraño. Y ya no quiero seguir con esta zozobra. Me estoy muriendo, aunque sé que eso es imposible, pero así me siento, muerto, vacio.- seguía agachado mirando el suelo.

-Te entiendo Edward, pero no te preocupes sé que pronto volverán a estar juntos.- levante mi cara para verla y me sonreía, parecía complacida.

-Sabes algo, has visto cuando regresa?- mi voz sonaba esperanzada.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que pronto regresará.- y se levantó rumbo afuera de mi habitación.

-Alice por favor, si sabes algo dímelo, por favor.- le grite, pero ya no me contestó salió inmediatamente, sabía que me había escuchado.

Bella:

Esta noche hablaré con Edward, como cada noche hacía pero no le diré que mañana llegaré a Blaine, será mi sorpresa. Tengo tantas ganas de volverlo a ver.

Levanté el teléfono del buró donde lo tenía y marqué, mis dedos temblaban. Escuche que timbrada e inmediatamente su voz.

-Bella?-

-Edward, mi amor como estas?-

-Bella, esperaba tu llamada impacientemente. Yo estoy bien, deseoso de verte y tu como estas?-

-Bien, como están en tu casa?-

-Todos bien, y te mandan saludos.-

-Gracias salúdalos también de mi parte.-

-Y que cuentas hoy, que hiciste?-

-Hoy salí a recorrer todos los lugares que me traen los mejores recuerdos de mi niñez, y sentí nostalgia de saber que ya no volveré aquí.-

-Te entiendo, yo hice lo mismo fui a nuestro prado a recordar los momentos contigo ahí.- lo decía con un tono de melancolía.

-Mi amor, ya pronto nos veremos, ten paciencia.- le dije muy segura de lo que decía.

-Regresa pronto, este mes ha Sido eterno. Has pensado en qué fecha regresaras?- se escuchaba tan triste, que me rompía el corazón.

-Todavía no lo sé, pero estaremos juntos muy pronto ya lo veras. Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo y cuídate.-

Cuando terminé de hablar con Edward, inmediatamente le marque a mi papá, para confirmarle la hora de mi llegada, ya que él me recogería en el aeropuerto.

Muy temprano ya íbamos de camino hacia el aeropuerto. Mamá estaba un poco sentimental y yo deseosa ya de estar de regreso junto a mi padre y junto a Edward.

El vuelo de regreso, estuvo bien, sin ningún contratiempo, cansado como es, tantas horas sentada, pero con la ilusión de llegar pronto a casa. Estaba tan ansiosa de llegar a Blaine.

Edward:

Hoy me siento ansioso, preocupado, sin ella aquí, sin saber si le ha pasado algo malo, necesito hacer algo, siento que me ahogo. Bajé a tocar el piano, me senté frente a él, pero no salió ninguna nota, todo era gris, no hay ninguna chispa de alegría en mí. Me siento raro, algo me incomoda, estará bien Bella, le pasara algo malo? En ese momento se acercó Alice y se sentó en el banco junto a mí, me rodeó con su brazo y dijo.

-Edward, ya no sufras.-me miraba como quien mira a un niño sufriendo por algo.

-Alice, dime que ella está bien, que no le ha pasado nada malo. Te juro que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo, siento algo atorado en la garganta.- Ella se levanto del asiento y me abrazó, yo era igual que un poste, sin nada de emociones hacía su abrazó, no podía corresponderle, me sentía hueco, vació. Con la vista en el piso. Había llegado al límite de mis fuerzas. No sé como podre esperar a escuchar su voz esta noche.

-Edward, mírame.- Alce la cara para verla.- No puedo verte así, me rompes el corazón, yo sé que tal vez Bella se molestara por esto, pero ya no me puedo aguantar.-no entendía que me estaba diciendo.

-Qué pasa, Alice, dime, que pasa?-me estaba poniendo nervioso. La tome de sus hombros, mirándola fijamente, averiguando cualquier reacción de su rostro.

-Edward, no te asustes, es que Bella acaba de llegar a Blaine, ella quería darte la sorpresa por eso no te dijo nada anoche, pero el verte así, hizo que me decidiera a decírtelo.- yo no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar.

-Pero que estás diciendo? Bella llegó ya?-grité emocionado.

-Si Edward, ella está llegando a su casa.- mi rostro cambio, mi corazón empezó a latir nuevamente, ahora si abracé a Alice y giré con ella en brazos.

Bella:

Cuando baje del auto de papá respiré el aire fresco y puro de Blaine. Estaba emocionada de haber llegado a mi hogar. Papá me ayudo con el equipaje, platicamos de cómo me había ido. Y después de mucho rato le comenté que estaba algo cansada que quería descansar y me despedí de él, subí a mi habitación, y busque el celular para marcarle a Edward, estaba ansiosa por darle la noticia.

-Bella?-

-Hola Edward, como estas?-

-Esperando tu llamada como cada noche. Y tú, estás contenta?-

- No tanto como quisiera.-

-Por qué, pasó algo?- su voz cambio a preocupada.

-No, todo está bien, lo único es que no estás ahora mismo aquí conmigo.-

-Ya lo sé amor, yo también quisiera estar aquí contigo.- Y en ese momento apareció en mi ventana sonriéndome, con el teléfono en su mano. Abrí mi boca tan grande de la sorpresa que me dio y luego hice un gesto como de enojo. Me levanté de la cama como resorte para lanzarme hacia él, corrí para abrazarlo y besarlo con tanta desesperación. Que casi nos vamos para atrás los dos. Y sin decir nada más lo llene de besos por todo su divino rostro, el cual no le hacía justicia en mis recuerdos, era más, mucho más. Cuando al fin lo solté para tomar un poco de aire, pude hablarle.

-Edward, cuando te enteraste, como…?- y en ese momento lo comprendí todo. Se me olvido pensar en Alice, como no lo preví.

-Alice, me lo dijo hace una hora. Yo esperaba tu llamada cuando te vio llegando aquí. – Tomo mi cara con sus manos y me miró fijamente pero con dulzura.- Por qué no me dijiste anoche que hablamos?-

-Quería darte la sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo.- mis palabras tenían un dejo de tristeza, más que de molestia por no poder sorprenderlo.

-No te molestes con Alice, ella pensó en alegrarme el momento, pues no estaba pasándolo nada bien.-

-Edward, te extrañe tanto. Me hiciste mucha falta.- lo abrazaba tan fuerte, como si no quisiera separarme de él nunca más, hundí mi rostro en su pecho respirando su aroma.

-Mi amor, yo también te extrañe mucho, no te imaginas cuanto?- también me abrazó y besó mi cabello, respirando en él.

Se sentó en la mecedora y yo en sus piernas, cual bebé, abrazados, yo lo acariciaba tiernamente, quería tocarlo toda la noche si era posible, aferrándome a él como un pequeño koala se aferra de su madre, y así nos quedamos hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos, luego me acomodo en la cama, me arropo con el edredón y se sentó a mi lado, acariciándome suavemente mi cara.

Edward:

Por fin regresaste a mi lado como prometiste, sé que te dolía tanto como a mí estar lejos el uno del otro, pero eso ya pasó. Ahora estas aquí en mis brazos. Nuevamente juntos. Tú aroma, mmm, lo extrañaba tanto. Pero tengo que irme, mis hermanos me esperan para ir a cazar. Mañana te veré mi hermosa Bella.

Y salí de su habitación una vez que se quedo dormida, me dirigí a mi casa donde mis hermanos me esperaban. Ya cuando casi amanecía, nos sentamos en unas piedras a contemplar el amanecer silenciosamente. De repente Emmet giró su cara para verme y dijo.

-Caramba hermano, pareces otro, si que te afecto su partida.- yo le sonreí y dije.

-Si fue muy doloroso, no se imaginan cuanto.-

-Edward, como puedes estar tan cerca de ella, con ese aroma tan exquisito.- Jasper habló y en ese momento giré para verle a la cara y que él viera que lo último de su comentario no me agradó en absoluto.

-Cálmate Edward, no lo dijo para molestarte.- Emmet me tomo del brazo para tranquilizarme.

-Si tienes razón, Jasper discúlpame, sé que lo dijiste con buena intención, y contestando a tu pregunta, si, es muy difícil, pero cada día tengo más control de mi mismo.-

-De verdad que te admiro, si yo encontrara a alguien así….-

-No lo digas, se lo que pasaría.- le contesté serio.


	11. Chapter 12

Este capítulo esta dedicado a nonaloka, con todo cariño.

Capitulo 12.

Bella:

Al despertar, me di cuenta que él ya no estaba, pero no me preocupe, otras veces así lo había hecho, así que me levanté y me fui directamente a bañarme, pues quería estar lista para que en cualquier momento que él llegara.

Desempaqué mi ropa, guarde la maleta y otras cosas que use para el viaje. Arregle mi cuarto. Y bajé con papá que estaba a punto de desayunar.

-Hola papá.-

-Hola Bella, descansaste. –

-Si, gracias. Realmente estaba muy cansada.-

-Hija, me he acostumbrado tanto a ti en estos meses que ahora que no estuviste te extrañe mucho.-

-Yo también te extrañe papá, y gracias otra vez por el viaje.-

-Edward ya sabe que regresaste, me imagino.- no entendí su interés, pero no importo.

-Si papá, anoche hable con él. Por.-

-Solo curioBellaad. Sabes? He observado, que este chico Edward, parece algo entusiasmado contigo. Que tanto lo quieres? –

-Papá, esto es un poco incomodo hablarlo contigo, pero te lo voy a decir, yo lo amo mucho.-

-Vaya, mi pequeña está creciendo.- su voz se escuchaba titubeante.

-Papá, Edward es bueno y me quiere.- él solo hizo un gesto y salió de la cocina y subió a su habitación, entonces di por enterado que ya no había más que decir.

Más tarde bajó y dijo que saldría un rato a casa de un amigo a ver un partido de no se que. Me quede viéndolo como se alejaba de casa, después en la tarde, prendí la tv, pues estaba un poco aburrida, cuando sonó mi teléfono, era seguro Edward, ya que se había marchado en la mañana o en la madrugada no lo supe.

-Edward?-

-No, Bella soy Alice, como estas?- al escuchar la voz de Alice sentí un poco de decepción, pero a la vez alegría de saber que era mi amiga.

-Alice, que gusto escucharte, estoy bien y tú?-

-Muy bien, oye quería saber si puedo ir a visitarte hoy.-

-Claro, por supuesto. Ahorita ya?-

-Si, quiero aprovechar que los chicos salieron de cacería, y me gustaría platicar contigo.-

-Alice, tu puedes venir cuando quieras.-

-Gracias Bella, voy enseguida.- y colgó.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando llegó a la casa.

-Hola Alice, pasa.-

-Hola Bella.- y me abrazó muy fuerte como ella siempre hacía.

-Desde qué hora se fueron de cacería.-

-En la madrugada, Edward, ya no alcanzó avisarte pues te quedaste dormida. Y el teléfono casi nunca lo lleva cuando caza.-

-Entiendo. Y de que querías platicar.-

-Antes que nada, déjame explicarte, por qué le dije a Edward que ya habías llegado.-

-Ay! No Alice, no tienes que explicarme nada.-

-Si, tengo que explicarte, Edward estaba muy, muy triste, parecía zombie deambulando por toda la casa, y al ver que ya estabas aquí y que querías sorprenderlo, quise alegrarlo un poco y pues solo me adelante y quise que fueras tú la sorprendida. Por favor no te enojes conmigo. –

-No, no estoy enojada, pero dime tan mal estaba?-

-Bella, él siempre fue un solitario, pero ahora que te encontró ha cambiado tanto, todo este mes fue tortuoso verlo, estaba tan triste y preocupado de que no fueras a regresar, discúlpame.-

-De verdad, Alice?, oh!, mi pobre Edward, no quería que sufriera de esa manera.-

-Pero ahora está feliz, y eso es lo que cuenta. Perdóname, si?-

-Alice, así como a ti te importa Edward, así me importa también a mí. Y si tú creíste que eso era lo mejor, pues entonces así era.- le sonreí.

-Gracias Bella, eres muy comprensiva, es por eso que mi hermano te quiere tanto.-

-Bueno, pero eso ya pasó, verdad?-

-Si, ahora platícame como te fue….

Continuamos platicando durante un buen rato más, contándole todo acerca de mi viaje, después terminamos de platicar, Alice se despidió y se marcho, más tarde llegó papá y estuvimos viendo tv, pedimos algo para cenar y seguíamos viendo una película. En eso papá pregunto.

-Hija, vino Edward a verte?, después de tantos días sin verse, pensé que estaría hoy aquí.- se notaba confundido, y yo no sabía por qué.

-Tuvo que salir, con sus hermanos.- no supe que más decir.

-Pero está todo bien entre ustedes, no?-

-Si papá, está todo bien.- la verdad no entendí por qué tanta preocupación.

Después de un pavoroso silencio, decidí retirarme a descansar, me despedí de él. Subí a ponerme pijama lavarme los dientes y me metí a mi recamara a dormir, pues no sabía si Edward vendría esta noche.

Pasaron algunas horas, recostada en mi cama, tratando de dormir, cuando sentí unos labios fríos en mi frente. Abrí los ojos y apenas pude ver algo junto a mí, por lo obscuro de la noche.

-Edward?- pregunte sobresaltada.

-Si, cielo, pensé que ya estarías dormida.-

-No podía, pensaba en ti, te extrañe todo el día.- me senté para abrazarlo y tenerlo muy cerca de mí.

-Si, cariño, me imaginé, yo también hubiera querido estar hoy contigo, pero ya tenía este plan con mis hermanos de irnos de cacería. Disculpa que no te lo pude decir anoche, pero te quedaste dormida. Y ya no te quise despertar. Pero ya estoy aquí.-

-Mi amor me hiciste tanta falta todos estos días, no sé cómo pude aguantar no estar contigo.- empezaban a rodar unas lágrimas por mis mejillas. Él inmediatamente acarició mis mejillas limpiándolas.

-Lo sé amor, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pues yo estuve igual que tú. Era algo insoportable, creo que si te hubieras tardado más, hubiera Sido capaz de ir por ti yo mismo.- él seguía acariciando mi rostro.

-De verdad?- y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-Si, lo estaba pensando muy seriamente.- En ese momento lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude. Quería sentirlo tan cerca de mí, para estar segura que no estaba soñando, que realmente estaba junto a mí.

Su cuerpo aún con la ropa era tan frío que hizo que me diera escalofríos, temblando inesperadamente. Él me quiso arropar con el edredón para protegerme del frío, pero yo se lo impedí con un movimiento de cabeza y murmurándole al oído.

-No mi amor, quiero sentir tu cuerpo.- Y puse mis manos en su cuello acariciándolo lentamente y empecé a bajarlas para desabrochar su camisa, y sentí como él temblaba al recorrer con mis dedos su pecho perfectamente definido. Tomó mis manos para detenerlas y las alzó hacia sus labios besándolas tiernamente.

-Cariño, no sé si podre controlarme.- también hablaba murmurando tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención…- de pronto sentí sus labios en los míos interrumpiendo mi oración. Su beso ya no era tierno como otras veces, este fue lleno de pasión, soltó mis manos y empezó a acariciarme lentamente. Hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

-Qué pasa?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Nada, es solo que no nos podemos arriesgar, tengo miedo de lastimarte.- se separó de mí, dejándome en la cama, mientras él se encaminó hacia la ventana.

-Edward, no te vayas.- mi voz era suplicante. Volteo hacia mí y me sonrió.

-No me voy, solo quiero un poco de aire fresco.- me levante de la cama y me encamine hacia él, lo abracé y le dije.

-Lo siento mucho, perdóname Edward.-

-Mi amor, tú eres la que tienes que perdonarme, por no poder corresponderte como debería ser. Que diferente sería si fuera humano como tú.- tomé su cara entre mis manos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Edward, no digas eso, yo te quiero así como eres.- Me beso apenas rozando sus labios con los míos, y me abrazó llevándome a la cama.

-Duerme, mi pequeña.- me acosté, él me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí. Me sentí mal por haberlo llevado a ese punto. Pero no me arrepentí, me gustó, intente recordar aquel bello momento y me quede dormida soñando con él.

Edward:

Ahora sí, no pienso dejarte como ayer, quiero respirar tu aroma, llenarme y empaparme de él, lo extrañe tanto, no te imaginas siquiera como te extrañé.

Mi pequeña y débil chiquilla, este amor que has despertado en mi, crece cada segundo más y más. No alcanzara nunca mi existencia eterna, para demostrarte cuanto te amo. Me fascina verte dormida y hablarte aunque no me escuches y decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. Como quisiera detener el tiempo para poder contemplarte siempre, así tan cálida y suave, tan indefensa pero también tan valiente, porque eres muy valiente al arriesgar tu vida al lado mío, mi pequeña, mi dulce amor.

Qué podre hacer para convencerte de mi adoración por ti, qué sería lo más indicado para demostrarte mi profundo amor. Solo cuidarte y amarte toda la vida.

-Edward, te amo.-

Mi hermosa Bella, escucharte dormida decir mi nombre me haces tan feliz, mi muerto corazón revive de emoción.

Bella:

Pronto comenzó un nuevo semestre, nosotros seguíamos con nuestra rutina de siempre. Él pasaba por mí, para ir a la escuela, luego en la escuela a veces compartíamos la hora del almuerzo, otras solo nos mirábamos, mientras yo estaba con mis amigos, y de regreso a casa. En este semestre no tuvimos clases juntos, lastima, me gustaba mucho, tener un tiempo extra con él aunque fuera en clase. En casa cumplíamos con los deberes escolares, y en la noche llegaba para velar mi sueño. No entendía su fascinación por verme dormir.

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños, faltaban 4 días para ser exactos, la verdad, no me entusiasmaba, cumplir otro año sabiendo que Edward siempre tendría 18, pero nada se podía hacer a ese respecto. Así que resignada esperaba el "bendito" día.

-Bella, mañana iremos de cacería, pero nos tardaremos un día más que de costumbre, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, solo serán tres días, estarás bien?-

-Claro Edward, y se irán todos?- pregunte seria.

-Si, iremos todos.- lo mire resignaba, pero él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Está bien, yo estaré en la escuela mañana, y por la tarde regresaré y ya no saldré en todo el fin de semana, te parece?-

-No, no me parece, no quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras encarcelada, puedes salir a donde tú quieras, solo prométeme que te cuidaras.-

-Te lo prometo.- y le hice el saludo como de militar, el sonrío.

-Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.- me acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes por nada. Ve tranquilo y que atrapes muchos pumas.

-Solo los necesarios.- y sonrió, en sus ojos grises había un halo se incertidumbre, no sé porque.- Cuídate mucho, nos vemos.-

-Adios Edward.- se marcho, dejándome un poco triste pero sabía que era por mi bien, no podía arriesgar mi vida, sabiendo que él estaba sediento y que mi sangre era tan irresistible para él.

Edward:

Mientras tanto en casa, todos organizaban la fiesta sorpresa para Bella, Alice fue la de la idea, y todos estábamos entusiasmados con ello.

-Bueno iremos de cacería pero regresaremos pronto para seguir con los preparativos.-dijo Esme.

-Mamá, ya casi está listo todo, solo falta el pastel pero lo entregaran ese mismo día.- comentó Alice.

-Los regalos están listos.- comentó Jasper, que en ese mismo momento los traía acomodándolos en la mesa.

-Bueno, pues ya no falta nada entonces, ya nos podemos ir.- dijo mi padre.

Bella:

En la escuela tuvimos libres las 2 últimas clases pues había junta de consejo de maestros. Fui un momento a la biblioteca para sacar algunos libros pues necesitaría algo para leer en ausencia de Edward, ya que tendría mucho tiempo libre y me aburriría. Al salir de ahí me dí cuenta que ya estaba casi vacía la escuela solo quedaban los autos de los maestros y tres más, el mío y de dos estudiantes más, en ese momento me encontré con Steve, quien había venido por unos papeles que necesitaba para la Universidad donde ya había ingresado, afortunadamente para mí ya no lo vería más, solamente en vacaciones si es que nos topábamos en algún lugar por ahí.

-Hola Bella, como has estado?- me seguía hacía el estacionamiento.

-Que tal Steve, yo estoy bien gracias, tú, como te ha ido en la universidad? .- yo seguía caminando.

-Faltan todavía días para que inicien las clases allá, pero regresé por unos papeles que me pedían.-

-Me da gusto.- me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sé por qué?

-Estás sola? Hoy no vino tu guardaespaldas?- se quería hacer el chistoso.

-Si te refieres a Edward, no, hoy no vino.- conteste sería, me quería ir ya, como le había prometido a Edward.

-Entonces podemos platicar a gusto no?- llegamos hasta el auto de mi padre, el cual tuve que dejarlo retirado de los demás autos por habérseme hecho tarde.

-No veo de que tengamos que platicar.- la verdad ya me estaba molestando su terquedad. Ya junto a mi auto, intente abrirlo pero él lo impidió, recargándose en la puerta.

-Bueno, quisiera que fuéramos amigos qué opinas?- yo miraba hacía todos lados buscando a alguien más en el estacionamiento pero no, no había nadie más.

-Creí que ya lo éramos.- giré para verlo a la cara.

-No, como yo quisiera. Sabes, me gustas mucho y quisiera que fuéramos algo más pero me conformo con solo ser amigos.-

-Steve, yo te agradezco mucho tu interés pero la verdad tengo que ser sincera, a mí me gusta Edward. –

-Bella, por favor, como te puede gustar ese alzado.- y entonces se acercaba hacía mí, de forma insinuante.

-Por favor Steve no te me acerques.- me tenía acorralada entre él y el auto poniendo sus brazos a los costados de mi.

-Solo dame un beso, si? Y no tiene por que saberlo Edward.-

-Steve, quítate o gritaré.- se acercaba tanto que estaba a centímetros de mi rostro. Él, me agarró fuertemente por los brazos intentando besarme, me apretó y me beso, pero yo tenía mis labios sellados, así que fue como si hubiera besado a una piedra, y en cuanto pude, inmediatamente lo empuje.

-Está bien, tú ganas pero no me rendiré.- se rió y se marcho dejándome temblando. Abrí el auto, me senté y respire profundo para calmarme un poco antes de manejar hacía la casa. Mis manos temblaban pero traté de tranquilizarme.

Este había Sido un capitulo en mi vida que no quería recordar nunca y no le diré a nadie lo que pasó.

Pasaron los días, y me entraba la ansiedad de repente. Sentía que me faltaba aire. Casi no podía dormir por las noches, si, extrañaba a Edward. Ya era domingo en la noche, deseaba tanto que regresara pronto, tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento apareciera, pero ya es muy tarde y no llega, el sueño esta venciéndome.

-Bella, amor, estas dormida?- escuche entre sueños un murmullo y sentí unos labios fríos tocar mi frente.

-Edward? Llegaste, mi amor, me hiciste tanta falta.- me senté en la cama para poder abrazarlo y estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

-Perdona que tardé en llegar, te desperté?-

-Apenas me estaba durmiendo, no podía hacerlo, te extrañaba junto a mí.-

-Ya estoy aquí cariño. Sabes qué día es hoy?-

-Creo que ya es lunes, no?-

-Si ya es lunes y es tu cumpleaños, felicidades.- me abrazo tan lentamente, y acerco su cara a la mía para rozar sus fríos labios con los míos, y darme los más dulces y tiernos besos.

-Edward, es el mejor de los regalos, tus besos. Me encanta que me beses. No pares nunca de hacerlo si?-

-Si eso quieres, me sacrificaré.- los dos reímos. Y en ese momento la luna empezó a iluminar la habitación con una tenue luz, a través de las cortinas de mi ventana, dejándome ver ese rostro perfecto que tanto me encantaba.

-Te amo Bella Swan.- nos mirábamos con tanta devoción y amor, mucho amor.

-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen.-

-Duerme ya mi pequeña, mañana será un gran día, para ti.-

-Por qué lo dices, será como cualquier otro día.-

-Claro que no. Duerme ya.- me acomodé y me arropo, como cada noche.

La luz del día empezaba a asomarse en mi cuarto cuando abrí los ojos. Busque a Edward con la mirada, pero no lo vi, me enderece sentándome en la cama, me alise un poco la maraña de cabello que debí tener por tantas vueltas que daba dormida. Mire hacía la mecedora donde se sienta él para verme dormir y ahí estaba con su hermosa sonrisa, se levanto estirando sus brazos para que los tomara acercándose a mí. Me hinque en la cama para alcanzarlo.

-Muchas felicidades cielo, deseo que hoy sea un magnifico día y un año de muchas sorpresas agradables y lo mejor de lo mejor para toda tu vida.

-Gracias Edward. Si es al lado tuyo entonces todo será maravilloso.-

-Me tengo que ir, Charlie no tarda en venir a felicitarte. Nos vemos en un rato.-

-Está bien.- dije resignada. En ese momento se escucho que papá tocó la puerta.

-Hija, puedo pasar?- me acomode inmediatamente en la cama para acostarme y me tape.

-Si papá, adelante.-

-Felicidades Bella.- Se acercó a mí para darme un abrazó y un beso en la frente.

-Gracias papá.-

-Que plan tienes para este día. Vendrá Edward?-

-Creo que si, la verdad no le comente nada. No he planeado nada especial.-

-Bueno, en la tarde nos vemos y si quieres pedimos unas pizzas para que no te pongas a cocinar, te parece bien?-

-Como tú digas papá.-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, en la tarde nos vemos.-

-Que te vaya bien.-

Edward:

Todo en casa estaba listo para la fiesta de Bella, todos le tenían su regalo, en verdad todos estaban muy emocionados, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no festejábamos el cumpleaños de nadie de mi familia, era como revivir, nuestro tiempo como humanos, recordando todos lo que en algún tiempo fue cumplir años de vida.

Yo por mi parte, quería darle algo especial, pero no sabía que, quería demostrarle que en ese regalo quedara plasmado todo mi amor por ella, algo que fuera…, eterno, como mi amor, si eterno es la palabra. Entonces me decidí por un diamante, un diamante en forma de corazón.

Bella:

Por fin me levante para darme una ducha y arreglarme. Hoy será un gran día, como dijo Edward.

Baje ya bañada y vestida, lista para desayunar cuando de pronto escuche que tocaban a la puerta.

-Edward, mi amor todavía no estoy lista, me falta desayunar, se me hizo tarde?-

-No cielo, quise llegar antes para poder darte tu regalo.-

-Pero, ya me lo diste, no lo recuerdas, mis besos.- dije emocionada.

-Bueno, pues este es otro, ten, espero que te guste.- y me dio una cajita cuadrada color azul cielo con un moño blanco. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado. Era una piedra brillante en forma de corazón miles de cortes brillando y reflejando los colores del arcoíris, era muy hermoso.

-Edward, es tan hermoso, no debiste…- me interrumpió.

-Es mi corazón, ahora tuyo.-

-Si es como tú, frío, brillante y muy hermoso. Gracias.-

-Y te faltó algo.-

-Qué?-lo miré extrañada.

-Eterno, como mi amor.-

-Edward, mi amor, gracias,- me acerque para besarlo. –Te amo, mi vida.- Él me tomo de la cintura acercándome hacía sí, y me besó haciéndome estremecer con ese abrazo y ese beso tan llenos de pasión.

Me fue soltando poco a poco para no caer, ya que temblaba cual hoja al viento.

-Vi que tienes una cadenita de oro, por eso te compre este dije.-

-Si era de mi abuelita mi papá me lo dio el día del baile.- él me la quitó y puso el dije en la cadena y me lo volvió a poner.

-Me di cuenta, ahora tendrás algo para recordarme siempre.-

-Gracias de nuevo.- me senté a desayunar, para poder irnos a la escuela.

Llegamos a la escuela, apenas me estaba bajando del auto cuando Alice brincó frente a mí, no sé de donde salió.

-Felicidades Bella, Feliz cumpleaños.- me abrazó y brincaba como niña emocionada.

-Alice, gracias.- sonreía de verla brincotear.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella.- Jasper me tendió la mano. También reía igual que Edward.

-Que piensas hacer para festejar?- dijo Alice.

-Realmente no he pensado en nada, es como cualquier día.-

-Bella, como vi que tú no tienes nada planeado. Pues nosotros te vamos a hacer una fiesta. Qué te parece?- se veía tan emocionada.

-Oh! No, por favor, a mi no me gustan las fiestas, Edward, dile que no soy de fiestas, por favor.-

-Cielo, creo que ya es demasiado tarde, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, solamente ir. Todos están muy emocionados por ti.- casi los quería ahorcar a los dos. Pero por qué me hacían esto?

-Edward, Alice, por favor, yo les agradezco mucho, pero…- realmente me molestaban mucho las fiestas y no quería ir.

-Bella, amor, hazlo por mí y por Alice si?-

-Amiga, ya está todo planeado, no nos puedes dejar con todo listo, además Esme y todos los demás estamos muy emocionados, por favor.- y puso su cara de gatito de Shrek y ya no me pude contener la risa.

-Está bien, iré, que remedio me queda.- Edward se acerco, me beso en los labios y sonrió complacido.

- Bueno, vamos a clases, se hace tarde.- dijo Jasper.

-Edward, tú serás el encargado de llevarla, ahí te esperamos Bella, no nos falles.- y se fueron directamente a sus clases.

Yo me le quede viendo a Edward, haciéndole una mueca no muy contenta que digamos.

-Vamos cielo, todos han estado muy entusiasmados con tu fiesta, hace mucho que nadie se ha festejado, cuando tienes tantos años ya no es emocionante, si comprendes lo que quiero decir?.- lo observaba en silencio, y pensé que no sería la aguafiestas como el día del baile, respire profundo.

-Trataré de disfrutarla al máximo y me comportaré, lo prometo.- y le sonreí pero no del todo convencida.

-Sabía que lo entenderías.- me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacia los salones de clases, el timbre ya había sonado, pero yo no me había percatado, hasta que vi los pasillos vacíos.

En el salón de clases mis amigos también me felicitaron, pasaron las primeras clases normalmente y luego al tocar el timbre nos encaminamos hacía la cafetería, nos sentamos en la mesa donde siempre me siento con mis amigos, cuando en eso se acercó Steve, también para felicitarme.

-Bella, muchas felicidades.- yo solo le di una sonrisa forzada, pero él se acercó para poder abrazarme, pero yo me hice hacía a tras, todos se dieron cuenta, también Edward quien me observaba desde la mesa donde se sentaba con sus hermanos.- Oye, solo quiero felicitarte.-

Edward:

Pero que se cree, Steve está molestando a Bella, puedo leer en su mente que está recordando el beso que le dio?, pero cuando fue eso? Porque ella no me dijo nada? Tengo que apartarla de él. No puedo permitir que la siga molestando. Estúpido imbécil, ella es mía. Si pudiera decirlo en voz alta, lo haría para que ya todos sepan de una buena vez que, nadie se debe meter con mi novia.

Debo calmarme, ella y todos los demás no tienen la culpa y no voy a arriesgarme a llamar la atención de los maestros.

Bella:

En ese momento Edward se levanto de su lugar y se encaminó hacía mi mesa. Y por la cara que traía, se veía muy enojado, sus manos se cerraron en un puño.

-Vamos Bella, déjame felicitarte.- insistía Steve en acercarse a mí.

-Gracias, pero así es suficiente.- dije, en eso llegó Edward.

-Bella, puedes venir un momento?- estiró su mano para que la tomara y me dirigió hacía fuera de la cafetería. Muy diplomáticamente, evito una discusión con Steve. Salimos de ahí en silencio, hasta que estuvimos fuera, intenté decir algo.

-Edward, yo…- no sabía que decirle.

-Amor que pasó, el otro día?- debí imaginarme que se enteraría tarde o temprano.

-Nada.- no quería decirle, pero de seguro él escucho los pensamientos de Steve.

-Bella, por qué no me dices, no me tienes confianza?-

-Edward, yo no quiero que haya problemas por mi culpa.-

-Bella, por favor, dime qué pasó? O prefieres que se lo pregunte a él?- su voz era muy seria.

-Está bien, él quiso besarme el otro día.- bajé la mirada, me sentía mal por haberlo callado.

-Lo logró, verdad?- estaba tan enojado, que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, pero yo no correspondí, Edward te lo juro.- lo mire y volví a bajar la mirada.

- Te creó mi cielo, pero. Y qué pensabas, que nunca me enteraría?-

-La verdad, yo misma quise olvidarme del asunto, inmediatamente que pasó, lo bloquee de mi mente, discúlpame.- Estaba muy avergonzada.

-Amor, tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Y si él insiste en molestarte pues se las verá conmigo. Y no tengo nada que disculparte, tú no has hecho nada malo.- Me abrazó en ese momento y me besó muy tiernamente, y todas las miradas de la cafetería estaban puestas en nosotros a través de las ventanas.

-Con esto, queda muy claro que tú eres mi novia, y nadie se atreverá a molestarte nunca más.- acariciaba mi rostro, sonriendo, parecía orgulloso de lo que decía. Solo me quedó sonreír ante la situación.

En ese momento vi que Steve salía de la cafetería y se acercaba hacía nosotros. Edward al verlo cambió su rostro, parecía muy enojado otra vez. Me puso detrás de él y se acercó hacía él de forma amenazante y sin decir nada, Steve lo miró a los ojos y se detuvo, no sé qué fue lo que vio, pero su rostro reflejaba miedo. En ese momento Edward le dijo unas palabras.

-Steve, de la manera más atenta te pido que no vuelvas a molestar a Mi novia, ella no está sola, tiene quien la defienda, entendiste?-

-Edward, yo no sabía que era tu novia…- contestó nervioso.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes.- interrumpió enérgicamente. Se giró hacia mí, dándole la espalda, y me abrazó, alejándonos de ahí. De reojo pude ver que las miradas seguían puestas en nosotros.

-Mi amor, nunca más nadie volverá a meterse contigo.- sonrió, mirándome muy dulcemente.

Ese fue un capitulo bastante bochornoso, del que no quiero recordar. Lo bueno de esto es que Steve pronto se irá a la universidad y ya no me molestará más.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, papá ya había llegado, bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa donde me esperaba con un regalo.

-Hola hija, feliz cumpleaños,- y me dio mi regalo, no venía envuelto por lo que supe inmediatamente lo que era.

-Papá, gracias no debiste.- Era una cámara fotográfica.

-Pensé que te gustaría algo así.-

-Claro, muchas gracias, me gustó mucho.-

-Edward, como estas?- hoy estaba de mejor humor que otras veces con Edward.

-Buenas tardes jefe Swan- Siempre tan formales, pensé.

-Llámame Charlie. Por favor.-

-Está bien, por cierto Charlie, en casa le tenemos preparada una fiesta a Bella, si gusta acompañarnos también, nos dará mucho gusto.- yo giré la cabeza para ver la reacción de papá.

-Gracias Edward, pero la verdad, estoy muy cansado, pero ustedes vayan, y diviértanse, hija disfruta de tu fiesta.-

-Si papá, gracias.- papá como yo, no era alguien que le guste las fiestas. Por lo que no se me hizo raro que no aceptara ir.

-Nos vamos Bella?- Edward me miraba, y se veía ansioso por irnos ya.

-Permíteme un segundo quiero subir a mi cuarto.- Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, subí al baño para darme una arregladita, lavarme los dientes y demás cosas, propias de una mujer. Regresé junto a él.

-Lista, ya podemos irnos. Nos vemos papá.- me despedí con un movimiento de mano, tome mi cámara nueva y salimos.

-Hasta luego Charlie.-dijo Edward.

-Que se diviertan.- parecía complacido por mi fiesta.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, empezaba a anochecer, pero no era tarde. El viento comenzaba a soplar con algo de brisa. Edward me tomo por la cintura y subimos las escaleras de la entrada. Al entrar todo parecía en penumbras, solo unos pequeños reflejos como de velas, yo se que para ellos no era difícil ver sin luz, no como a los humanos. Así que Edward me guiaba hacia el gran salón cuando de pronto encendieron las luces y todos a coro gritaron.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!!!- y una lluvia de abrazos llegaban de manera sorpresiva, uno a uno fueron desfilando frente a mí. Todos sin excepción. Me sentía abrumada y ruborizada.

Al fin pude ver la decoración del salón, con jarrones de cristal con muchas flores de colores, velas aromáticas, encendidas y adornando estratégicamente la gran sala, regalos sobre la mesa del comedor y un gran pastel.

-Bella, te gusta tu fiesta.- Alice, nunca paraba, siempre en movimiento.

-Gracias Alice, gracias a todos.- me sentía algo nerviosa.

-Vamos a empezar por los regalos te parece.-

-Está bien.- dije resignada, me arme de valor para poder dar mi mejor cara como le había prometido a Edward.

-Este es regalo de Jasper y mío.- Alice extendió su mano y me lo dio, era una caja mediana, adornada muy elegantemente

-Muchas gracias.- dije ruborizada.

-Este es de nosotros.- me entregaron un sobre El doctor y Esme.

-Gracias, son muy amables- los regalos los iba colocando en la mesa.

-Y este es el de nosotros.- era una caja de buen tamaño, el que me dieron Rosalie y Emmet.- Pero que no piensas abrirlos.- reía Emmet.

-Gracias a todos, y si, si voy a abrirlos.- Empecé a abrirlo, y…

-Ay, me corte.- y en ese momento unas gotas de sangre salieron de la herida que me hice con el papel de la envoltura, cuando de pronto sentí un golpe que hizo que volara unos dos metros o más.

Después todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta Edward, aventando a Jasper que venía directo hacía mí. Me quería atacar. Yo caí encima de los jarrones con flores, rompiéndose tras el impactó y cortándome más todavía, mi brazo chorreaba sangre, esto era una pesadilla. 'Por favor que alguien me despierte'.

Gracias a todas las que leen este fic. Espero les guste y si asi es, por favor déjenme un review para saber si les esta gustando o cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar incluso criticas, solo asi puedo mejorar.

Saludos a mis amigas del chat 'Rowardandkrisella' Criss, May, Vero, y muchas mas. Besos mis niñas.


	12. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Bella:

La mirada de Edward, era de impotencia y culpabilidad. Emmet saco cargando a Jasper, que seguía intentando acercarse a mí, mi sangre, era lo que él quería. Alice, Rosalie y Esme, salieron tras el olor tan penetrante de mi sangre. El doctor Cullen, se acercó a mí para revisar mis heridas pero Edward, estaba fuera de sí y no permitía que nadie más se me acercara.

Edward:

No podía creer, lo que había pasado, escuchaba los pensamientos de mi familia todo era un caos, Emmet deteniendo a Jasper, tratando de sacarlo de aquel lugar, él seguía luchando por acercarse a Bella, entonces mi hermano lo jaló con más fuerza de la necesaria para lograr su cometido, alejarlo lo más posible, mi madre y mis hermanas salieron en cuanto el olor de la sangre inundó aquella habitación.

Yo, estoy tan preocupado por mi pequeña que no me di cuenta que mi padre me hablaba para revisarla, pero estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no podía reaccionar ante sus palabras, solo quería protegerla, sin pensar en que estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda que mi padre le daría.

Bella:

Edward parecía estar en shock, yo seguía sangrando, me sentía tan culpable de que por mí estuviera pasando esto.

-Edward, permíteme revisar a Bella. Está sangrando, Edward, reacciona. Soy tu padre, yo no le voy a causar daño.- Por fin reacciono y permitió que el doctor Cullen me revisara.

-Te duele, hija, estas bien?- la voz del doctor Cullen sonaba preocupada.

-Si estoy bien, solo un poco aturdida, por el golpe.- miré la cara de Edward y el desvió su mirada, parecía avergonzado.

-Permíteme ver, te duele aquí.- me revisó, palpando mi cabeza muy lentamente con sus fríos dedos.

-Ay! Si, ahí me duele.-

Edward:

Bella me mira con dolor, angustiada?, asustada?, no sé, no puedo ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos me siento tan culpable, el olor de su sangre, ya no me altera tanto, puedo controlarlo, respiro y su aroma atraviesa mi nariz, como una lanza y perfora todo mi cuerpo, pero aún así puedo controlarlo, me preocupa más el que yo la haya lastimado más por querer salvarla del ataque de Jasper.

Mi padre la revisa minuciosamente, el golpe de la cabeza, leo en su mente que fue un fuerte golpe pero estará bien, después toma su brazo que revisa con todo cuidado, para no lastimarla más.

Bella:

-Si traes un buen golpe. Las demás son cortadas no muy profundas pero necesito sacar algunos vidrios que se enterraron. Edward, tráeme mi maletín por favor.-

-No me quiero mover de su lado.- Edward ni siquiera me miraba a la cara, tenía la vista justo en mi brazo que escurría sangre.

-Edward, por favor mi maletín.- Justo en ese momento Alice entro con el maletín en las manos, al ver que Edward no se movía de mi lado.- Gracias Alice.-

-Edward, sal con los demás, no sufras con el olor de mi sangre.- yo veía como su respiración se aceleraba mientras seguía mirando fijamente la sangre.

-No me quiero mover de aquí.- Su rostro era cual estatua de mármol, sin expresiones, solo enojo y culpabilidad.

-Edward, por favor no hace falta que estés aquí.- dije tratando de suavizar el momento, tan difícil para los dos.

-No, no me voy a mover. Puedo soportarlo.- Su voz era tan dura, ya no era la misma voz dulce, suave y persuasiva que tenía siempre conmigo, y su mirada era vacía.

El doctor saco los pequeños vidrios enterrados en mi brazo, limpio las heridas y luego las vendo.

-Listo, tendrás que tomar este medicamento para evitar cualquier infección en las heridas y este para el dolor del golpe en la cabeza.-

-Gracias, y siento mucho que esto haya acabado de esta manera.-

-No tienes que disculparte, al contrario, todos nosotros estamos muy apenados contigo. – el doctor no podía ocultar el gesto de pena.

-Creo que es momento de irme.- dije como en un susurro. Edward se levanto de donde estaba sentado, observando, todos los movimientos tanto del doctor como lo míos pero sin vernos a la cara.

Edward:

Miraba muy serio el trabajo de mi padre, entonces me levante para llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Yo seguía en shock, no podía quitarme la imagen de lo que había ocurrido minutos antes, cerré mis ojos, y apreté los puños moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar aquel recuerdo. Ahora lo que importaba era sacar a Bella de este lugar.

Bella:

Edward, seguía tan serio, su mirada me intimidaba, realmente me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.- su voz seguía tan dura, y su cara tan carente de expresión.

-Creo que es mejor que yo la lleve.- comento su padre.

-NO, yo la llevaré.- se veía tan enojado, su mirada seguía dirigida al piso, no tenía el valor de mirarme a la cara.

-Hijo, no seas necio.- El doctor se veía bastante preocupado, de que tal vez pudiera atacarme Edward en el camino, o algo parecido. No lo sé.

-Papá, estoy bien, yo la puedo llevar.-

Me tomó del brazo que no estaba lastimado, agarró mi cámara y ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de despedirme de los demás. Salimos hacia el auto, y su reacción hacía mí fue de lo más fría y seca posible. No había ni una pisca de amor en su expresión.

Durante el camino un silencio inundaba la atmosfera incomodándonos terriblemente. Hasta que decidí romperlo.

-Edward, que pasa?, por qué estas así?- mi voz sonaba preocupada.

-Bella, no quiero hablar, discúlpame.- manejaba muy rápido y sin despegar la mirada del frente. La obscuridad reinaba, no había luna ni estrellas en aquella noche inolvidable.

-Edward, mi amor, háblame por favor, dime qué piensas?-

-No, Bella, por favor no me hagas hablar, no puedo siquiera verte a los ojos.

Yo quería tomar su rostro y hacer que me mirara aunque fuera a fuerzas pero, estaba tan molestó que no lo intenté. Todo el camino seguimos en silencio, parecía peor que un funeral.

Llegamos a mi casa, me ayudo a bajar del auto y se despidió.

-Que descanses, nos vemos mañana.- por fin me miró, pero creo que fue peor el que lo haya hecho, pues sus ojos reflejaban furia o tal vez odio?

-No te quedaras?- mi voz se quebraba al ver esa reacción tan indiferente hacía mí.

- No puedo, discúlpame.-

-Ni siquiera me darás un beso?- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- No, hoy no, metete ya.- se subió al auto y se marchó, sin siquiera esperar a que entrara. Respiré hondo para poder entrar, en mis ojos estaban a punto de brotar las lágrimas pero me tenía que aguantar, y que papá no viera mi tristeza

Me metí a la casa, y papá estaba viendo la tv, sin quitar la vista del televisor preguntó.

-Como te fue, te la pasaste bien?-

-Si papá, tenían regalos y un gran pastel y muchas flores decorando muy bonito, solo que tuve una pequeña caída.- En ese momento giró su vista y vio el desastre de mi blusa ensangrentada. Se levanto como un resorte corriendo hacía mi.

-Hija, estas bien? como ocurrió?-

-Resbale, como es mi costumbre, pero no es grave, el doctor Cullen ya me reviso y curó unas cortaditas y unos simples rasguños.- No podía contarle la verdad, que le diría, que iba a ser atacada por un vampiro y mi novio vampiro me aventó para defenderme, no, no podía decirle eso.

-Y Edward, por qué no está contigo?-

-Él me trajo pero, le dije que ya se fuera, que no era nada de qué preocuparse.-

-Hija segura, por qué si no yo….-

-Papá, de verdad todo está bien, créeme.- qué habrá querido decir?, nunca lo sabré.

-Bueno, será mejor que subas a descansar.-

-Si, papá, eso haré.- Me dirigí a la cocina a tomarme las pastillas que me dio el doctor, tenía que evitar cualquier infección en mis heridas y para el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a doler cada vez más.

Edward:

Me dolió muchísimo dejarla así y ni siquiera darle un beso de despedida a pesar de que ella me lo pedía pero es más mi vergüenza y mi coraje contra mi hermano.

Regresé, a casa desesperado por hablar con Jasper, que le sucedió? Por qué quiso atacar a Bella, yo sé que es difícil para él, que lo está llevando lo mejor que puede. Pero como se atrevió a atacar al ser que más me importa en la vida? Llegué tan rápido y me baje del auto llamándole. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Jasper, Jasper, quiero hablar contigo.- En ese momento salió mi padre a mi encuentro.

-Alice y Jasper se han marchado.-

-Queé? pero por qué?, yo tenía que hablar con él, reclamarle su comportamiento.- yo estaba muy enojado.

-Lo sé hijo, y Alice lo convenció de que se marcharan, ella te vio muy enfadado y no quiso que se pelearan ustedes dos. Ella te quiere mucho, lo sabes, pero él es su pareja, además el está muy arrepentido y avergonzado también. –

-Es que, como pudo, solo de pensar en el terrible peligro en el que estuvo hoy Bella, no puedo ni pensar, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si él hubiera logrado su cometido.- y ahí me derrumbe, no podía más el dolor se apoderó de mí, y caí de rodillas ante ese hueco que sentía en el pecho y me recorría como descarga eléctrica.

-Hijo, contrólate, afortunadamente no pasó nada irremediable.- él se acercó a mí rodeando con su brazo mis hombros. –Tranquilízate, tienes que serenarte, con ponerte así no ganas nada.-

No soportaba más ese dolor, y me zafé del brazo de mi padre y salí corriendo de la casa, quería alejarme de ahí, pensar claramente lo que tenía que hacer y quitar ese pensamiento que lastimaba todo mi ser.

Tenía que poner mis pensamientos en orden, ella hubiera muerto si no la hubiera defendido, y el simple hecho de pensarlo me dolía terriblemente, no podía dejar que corra ese peligro cada vez que este cerca de alguno de nosotros, y tenía que tomar una decisión.

Alejarme de ella, aunque yo muera por dentro, eso es lo mejor para ella. Nunca podría ser feliz sabiendo que siempre estoy arriesgando su vida. Esto tiene que ser así, yo me alejare para siempre. Aunque la ame eternamente, me tengo que alejar de ella. Solo así salvare su vida. Y ella conocerá a un chico que la haga feliz sin ponerla en peligro constante, no será difícil, ya que tiene muchos admiradores que la harán olvidarse de mí fácilmente. Se enamorara, se casara y formara una familia, su propia familia.

Que egoísta he Sido al pensar solo en mí. Sí, he Sido muy egoísta, pero eso tiene que terminar. Eso haré, mi decisión está tomada, además tengo que pensar también en mi familia, no puedo permitir que se sepa nuestro secreto.

Solo queda, pensar cuando le diré de mi decisión, esperaré unos días. No, será mejor en cuanto se presente el momento oportuno.

Bella:

Edward, llegó en la mañana como siempre, para ir a la escuela, su rostro seguía sin expresión alguna, nos fuimos a la escuela callados todo el camino. Me extraña tanto el que no me pregunte qué es lo que pienso. Y yo soy tan cobarde que no quiero hablar de nada.

En la escuela, todo estuvo igual, en cuanto estábamos juntos, automáticamente su rostro se endurecía y el silencio aparecía. Al salir de clases le pregunté.

-Y Alice y Jasper, por qué no vinieron? Se encuentra bien Jasper?-

-Creo que si, está bien.-

-Cómo que crees?-

-Ellos se han ido de viaje.-

-Pero por qué? Acaso fue por lo que sucedió?- Me sentí tan mal de que fuera por mi culpa que ellos tuviera que haberse marchado.

-No, no te preocupes.- Y fue todo, no volvimos a tocar el tema. Pero yo sentía algo, algo en mi pecho me decía que no estaba bien.

La noche llegó y él no llego, esperé lo más que pude despierta pero no, nunca llego y luego el sueño me venció.

Edward:

Tengo que hablar con Bella, no puedo arriesgarla a otro accidente, incluso a una muerte prematura, solo por mi egoísmo de tenerla conmigo. Se me rompe el corazón de solo pensar en alejarme de ella.

Llegué a su habitación cuando supe que ya estaba dormida escuchaba su respiración pausada pero ella no estaba tranquila, se movía inquieta, como quisiera saber que soñaba.

-Edward, no me quieres? Edward, te amo.-

Claro que te quiero, como no hacerlo, pero todo tiene que terminar. Como podre estar sin ti, mi hermosa y frágil pequeña. Como será mi vida, si es que se le puede llamar así, a esta existencia llena de agonía y dolor.

Bella:

Continuó el programa de silencio y frustración de los últimos dos días. Me sentí aliviada al encontrar a Edward esperándome en la salida de la escuela, pero ese consuelo desapareció pronto. No había cambios en su comportamiento, si acaso, aún se mostraba algo más distante. Su sola mirada era tan fría que podía sentir escalofríos con solo verlo.

Pero, por qué? Todavía no entiendo. Me costaba incluso recordar el motivo de aquel desastre. Me parecía que mi cumpleaños pertenecía al pasado más lejano. Ojalá Alice regresara pronto, antes de que todo esto se me fuera aún más de las manos.

Edward seguía serio, no sé qué es lo que le molesta, pero tengo miedo de preguntar. Mi corazón tiembla solo de imaginarme que será. Él me mira y me sonríe, pero es una sonrisa fingida y vacía.

Edward:

Esto no va a ser fácil para nadie, yo sufriré lo inimaginable, y a ella le romperé el corazón, pero es mejor así. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo se recuperara y se olvidará de mí, solo seré un mal recuerdo en su mente, que con el tiempo sanará. Tengo que llevar con éxito mi última actuación seré el villano.

Bella:

Luego de un trayecto silencioso y sombrío, llegamos a mi casa después de clases y dijo:

-Quisiera hablar contigo, podemos dar un paseo en el bosque?- Su rostro se endureció.

-Claro!, pero…, Edward, qué sucede?- Por fin me atreví a preguntar. No podía seguir con esta situación, tenía que saber, por qué estaba así conmigo?

Él solo se limito a mirar el camino hacia el bosque y su mano tomo mi codo dirigiéndome para no resbalar como sabía que era mi costumbre. Su toque era tan frio, pero no por lo frio de su piel sino por el hecho, la manera en que lo hacía, eso me llenaba de angustia y temor.

Llegamos a un lugar, en medio del bosque cerca de casa. Se giró para quedar frente a mí, y mirarme con esos ojos grises que tanto me gustaban pero con una intensidad que me confundían. Su expresión se volvió más sería, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Bella, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir.-

Yo palidecí, sentí como mis rodillas temblaban al escuchar su voz. 'Esto no está bien', pensé.

-Te escucho. - Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Bella, lo siento mucho, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que NO me convienes, no quiero seguir con esta farsa, tu y yo no podemos seguir juntos, así que he decidido terminar son esto.-

-Que? Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo?- por qué me dice estas cosas?

-Además, lo que sucedió con Jasper fue muy peligroso para ti, he Sido muy egoísta, pero estoy seguro que sin mi puedes ser más feliz. Deberías de estar cerca de un chico humano, no un monstruo como yo. Un chico humano que no arriesgue tu vida cada vez que se acerque a ti.

-Un chico humano como Steve, eso es lo que quieres que haga?- eso fue un golpe bajo. Si él se enojaba, yo también sabía hacerlo.

-No, con él no. Con el tiempo conocerás a otro. Que no ponga en riesgo tu vida. Entiéndelo es lo mejor, además... – lo interrumpí.

-Edward, es que ya no me quieres?- Su mirada era tan penetrante que dolía verle a los ojos.

-No. Ya no te quiero. Ya me cansé de ser alguien que no soy, no soy humano como tú. Así que será mejor decir 'hasta nunca'.- Su voz paralizó mi corazón, el cual latía frenéticamente antes de eso.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando, mis ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar sin mi permiso.

No podía decirle lo equivocado que él estaba. Porqué me decía esas cosas? Porqué no se da cuenta que sin él no puedo vivir? Por qué cree que otra persona me va a ser feliz. Si él es mi vida, si él es todo para mí. Yo no quería vivir, si él no estaba conmigo.

Edward:

Cómo hacerle ver que esto no funcionara, nunca, aunque me duela, es la verdad, y por más cosas que le digo ella no lo entiende.

Veo en su rostro el dolor que le estoy causando, también veo que ni siquiera me escucha, pero tengo que terminar esto de una buena vez.

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ella está llorando, está sufriendo por mi culpa, pero es por su bien. Qué estará pensando. Que soy el ser más maligno que haya conocido, por hacerle esto. El tiempo le ayudará y sanará sus heridas. En cambio para mí, será todo lo contrario, el tiempo lo hará más difícil.

Bella:

Él seguía hablando pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, solo pensaba en cuanto me lastimaba al decir que sería feliz con otra persona. Trate de decir algo, pero no podía articular palabra, solo negaba con mi cabeza.

Me miraba frustrado 'como siempre' por no poder leer mi mente. Y yo sollozaba sin consuelo.

El me tomó por los brazos, se acercó y me beso la frente, con un beso tierno, duró unos segundos y después me soltó.

-Pronto me olvidaras, no te preocupes.- su voz ahora era suave.

-Y tú podrás olvidarme?- mis palabras temblaban al ser pronunciadas.

-Por supuesto, será fácil. Adios, Bella.- Dijo y se alejó, dejándome ahí sola en medio de la nada.

Edward:

Tuve que mentir, mentir era tan fácil para mí, como respirar para los humanos. Y ella me creyó. Pero con qué facilidad, podía creer en la mentira…, pensé que lucharía, diciendo que la amaba que estaba segura que yo la amaba pero no, no fue así, rápidamente creyó que ya no la quería, eso me entristeció, pero bueno, es mejor así. Ella rehará su vida y yo, pues la amare por siempre y por toda mi existencia.

Corrí y corrí, mientras que cada paso que daba me alejaba aun más de la persona que me había hecho sentir casi como si fuera humano, aquella persona que me mostró el amor verdadero y que me hizo descubrir cosas de mi mismo.

"_Por su bien, por su bien"_. Me repetía a mi mismo. Pero era en vano. Calle a ese pensamiento, ya que en este momento ni siquiera eso me animaba.

Todo había terminado.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Merezco algún comentario? Review? Critica?


	13. Chapter 14

Dedicado a Naobi Chan y nonaloka, gracias por leer.

Capitulo 14.

Edward:

Alejarme de ella fue lo más doloroso que he hecho, mi cuerpo frío siente el vacio en donde un día hubo un corazón latiendo, y ahora solo hay dolor, mucho dolor.

Bella:

Mis ojos no me permitían ver por donde se fue, sin poder seguirlo me quede inmóvil, ahí me quede llorando sin parar, después de mucho rato camine sin rumbo fijo, adentrándome en el bosque, tropezándome de vez en cuando con raíces de los arboles, cayendo de rodillas de repente y levantándome tantas veces como me fue posible. Finalmente me detuve al darme cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuánto había caminado hasta que empezó a oscurecer y ver lo alejada que estaba de mi casa. Y para colmo comenzó a caer una lluvia helada. Quise fijar la vista para mirar un poco más el lugar en el que me encontraba, sentía la lluvia mojar mi cara. Seguí caminando cuando me percate de que estaba en lo alto de un risco, nunca había estado en este lugar tan increíble, a pesar de mi dolor no podía dejar de admirar el imponente paisaje, me senté cerca de un árbol, abrace mis piernas y seguí llorando. Temblando de frio y de impotencia. El tiempo seguía avanzando, la noche me abrazaba con su obscuridad.

Quería olvidarme de todo, dejarme llevar a un abismo. Qué estaría pensando Edward? Por qué me alejaba? Acaso ya se había aburrido de mí? Estúpida humana sin chiste. Y él tan gloriosamente perfecto. Tenía razón. Ahora me daba cuenta que él no era para mí. Mi simple humanidad contra su increíble belleza, un horroroso contraste, eso era, yo no le convenía. Me rendí. Me recosté en la hierba mojada abrazando mis piernas, temblando de frío y sin pensar nada más me deje ir.

Edward:

Este dolor que tengo me desgarra todo mi ser, como podre vivir sin ella, como podre siquiera continuar esta agonía por el resto de mi existencia. No lo podre soportar. Todo anhelo de existir ha terminado para mí, ya nada me retiene en este mundo sin ella.

Recogí mi auto en casa gracias al cielo no había nadie por lo que sin ningún problema podía marcharme. Manejé muchas horas sin rumbo fijo, sin siquiera notar el tiempo y la distancia. Triste y abatido me aleje de Blaine, sin avisar a nadie de mi familia. Alice no estaba, así que no se darían cuenta fácilmente de la decisión que he tomado.

Habían pasado bastantes horas ya. Para este momento mi familia ya se han de imaginar el por qué de mi decisión, de marcharme lejos de ella, lejos de… mi amor.

Bella:

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, o así lo percibía yo, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar me ardían el tratar de abrirlos, por lo que decidí, no abrirlos, hasta que me quede dormida de cansancio y del frío, pues mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, todos los huesos me dolían pero mi corazón sangraba y ardía irremediablemente.

Pasó el tiempo y yo no reaccionaba no sabía cuantos minutos llevaba ahí o serían horas? O días?, no lo sé, Pero cada vez era más difícil reaccionar, creo que he muerto. Si eso era, estaba muerta. Sin él, mi corazón se detuvo, lleno de dolor. Si estaba muerta.

Mi padre estaba tan asustado y nervioso, que habló con el doctor Cullen, a pedirle su ayuda y averiguar si Edward sabía algo. El doctor se ofreció a ayudarle y efectivamente le contó que Edward había salido del pueblo, pero solo.

Los dos salieron en la búsqueda, pasaron dos días sin que supieran nada de mí pero mi padre no dejaba de buscarme. Hasta que por fin. Y cuál sería la sorpresa, que me encontraron desmallada en el bosque muy, muy retirado del pueblo, no sabían cómo había llegado tan lejos.

Me llevaron al hospital y ahí me atendieron de hipotermia, deshidratación por no haber recibido alimento, ni liquido por dos días. Seguía desmayada, inconsciente, no reaccionaba o no quería reaccionar. Mi padre no se despegaba de mi lado, le había llamado a mi madre, pero no la había encontrado, había ido de viaje por un mes con su esposo.

Los días pasaban y yo no quería reaccionar. A lo lejos escuchaba voces, pero era inútil no entendía nada y no quería entender. El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía en aquel limbo perdida, sin ánimos de vivir sin él mi vida no tenía sentido.

Edward:

Estaba en un lugar, alejado de cualquier persona en Canadá, ahí había una cabaña abandonada fue el mejor refugio que pude haber encontrado, aquí nadie me molestara. Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, pero los dos últimos días no ha dejado de timbrar, quien que me habla con tanta insistencia.

Sentado en el piso, con mi frente presionada contra mis rodillas, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría seguir así, creo que no mucho, el dolor me ahogaba. Y si decido volver, no, no puedo regresar después de todo lo que le dije.

Pero cierro mis ojos y veo su rostro sonriéndome, la veo sonrojándose cada vez que la miro, veo su cuerpo que me llama para rodearla con mis brazos por ser tan frágil. Me perdonara si regresó, no, eso no es justo, no debo regresar. Ella merece alguien mejor que yo.

Casi 5 días habían pasado desde que la abandone, no había ido de cacería y estaba débil, sentía que mi cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento, pero no era precisamente por hambre sino por la depresión que sentía. Acaso un vampiro podía morir de tristeza, No, morir no, pero si dejarse morir, abandonar todo hasta consumirme lentamente.

Pensé en mis padres ellos no se merecían esto, sé que le estoy dando un profundo dolor a mi madre, y eso no es justo. Así que por ella me levanté y salí a cazar sin ánimos pero lo hice. Al regresa a mi guarida, volví a hundirme en la tristeza.

El celular volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento. Lo abrí, molesto. Pero quién insistía tanto?

-Qué quieres?- contesté molesto, sin fijarme en quien era.

-Edward, soy tu padre.- su voz, era tan sería. Él no es así nunca.

-Carlisle, discúlpame, no pensé que fueras tú. Que pasa está todo bien?, mamá está bien?-me estaba preocupando.

-Edward, tienes que volver es Bella, pensé que deberías saberlo.-

-Quéeee? Qué le pasa a Bella, papá contéstame.-

-Creo que deberías regresar, no está bien.- colgué y me salí de la cabaña, lo más rápido que pude.

Maneje como loco pensando donde estará mi pequeña y dulce Bella, le habrá pasado algo. Oh! No por favor, que no le haya pasado nada, no me lo perdonare nunca, fue mi culpa, es mi culpa, donde estará?

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, que le he hecho, si le pasará algo, no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Cerca de Blaine, marque al teléfono de mi padre y saber a dónde dirigirme, solo me dijo que en el hospital, el hospital? Pero por qué?, no era momento de acosarlo con preguntas, él estaba ocupado atendiéndola, colgué y me concentre en llegar lo más rápido posible.

Bella:

El tiempo pasaba lo sé. Para desgracia mía sabía ahora que no estaba muerta, pues poco a poco iba entendiendo a aquellas voces que escuchaba a lo lejos, podía reconocer la voz de mi padre, la del Dr. Cullen y también había otras que nunca había escuchado.

Edward:

Cuando al fin llegué al hospital busqué a mi padre, para que me llevara donde se encontraba Bella. No hizo falta encontrarlo, pronto encontré sus pensamientos y los del padre de Bella.

Entré en el cuarto, ahí estaba, tendida en la cama, pero no parecía que durmiera, como tantas veces la había visto, más bien parecía muerta. No, por favor, que tienes, mi pequeña. Mi rostro palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba. Al verla llena de tubos conectados a maquinas y monitores. Sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaron, mis rodillas, no me respondían.

-Papá, Charlie, como está Bella?- Charlie, apenas si volteó a verme, más bien solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No despegaba los ojos de su querida hija.

-Edward, que bueno que llegaste.- parecía preocupado, raro que él estuviera así, normalmente es muy tranquilo, gracias a tantos años de práctica.

-Papá, dime que tiene? Se… se pondrá bien?-mi voz me temblaba.

-Calma Edward, ella está recuperándose, es fuerte y saldrá de esto ya verás.-

-Pero que pasó?.- En ese momento Charlie se giró bruscamente hacía mí. Me tomo por los brazos e intentó sacudirme, sin lograrlo.

-Que le hiciste infeliz, fue tu culpa, lo sé.- mi padre lo detuvo, antes de que él mismo saliera lastimado. Yo, no pude verlo a la cara, si, me sentía culpable. Él tenía razón.

-Calma Charlie, esto no hará que Bella se recupere, por favor contrólate, o haré que te saquen.- Charlie, respiró profundo y se sentó nuevamente en la silla.

-Charlie, por favor permíteme acercarme a ella.-

-No! Alejate de ella, mi pequeña esta así por tu culpa, verdad? No sé qué le habrás hecho pero juro que si no reacciona, me las pagaras.-

-Charlie, no es momento de amenazas.- le dijo mi padre con aquella voz tranquilizadora que lo caracterizaba.- Ven un momento necesitas despejarte, vamos a la cafetería a que tomes algo.

-Edward, podrías cuidar de Bella un momento en lo que acompaño a Charlie abajo?-

-Por supuesto.- la mirada envenenada de Charlie no se hizo esperar, pero mi padre lo tomo por los brazos dirigiéndolo afuera de la habitación. Tome el expediente y comencé a leerlo y fue que me enteré que llevaba días sin reaccionar, desde que la encontraron?, pero como desde que la encontraron? No entendía que era lo que había pasado.

En ese momento me acerque a mi pequeña Bella. La acaricie lentamente, su rostro no era tan pacifico como tantas veces lo había visto dormido, su semblante era de tristeza.

Quería decirle tantas cosas pero tenía miedo, pero no sabía, si, a que me escuchara o a que nunca despertara. Me incliné para besar su frente, luego no pude resistirme y besé sus labios tiernamente, pero no hubo respuesta ni la más mínima reacción.

Charlie regreso con mi padre, parecía más tranquilo y volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba justo al lado de mi pequeña, yo me senté en un sillón que había en la habitación, nada ni nadie me sacara de ahí, no me despegare de ella hasta que vuelva a reaccionar. Pasaron dos días más y nada ella seguía igual. Mi padre le dijo a Charlie que fuera a casa a cambiarse y a descansar que él le llamaría si hubiera algún cambio. Charlie acepto sin quejarse, y como autómata se levanto y salió del cuarto sin antes verme pero ya no con odio sino con una mirada de infinita tristeza pues sabía que a mí también me dolía. En cuanto salió yo me acerque a ella tomándole suavemente su mano.

-Mi cielo, perdóname, he sido un imbécil creyendo que lejos de mi estarías mejor. Perdóname, no me dejes, ya sé que soy el menos indicado para pedirte eso, ya que yo si te abandone, pero sé que eres mil veces mejor persona que yo. Por eso te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie antes.-

Bella:

Escuchaba la voz de mi Edward, pero sé bien que es un sueño, él me dijo que no me quiere así que debe ser solamente un sueño, un lindo sueño. Me sentía muy débil como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, o algo parecido, intenté abrir los ojos, era muy difícil, no podía abrirlos bien, así que casi no veía nada lo único que pude distinguir es que estaba, llena de tubos y rodeada de maquinas haciendo un ruido desesperante. Creo que eran los latidos de mi corazón, monitoreados por esos aparatos que ahí se encontraban.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía mareada, quería hablar pero mi voz no me salía, intente articular palabras pero no sabía ni que era lo que decía.

Edward:

En ese momento, Bella, comenzó a moverse inquieta y justo en eso su padre entro junto con el mío. Charlie se acerco y yo me aleje dejándole el lugar en el que yo había estado. De pronto ella comenzó a decir algo, pero no eran coherentes sus palabras. Hasta que al fin dijo algo.

-Papá, Edward, - los dos reaccionamos al escuchar sus palabras, solo que con una mirada furiosa, Charlie me impidió que me acercara.

-Que cielo, cómo te sientes? Me escuchas?- las palabras de Charlie sonaban temblorosas.

-Papá, se fue. Edward se fué papá.- y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, Charlie, me fulminó con la mirada, nuevamente, pero no ocultó mi presencia ahí.

-Cielo, Edward está aquí, a tu lado.- me acerque lentamente, sin levantar la vista para verlo.

Increíblemente Charly se hizo a un lado para poder estar al lado de Bella.

Bella:

Oh! Gracias al cielo, mi amado Edward…, pero…no! ahora que lo recuerdo, él me abandonó, por qué está aquí?

-Edward?.- busque con la mirada, recorriendo el lugar en busca de su rostro, hasta que por fin lo ví, acercándose a mí, tenía una tristeza infinita en aquella cara que tanto me gustaba, me sonrió, pero su sonrisa también era triste.

Edward:

Como quisiera tomarla entre mis brazos y estrecharla tan suavemente y besarla. Aliviar su dolor, consolarla, pero ahora soy un cobarde. Necesito tocarla, pero si ella no quiere verme nunca más?, necesito que sepa que todo lo que le dije han sido más que mentiras.

Bella:

No me dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano, acariciándola con tanta ternura, como si me fuera a romper, de tan frágil. Yo, no sabía que decirle, tenía miedo de que nuevamente me dejara. Pero tenía que hablar con él, antes de que me vuelva a abandonar a mi suerte.

-Papá, puedes dejarme un momento a solas con Edward por favor?

-Pero, cielo, tú apenas te estás despertando. Además creo que debemos tener una conversación usted y yo, señorita.-

-Por favor, papá, por favor. Después hablare contigo todo lo que quieras, pero por favor.- Vi como le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación. Él y el doctor salieron de la habitación. Estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que le diría en esos momentos, solo quería mirarle por última vez, pensé, ahora que ya me estoy recuperando de seguro se volverá a ir y me volverá a matar de tristeza.

Edward:

Pero porque no dice la verdad, porque oculta lo que sucedió realmente, aún hiriéndola ella no quiere que su padre me aborrezca. No tengo el valor de mirarla a la cara. No después de lo que le he hecho. Siento su mirada traspasándome, una mirada de miedo, de profunda tristeza.

Bella:

Al salir del cuarto mi padre y el doctor, Edward se acercó a mi cama. Alce la vista para encontrar sus ojos con los míos. Al mirar su rostro triste, supe lo mucho que él sufría. Pero seguía confundida por lo que me había dicho aquella tarde. No me ayudaba la poca confianza que tenía de mí misma. Además él ya me había dicho que no me quería.

-Lo siento tanto Bella.- Al fin pudo decir algo. –Te sientes bien?

-No, no estoy bien. Que haces aquí?- mi voz temblaba, era tan raro poder verlo nuevamente aquí, a mi lado.

-Mi padre me llamó y me dijo que tenía que regresar, que algo te había pasado.-

-Entonces solo regresaste por eso.-

-Bella, qué no te das cuenta, no ves a lo que me refiero? Solo te traigo sufrimiento…- Alcé mi mano libre y la puse en sus labios para callarle. Después puse mi mano en su barbilla, alcé su rostro para que me viera, pero no lo logré.

-No te entiendo. Estoy confundida, en serio, hice algo que te molestó? Por favor dime! - Dije, mi voz temblaba, y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse nuevamente.

-No!, cariño, No! Tú no has hecho nada malo. Soy yo.- Dijo alarmado.

-Ya no me quieres?- pregunte, temerosa de su respuesta.

-Claro que te quiero.- y tomó mi cara con sus manos muy delicadamente. Se acercó y me beso en la frente.

-Edward, entonces por qué me dijiste todo eso? Por qué me dejaste? -

-No me entiendes, Bella, solo te hago sufrir.-

-No, no es verdad? Pero ahora si me estás haciendo sufrir al alejarme de tí. Que no sabes que no quiero vivir si tú no estás conmigo. Nada importa si no te tengo a mi lado.- Mis lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por mi rostro. Rápido las limpie para que no fuera más difícil para él de lo que era para mí.

Aún con las lágrimas, no podía dejar de mirar ese rostro tan perfectamente hermoso. Sentía que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Edward por fin me devolvió la mirada, con sus suaves ojos color gris, y me regaló una leve sonrisa.

Su mano rozó mi mejilla, y sus dedos rozaron mis ojeras, él movió su cabeza como negando algo, no supe qué.

-Bella, que puedo hacer para que me perdones, he sido un tonto, por mi culpa mira lo que te ha pasado.-

-Edward, no digas nada, solo escúchame. Entiendo tu punto de vista, al querer separarte de mí, siempre supe que yo no era para ti. Mírate, eres perfecto y yo tan solo una humana torpe que se enamoro de alguien inalcanzable.

-No digas eso, no sabes lo que dices, ahora no es momento de hablar, estás diciendo puras tonterías.- sonrió, pero era una sonrisa fingida.

En ese momento entró papá, y lo miró diciéndole.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas Edward, ella tiene que descansar.- Edward asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, no te vayas- dije en voz baja y mirándolo.

-Tienes que descansar, tu papá tiene razón- seguía serio pero preocupado a la vez.

-No, por favor. Todavía no terminamos de hablar.- mi voz era suplicante.

-Ya no hay nada de qué hablar.- otra vez era cortante.

-Edward, por favor. Por favor.- Me miró y su rostro se suavizó al ver que realmente quería que se quedara.

-Está bien. Regresaré después - Dijo, cambiando el tono a su dulce voz de siempre. Rozó mi cara con el dorso de su mano. Y salió de la habitación.

Edward:

Buscaré a mi padre, para saber cómo está ella realmente y que es lo que le pasó? Llegué a su consultorio, afortunadamente estaba solo.

-Papá, quiero que me digas que le pasó, se recuperará pronto?-

-Edward, no te preocupes, estará bien muy pronto, pero realmente no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, la encontramos Charlie y yo, a los dos días de que te fuiste, estaba muy lejos de su casa, desmayada, por un momento pensé que estaba… muerta.- Carlisle me miraba fijamente, trataba de leer su mente, para poder averiguar algo más, pero fue inútil. Estaba siendo sincero no me ocultaba nada.

-Pero qué dices, a los dos días de que me fui?, pero eso fue mucho para estar en medio del bosque sola y sin alimento.- no podía creer lo que me decía mi padre, todo era mi culpa, no debí dejarla ahí. Esto me superaba, estaba derrumbado por la culpa. Y Si le hubiera pasado algo peor, en lugar de salvarle la vida, yo mismo la lastime dejándola. Que estúpido fui.

-Al encontrarla, como te decía estaba casi muerta, tenía hipotermia y deshidratación, la trajimos lo más rápido que se pudo, y hasta ese momento no había despertado. Por eso es que exactamente no sabemos qué sucedió. No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero con toda seguridad te digo que he hecho todo por normalizar sus niveles, ella está bien, solo faltaba que reaccionara pero ahora me puedo dar cuenta que hacía falta que tú estuvieras para que lo hiciera, creo… o más bien, estoy seguro que se estaba dejando morir. Ahora tú dime que pasó por qué reaccionó de esa forma.-

-Fue la estupidez más grande que pude haber hecho.- bajé la mirada, me sentía tan avergonzado en ese momento.

-Hijo, me preocupas, qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?-

-Yo… termine con ella.- me quede callado sin poder seguir, me dolía tanto recordar esa despedida, donde le rompía su pequeño corazón.

-Edward, estoy casi seguro que fue por el accidente con Jasper, verdad?- papá me conoce tan bien, como la palma de su mano.

-Si papá, fue por eso, creí que sería lo mejor para ella.-

-Hijo, por qué no hablaste conmigo, tú sabes que respeto mucho tus decisiones, y sé que eres muy sensato siempre, pero déjame decirte que esta vez te equivocaste.-

-Lo sé papá, mira como terminó esto, Por mi culpa ella pudo morir.- mi pecho se desgarraba con solo pensar que yo mismo pude haberla lastimado. Si pudiera llorar, juro que ahorita mismo lo estaría haciendo.

-Hijo, no te tortures, sé cuanto la amas y que si hiciste esto fue por protegerla, y quiero que sepas que admiro mucho tu valentía y tu coraje, por haber tomado la decisión de separarte de ella aún sabiendo lo que significa para ti, sé que te ha de ver dolido lo inimaginable.- en ese momento me abrazó fuertemente y yo no pude más y solté un sollozo que tenía atorado en mi garganta.

-Papá, dime que se pondrá bien, dime que esta fuera de peligro, la amo tanto papá.- Carlisle seguía abrazándome dándome valor y toda su comprensión.

-Edward, tranquilízate, ella está bien, solo hacía falta que regresaras para decidiera despertar, ella te necesita tanto como tú a ella los dos no pueden vivir sin el otro, el amor que se tienen es único, nunca supe de dos seres que se amaran tanto como ustedes lo hacen.- tomó mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos.- Los dos se aman tanto como nunca nadie que haya existido y mira que lo digo con conocimiento de causa, en todos mis años nunca supe de algo igual.- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa orgulloso por lo que me había dicho.

-Gracias papá.-

-Ahora, ve con ella y pídele perdón y reconquístala, aunque sé que nunca dejara de amarte. En un momento voy a revisarla y a darla de alta.-

Me levanté de mi asiento encaminándome hacía la puerta. Salí de su oficina, tenía que regresar a hablar con ella y que me diga que le pasó. Mi pequeña Bella, cuánto daño le hice y no sirvió para nada, todo este dolor en vano que nos cause, que imbécil fui.

Pero ahora que le diré?, y si no me perdona, no puedo hacerme ilusiones. Me siento tan confundido. La amo tanto, y aunque decidí, no ser parte de su vida, mi plan no salió como pensaba, la he lastimado de todas formas.

Bella:

Mi padre se fue a cambiar y a descansar a la casa, sabiendo que ya estoy mejor. De repente escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Bella, puedo pasar?.- Es Edward, me alegra verlo, ahora que papá se fue.

-Edward, pasa.- apenas me salió la voz.

-Bella, como te sientes?- se acercó tan despacio, vacilante. Pero se quedó a una cierta distancia, donde no pudiera tocarlo.

-Ya me siento mejor, pero me quiero ir a mi casa, quiero que venga el doctor para que me deje ir, Edward, por favor, no me gustan los hospitales, ayúdame a irme a casa, sí?- le suplique incluso con la mirada. Estiré mi mano para que la tomara y así lo hizo.

-En un momento más viene mi padre para revisarte, ten paciencia, además él es quien puede decir si ya puedes marcharte.- me miraba con tanta ternura, sentí un escalofrío que me hizo temblar.

-Tienes frío, cielo.- yo abrí los ojos tan grandes al escucharle decir 'cielo', ahora era tan diferente su trato.

-No, estoy bien, gracias.- no quería que me soltará, y que pensara que temblé por lo frío de su piel.

-Bella, recuerdas que pasó, después de… que me… marché?- bajo su mirada como apenado, sintiéndose culpable también.

-Sinceramente no quiero hablar de ello, pero lo haré, creo que es necesario,- él me miraba, esperando mi relato,- Bueno…, quise seguirte, pero no supe por donde te habías ido, y camine, camine mucho, hasta que la obscuridad no me permitió avanzar más, la lluvia, el frio y el cansancio también hicieron de las suyas, hasta que ya no pude más y caí sumida en la desesperación, y la angustia de poder alcanzarte, hasta que ya no pude más y me rendí.-

-Mi cielo, podrás perdonarme algún día, he Sido un estúpido...- Le puse mi mano en sus labios.

- Shh. Edward, déjame decirte algo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.- El me miraba atento a lo que le decía.- Y me lastima mucho el que intentes apartarme de ti. Tú me prometiste que nunca nos separaríamos. O acaso ya te aburriste de esta pobre e insignificante humana?.-

-No!, claro que no, como puedes pensar eso. Tú sabes lo que significas para mí. Perdóname, no tenía idea de que te lastimaría de esa forma.- Decía con voz temblorosa.- Pensé que para ti sería fácil olvidarte de mí. No puedo arriesgar tu vida, como pasó, exponiéndote cada vez que estás cerca de alguno de nosotros. Creí que era lo mejor para ti. Porque para mí no lo fue. Lo que yo sentí fue horrible, estos días sin saber nada de ti fue el peor de los infiernos, y al enterarme que estabas en el hospital sentí morir de preocupación pensando que te hubiera pasado algo grave. Perdóname y mil veces perdóname.- Sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.

-Edward, amor mío. No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero no me vuelvas a apartar de ti.-

-Oh! Mi amor, he Sido el más grande de los tontos.-

Él me abrazó y me arrulló, acurrucándome, tarareando mi canción. El cansancio y la debilidad se iban apoderando de mí, pero yo luchaba para no dormirme. No quería que este momento terminara nunca. Me sentía tan débil y cansada que me venció el sueño y me quedé dormida.

Edward:

Carlisle entró en ese momento, una enfermera le acompañaba, para revisar a Bella, vio que estaba dormida, y empezó a quitar los aparatos que tenía conectados, todo estaba bien, no había ningún daño, había recuperado su temperatura y el suero le ayudo a recuperar los líquidos perdidos por la deshidratación, cuando terminó me miró y dijo.

-Edward, ya está bien, en cuanto llegue Charlie ya puede irse a su casa, todo está normal, es fuerte aunque no lo parezca.- la enfermera se fue y luego él me sonrió y se retiró, dejándome con ella.

Mi pequeña Bella, que tonto fui al querer separarme de ti, como pude decirte que no te quería. He sido un estúpido, por querer salvarte de nosotros y yo mismo te he lastimado, pero eres tan noble y buena que aún con todo eso me quieres todavía.

Cuando regresó Charlie, le comente que Bella ya estaba dada de alta, así que salió del cuarto para ir a firmar los papeles y poder llevarla a casa. Yo estuve con ella viéndola dormir hasta que por fin se la llevaron los enfermeros en la camilla hasta el auto de Charlie. Una vez que estuviera en su casa llegaría como siempre hacía para velar su sueño.

Bella:

Abrí mis ojos, reconociendo el lugar, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir asegurándome que realmente estaba en mi habitación, en mi casa, hacía tantos días que no estaba aquí en mi cama, como la extrañaba, sin aquel ruido de tantos aparatos a los que me tenían conectada. Sonreí al ver en la obscuridad una silueta que conocía perfectamente. Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaban las 4:15 de la madrugada. Cuando en ese momento él se percato de que ya estaba despierta.

-Estas bien?- me sonreía pero su sonrisa era tan vacía, parecía temeroso por algo.

-Si, y tú?- se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y él se dio cuenta.

-También, pero estoy preocupado por ti.-

-Ya estoy bien. Pero estoy soñando verdad, tú no estás aquí realmente, tú ya no me quieres, me lo dijiste. -

-Perdóname, he Sido un tonto.- acariciaba mi cara muy dulcemente.

-Edward, estoy tan confundida, me dices unas cosas y haces otras, ya no se qué creer.-

Edward:

Es momento de aclarar las cosas.

-Pero ¿Cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿Cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?- No me contesto y seguí con mi monologo.

-Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si yo pudiera vivir sin necesitarte!-

Seguía callada. Volví a desear el poder leer su mente.

La sacudí un poco.

-Bella- suspire- ¡Dime de una vez que es lo que estas pensando!- Rompió a llorar.

-Lo sabia- sollozo-. Sabía que estaba soñando…

-Eres imposible- solté una carcajada seca y frustrada- ¿De qué manera te lo puedo explicar para que me creas? No estás dormida ni muerta. Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando dije que no te quería…ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.- Sacudía la cabeza y las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-No me crees, ¿verdad?- susurre-. Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué te crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

-Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras- me explico y la voz se le quebró-. Siempre lo he sabido- claro, ella siempre se subestimaba solo por las apariencias y no veía todo lo que vale, sus detalles, su cariño, sus valores, valores que para mi eran inalcanzables.

Lo que en realidad no tenía sentido es que ella me quisiera a mí, pero por algún milagro así era y haría lo que sea por recuperarla.

Bella:

Yo seguía llorando sin poder creer aquello que él me decía, era más fácil creer que no era suficiente para él, aunque me doliera yo nunca podría estar a su altura.

-Bella, mírame, te amo por sobre todas las cosas, y no soporto estar lejos de ti, no soporto que creas que no eres todo para mi, entiéndelo, te amo, te amo.- y empezó a llenarme de besos por toda mi cara, mis mejillas, mis ojos, mi nariz y mis labios haciéndome reír.- Me crees ahora?-

-Si, te creo.- lo miré con aquella devoción que solo podía tener hacía él. Nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos hasta que me quede dormida, por no sé cuánto tiempo.

De repente, un sonido en el cuarto de Charlie. Ya despertó... De seguro va a ver como sigo. Edward estaba tan concentrado mirándome y acariciándome que no lo había escuchado antes. Se levantó rápido me besó dulcemente.

-Al rato regreso.- dijo en voz baja y salió por la ventana.

Charlie tocó mi puerta. Me acomode en la cama como si me estuviera despertando.

-Bella, puedo entrar?- pregunto muy quedo.

-Seguro papá. – Conteste con la voz más natural que pude tener.

-Cómo estás?- Entro con mucho cuidado.

-Bien papá, ya pasó todo. Gracias. Vas a trabajar?- Pregunté, averiguando cuáles eran sus planes. Y evitando que me lanzara un torrente de preguntas. Pero no funcionó.

-Antes que nada hija, quiero que me digas que pasó exactamente.- Su voz se escuchaba mucho muy seria.- Se disgustaron tú y Edward? Quiero que seas sincera, por favor.- No quería que le fuera a tener tirria después a Edward, por eso no podía decirle la verdad, además ya estábamos solucionando ese asunto él y yo.

-No papá, no nos disgustamos, pero él se marcharía lejos y no pude soportarlo. Entonces, salí a caminar al bosque y perdí la noción del tiempo ya cuando me di cuenta no encontré el camino pues me pescó la oscuridad y la lluvia, eso es todo.- No sabía si creía en mi historia, en su mirada se veía que no. Estaba pensando mucho que decirme, cuando al fin dijo.

-No te creo nada. Cuando estabas inconsciente le llamabas y decías que no se fuera.- Oh oh, eso era nuevo, no sabía que había hablado. Me tomo por sorpresa aquello. Pero reaccione rápido.

-Ves papá, no te estoy mintiendo, él se marcharía lejos de Blaine, pero no porque hayamos terminado o nos hayamos disgustado, era por algo personal. Pero soy tan egoísta papá, que no quise que se marchara.- Creo que ahora si salió bien.

-Bueno. Me voy a trabajar, pero si necesitas que me quede, solo tengo que hacer una llamada.- me miraba incrédulo pero su voz sonaba más comprensiva.

-No papá, de verdad estoy bien, si te necesito pues te habló por teléfono, te parece?- comente, pareciendo segura.

-Está bien hija, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, avísame.-

-Así lo haré.- dije sonriéndole.

-Te deje preparado algo de desayunar.-

-Gracias papá.-

Me besó en la frente y salió de mi cuarto. Después de un rato escuché el sonido del motor del auto. Fui a darme un baño caliente, me vestí, me seque el cabello y me dispuse a ir a desayunar, pues me di cuenta que no había comido en todos estos días y realmente estaba hambrienta.

Edward:

Al entrar a casa, traía un mejor semblante, otra vez brillaba de felicidad, me fui directamente a mi piano sin darme cuenta que ahí se encontraban mis padres y me veían fijamente, cuando empecé a tocar la melodía de Bella, nuevamente estaba inspirado. Papá y mamá se acercaron junto al piano y me observaban contentos de verme tan feliz de nuevo.

-Papá, mamá,- les dije, sin dejar de tocar. Pero luego de terminar de tocar la melodía sus miradas cambiaron, sabía que una conversación estaba pendiente, me giré hacía ellos y bajé la mirada.

-Hijo, por qué te fuiste de esa manera?- mi madre estuvo muy preocupada lo vi en su mente.

-Mamá, perdóname, no quise angustiarte.- le tomé sus manos para acariciarlas.

-Edward, tu padre ya me platico tus motivos, pero todavía no puedo entender por qué lo hiciste?- soltó una de sus manos para acariciar mi cabello.

-Soy un tonto, pensé que eso era lo mejor, discúlpame por favor.- baje mi mirada.

-Querido, todo esto se hubiera podido evitar, lo sabes verdad?- asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento comprendía el dolor que ocasione a mis padres y principalmente a mi pequeña Bella.

-Olvídalo Edward, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso sin platicar antes con nosotros.- papá hablaba con esa compresión que lo caracterizaba.

-Está bien, papá.-

-Oh! Edward, nos hace tan feliz verte contento nuevamente. Hablaste con ella?- dijo Esme, emocionada.

-Si mamá, me ama, es tan buena y me ha perdonado.- dije con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, tú también eres bueno y mereces ser amado. –

-Yo también me alegro hijo, tanto tiempo solo, es hora de compartir tu existencia, con alguien, y que me mejor que ella. Yo sé que no es fácil, pero hallaremos una solución. – Carlisle y Esme me miraban con mucho amor.

-Papá puedo comentarles algo que me tiene confundido?–

-Claro hijo, que es?-

-El día del accidente, me sorprendió el estar cerca de Bella, cuando la sangre le corría por el brazo, y créeme que pude soportarlo sin problema, era más la preocupación de verla herida que el ansia de tomar su sangre. Eso es lo que te sucede a ti, en el hospital?-

-Bueno, Edward es algo parecido, recuerda que yo no me he alimentado de sangre humana, solo la he probado cuando los he transformado y no es lo mismo, la sangre de Bella siempre fue especial para ti, en cambio yo nunca he experimentado eso. Además en el hospital son tantos los olores y las urgencias, que hacen que te concentres en tu trabajo y no en la sangre en particular.-

-Entonces, habré superado eso, así nada más?-

-No lo sé, Edward, sólo tú puedes llevar a cabo esta tarea tan ardua que te has impuesto. Sé que tu amor por ella es más grande del que hoy crees y en cuanto a tus limites, deberás ver hasta dónde pueden llegar juntos, pero no te confíes.- yo lo miraba atento a su comentario.- Cuando te transforme a esta vida eras demasiado joven, no habías vivido la vida de un chico de tu edad. De cierto modo fue como dejar en espera tu existencia hasta el momento en que te cruzaste con Bella. Es como si hubieras despertado de un largo sueño. Quizás en estos momentos estés continuando la vida que dejaste atrás hace tantas décadas y ahora estarás acompañado.-

-Ya no estarás solo.- dijo mi madre, acariciándome el cabello. Le sonreí.

-Gracias papá, tus palabras me tranquilizan mucho, voy a cambiarme, los veo luego.-

-Salúdanos a Bella.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.-

-Claro, gracias.-

-No se te olvide llevarle sus regalos, que ese día olvidó. -

Subí a mi habitación me cambie de ropa y me quede un momento pensando en aquello que acababa de platicar con mi padre. Todavía no lo podía comprender del todo. Y regresé a su casa.

Algun review??


	14. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Bella:

Intenté recoger la cocina, lavando algunos trastes que había. A pesar de que acababa de salir del hospital me sentía con ánimos de hacer muchas cosas pero realmente estaba un poco débil, así que pensé en llevar las cosas calmadas y decidí sentarme un momento, entonces vi en la puerta principal a Edward, tocó muy quedo. Fui a abrirle, lo abrace y él me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome más a su cuerpo, y se agacho para besarme en los labios. Como siempre hacia.

-Mis padres te mandan saludos, y se alegran que estés bien. Y te mandan tus regalos que olvidaste- Dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.- No los vas a abrir.-

-Claro, me ayudas?- tomo uno de ellos y lo empezó a abrir.

-Por supuesto, te va a encantar, este es el de mis padres.-

-Unos boletos de avión?- levante mi mirada tratando de comprender.

-Si, son para ti y para mi, son boletos abiertos y con un año de vigencia para ir a cualquier parte, cualquier día.-

-Edward, gracias, bueno dales las gracias de mi parte por favor.-

-Este es de Alice y Jasper.-

-Oh! Es muy hermoso es un sweter.- me lo puse en ese momento y me quedo perfecto.

-Y por último el de Rosalie y Emmet.-

-Wow, que amables, como sabían que me gustan tanto los libros de Austin? Acaso tú tuviste algo que ver.-

-Solo les di una pequeña pista de que es lo que te gusta.-

-Claro. Dales las gracias a todos de mi parte.- Él sonreía complacido.

-Te sientes bien como para salir?

-Sí, pero a dónde vamos?- pregunté con asombro.

-Ya veras.- Dijo.

Salimos de la casa hacia su auto, sonreía al abrirme la puerta del lado del copiloto, me metí al auto, cerró la puerta y en un pestañear él ya estaba sentado a mi lado. Manejó durante un rato en silencio pero con la sonrisa en su cara.

Edward:

Es por demás, mis sentimientos por ella, son más fuertes que mi sensatez, el intentar apartarla de mi, le había herido y luchaba por contener este amor que me sobrepasa enormemente. Así que me rindo, me rindo ante ella, para amarla con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo. Tengo una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez no lo echare a perder. Esta vez, ganará el amor.

Mi dulce y pequeña humana, ya no te haré sufrir, intentaré compensarte este dolor que provoque, prometo hacerte feliz siempre.

Bella:

-Por qué sonríes así? – como me fascina su sonrisa.

-Porque estoy feliz.- sonreí con él.

Reconocí el camino por donde íbamos, era el camino hacia nuestro prado. No dije nada, solo me limite a observar el paisaje tan hermoso en medio del bosque.

Dejamos el auto, donde termina el camino y continuamos caminando tranquilamente, él me llevaba de la mano, era un día nublado pero hermoso. Llegamos al claro que tanto nos gustaba a los dos, 'nuestro prado' como le llamábamos.

Él me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo, me miraba con tanta ternura en sus ojos grises, que hizo que me ruborizara. Me alzó un poco para besarme los labios, lo hizo con tanta delicadeza y pasión a la vez, que mi respiración empezó a acelerarse y mi corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su lugar.

Me estrechaba más, con sus fuertes brazos, puso una de sus manos detrás de mi cabeza para no dejar de besarme, apenas podía moverme, únicamente sentía los latidos incontrolables de mi corazón apunto de salirse de mi pecho, y mi respiración agitada. Luego de un rato así me soltó, con mucho cuidado de que no fuera a caer, pues mis piernas me temblaban, bueno, toda yo temblaba. Abrí los ojos para ver su rostro perfecto y él me miraba también. Nos reímos apenados, por nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro en el césped, me recargué en él y me rodeo con su brazo. Su barbilla recargada en mi cabeza. Contemplamos el prado con sus diferentes flores de colores y respirábamos el aroma de los pinos del bosque. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera ahí para siempre. Yo junto a él.

Edward:

Porque la imagen de Jasper atacando a Bella, me persigue cada día, cada momento, ahora por ejemplo, tan feliz que estaba y ese maldito recuerdo aparece sin remedio.

Bella:

De pronto sentí que él se tensó, y gire para ver su cara, tenía una expresión de angustia.

-Edward, qué te pasa?- Preocupada pregunté.

-Solo, recordé lo que sucedió en tu cumpleaños, en el terrible peligro que estuviste. No me puedo quitar esa imagen de Jasper tratando de atacarte.- Cerro sus ojos, apretándolos y moviendo su cabeza como tratando de borrar ese recuerdo.

-Amor, no te aflijas más, fue un desafortunado accidente, si yo hubiera tenido más cuidado él no me hubiera atacado. No lo culpo y quisiera que tú tampoco lo hicieras. Sabemos perfectamente lo difícil que lo ha de estar pasando.- Dije, tratando de suavizar su aflicción.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no borra el que siempre corras peligro al estar cerca de alguno de nosotros.- Lo dijo tan bajo, casi murmurando, que apenas pude escucharle.

-Y prefieres que este con alguien como Steve?- volví a mencionarlo, otro golpe bajo.

-No, por supuesto que no.-

-Ya ves, con un humano también corro peligro.- él no hizo ningún gesto.

Me enderece para abrazarlo y consolarlo. Él seguía con la vista al piso, tome su cara con mis manos para alzarla y que me mirara. Me acerque para que nuestros labios se tocaran en un tierno beso. Me miro y sonrió, y correspondió a mi beso.

-No sé qué nos pasó ese día, no fue un buen día para ninguno, fue muy extraño- dije sonriendo.-Tú pensando en dejarme y yo sintiéndome miserable, al creer que te habías aburrido de mí. Que ya no me querías.-

-Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso. Bella, tú conoces mi historia, sabes que he estado solo casi un siglo, y ahora que te encontré, no voy a dejar de amarte nunca, aunque nos separemos, aunque tú dejaras de quererme, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte.- Parecía que se había enfadado. Sonaba muy serio al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Exactamente! Eso es lo que quiero que quede claro. Cómo me dices que me conviene estar con otra persona?. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre, toda la vida. Así que, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme nunca, entendiste.- Lo miré seria, y luego me acerque para besarlo. Acarició suavemente mi rostro. Comprendiendo lo que acababa de decirle.

Empezaba a caer la tarde, cuando dijo que era momento de regresar, y tenía razón antes de que papá se diera cuenta de que yo no estaba en casa. Regresamos en silencio.

Cuando entramos a la casa me fui directamente a la cocina a preparar la cena. Edward parecía de mejor humor. Platicábamos de diferentes cosas, algunas sin importancia tan solo por hablar. Poco después escuché el auto de papá estacionarse. Después de unos minutos entró a la casa, miró a Edward, pero no se sorprendió de verlo ahí, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, lo saludo serio como era su costumbre, y luego a mí dándome un beso en la frente.

-Que tal Edward? Hija?- dijo papá.

-Buenas noches Charlie- contestó Edward.

-Hola papá- lo saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla- Como te fue?-

-Bien gracias y tú cómo estás?- preguntó serio.

-Bien papá, pronto estará la cena lista.-

Después de que recogí los platos de la cena, Edward se despidió de Charlie y salió de la casa. Mientras yo terminé de recoger la cocina, me despedí de papá y me subí.

Edward:

Salí de casa de Bella, me fui al bosque para hacer tiempo y poder regresar un poco más tarde a su habitación. Me senté recargado a un árbol y me puse a pensar en el hecho de que creo que he superado esa sensación que me incitaba el olor de su sangre. Tal vez ahora sea más fácil para mí avanzar un poco más en los momentos íntimos. Y así demostrarle lo importante que ella es para mí. Aunque debo confesar que me da temor el que ella pueda salir lastimada por un descuido de mi parte, pues desconozco las reacciones de mi cuerpo, por mi falta de experiencia. Después de un tiempo determinado llegué a una conclusión, que lo seguiré considerando por un tiempo indefinido.

Bella:

Me fui al baño a cambiarme y ponerme pijama, lavarme los dientes y la cara, lista para acostarme. Me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Ahí me esperaba Edward, sentado en mi cama, movió su mano en señal de que me acercara, yo estaba sonrojándome, pues me miraba con una mirada traviesa, sensual, sonreí y me acerque al lado de la cama donde él estaba. Lo abrace y él me rodeo con sus brazos y me acerco hacia su pecho, yo seguía de pie. Con mis manos acaricie su cabello cobrizo y luego lo tome en un pequeño jalón para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y mis labios buscaron los suyos, tiernamente lo bese, él rozando su lengua suavemente a mis labios, sentía su aliento helado que me quitaba la respiración.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, estaba tan emocionada que lo empuje hacia atrás, recostándolo en la cama y yo encima de él, temblando de nervios o de no sé que, él correspondió a mi emoción, su respiración se aceleraba al igual que la mía. Empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos acariciándolo sobre sus ropas, el también empezó a acariciarme, después comencé a desabrochar mi blusa, tomé una de sus manos y recorrí lentamente mi torso hasta que la puse en mi pecho.

-Tócame.- le dije al oído, y así lo hizo, acariciándolo suavemente, luego el otro, me estremecía al sentir lo frio de sus dedos. Mi piel temblaba con el suave tacto de sus manos.

Edward:

Pareciera que ella es la que ahora lee mis pensamientos, tengo que ser muy cuidadoso, no resisto más, pero me da miedo perder el control, no, no puedo. Pero su piel es tan suave y tan cálida, oh! Mi pequeña Bella. Me está volviendo loco, recorriendo su pecho con mis dedos, siento como se estremece al roce de mi fría piel. Es suficiente, no quiero lastimarla.

Bella:

Intenté desabrochar su camisa, pero tomo mis manos, deteniéndolas repentinamente. Pero no así dejaba de besarme.

Él limitaba nuestros encuentros románticos, yo ya sabía que en algún momento me detendría, pero mientras eso sucedía yo debía aprovechar esos pequeños ratos que me dejaba tener. Él no se podía permitir perder el control cuando estuviera conmigo. Me lo repetía cada vez que yo quería seguir y seguir, y pasar a otro nivel en nuestra relación. Yo tentaba a su autocontrol.

-Quieres dejar de desabrochar nuestras ropas. Bella, por favor.- Me giro suavemente hasta que me acostó en la cama.

-No, Edward, no me quites.- imploré.

-Cariño, porqué me haces esto?-

-No te gusta?- mi voz se quebraba.

-Pero claro que me gusta, me enloqueces. Pero tengo miedo de lastimarte, Entiéndeme.- su mirada era tan dulce.

-Lo siento. – entendí que me estaba excediendo.

-Abusas de mi control.- dijo sonriéndome. Y me beso en la frente.

-Es solo que quisiera que me amaras completamente. - Dije, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.- Yo se que tú puedes. O es que no te gusta mi cuerpo?-

-Mi Cielo, como crees que no me gusta tu cuerpo, claro que me gusta, me fascina, tanto o más que el aroma de tu sangre, pero no tentemos a la suerte. – Dijo mirándome muy seriamente.

-Por favor Edward,- solo se limitó a sonreírme y me abrazó.

-Cariño, sabes perfectamente que podría hacerte mucho daño, es muy peligroso para ti, no me perdonaría si te llegara a lastimar, solo por un poco de pasión.- Estaba tan abrumado, su rostro reflejaba ternura per a la vez molestia.

-Lo haremos con mucho cuidado, por favor, Edward. Quiero ser tuya completamente, no me prives de esta sensación, quiero que tú seas el primero y el único, quiero que me ames. Quiero demostrarte de todas las formas que pueda que te amo, que eres todo para mí, mi vida entera te pertenece además de mi cuerpo, quiero que sea tuyo. - Mi voz se quebraba al articular las palabras y mis ojos inundados de lágrimas no me permitían verlo con claridad.

-Mi amor, no me pidas eso…, estas llorando? Oh no, por favor, eso no lo puedo soportar.- Me limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus manos tiernamente, pero era en vano, brotaban y brotaban más, sin parar. – Ya no llores mi pequeña, trataremos de buscar una solución.

- De verdad?- Me enderece rápidamente y lo mire, secándome las mejillas bruscamente. –De verdad Edward?.-

Edward:

Que puedo hacer para complacerla sin lastimarla? Mi dulce Bella, cómo quisiera tener el valor de hacerlo, amarla sin reservas, pero es más mi miedo de que salga lastimada, eso no lo soportaría.

Bella:

Y ahí estaba él, tan gloriosamente hermoso, mirándome con esa mirada tan arrebatadoramente sexy que él tenía, pero que él no estaba consciente de tenerla.

-Amor mío, duerme, necesitas descansar, ya mañana lo discutiremos con calma, te parece bien?-

Y ahí estaba él, tan gloriosamente hermoso, mirándome con esa mirada tan arrebatadoramente sexy que él tenía, pero que él no estaba consciente de tenerla.

-Amor mío, duerme, necesitas descansar, ya mañana lo discutiremos con calma, te parece bien?-

De ahí ya no nos movimos, así nos quedamos abrazados toda la noche, sin hablar, solo sentía las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro en silencio. Él de repente me besaba tan suavemente, para no despertarme.

Edward:

Mi dulce y frágil Bella, si supiera cuanto la deseo yo también, pero tengo miedo, me resisto a que salga lastimada, ardo en deseos de amarla completamente como ella quiere. Es algo de lo que tengo que prepararme muy bien, no perder mi concentración. Pero primero tengo que consultarlo con mi padre, él es el que puede orientarme y aconsejarme.

Siento su respiración, como va tranquilizándose, cuando el sueño la va derrotando, no así sus lagrimas siguen corriendo por su rostro cayendo en mi pecho, lo único que puedo hacer para compensar estas lagrimas es llenarla de besos y caricias. Descansa bien mi dulce amor.

Debo pensar muy bien en lo que haré, ella merece que la ame completamente, tengo que superar mi miedo, por ella, tengo que hacerlo. Debo concentrarme mucho para no perder el control.

Bella:

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba amaneciendo, busque la mirada de Edward, y ahí estaba, contemplándome y sonriéndome. Yo le sonreí también, pero me sentía avergonzada por la escenita de anoche. No sabía que decirle, por un momento le sostuve la mirada pero después giré mi cara hacia la almohada, estaba muy apenada. Él se preocupó.

-Bella, que ocurre? Bella… amor, que te pasa?- Me tomó por los hombros para tratar de girarme suavemente y poder verme a la cara. Lo logró, pero yo cerré los ojos como una chiquilla regañada.

Edward:

Qué pasa? Por qué no me mira?

Bella:

-Cielo, que tienes? Por favor dime qué piensas?- Por fin abrí los ojos para mirarle. Él se notaba más que preocupado.

-Perdóname Edward, estoy muy apenada por lo de anoche, sé que no debí comportarme de esa manera. Pero de verdad quiero hacer el amor contigo.- Bajé mi mirada. Él me acercó hacía sí.

-Tontita Bella, yo también quiero, y estuve pensando qué podemos hacer para no lastimarte. Voy a necesitar toda mi concentración, aunque debo decirte que será un esfuerzo sobrehumano que no se si pueda llevarlo a cabo, pero te prometo que lo intentaremos.-

-De verdad?- Mis ojos se abrieron como grandes platos. Yo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda también, estas dispuesta a cooperar? – Asentí con la cabeza.- Iremos poco a poco. - Él me miraba tiernamente. Y me sonrió y le correspondí de igual manera.

Edward:

Es tan comprensiva, que está dispuesta a tenerme paciencia. Es algo tan nuevo para los dos, y eso me llene de emoción el poder descubrir todas estas sensaciones juntos.

Bella:

-Mmmh. Y cuando podría ser eso?- Pregunté con un tono travieso. Soltó una risa, casi carcajada. No me preocupé que papá escuchara, pues había salido muy temprano de pesca, así que solo estábamos él y yo en la casa.

-Que te parece ahorita? Ya que no está Charlie.- Se acomodó en la cama, estábamos sobre nuestros costados frente a frente, me abrazó, suavemente empezó a besarme, sus manos recorrían mi cara, mi cabello, después mi espalda, él me acercaba hacía sí, su respiración se aceleraba al igual que la mía, mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse. Sus labios bajaban por mi cuello y subían por mi oreja, mi mentón y luego a mis labios nuevamente. Mi corazón parecía que se saldría de su lugar.

Yo también lo recorría con mis manos, su cabello, su espalda, sus fuertes brazos. Después me recostó con suma suavidad. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y me estremecía al sentir sus helados dedos tocarme aún sobre la ropa. Toqué su cara y la detuve para poder mirarlo a los ojos y decirle.

-Edward, te amo y te deseo mucho.- Su mirada aceleró mas mi corazón. Y luego, se detuvo.

-Cariño, estas bien? - Sonaba preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes todo va bien, y tú como estas? – Tartamudee por los nervios.

-Loco de amor por ti. De verdad que esto es único. Nunca me había sentido así. También te deseo demasiado.- Dijo emocionado.

-Para mí también es nuevo, creo que con la práctica aprenderemos a hacerlo cada vez mejor.-

Seguimos con los besos con la misma intensidad, el recorría mi cuerpo con sus cariñosas manos al igual que yo a él estremeciéndonos dependiendo cada quien sus puntos sensibles. Me separe un instante para poder desabrochar su camisa. El temblaba al igual que yo, tal vez de nervios, no lo sé. Probablemente sería eso o que nos estábamos excitando demasiado. Él también trato de desabrochar la blusa de mi pijama. Ya sin la ropa temblaba al sentir el rocé de sus fríos dedos sobre mi piel. Acariciaba tan suavemente mi pecho y luego el otro haciéndome estremecer.

Edward:

Mi cuerpo experimenta sensaciones nuevas, que nunca había sentido, esto es increíble, jamás me imaginé que se podía sentir así de esta forma, todo lo que me había perdido, en tantos años. Ahora creo que no podre parar, la amo tanto.

Su piel es tan suave y cálida, se estremece cuando la acaricio. Oh por el amor de todo lo sagrado, esto es único. Es tan hermosa, y tierna.

Bella:

Seguíamos besándonos. Luego de un rato empecé a hiperventilar, sentía que me faltaba el aire, me separe un segundo para poder reaccionar. Por supuesto que él se asustó.

-Cariño, que pasa?- Sonaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que me olvide de respirar…- dije -, estaba concentrada en otras cosas.- Sonreí apenada.

-Mmmmh! – dijo.- Creo que por ahora es suficiente, iremos poco a poco te parece?-

-Lo que tú digas.- Y decidimos detenernos lentamente, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se fueron normalizando. Seguimos abrazados, yo recostada en su pecho, de repente una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y cayó en su piel marmórea, él sintió la gota tibia.

-Qué pasa?- Preguntó extrañado. Recogiéndola con su dedo y llevándosela a la boca.

-Es solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. –

-Cariño, mi amor, eres tan sentimental, tan… humana.-

- Será acaso porque soy humana?- Y reímos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que es hora de que comas algo.- Me sonrió.

-Tienes razón, ya sentía que el estomago empezaba a quejarse.- Sonreí también.

Bajamos a la cocina, él fue a su casa a cambiarse mientras yo, haría mis cosas, comí rápido, recogí la cocina, subí para bañarme y estar lista lo más pronto posible para que cuando él llegue me encuentre arreglada.

Como era domingo papá regresaría de pescar hasta entrada la tarde, así que tendría varias horas libres, sin preocuparme por él.

Edward:

Mientras yo en casa, tendría una conversación con mi padre.

-Papá, podemos hablar un momento?- Mi voz era seria. Papá me miró extrañado.

-Claro hijo, en que puedo ayudarte?- Me miraba intrigado. Leí su mente y me di cuenta de eso.

-Papá, no sé cómo decirte esto.- Carlisle no parpadeaba.- Quisiera saber…?, bueno… Quiero pedir tu consejo, tú eres medico y tal vez me puedas ayudar…-

-Edward, que pasa?- Seguía intrigado.

-Bueno, yo… quiero tener relaciones, sé que es muy peligroso, pero quisiera saber que tanto. Correría mucho peligro ella? –

-Vaya, hijo, me estabas asustando.- Sonrió- Bueno, para empezar, vas a necesitar de todo tu control, sé que es difícil, pues en esos momentos uno se deja llevar, pero yo confió en que serás precavido. Haz tenido un autocontrol que cualquiera de nosotros envidiaríamos, no va a ser fácil, pero lo has demostrado al estar todo este tiempo con ella, siendo tan apetecible para ti. Creo que lo peor lo has superado, pero no te confíes, debes estar siempre atento.-

-Sé que arriesgo mucho, queriendo hacer esto, pero es que la amo demasiado.-

-Te entiendo hijo, y no tienes que explicarme nada, solo te pido que seas cuidadoso.- Sonrió y me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias papá. Tengo que irme, me cambio y voy a casa de Bella.- Y subí a mi habitación.

La sorprenderé, no tocaré a la puerta. Hoy será el gran día, ya estoy ansioso de tenerla entre mis brazos y amarla completamente.

Gracias por leer mi fic.


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.

Capitulo 16.

Bella:

Como era domingo papá regresaría de pescar hasta entrada la tarde, así que tendría varias horas libres, sin preocuparme por él.

Terminaba de arreglarme, cuando vi a Edward sentado en mi cama, observándome en silencio.

-Pero… cómo…? A qué hora llegaste? - y me acerque, para besarlo.

-Me encanta ver tu cara cada vez que te sorprendo, me fascina cuando te ruborizas.- Hizo que me avergonzara.

-Que vamos a hacer hoy?- Pregunté, le tome de la mano encaminándonos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo que tú quieras.- Me sonrió, enseñando su tierna sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Qué tal si vemos una película, o mejor salimos a caminar por aquí cerca.- dije sonriéndole también.

- O mejor nos quedamos e intentamos practicar otra vez, qué te parece?- Se detuvo de repente en el marco de la puerta.

Mi expresión de sorpresa ha de ver sido muy graciosa pues él se mordió el labio para evitar reirse. Me quede paralizada nunca me imagine verlo tan decidido.

-Bella, cariño, no quieres practicar?- Me sonrió intrigado. Trague saliva para poder contestarle.

-Pero claro que quiero!!! Oh!, es que ya puedes leer mi mente?- sonreí, ahora era él, el avergonzado.- Solo que pensé que sería muy pronto, después de lo que pasó en la mañana. No creí que…–

-Como tú dijiste, con la práctica aprenderemos.- seguía sonriendo son esa sonrisa tan sexy que me trastorna.

-Está bien, no me resistiré. Soy toda tuya.- comente mirándolo a los ojos.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y lentamente empezó a llenarme de besos, primero solamente rozaba sus labios con los míos, luego acariciaba con su lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo que accedí dándole acceso total, luego se convirtieron de pequeños a ardientes y desesperados besos pero tiernos a la vez. Yo no me podía quedar atrás y haría lo que me corresponde, mis manos subieron alrededor de su cuello acariciando su cabello. Olía deliciosamente bien, su olor me trastornaba, y qué decir de su aliento el más dulce y gélido a la vez. Sabía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de sus besos.

Poco a poco nos fuimos quitando la ropa él a mí y yo a él. Él me acariciaba lentamente con sus fríos dedos recorría mi piel haciendo que me estremeciera, y yo lo miraba extasiada, abrió sus ojos y pude ver un brillo en ellos, llenos de pasión y deseo. Nos despegamos un momento mientras nos acercábamos a la cama muy despacio, y pude ver su hermoso cuerpo, él bajo su mirada para verme desnuda y sentí como me sonrojaba de cuerpo entero, y él tomo mi rostro para poder verlo y me dijo.

-No te avergüences, tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso, eres realmente muy bella, y te deseo.- aquello me paralizo pero con esa caballerosidad que lo caracteriza me hizo sentir a gusto, de ninguna manera me hizo sentir mal, y luego con todo el cuidado del mundo me recostó y me cubría de besos por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me excitara hasta el límite, las sensaciones en el agujero de mi estómago eran indescriptibles, demasiado deseo y necesidad de él, luego él se acomodo tratando de no dejar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí.

Era el mejor momento de mi vida, o acaso estaba soñando?, quería que este momento no terminara jamás. Jadeé y arqueé mi espalda ligeramente por las sensaciones que me provocaba, algo que no había sentido nunca. En ese punto, mi interior estaba lleno de nudos, estaba segura de que nunca podría relajarme. Mi corazón golpeaba desesperadamente y mi respiración era irregular.

Él amándome por primera vez, fue tan tierno, tan dulce y tan cuidadoso. Nunca pensé que se podría ser tan feliz como ahora lo estoy. Poco a poco nuestra respiración se fue normalizando y así, permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, abrazados, solo mirándonos satisfechos, nuestros ojos brillaban de amor. Cubrió nuestros cuerpos con las mantas de la cama.

Edward:

Nunca en todos mi años de vacía existencia me había sentido tan bien como ahora, junto a Bella. Ella me hacía sentir humano. La amaba y no sería capaz de separarme de ella. Procure que eso no me hiciera sentir egoísta, al menos en este momento.

Que increíble es amar, hacer el amor con la persona que amas, es el sentimiento más maravilloso, no puedo creer lo que me había perdido, bueno no, no me lo perdí, pues estaba esperando todo este tiempo a que naciera la personita que me haría descubrir estas sensaciones. Creo que ya estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro.

Bella:

Después de un buen rato, sumidos cada quien en sus pensamientos, él rompió el silencio.

-Cariño, dime qué piensas?-

-Estoy tan feliz Edward. Y tú? Fue tan lindo para ti como lo fue para mí?-

-Fue más, mucho más. No tienes idea de lo increíble que fue para mí. Es una experiencia única, ahora entiendo a mis hermanos.

-Hablas con ellos de esto?- Pregunté con asombro.

-Hace ya tiempo de eso, no te había conocido aún.-

-Y por qué hablaban del tema? –

- Emmet me preguntaba si no me hacía falta alguien, ya que él como todos en la familia sabían que tenía mucho tiempo solo. Me sugería que buscara a Tanya, ya que ella, bueno tu sabes, ella se sentía atraída hacía mí. Él y Rosalie tienen una relación muy física y por eso le intrigaba mucho a él, que yo no... Mientras que Jasper y Alice son muy discretos en sus demostraciones de cariño, pero lo poco que demuestran es tan… bueno, no sé qué palabra decir.

- Y nunca… bueno tu y ella?- Pregunte, pero realmente no quería saber la respuesta.

-No Bella, claro que no. Ella como Rosalie son muy hermosas, pero no me atraía en lo más mínimo. Además para mí el amor y el sexo van de la mano. Y tú sabes que no había encontrado el amor hasta que te conocí.- Me sonroje, por la manera en que me miró. Su mirada era tan intensa y sincera.

Yo me sentía un poco extraña al escuchar la sinceridad con la que me abría su corazón contándome algo tan íntimo, pero a la vez dichosa. Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer más su interior.

-Pero ni siquiera por curiosidad, intentaste con ella… bueno?- me interrumpió.

-No cielo, por supuesto que no!, no me interesaba en eso, me distraía leyendo, o aprendiendo algún idioma o tocando algún instrumento. Esos eran mis pasatiempos. Además creo que nunca me intereso hasta que apareciste en mi vida, tuve que esperar todo este tiempo para conocerte y poder amar. Por primera vez, en mi vida, conocí el Amor.–

-MI amor eres tan dulce, esas palabras son tan tiernas, pero me da tristeza, todo ese tiempo tan solo.- Realmente sentí tristeza por él.

-No te sientas triste por mí, realmente no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo, pero ahora que lo sé, no sé si podré resistirme. Además estoy seguro que así tenía que ser estar "solo", fue porque tenía que esperarte, todo este tiempo fue necesario para poder conocerte y entregarte mi amor.- Sonrió apenado.

-Mi amor, eres tan dulce, y yo tampoco me resistiré y me alegro tanto el haberte conocido aunque haya tardado tanto para que nuestras vidas se encontraran.- Le tome su rostro y empecé a llenarlo de besos por toda su cara. Él se quedo quieto mirándome y dejándose querer.

Nos quedamos acostados uno frente al otro, solo contemplándonos. No hacía falta decir nada. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, no sé cuánto tiempo.

Edward:

Es tan hermosa cuando duerme, no hay cosa más enternecedora que verla dormir y más cuando habla entre sueños y más aún si sus sueños son conmigo.

-Edward, te amo.-

Oh! Mi cielo, yo también te amo tanto. Gracias por decírmelo, aunque no te des cuenta, eso quiere decir que en lo más profundo de tu ser así es.

Bella:

Al fin abrí los ojos, al sentir unos fríos labios rosando mi boca.

-Perdón que te desperté, pero estabas hablando dormida y no pude resistirme de besarte.-

-Ah! Si? Y que fue lo que dije?-

-Dijiste 'Edward, te amo'.- Me sentí un poco apenada y él pareció notarlo. - Si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo y no me avergonzaría, al contrario.-

-No me avergüenza soñar contigo, me apena el hablar y no enterarme de que es lo que digo.-

-Bueno, pues yo también te amo, y mucho.- Lo dijo con un tono de suficiencia.

Después de mucho rato de estar en la cama nos levantamos, nos vestimos y bajamos a la sala a ver un poco la tele y yo fui a prepararme algo de comer.

Vimos una película, cuando de pronto escuchamos el carro de papá que llegaba de la pesca. Traía una cara de cansancio, saludo y se dirigió al baño a ducharse para después irse a acostar. Seguimos viendo tele sentados uno junto al otro. Edward me tenía rodeada por su brazo, era lo único que él se permitía hacer delante de papá, aunque él no estaba con nosotros pero no nos podíamos arriesgar a que nos sorprendiera en cualquier momento que se le ocurriera bajar.

-Bella, amor creo que es hora de que me vaya.- su voz sonaba apagada.

-Oh, entiendo pero regresas al rato, no es así?-

-No, mi cielo, hoy no podre venir, voy de caza con mi padre. Sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a tener sed y menos ahora. Si me entiendes verdad?- moví la cabeza afirmativamente, pero algo decepcionada.

-Claro que sí. Solo que te voy a extrañar, me estoy acostumbrando a tenerte siempre a mi lado.-

-Lo sé, yo también me estoy acostumbrando a estar aquí contigo.-

-Pero mañana estaré por ti para ir a la escuela, te parece.-

-Aquí estaré esperándote.- Me acerque para besarlo y él hizo lo mismo. Fue un beso apasionado lleno de ardiente amor.

-Hasta mañana.- Apenas me salieron las palabras. Él solo asintió con su cabeza. Y se marcho.

Esa noche, estuve muy inquieta de repente despertaba, sentía que me faltaba algo. Y así era, me faltaba Edward.

Edward:

Mientras tanto mi padre y yo estábamos en un lejano bosque en las afuera de Blaine, él intentó hacer conversación conmigo.

-Edward, como ha estado Bella?- Preguntó intentando obtener algo más de información.

-Bien papá, - Leí en la mente de papá, el verdadero motivo de la pregunta, y como sabía que no me lo diría directamente preferí contarle.- Sabes?, ahora entiendo el verdadero significado de 'hacer el amor'.-

-Me alegro tanto por ti hijo, nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día también tu disfrutaras de este maravilloso sentimiento. Y más, de que sea Bella la persona que hayas escogido, es realmente una chica encantadora y muy buena. Son verdaderamente el uno para el otro.

-Gracias, papá.-

Regresamos a casa ya amaneciendo, papá se metió a la casa, y yo me quede sentado en las escaleras de la entrada viendo a lo lejos la salida del sol, hoy sería un buen día.

Bella:

Al siguiente día, desperté me arregle, baje a desayunar un tazón de cereal, me lave los dientes y salí aprisa pues yo sabía que él ya me esperaba, en su auto.

En la escuela todo trascurrió normal, cada quien en sus clases, después nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre. Tocó la campana para continuar con las clases. Finalmente a la salida él me esperaba a fuera del salón de clases, para al fin regresar a casa.

Terminamos nuestros deberes escolares, y me dispuse a preparar la cena para cuando llegara papá. Antes de cenar, él se fue prometiendo regresar más tarde.

Edward:

Estando en mi habitación, poniendo en claro cosas de las cuales tengo unos pendientes por resolver. Buscaba por internet algo que quiero para Bella, cuando en este momento escuche que iban llegando Alice y Jasper. No sé si bajar a saludarlos, pues, sigo resentido con Jasper, no sé cómo actuar frente a él. Que le diré, que lo perdono?, no sé, no tengo claro si ya lo he perdonado, ya que el daño que estuvo a punto de ocasionar le hubiera costado la vida, a Bella.

-Edward, puedo entrar?- Alice asomó su cara por una orilla de la puerta.

-Claro Alice, que gusto verte, te eche de menos.-me levanté para abrazarla.

-Edward, yo también te extrañe mucho. Como esta Bella?-

-Bien, Alice. Y Jasper, cómo está?-

-Edward, está muy apenado contigo y con Bella, pero principalmente contigo.-

-Creo imaginármelo.- seguíamos de pie.

-Por favor Edward, tú sabes que le ha costado mucho, podrías perdonarlo?-

-Alice, no sé qué decirte, he pensado mucho en ello y creo que si lo entiendo.-

-Vamos abajo, pero por favor, no seas muy duro con él.-

-Vamos, ándale.- la abracé y bajamos a reunirnos con los demás.

-Edward, como estas?.- Jasper estiró su mano para estrechar la mía.

-Bien Jasper y tú?- solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que estoy muy arrepentido, por lo sucedido, Edward, perdóname hermano, no sé que me sucedió.-

-No te preocupes por mí, pero la que tiene que perdonarte es Bella.-

-Lo sé, y también le pediré disculpas a ella.-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, me da gusto verlos nuevamente.-

Bella:

Ya entrada la noche, entro Edward por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba todo a oscuras, solo la luz tenue de la luna que iluminaba justo lo que requerían mis débiles ojos para poder percibir muy apenas la silueta perfecta de él. Se acurruco al lado mío con mucho cuidado, rodeándome con su brazo. Con su mano libre me acarició el contorno de mi cara recorriendo mis labios, mi nariz, mis ojos, la frente, bajando por la sien hasta mi mentón. Yo casi estaba dormida pero me resistía hasta asegurarme de que él hubiera regresado a mi lado.

- Discúlpame, se me hizo un poco tarde, pensé que ya estarías dormida. Me extrañaste? - dijo en susurros, justo en mi oído.

-Te esperaba, y ya me estaba poniendo ansiosa.- también hablé en susurros.

-Llegaron Alice y Jasper, de su viaje, y me quede un rato para platicar con ellos.-

-De verdad ya llego Alice!, tengo tantas ganas de verla Edward, podríamos ir ahora mismo…?-

-No amor, tienes que dormir ya es muy tarde, pero mañana la veras sin falta, lo prometo.- me arropo y me acomodo muy cerca de él.

-No sabes cómo la he extrañado, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve.-

-Lo sé cielo, ella también quiere verte.-

-Y como está Jasper?- Realmente estaba preocupada por él.

-Está todavía apenado por lo que pasó, pero se le pasará, no te preocupes por él, es fuerte, y lo superará.- Lo dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ojala así sea. No me gustaría que por mi causa se tuviera que separar otra vez la familia Cullen, solo faltan de regresar Emmet y Rosalie.

Por fin me quede dormida. Esta noche no hubo pesadillas, dormí tranquilamente, sabiendo que él estaba conmigo.

Abrí mis ojos, sin mover nada más que los parpados para ver a Edward, vi que leía un libro y en ese momento sintió mi mirada, levanto su mirada hacia mí y me regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se acercó para darme un beso en la frente.

-Que tal dormiste, cielo?- Preguntó dulcemente.

-Mmmmh, muy bien gracias.-

-Alice, irá a la escuela ahí podrás verla,-

-De verdad?- Estaba muy emocionada de verla, aunque solo habían pasado algunas semanas desde que se fueron, parecía que habían Sido meses.

Al llegar a la escuela, ahí estaba, recargada en el auto junto a Jasper, él bajo la vista, como evitando verme.

-Alice!- Corrí a abrazarla.

-Bella, como estas?- también corrió a mi encuentro. Nos abrazamos, en un abrazo que dice más que cualquier palabra.

Después que nos separamos volteé para saludar a Jasper. Me acerque a él y le extendí la mano.

-Hola Jasper!- dije sonriéndole. Él seguía apenado, extendió su mano para tocar la mía.

-Hola Bella, como te encuentras? Lamento tanto lo que paso.-

-Ssshshs, eso ya está olvidado, entendido?, y quiero que tu también lo olvides, sí?-

-Pero Bella….- intentó decir algo más.

-Jasper, por favor me voy a molestar muchísimo si vuelves a tocar el tema.-

-Gracias, Bella. No hablaré más del tema, prometido. Solo quiero que me digas que me has perdonado.-

-Está bien, te voy a decir algo, lo que ocurrió fue un desafortunado accidente por culpa mía, ok? No hay nada que perdonar.- y le sonreí.

Edward y Alice nos miraban atentos a nuestra charla. Después se acercaron a nosotros y caminamos juntos hacia los salones de clases.

La semana continuó como siempre, la escuela, los deberes en casa, las tardes con Edward y papá, y las noches únicamente con Edward.

Edward:

Bella no ha vuelto a insinuar querer hacer el amor, por qué será? Y yo aunque me muera de ganas esperare a que ella me lo pida. Solo que en todos estos días he pensado tanto, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no hice las cosas correctamente. Debo corregir eso, he pensado tanto que no quiero estar separado de ella un minuto más, quiero casarme con ella es lo que debí haber hecho antes de… bueno, eso ya pasó, debo arreglarlo. Quiero casarme con ella para estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Buscando en mi armario algo que tenía guardado que creí que nunca utilizaría, por fin, encontré lo que buscaba.

* * *

Dedicado a Litzy por agregarme a sus favoritos y a Itzel por su lindo review. Gracias por leer mi fic.


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Ya sabes, los personajes y la historia son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Capitulo 17.

Bella:

Por fin viernes por la noche, esperaba con ansia que llegara la noche pues desde el domingo que tuvimos relaciones por primera vez no lo habíamos intentado de nuevo. Con papá rondando por ahí, para que nos arriesgábamos. Entonces cuando Charlie por fin estuvo dormido, llegó Edward por la ventana, tan sigilosamente como siempre. Yo estaba acostada esperándolo, lista para lo que pudiera pasar. Me daba pena siquiera insinuar algo, pero moría de ganas de amarlo nuevamente.

-Bella, amor, estas despierta?- Pregunto con un tono de voz tan sensual y melódico. Que el simple hecho de escucharlo ya me estaba acelerando el corazón. Él, por supuesto que lo escuchó. Solo sonrió. Después se recostó a un lado mío.

Edward:

Su corazón pareciera salirse de su pecho, me emociona tanto escucharlo, es el sonido más hermoso en mis oídos, los latidos de su corazón.

Bella:

-Edward, te estaba esperando.- Comente tratando de que no sonara mi voz nerviosa.

-Aquí estoy ya, ahora puedes dormir.- Él tampoco había sugerido nada en estos últimos días.

-No, no quiero dormir todavía, quiero…- No me atreví a decirlo.

-Qué, qué pasa?-

Lo miré unos segundos, y luego me acerque hacia él apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Parecía intrigado.

-Mi amor, que pasa?- Me habló, con tanta ternura. Pero al ver que yo no hablaba, tomó mi cara con sus manos.

Cerré los ojos para no verlo.

-Bella, que pasa?, me estas preocupando.-

-Edward, yo…- Hice una pausa, y por fin me anime a decírselo.- Quiero hacer el amor.- Huuuf, lo dije. Sentí todos los tonos de rojo en mi cara.

-Mi amor. Eso era?, Mi pequeña tontita.- Suspiro y se río, como relajado al saber lo que era.- Yo también quiero, pero no sabía si tú…, ¡Ay! que par de tontos somos.- Y volvió a reír.

Él me jaló hacia sí, acercando nuestros rostros, me beso tiernamente y me abrazo tan delicadamente pero a la vez sentía sus brazos, fuertes, alrededor de mí cuerpo.

-Bella, antes de seguir con esto quiero decirte algo muy importante.-

-Sí? Dime.- Me miró fijamente, suspiro como armándose de valor.

-Primero que nada. Estos días que pasaron me sirvieron para pensar y poner en claro algunas cosas. Mira, mis padres me educaron para ser un caballero y así es como quiero actuar, por lo mismo creo que no hice las cosas como es correcto, nos dejamos llevar y ahora lo veo con toda claridad.- Y en ese momento se levanto y se hincó junto a la cama. Sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, yo me enderece en la cama sin imaginar lo que venía.

-Bella, te quieres casar conmigo?- Sacó un hermoso anillo. Su rostro irradiaba algo que no sé cómo explicarlo, bajo la suave luz de la luna.

A mí se me paralizo el corazón, y luego comenzó a latir tan estrepitosamente que parecía salirse de su lugar, los ojos inundados de lágrimas, comenzaban a desbordar sin parar. No podía decir nada. Mi voz se fue a no sé donde, él esperando mi repuesta y yo no podía decirle nada, así que solo asentí con la cabeza, lo abrace y comencé a llorar de alegría.

-Bella, mi amor, no llores. Espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad.- Se sonrío y me abrazó también.- Entonces si aceptas?-

-Claro que sí. Para siempre.- Tomo mi mano y puso el hermoso anillo y beso mi mano. Lo miré ya en mi dedo, besé el anillo y luego a él.

-Oh Edward! Es tan hermoso!-

-Es el único objeto que me dejo mi madre biológica antes de morir. Lo he guardado todo este tiempo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien amar por siempre y te encontré a ti. Ojala sea de tu medida. O si prefieres uno nuevo.-

-No Edward, este me queda bien y es perfecto. Me encanta y más aún sabiendo que perteneció a tu mamá, muchas gracias, mi amor...- No dejaba de admirarlo, era tan hermoso y más sabiendo que era un gran recuerdo de su mamá.

-Quieres que fijemos alguna fecha de una vez, o lo dejamos para después.-

-Prefiero que sea después, necesito tiempo para reaccionar.-

-Está bien, cómo tu digas? Pero ahora tenemos algo pendiente, no crees?- Me miró fijamente y luego sonrió.-

-Si tienes razón. Te deseo tanto que ya no puedo esperar más.- Lo abrace fuertemente y lo acerque hacia la cama. La pena que tenía al principio desapareció.

Edward:

Muero de ganas por hacerla mía nuevamente, ahora que sé que me ha aceptado para casarse y estar juntos por el tiempo que sea pero juntos. Me siento inmensamente feliz, es algo que nunca contemple, siempre pensé que estaría solo por toda la eternidad, pero ahora que la he encontrado no me separare nunca más de ella. Y así amarla siempre.

Bella:

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo el cual se estremecía al sentir lo frío de sus dedos, mi cuerpo temblaba y vibraba de emoción y de pasión, yo lo acariciaba y sentía que también se estremecía al contacto con mi tibia piel, nuestros besos cada vez se hacían más ardientes sin dejar de ser tiernos, empezamos a quitarnos la ropa él a mí y yo a él, sintiendo la urgencia de sentirnos totalmente desnudos, él era tan cuidadoso, trataba de mantenerme debajo de las mantas para no enfriarme de más y que pudiera enfermarme. Y de repente la urgencia se transformo en necesidad. Y lentamente fue entrando en mí con tanta ternura, nuestras miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro. Nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno y fue otro momento más para recordar como de los mejores que he tenido en mi vida.

Nos quedamos abrazados toda la noche, hasta que la luz del sol comenzó a asomar por la ventana.

Se levanto y se despidió prometiendo regresar más tarde. Y se fue.

De ahora en adelante mi vida cambiaría para bien. Todo era color de rosa.

Pero… diablos! Cómo se lo diré a papá? Cómo lo tomará mi madre? Qué les voy a decir? Bueno el que haya aceptado no quiere decir que me tenga que casar mañana mismo, verdad? Mejor tratare de no preocuparme por ahora de eso.

Edward:

Llegué a casa y Alice me esperaba en las escaleras del garaje. Me miraba con cara de reclamo.

-Edward, estoy muy enfadada contigo, lo vi todo. Por qué no me dijiste que le ibas a proponer matrimonio? No dices que soy tu hermana preferida?-

-Alice, no te enfades. Solo que aproveche el momento, tengo varios días tratando de hacerlo pero no me había atrevido, no quería asustarla. Tú sabes cómo es ella, tan frágil, tan humana.-

-Si, pero también es muy valiente y te ama. No es cierto?-

-Si, tienes razón creo que la subestime un poco.-

-Edward, me alegro mucho por ti, pero no te voy a perdonar hasta que aceptes que yo me encargue de los preparativos de la boda.- Empezamos a caminar hacia la sala, todos los demás estaban en sus habitaciones.

-Alice, tú sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema de que eches la casa por la ventana, como acostumbras, solo que prefiero que Bella lo decida, ya ves que no le gusta ser el centro de atención, ni las fiestas, ni bailes.-

-Bueno, yo me encargaré de convencerla.- Sonrió.- Te felicito hermano. Ahora si vas a ser completamente feliz.-

-Estoy seguro que ya lo soy.-dije complacido.

-Bueno, pero ahora déjame llamar a todos para que les des la noticia, si?-

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo.- Dije resignado.

-Papá, mamá, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, vengan, tengo algo que decirles.- Emmet y Rosalie ya habían regresado de su viaje. Uno por uno fueron llegando, a la sala donde permanecían platicando.

-Qué pasa Alice?- Preguntó Carlisle, en nombre de todos.

-Edward, tiene una gran noticia que darles.- Alice comentó, dando brincos y revoloteando sonriente como era su costumbre. Todos voltearon y me miraron fijamente.

- Pues, la noticia que tengo que decirles es, que le pedí matrimonio a Bella.- Todos se alegraron y me felicitaron, casi a coro.

-Felicidades, felicidades…-

-Edward, hijo mío, estoy tan feliz por ti.- Dijo Esme toda emocionada y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Edward, te felicito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo Carlisle, también abrazándome.

-Y cuándo podremos ver a nuestra futura hermana?- Pregunto Emmet.

-Tal vez hoy por la tarde. No sé, Alice les avisará según lo que decidamos, está bien? Bueno me voy a cambiar y al rato regreso.-

Bella:

Estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo por enésima vez, "Sensatez y Sentimientos", mientras Edward regresaba de su casa. Ya había terminado mis deberes y me había arreglado para él. No me di cuenta en que capítulo, empezaban mis parpados a cerrarse, y al fin me quedé dormida. Creo que me dormí como 2 horas hasta que sentí que alguien me quito en libro de las manos que estaba a punto de caer y unos fríos labios rozaron mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos, buscándolo y lo vi, tan perfectamente guapo y varonil, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que me fascina.

Se acercó a la cama y se arrodillo, para quedar a la altura de mi cara y poderme besar más cómodamente.

-Mi hermosa Bella, te amo.- susurro en mi oído. Y me besó.

-Mmmmh. Así me gustaría despertarme siempre. – Le estire mis brazos para abrazarlo. Él me tomó entre sus brazos también.

-Tenemos que hablar con Charlie.- Al escuchar aquello, me hizo brincar de mi lugar.

-NO!,- Grite despavorida.- No, Edward es muy pronto.-

-Que pasa, cielo, acaso te arrepentiste?-

-No, pero no quiero decírselo todavía.-

-Pero, por qué? Además si vas a llevar puesto el anillo, tendrás que darle una buena explicación sobre eso, no crees?-

-No, Edward, por favor dame tiempo.-

-Bella, mi amor, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, entiéndeme, como te dije anoche, siento que no estoy haciendo esto correctamente, mi deber es pedirle tu mano a Charlie, que él sepa que esto va en serio -

-Es que no sé, Edward. Y sí se molesta y luego te prohíbe que me vuelvas a ver. O si me manda de regreso con mamá, o…-

-Ssssh cariño, él tiene que entender que yo no estoy jugando, y que trato de mostrarle mi respeto teniendo la atención de pedir tu mano. No te preocupes, todo tiene que salir bien.- Me abrazó y acaricio mi espalda como para que me tranquilizara.

-Está bien, como tú digas.- Sonreí y también lo abrace.-

-En casa, mi familia quieren verte para felicitarte.-

-Oh!, pero es que ya lo saben?-

-Amor, tú sabes que con Alice es casi imposible tener secretos.-

-Si, me imagino que lo vio venir, verdad?-

-Tanto, que me reclamó por no haberle comentado antes. Pero, quise hacerlo a mi manera, que fueras tú la primera en saber mis intenciones.-

-Se disgustaron?-

-No, ya la conoces, se le pasa inmediatamente. Bueno que dices, vamos a la casa?-

-Estoy lista,- Me levanté rápido de la cama, para irme con él a casa de los Cullen.

Bajamos por la escalera, llevándome por la cintura, para luego abrirme la puerta de la casa. Tomó las llaves de mi mano y él mismo le echo llave. Después como el caballero que es, abrió la puerta de su auto, me acomodé y luego él hizo lo propio.

Cuando al fin llegamos a su casa, me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia dentro de la misma, entramos a la sala donde se encuentra el gran piano de Edward, y de repente salió a nuestro encuentro Alice seguida de Jasper, los dos muy sonrientes directo hacia mí para felicitarme, ella dándome un fuerte abrazo y Jasper solo extendió su mano pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después llegaron Rosalie y Emmet, también los dos me abrazaron felicitándome, Emmet como de costumbre, haciéndome sonrojar con sus bromas. Y al final se reunieron con nosotros Esme y Carlisle. Los dos muy emocionados y contentos por Edward. Se sienten tan orgullosos de él. Me conmueven sus palabras siempre alentadoras y halagándolo. Haciéndolo sonrojar.

Luego de un rato. Alice dijo que quería hablar conmigo y nos encaminamos a la habitación de ella.

-Bella, que es lo que piensan hacer con respecto a la boda? Será algo sencillo o algo en grande? Cuantos invitados piensan invitar?.....- Hablaba tan rápido que no le podía captar.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, parece que tú eres la que se va a casar.- La detuve en seco.

-Perdón Bella, es que estoy muy emocionada.-

-Bueno, la verdad Alice es que no hemos platicado todavía de eso. Solo me pidió que me case con él, pero nada más. Y la verdad no está en mis planes hacerlo sino hasta algunos años.-

-Queeeé?-, sus ojos casi se le salieron.- Y esto la sabe Edward?-

-Creo que no. Te estoy diciendo que casi no hemos tocado el tema.-

-Pues me parece muy mal, ahorita mismo se sientan y se ponen de acuerdo en la fecha y todo lo demás.- Se levantó, del sillón donde estábamos sentadas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Alice, espera, no le hables todavía, quisiera ya que estamos aquí las dos que platicáramos de mujer a mujer, como amigas que somos, te parece?-

Me miró sorprendida por mi petición.

-Pero claro que si cariño, de que quieres platicar?-

-La verdad no sé, es que, como te lo explico?- No sabía cómo decirle lo que en ese momento sentía y me afligía .

-Qué es lo que pasa Bella, acaso ya te arrepentiste, no te quieres casar…?-

-No, por supuesto que me quiero casar con Edward, pero no ahora, él quiere hablar con mi padre, pero yo tengo miedo, de que se enfade y me prohíba verlo.-

-Bella, no te preocupes confía en Edward, él cree que eso es lo mejor para uds. acuérdate que él es chapado a la antigua, y pues así es él.- Alice miraba con infinita ternura cuando se trataba de Edward, realmente se adoraban como hermanos preferidos.

-Si, ahora entiendo, tienes razón debemos platicarlo primero él y yo, aclarar nuestras dudas, ponernos de acuerdo y tomar algunas decisiones.-

-Bueno, ya que lo hayan decidido, volveremos a tener esta conversación, te parece?- me sonrió y me palmeo la espalda.- No te preocupes de nada más.-

Solo asentí con la cabeza, cuando se levanto y me tomo de la mano para llevarme al salón donde Edward aguardaba por mí, tocando al piano la canción que había compuesto para mí. Levanto la vista para mirarme y me sonrió. Me acerque para abrazarlo por la espalda, mientras él seguía tocando para mí. Termino de tocar y se giro para abrazarme y sentarme en el banco junto a él.

Me beso tiernamente, y luego una risa burlona se escucho al otro lado del salón, era Emmet, acompañado de Jasper.

-Qué no pueden hacer otra cosa que estarse besando, par de tortolitos.- seguía riéndose.

Pero Edward ni siquiera lo miró, solamente le dijo en tono serio.

-Cuando tú y Rosalie, recién empezaron yo nunca los moleste, y mira que nosotros somos más discretos que ustedes.-

-Huuy, alguien está sensible.- Emmet le dijo a Jasper.- Vamos Edward, no te molestes solo era una broma.-

Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, después se marcharon dejándonos solos.

-Edward, amor, tenemos que platicar.- también yo estaba seria.

-Te molestó el comentario de Emmet?-

-Claro que no!, es otra cosa, pero quisiera que estuviéramos solos sin que nadie nos moleste.-

-Quieres ir a nuestro prado o a tu casa?-

-A mi casa, si no te molesta.-

-Entonces a tu casa, está bien ahí.-

Me despedí de todos y nos encaminamos a mi casa.

Edward:

Alice está preocupada por nosotros, pero más por mí, cree que me lastimara Bella al decirme que todavía no se quiere casar, pero yo la convenceré.

Bella:

Al llegar a casa encontré un recado de papá donde me decía que estaría con sus compañeros de trabajo viendo un partido de su equipo favorito. Perfecto, llegaría en la noche.

-Haz estado muy callado. Te pasa algo?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Sin querer escuche los pensamientos de Alice. Ella está algo preocupada por tu actitud de en la tarde.-

-Ah, entonces nos escuchaste.-

-No solo leí la mente de Alice, después de que hablaron.-

-Por eso le hablaste a Emmet de esa forma, verdad?-

-Sí, me conoces muy bien.-

-Tanto como tú a mí - pregunté- Y qué opinas al respecto?-

-Yo quiero saber cuáles son tus miedos, hay algo que yo no sepa? Cómo me gustaría en estos momentos poder leer tu mente y saber la verdad. Me siento tan frustrado por no saber qué es lo que estas pensando ahora mismo.- Dijo realmente ansioso.

-Edward, prométeme que no te enfadaras o te sentirás por lo que diga, si?, lo prometes?-

-Está bien, lo prometo.- me miraba intrigado.

-No es nada grave, únicamente es, que ahorita no me quiero casar, siento que estoy muy joven, por otro lado, tampoco quiero que le digas a Charlie de nuestro compromiso, no todavía, dame algo de tiempo, por favor?-

-Bella, ya te explique mis motivos, además ya no quiero tener que esconderme por las noches para estar contigo, te quiero conmigo en todo momento, he estado solo muchísimos años y ahora ya no me puedo apartar de ti.- Se acercó y me tomo entre sus brazos.

-Si, entiendo…, para mí es muy importante esto que me dices y por eso y por el amor tan grande que te tengo acepto casarme pronto ya que yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti nunca,- y lo besé.- Pero por lo menos dame una semana para decírselo a mi padre.-

-Esperare pero solo una semana, no más, aunque no veo la diferencia, pero así lo haré.-

-Bueno, ahora, Alice me preguntaba de la fecha y si sería algo grande o sencillo. Tú qué opinas.- Lo miré esperando su respuesta.

-En cuanto a la fecha de la boda, yo quisiera que fuera lo más pronto posible, pero tú propón algunas fechas.-

-Te parece dentro de dos meses, en noviembre, me gusta ese mes. –

-En noviembre será, y que día?-

-Hoy es 27 de septiembre, entonces que sea el 27 de noviembre.-

-Mmmh. Me gusta, está bien.- sonrió y luego me encamino hacia la mesa para que me sentara y él al lado mío. – Y en cuanto a la boda te gustaría una gran fiesta o algo sencillo.-

-Sí, me gustaría algo sencillo, solo nuestras familias y unos cuantos amigos.-

-Bueno, pues parece que no fue tan grave, o sí?- me sonroje.

-No, no fue tan grave- le sonreí.

-Ahora, que se le antoja hacer futura señora Cullen.- Río y me jaló hacia él abrazándome por la cintura y alzándome para poder alcanzar mis labios y besarme.

Nos besamos y de repente me levanto completamente y se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo y colocándome en la cama muy despacio, para luego él recostarse al lado mío. Me miró y dijo.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que tenga una cama en mi habitación, no crees?- Me reí y moví mi cabeza afirmando.-Antes no había visto la necesidad de tener una, pero ahora creo que si la necesitaré.-

-Edward, haces que me sonroje. -

-Y me encanta que lo hagas.-

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, Charlie no tarda en llegar.- dijo él.

-Vendrás más tarde.- pregunté.

-Creo que mejor voy a cazar. Tal vez regrese cuando ya estés dormida y entonces velaré tu sueño.- Me besó en la frente y se levantó.

-Prométeme que regresarás.-

-Te lo prometo.- Me levanté para acompañarlo hacia abajo a la puerta principal.

Luego de un rato llegó papá, yo leía en la sala, me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuche la puerta al abrirse.

-Bella? - preguntó sin darse cuenta que me encontraba en la sala.

-Aquí estoy papá, cómo te fue?- me enderecé para que me viera.

-Ah!, hija, no me di cuenta que aquí estabas. Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien papá, y como estuvo el partido?-

-Ganaron, como siempre… - empezó a contarme pero la verdad no le puse atención ya tenía mucho sueño y lo único que quería era irme a acostar. Cuando terminó de platicar me despedí lo más rápido posible antes que empezara otra plática.

-Buenas noches, papá.- Y me retiré a mi habitación, agarre mi pijama y fui al baño a cambiarme, me lave los dientes. Por fin en mi cama.

No tarde en quedarme dormida. Después de mucho rato vi a Edward a lo lejos en el bosque parecía enojado con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, pero no sabía por qué estaba así. Después giré mi cabeza al escuchar un sonido del lado contrario de donde estaba él, y vi una silueta de alguien pero no distinguía bien, había mucha neblina solo escuchaba que gruñía, quién es? Y yo en medio de ellos dos, sentí miedo, mucho miedo, Edward levantó su mano en señal de que la tomara, pero no me podía mover estaba aterrada, que pasaba? Por qué no me movía. Él también gruñó, se encamino hacia mí pero la otra silueta también se acercaba, poco a poco los dos se me acercaban. Al fin pude reconocer el otro rostro, era Jasper, mostrando sus dientes con gesto endurecido…, me quería, quería mi sangre. Edward, Edward.

-Edward, Edwaaard.- Grite asustada. Desperté, estaba llorando y me dí cuenta que había Sido un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla, lo busque, pero no estaba. Me volví a recostar, seguía llorando cuando en ese momento escuche una voz. Su voz.

-Bella, amor, que tienes?, qué pasó?- Preguntaba preocupado.

-Edward, abrázame, tenía mucho miedo.- No dejaba de llorar.

-Estabas soñando? – Me abrazo fuertemente- No tengas miedo, ya estoy aquí. Quieres contarme que soñabas?- Me limpiaba mis lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Era Jasper, me quería a atacar.- Los dos nos estremecimos al recordar ese incidente.

-Ya pasó, ya no hay nada que temer.- Me abrazaba meciéndome para arrullarme. –Quieres dormirte?-

-No, no quiero dormir- Ahora solamente sollozaba.

-Bueno, no te duermas pero tranquilízate, respira profundo.-

-Ya, ya me voy a calmar.-

-Que voy a hacer contigo, mi pequeña Bella. Creo que no voy a soportar esperar dos meses. No soporto dejarte un momento y luego encontrarte asustada y llorando.-

-Edward, mi amor, pero si no es tu culpa, un mal sueño lo puede tener cualquiera. Lo mejor será que cuando tengas sed vayas sin que yo me dé cuenta, cuando veas que duermo tranquila o cuando este ocupada en otra cosa.- Reí

-Ya veré qué hacer.- Me acariciaba mi cara dulcemente.- Estas mejor, verdad?-

-Sí, gracias. –

-Te quieres dormir ya?, todavía falta para amanecer, duerme un poco más.-

-No quiero dormir, pero siento que no puedo seguir despierta más tiempo.-

-Duerme, no me moveré de aquí.- Me besó y me arropó con el edredón.-

Quede dormida inmediatamente, luego de un rato estaba en casa de los Cullen platicando con Alice sobre los preparativos de la boda, hacíamos la lista de invitados, escogíamos las flores, el pastel y eso me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, tanto que salí de la casa, comencé a correr y correr sin parar, gritando no puedo, no puedo.

-No puedo, No puedo.- Edward me toco la frente con su helada mano, despertándome al instante.

-Que pasa, cielo, otra pesadilla?- No lloré esta vez pero desperté agitada como si de verdad hubiera corrido.

No quise decirle que era lo que había soñado, lo lastimaría si se lo contara. No sabía que decirle.

-No fue nada, solo no podía respirar eso fue todo.- Mentí.

-Tu padre ya se fue de pesca, estamos solos. Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua?-

-No gracias, ya pasó.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo tomados de las manos uno junto al otro. El sol se asomaba por la ventana, serían como las 10, nunca estoy tan tarde en cama, pero por causa de las pesadillas sentía que me faltaba dormir, aunque no quería desaprovechar este día acostada en la cama. Me levante y le pedí a Edward que me esperara en lo que me daba una ducha.

-Aquí te espero.- dijo, tomando uno de mis libros.

Me bañe, rápidamente me seque, me vestí, cepille mi cabello. Y salí a encontrarme con él. Él me aguardaba en la mecedora leyendo. Levanto la mirada del libro y sonrió. El sol se colaba por la ventana y se reflejaba en él haciendo su piel tan brillante como el mismo sol. Se veía tan hermoso, creo que nunca podre acostumbrarme a su imponente belleza. Yo me quedé parada admirándolo, y sonriéndole.

-Cariño, tu cara, parece que estas asombrada, que pasa?- Intentó pararse pero…

-No Edward, no te muevas, es que,- me sonroje,- te ves tan hermoso.-

-Bella, mi amor, acércate entonces,- levanto su mano, como para que la tomara, estire la mía y me estiró sentándome en sus piernas. Así nos quedamos un rato contemplándonos.

-Edward?-

-Sí?-

-Estaba pensando pedirle a Alice que sea mi dama de honor, que te parece?, Crees que acepte?-

-Claro, le va a encantar.-

-Vamos a decirle, sí?-

-Está bien, vamos.-

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encaminamos hacia su auto. Llegamos en unos cuantos minutos. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que maneje tan rápido.

Me llevaba de la cintura, y yo lo abrazaba también. Entramos a la casa y ahí estaban Esme y el doctor. Dándonos la bienvenida tan cordialmente como eran ellos.

-Bella, como están tus padres?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Bien, gracias.-

-Me alegro, y ya están enterados de sus planes de boda?- Miré a Edward.

-No, todavía no. Pero pronto le diremos a Charlie.- Contestó Edward.

-Bueno, ustedes saben cuándo es el mejor momento.- Dijo Esme. Yo sonreí.

-Vamos a hablar con Alice.- Les dijo y salimos del recibidor hacía el gran salón, ahí estaba Alice recostada en el regazo de Jasper.

-Hola Bella, - saludaron con la mano pero no se movieron de donde estaban sentados.

-Hola Alice, Jasper. Alice, te acuerdas que quedó una plática pendiente entre nosotras?.-

-Sí, ya platicaron ustedes?-

-Si, podemos platicar ahora tú y yo?, bueno si es que no estás ocupada?-

-Te estaba esperando.- dijo sonrientemente. Se levantó le dio un beso a Jasper y se encaminó hacia mí, tomándome de la mano para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Nunca había visto que se besaran Alice y Jasper. Y recordé lo que había dicho Edward acerca de las demostraciones de cariño de ellos, son tan discretos pero cuando lo hacen es algo tan… lindo. Irradian algo.

Llegamos a la recamara de Alice, tenían una cama muy grande con un cubre- cama de colores, realmente hermoso y todo estaba decorado con muy buen gusto, elegantemente. Antes no me había fijado en esos detalles.

-Bella, que has pensado?- dijo sentándonos en un sillón que ahí había.

-Primero, quiero pedirte algo? Está bien?-

-Dispara.- sonreía traviesamente.

-Quiero pedirte, si quieres ser mi dama de honor.-

-Qué, queeee? Claro que si, Bella con mucho gusto, oh! cariño, no sabes que feliz me haces.- Brinco hacía mi, abrazándome y casi nos vamos hacia atrás con todo y sillón.

-De verdad? Alice, nadie mejor que tú podría serlo. –

-Bella, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar, Ah, pero antes dime que ya tienen la fecha. Y así saber con cuanto tiempo contamos.-

-Si, será el 27 de noviembre.-

-Y será algo sencillo o en grande.- Estaba tan eufórica que me agobiaba como en el sueño, pero no quería salir corriendo.

-Quiero algo sencillo.-

-Bueno, bueno, me permites encargarme de todo, si? Por favor.-

-No sé...- Le dirigí una mirada de incertidumbre y ella me miro espectante.- Claro que sí, yo sé que te encargaras de todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Así es. Y será la boda más hermosa de la historia. Todo por Edward y por ti obviamente.-

Gracias por leer.


	17. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

Edward:

Mientras ellas se ponen de acuerdo, mi padre recibe una llamada, todos nos reunimos para saber los detalles de la llamada.

-Edward, Jasper, Emmet, necesitamos ir a Barrow, Tanya me comentó que ha habido algunas muertes y desapariciones, ella teme que se trate de alguien de nuestra especie, así que esta pidiendo nuestra ayuda. Están de acuerdo?

-Claro papá.- dije convencido de que es importante nuestra presencia allá.

-Por supuesto.- dijeron Jasper y Emmet.

Después de ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles del viaje, me dirigí a esperar a Bella, no sé como lo tomará ahora que se entere que me iré.

Se escuchan muy emocionadas, me alegra mucho que se lleven tan bien, aunque trato de no escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia, es inútil tratar de no enterarme de esta plática en especial.

Bella:

Estuvimos en su habitación, como un par de horas, poniéndonos de acuerdo por los preparativos de la boda.

Cuando salimos de ahí, Edward me esperaba sentado en las escaleras. Me reuní con él, nos despedimos de todos y regresamos a mi casa.

-Como te fue con Alice? Acepto ser tu dama de honor?-

-Por supuesto, pero ya lo sabías no es así?-

-Si, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.-

-Bueno, pues se emociono mucho, y ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en los detalles de la boda.- Cada vez que digo boda siento como que estoy hablando de la boda de alguien más no de la mía, espero acostumbrarme pronto.

-Y tú qué hiciste?-

-Estuve platicando con mis hermanos, nada importante.-

Cuando llegamos fui directo a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Él me acompaño sentado en la mesa observándome comer.

-Ya pensaste que le dirás a tu madre?- Abrí los ojos del susto, solo de imaginarme ese momento, se me ponía la piel chinita.

-No, aún no. Pero quiero esperar la reacción de papá y ya luego pensare de qué forma hablar con ella.-

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé como lo vas a tomar.-

-Que pasa amor?-

-Voy a tener que irme unos cuantos días fuera de Blaine, ha habido algunos problemas en Barrow donde vive nuestra otra familia, y necesitan nuestra ayuda. Y no nos podemos rehusar. –

Él estaba muy serio y yo sentí que me cayó un balde de agua helada.

-Es donde vive Tanya, verdad?-

-Asi es.- dijo de lo más normal. Pero yo no estaba tranquila, sentí algo, como un escalofrío, y él por supuesto que lo notó.

-Y ella estará ahí, verdad?- sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

-Si, pero que te pasa, algo te sucede. Amor dime?-

-No sé, no quisiera imponerte nada, pero no quiero que vayas.- Estaba nerviosa.

-Pero por qué?-

Él no entendía que me pasaba, yo misma apenas lo noté, estaba celosa, no quería que fuera y la viera, sabiendo que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él. Aunque no la conozco, pero sé por él mismo que es muy hermosa. No quiero que al verla vaya a hacer comparaciones, y yo sea la que salga perdiendo. Eso no lo soportaría. Me empezaron a traicionar los nervios, intentaba estar tranquila, pero mi cuerpo me traicionó. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y mis manos temblaban.

Edward:

Pero que le sucede? No esperaba que reaccionara de esta manera. Está a punto de llorar, pero por qué?

Bella:

Edward me veía confundido.

-Bella, mi vida que pasa?- No le quería decir, pero comencé a llorar sin poder parar.

-Bella, contéstame que te sucede?- Me abrazó fuerte, y mis lagrimas mancharon su camisa color gris. Respire profundo y lo miré. Al fin pude decir algo.

-Ella va a estar ahí.- él se quedó mudo, y con expresión de susto. No entendía.

Edward:

De que me habla, no entiendo a que se refiere, por qué dice eso?

Bella:

-Ella va a estar ahí.- volví a decírselo.

-Queeé? – Cerré los ojos para no verlo y acerque mi cabeza en su pecho como enterrando mi cara en él. – Pero que dices? Por supuesto que va a estar, pues ahí vive.-

-No quiero que la veas.- seguía con mi cara en él.

-Pero, por qué?-

-No te das cuenta estoy celosa, y tengo miedo de que si la ves te guste más que yo. – Seguía sollozando.

-Mi amor, como puedes pensar eso, ya te he dicho que nadie me interesa ni me ha interesado en casi 90 años, especialmente ella. Tengo muchos años de conocerla, sé como es, y no me atrae en lo más mínimo. – Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Y si ahora que la vuelvas a ver ya te gusta, antes no te atraía hacer el amor, pero ahora que lo has disfrutado….- me tapó la boca con un beso. Un beso lleno de pasión.

-Ahora que la vea será igual que antes, ella no me interesa, solo tú me tienes loco de amor, solo tú, para mí eres la más hermosa de este mundo, y no quiero hacer el amor con nadie más, que contigo, solo contigo, entendiste. – Me tenía la cara entre sus manos para poder verme y que yo lo viera a los ojos. Me besó dulcemente y dijo.- Te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia al lado tuyo.-

-Yo te amo más, mucho más.- Apenas pude sonreírle.

-Amor mío, estabas celosa. Nunca te había visto así.- hizo que me sonrojara.

-Edward, cuando te irás?-

-Mañana lunes y regresamos el jueves, pero Alice y mamá se quedan, cualquier cosa que pase, ellas estarán al pendiente de ti.- Me acariciaba tiernamente.- Y cuando regrese te tendré una sorpresa.-

-No quiero nada, solo te quiero a ti.- lo dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Yo sé que te encantará.- Me sonrió. –No quieres que 'practiquemos' antes de que me vaya?- lo dijo con una expresión de travesura.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras.- Me cargo, subió las escaleras, y en un segundo ya estábamos en mi cama.

Me besó como nunca lo había hecho, fue tan tierno y dulce, como si yo fuera de cristal y tuviera miedo de romperme. Muy lentamente desabrocho los botones de mi blusa, acariciando mi piel que se estremecía al contacto de sus fríos dedos. Yo también desabroche su camisa para poder acariciar ese torso perfecto que me quitaba la respiración. Nos amamos con un amor único y total. Él sin palabras me lo estaba demostrando. Era a mí a la que él amaba y a la que había escogido para ser su compañera de toda la vida. Ya no debería tener miedo, ni inseguridad, tenía que confiar en él, y en el amor que nos tenemos.

-Bella, amor estas dormida?- me susurro al oído.

-No- conteste también con murmullo.

-Todavía estas celosa?-

-Creo que sí. Pero ya no tengo miedo de que la veas, me has demostrado infinidad de veces que me amas, y hoy me porte como una niña tonta. Discúlpame no volverá a pasar-

-Me gustó verte celosa.- sonreía traviesamente.- Ese color en tu rostro, hace que me hierva la sangre.

-Mmmmh, pues a mí no me gustó.-

-Sabes, me cuesta mucho trabajo tener que dejarte, no te imaginas lo que te voy a extrañar. Pero tengo que ir, es algo que tengo que hacer, apoyar a la familia, si me entiendes verdad?- no dejaba de acariciarme, y cambió el tema.- Alice vendrá por ti todos estos días para llevarte a la escuela.-

-Edward, yo también te voy a extrañar. Pero seré buena y no lo haré más difícil.-

-Gracias cariño, sabía que me entenderías.- De repente cambió su tono de voz y se levanto cual resorte de la cama.- Charlie llegara en cualquier momento.-

Me ayudo a levantarme y nos dirigimos hacia la sala a ver la tv. Sentados, tomados de la mano. Unos minutos después entro Charlie haciendo ruido con todo el equipo de pesca, Edward se levanto para ayudarle con la hielera que dejó en el auto.

-Buenas noches Charlie.-

-Que tal chicos? Oh, gracias Edward.-

-Hola papá, cómo te fue?, por lo visto ahora si pescaste.-

-Si, ahora si se dejaron.- dijo riéndose.

-Bueno ya es tarde me retiró.- Edward me besó la frente y me susurro, sin que papá lo notara. - Al rato regreso.-

-Buenas noches Edward-. Dijo Charlie terminando de guardar sus cosas.

Salió de la casa.

Edward:

Mientras en casa arreglábamos nuestras cosas, para el viaje a Barrow. Después me metí a internet, quería encargar el regalo para Bella, sería mi sorpresa. Pasado un tiempo razonable regresé a su casa.

Bella:

Regresó cuando ya estaba seguro de que papá dormía. Yo estaba leyendo otro de mis libros preferidos, cuando al fin apareció por mi ventana.

-Sigues despierta amor?-

-Si, te esperaba, no me podía dormir sabiendo que estas horas son las últimas que te veré hoy.-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tienes que dormir, mañana hay escuela.-

-Pero quiero estar contigo despierta, total en la tarde repondré estas horas de sueño.- dije pronunciando las palabras correctas, para que me dejara seguir despierta.

-Está bien. -Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, cuando al fin el habló.- Bella-

-Sí?-

- Estarás bien, verdad?, me refiero a que ya no estás ansiosa por lo de Tanya verdad?- me miraba de una forma indecisa.

-No Edward, ya no, ahora estoy segura de tu cariño. De lo que no estoy segura es de mí.-

-A qué te refieres?- parecía intrigado.

-A que yo no puedo competir con alguien como ella, todos ustedes son muy hermosos, ya sé que es su naturaleza, pero igual yo no me siento digna de ti.-

-Mi cielo, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, tú eres para mí, lo que la droga para un drogadicto, es muy fea la comparación pero es la forma en que creo me puedes entender. Soy adicto a ti, nadie había causado esta reacción en mí, es algo único. El hecho de besarte, tocarte, respirar tu aroma haces que todo mí ser enloquezca. –

-Lo dices tan bonito que casi me convences. – me reí.

-Bella, eres increíble! Por eso no hay nadie más que tú.-

-Para mí tampoco hay nadie más o mejor que tú, por eso también te amo.-

Nos abrazamos y besamos intentando hacer de nuevo el amor, pues ya casi amanecía y él se iría varios días. Y yo necesitaba un recuerdo más, para que el hecho de extrañarlo me doliera menos.

-Ahora sí amor, tienes que dormir, tus ojos no pueden más, yo estaré aquí velando tu sueño.- empezó a tararearme la canción que compuso para mí. Mi canción.

-Gracias, te amo.- y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Edward:

Verte dormida tan plácidamente parece que veo un Angel, mi ángel. Me cuesta tanto dejarte, este beso en tus suaves labios será mi recuerdo para llevar tu sabor en mi boca.

No quiero separarme de ti, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, prometo regresar lo más pronto posible mi pequeña Bella.

Al llegar a casa fui a hablar con Esme.

-Mamá, quisiera pedirte un gran favor.-

-Si hijo, dime, que necesitas?- esto es muy incomodo.

-Pues mira, me da un poco de pena hablarte de esto.-

-Pero por qué?- tendré que decirlo así sin más.

-Veras, acabo de comprar una cama para mi habitación.-

-Oh, entiendo.- ella sonrió.

-Bueno el favor que te quería pedir es que tal vez llegue ahora que no voy a estar, y te quería pedir si tú la puedes recibir?-

-Por supuesto hijo, eso es todo?-

-Si mamá.-

-Está bien.-

Bella:

Cuando desperté, en la mañana él ya no estaba, se había ido, sentí un hueco en mi pecho. Pero tenía que ser fuerte le prometí que sería buena. Solo serían unos días. Me trataba de convencer yo misma. Cuando salí de mi cuarto para darme una ducha, escuche que alguien tosía, Charlie seguía en la casa.

-Papá, buenos días.- Miré hacia la sala y ahí estaba, recostado en el sillón.

-Hola Bella.- tosió nuevamente.

-Papá, que ocurré.- bajé las escaleras para cerciorarme que no tuviera fiebre, tenía muy mala pinta.- Estas enfermo?-

-No es nada, solo un resfriado. Creo que también pesqué eso. – los dos reímos.

-Quieres que le hable al doctor para que venga a revisarte?-

-No creo que sea necesario. Solo prepárame una jarra de té antes de que te vayas a la escuela, por favor.-

-Seguro, papá.- Puse el agua en la estufa a calentar en lo que me fui a bañar.

Me arreglé lo más rápido que pude pues sabía que Alice ya estaría por llegar.

Bajé a terminar de preparar el té de Charlie, y yo me servía leche con cereal. Le llevé el té y se lo deje cerca en un termo para que él pudiera servirse varias veces. Terminé mi cereal, enjuague mi plato y me lave los dientes rápido, pues escuche el auto llegar.

-Papá, se te ofrece algo más.-

-No gracias, llegó Edward?-

-No papá es Alice. Edward no está en Blaine. Bueno, no quiero hacerla esperar, te veo luego. Qué te mejores.-

-Adios Bella, saludos a Alice.-

-Seguro.- y le sonreí.

Alice me esperaba en el auto junto con Jasper. Nos saludamos de mano pues me tocó ir en la parte de atrás. Llegamos a la escuela y tomamos nuestras respectivas clases. A la hora del receso nos encontramos en la mesa que siempre ocupaban los Cullen. Jasper, se había ido con Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmet. Solo estábamos las dos en aquella mesa.

-Bella, te noto triste, es porque extrañas a Edward?- puso el dedo en la yaga.

-Si, pero más que nada estoy preocupada por que estará Tanya cerca de Edward, ya sé que se le prometí no preocuparme por eso, pero es más fuerte ese pensamiento que mi voluntad.-

-Bella, no tienes porque. Te lo voy a contar yo, porque sé que Edward no lo hará porque es un caballero.- La mire intrigada.- Es verdad que Tanya se sentía atraída hacia Edward, desde hace mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pero él jamás se ha interesado por ella, ni lo hará nunca.- la interrumpí.

-Por qué?- No entendía.

-Porque a ella le gustan todos los hombres, vampiros y no vampiros, si me entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo. –

-Creo.- Dudé.

-Bueno, ella es una persona que ama a los hombres con mucha intensidad, pero después de un tiempo se aburre y cambia. Lo que ha pasado con Edward es que como él nunca le ha hecho caso pues ha herido su ego. Al igual que a Rosalie.-

-Queeeé?- otra vez la interrumpí, pero esta vez me sorprendió mucho lo que decía. –Dices que Rosalie también quería a Edward?-

-Si déjame termino con lo de Tanya y luego te explicó lo de Rosalie, te parece?-

-Si, si está bien.- y guarde silencio poniendo toda mi atención a lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Mira, como te lo dije el otro día, Edward es chapado a la antigua, y al conocer el comportamiento de Tanya, pues a él nunca le ha interesado. Para él es muy importante el amor. El amor va de la mano con el sexo, y para Tanya el amor no es lo importante sino lo otro. Ahora si me entiendes?-

-Aaaah, si ya entiendo.-

-Por eso, podrá ser muy hermosa, pero eso no le importa a Edward.-

-Y que hay con Rosalie?- pregunte intrigada.

-Bueno, esa es otra historia. Tú sabes que Carlisle transformó a Edward, cuando estaba a punto de morir, después a Esme para hacerla su esposa y fue por eso que Edward pasó a ser ese hijo que Esme perdió. Pero al verlo solo, Carlisle pensó en una compañera para Edward y transformo a Rosalie para él, pero Rosalie no llenó las expectativas de Edward, y ella se sintió muy humillada por el rechazo de él, pues siempre había Sido en su otra vida alagada y admirada por su belleza. Para él, Rosalie es hueca y superficial. Entonces ella conoció a Emmet y Carlisle lo transformo para ella.-

-Con razón ella nunca me ha querido, verdad?-

-No es eso, no es nada personal, lo que pasa es que no puede entender por qué Edward se enamoro de una simple humana, y no lo tomes a mal, no lo digo con intención de lastimarte, es simplemente que así lo ve ella. Edward y yo pensamos muy diferente a ella, tú no eres una simple humana. Eres muy especial.- lo dijo como si ocultara un mensaje de fondo.

La cafetería se había vaciado, quien sabe desde a qué hora, pero la plática estaba más interesante que las dos últimas clases. Por lo que decidimos irnos de ahí. Nos dirigimos a su casa pues en casa estaba Charlie. Y no podríamos continuar con nuestra plática.

Llegamos a su casa y entramos al gran salón, ella subió un momento a su habitación y yo me quede junto al hermoso piano, lo acaricie, añorando verlo ahí en su asiento tocando algo para mí y sonriéndome. Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuche cuando entro Esme.

-Hola Bella.- me abrazó afectuosamente.

-Hola Esme.- dije sonrojándome por haberme sorprendido junto al piano.

-Como llevas lo de la boda?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que todavía no termino de asimilarlo.- dije apenada.

-Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarte, dímelo con toda confianza, me encantaría poder ayudar.-

-Si gracias, Esme.-

Alice me hablo para que subiera con ella.

-Bueno, ahorita nos vemos, Esme.-

-Claro Bella, estás en tu casa.- Subí a reunirme con Alice.

-Alice, quiero pedirte algo. –

-Dime Bella, qué sucede.-

-Bueno, me preguntaba como es el proceso de transformación, para ser alguien como ustedes.-

-Creo que Edward, se molestara mucho si te lo digo, él no quiere que tú sepas nada acerca de eso.-

-Pero por qué.-

-Creo que es mejor que eso lo hables con él, si después de eso no te dice nada entonces yo te lo contare todo, te parece?-

-Lo prometes Alice.-

-Claro Bella, lo prometo. Pero ahora dime, ya estas más tranquila de lo que platicamos hace rato, en la escuela?-

-Si Alice me ayudo mucho a aclarar muchas dudas que tenía.-

-Bella, tienes que confiar en Edward, de verdad, él te ama mucho, tú no sabes lo cambiado que está ahora desde que está contigo, ahora vive, es feliz, sonríe, antes era alguien sombrío, por eso todos nos alegramos de que te haya conocido, inclusive Rosalie. Todos notamos su gran cambio.-

-De verdad, era así como dices?-

-Recuerdas el día que se vieron en el bosque, que impresión te dio?-

- La verdad me impresionó mucho su belleza, desde el primer momento que lo ví en el bosque casi te puedo decir que me enamore de él, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos tristes y apagados, se veía como alguien con una inmensa tristeza y luego ver ese odio hacia mí, me dio mucho miedo. Pero supe enseguida que quería conocerlo, a pesar de todo.-

-Vaya Bella, de verdad que eres un imán para los problemas como dice Edward. Y él sabe esto?-

-No sé, creo que nunca se lo había contado a nadie.- sonreí apenada.

Luego de un rato de platicar de otras cosas. Me di cuenta de la hora y recordé que papá estaba en casa. Le pedí a Alice que me llevará de regreso.

Llegando a casa me dirigí directamente a ver a papá, seguía recostado en el sillón estaba dormido, fui a la cocina para prepararle una rica sopa caliente de verduras con pollo.

Ya en la noche, me recosté y estuve pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Alice, lo de Tanya, lo de Rosalie. Pensaba en todas esas cosas, pero lo que capturó mi atención principalmente, fue el cambio que había tenido Edward al haberme conocido, eso me conmovió mucho, pero me entro una angustia. Una angustia al pensar lo que haría Edward, cuando yo muriera, porque eso definitivamente pasaría, pero, oh! , no! primero envejecería y el siempre tendría 18 años. Oh! No. Porque no había pensado en eso antes, no!, yo no quiero ser una vieja, y él, seguirá igual de hermoso que ahora. Entre en una crisis de pánico. Me faltaba el aire. No! Por favor, ahora no. Traté de calmarme y no pensar en nada. Puse mi mente en blanco, no quería pensar, no me podía permitir pensar, no hasta que él este conmigo. Respire profundo varias veces hasta quedar dormida.

Edward:

Mientras tanto en Barrow, estaban pasando cosas raras, ataques a personas especialmente indigentes, vagos, criminales sin hogar ni oficio, personas a las que nadie extrañaría, pero que las autoridades si se darían cuenta al encontrar los cuerpos destrozados de aquella gente.

Es por eso que llamaron a la familia Cullen, pues la familia de Barrow estaban casi seguros que era alguien de su especie atacando a diestra y siniestra, y eso tenía que parar.

Al llegar a casa de Tanya, fuimos recibidos muy efusivamente por todas ellas (Tanya, Irina, y Karen). Nos plantearon la problemática y establecieron un plan de trabajo, para poder llevar a cabo esa investigación.

Carlisle al ser doctor, pudo constatar y comprobar que las heridas de los muertos, si eran hechas por vampiros, pero quien estaría haciendo eso?

No se podían dar el lujo de que se descubriera que existían vampiros en la zona, es por ello que tendrían que hacer justicia por propia mano, y encontrar al vampiro antes que las autoridades del lugar descubrieran algo comprometedor.

Cuando al fin se pusieron de acuerdo, montaron guardias, cerca de la zona de los ataques. Se organizaron de modo que fuera en parejas las guardias que harían, y obviamente Tanya me escogió a mí. Mientras esperábamos nuestro turno tuvimos una plática de amigos.

-Edward, que novedades tienes, te veo diferente, te ves tan contento y alegre, acaso… ya encontraste a alguien?- preguntó Tanya, en tono burlón.

-Pues si, así es.- contesté, dejándole la duda.

-Vamos Edward, cuéntame, quién es ella, no he sabido que hayas trasformado a nadie o Carlisle? Cuéntame o es que me dices eso solo para que no te busque. Sabes que siempre has Sido mi preferido.- Mientras me hablaba se acercaba hacia mí de forma insinuante.

-Bueno, pues te lo contare. Conocí a alguien encantador y estoy muy enamorado de ella y pronto nos vamos a casar.- Lo dije muy seguro de mí y me notaba feliz.

-Y quien es ella si se puede saber?-

En ese momento papá se acercó, poniendo su mano en mi hombro para poder hablar.

-Su nombre es Bella y es una chica encantadora. Y nuestro Edward está muy feliz con ella.- sonrió mirándome, ya que él sabía lo difícil que se pondría Tanya al enterarse.

-Pero de dónde es?, Cómo la conociste?- Entonces tomé la palabra.

-La conocí en la escuela, fue mi compañera de algunas clases.-

-Cómo…? Acaso es humana?- Gritó sorpresivamente.

-Si, es humana. Y la amo mucho.- contesté serenamente.

-Edward, nos ha demostrado un increíble autocontrol al estar con esta chica pues ella es alguien que desde que la conoció despertó en él, el ansia de beber sangre humana. –

-Y como es que te enamoraste, si te la querías comer?- Tanya no comprendía como eso era posible, pues ella se relacionaba con humanos pero son encuentros rápidos, no son relaciones duraderas.

-Fue muy difícil para mí, y lo sigue siendo, pero es más fuerte el amor que le tengo, que las ganas de beber su sangre.-

Tanya me observaba y veía, como se trasformaba mi rostro al hablar de mi novia.

-Vaya Edward, sí que me dejaste en shock, pero me alegro por ti, de veras.- Y fue y me abrazó.- Felicidades, te deseo que seas muy feliz con ella, estoy segura que es muy especial.

-Lo es.- dije orgulloso. Creo que, realmente fue sincera, aunque se lo mucho que le molesto esta noticia.

Bella:

Los días se me harían eternos, pensé, apenas es martes y él llegaría hasta el jueves. Me levanté y fui a ver a papá y vi que se sentía mejor ya se estaba arreglando para ir a trabajar.

-Hola papá, veo que te sientes mejor.-

-Si hija, gracias. Me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos en la tarde si?-

-Está bien papá, que te vaya bien, aquí nos vemos.-

Me fui a bañar, no quería que Alice llegara y yo sin estar lista. Cuando llegó ya la esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Me subí al auto y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

-Cómo estuvo tu noche, Bella?- preguntó Alice, mirando el camino mientras manejaba.

-Bien.- Mentí.- Has hablado con Jasper? Has tenido noticias de cómo están por allá?-

-Si, hable con Jasper anoche, y parece que el problema es más grave de lo que se imaginaron, y tal vez se demoren en regresar.-

-Y cuál es el problema, si se puede saber?-

-No te lo dijo Edward?-

-No, y tampoco le pregunté de que trataba?- realmente, me empecé a preocupar.

-Ha habido varios ataques de vampiros parece que alguien está atacando a diestra y siniestra, sin tener ningún control.-

-No entiendo mucho.-

-Lo sé Bella, es por eso que tienes que hablarlo con Edward a su regresó, si?-

-Está bien, esperare.- conteste resignada.

Es la escuela las clases se me hacían más largas de los normal, por fin de regreso a casa, haría mis deberes escolares y de la casa también, estaba bastante atrasada, con la lavada de ropa. Prepare la cena para papá y para mí.

Durante la cena platicamos de nuestro día, en fin de diferentes cosas, algunas sin importancia. Terminamos, recogí la cocina y fui a acostarme, de repente sonó mi teléfono celular que Edward me había regalado.

-Bueno?-

-Bella, mi amor, cómo estás?- era su voz, su hermosa voz.

-Edward, que alegría.- grite emocionada y papá que en ese momento iba pasando por mi cuarto me miro como enfadado.

-Cielo, yo también me alegro de escucharte, estas bien?-

-Ahora lo estoy, estoy muy feliz de escucharte, te extraño tanto.- Papá no dejaba de mirarme. Pero no importaba.

-Mi amor pronto estaré de regresó, yo también te extraño mucho, no sabes cuanto. Ayer no pude llamarte pero supe por Jasper que estabas bien.-

- Gracias por llamar, me empezaba a poner ansiosa.- no me importo que papá me estuviera escuchando, es más, tendría que irse dando cuenta de que lo nuestro iba muy en serio.

-No te preocupes por nada, pronto estaremos reunidos, acuérdate que prometiste ser buena, cuídate, te amo.-

-Yo también te amo. Regresa pronto.- y colgó. Yo me quede con el teléfono en la mano, viéndolo como si una parte de mí me la hubieran arrancado. Me giré y vi a papá que no me quitaba la vista. Me encaminé hacia el baño y él me habló.

-Bella,-

-Si papá-

-Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Claro.- Ya me lo esperaba. No me acordaba que no me había quitado el anillo. Y al tener el teléfono alzado con esa mano, lo vio.

-Y ese anillo?- sentí que la sangre se me fue hasta los pies, y todos los colores se reunieron en mi cara.

-Ah! Este anillo me lo dio Edward. Papá, él quería hablar contigo, pero tuvo que salir de Blaine, y pensaba hacerlo a su regreso.

-Y eso que significa?-

-Edward, quiere pedirte mi mano, para casarnos.- Papá se quedo sin palabras, solo se limitó a respirar profundo y luego volvió a hablar-

-O sea que se quieren casar ya? Qué no eres todavía muy chica para eso?-

-Papá, ya soy mayor de edad. Además pronto iremos a la universidad e iremos a la misma y él quiere hacer las cosas bien, papá.-

-Huum. – se quedó pensando un rato y luego habló- Dile cuando llegué al pueblo que lo estaré esperando para tener una charla, entendido?-

-Si papá- y me fui a dormir.

Pasaron miércoles, jueves y viernes igual que el martes, nada importante.

Regrese de la escuela, termine mis tareas. Prendí la tv, pero no me interesaba nada, cambiando a todos los canales sin prestarle mayor importancia, decidí apagarle y me fui a mi cuarto a leer un rato. Tomé el libro que estaba leyendo y busque la página en la que me había quedado, y empecé a leer. La historia iba bien pero, de repente aparece el nombre de Edward Ford, 'que no hay otros nombres' pensé, tenía que ser ese precisamente. Resignada seguí leyendo, hasta que me venció el sueño.

Gracias por leer mi fic. Algun review, comentario, critica tal vez?


	18. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.

Edward:

Habían pasado casi 5 días separado de Bella, estaba desesperado por verla nuevamente, así que inmediatamente que regresamos de nuestro viaje iría a verla.

Cuando llegamos, nos recibieron Esme y Alice, estaban muy sonrientes, pero no le di importancia, pensé que se alegraban de que llegáramos, hasta que mamá me llevó al pie de las escaleras y dijo.

-Edward, te tengo una sorpresa.-me tomó del brazo y empezó a subir escaleras.

-De que se trata mamá?-

-Ya lo veras espero que te guste.- llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, yo la miré extrañado.

-Es mi cama, verdad?- abrió la puerta y el impacto que me llevé fue enorme al ver el gran cambio en mi cuarto.

-Mamá eres increíble.- la abracé y la besé de emoción.- Gracias, esto es demasiado, de verdad gracias.-

-Hijo, me alegra tanto que te guste, es para ti y para Bella.-

En ese momento llegaron todos, a ver la sorpresa que me había dado mi madre.

Después me dejaron solo para que pudiera admirar el gran regalo por parte de mi madre, después de un momento llegó Alice. Y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo un momento.

-Dime Alice, qué pasa, está todo bien?-

-Si Edward, no te preocupes, es solo que Bella, estaba muy inquieta por tu partida, ya sabes, estaba un poco celosa porque ibas a ver a Tanya nuevamente, y para tranquilizarla un poco tuve que contarle… bueno tu sabes … la verdad. Y eso me llevó a contarle de Rosalie también.-

-Quéee, le contaste lo de Rosalie, pero Alice, por qué?-

-Una cosa me llevó a la otra, discúlpame, no fue mi intención ser indiscreta, pero creo que era algo que tarde o temprano se enteraría, no te molestes, además lo entendió muy bien.-

-En serio?-

-Si Edward, de verdad, también me entere de algo que creo que tú no sabes.-

-Qué, qué es Alice?, cuéntame más.-

-Bueno, yo le platicaba de cómo habías cambiado desde que te enamoraste de ella, y salió el tema de cuando se vieron por primera vez, y que crees que me dijo?- me intrigaba mucho lo que iba a decir.

-Alice, si no me lo dices…- aunque podía leer su mente, preferí que ella me lo contara.

-Pues que desde ese momento que te vio se enamoró de ti, aunque le dio miedo tu mirada, pero fue amor a primera vista, te imaginas. Que Romántico! Edward- y empezó a girar y brincotear como era su costumbre, yo solamente sonreí de verla tan emocionada.

-No sé que decir Alice, me dejaste sin palabras.-

-No tienes que decir nada Edward, solo quería que lo supieras.-

-Ah!, otra cosa, me preguntó por la transformación, pero no le dije nada, pero me hizo prometerle que si tu no le cuentas lo haría yo, así que tú decides que hacer.-

-Gracias Alice, por todo, eres la mejor.-

-Lo sé.- se sonrió orgullosa.

Todo eso que me acababa de decir me dejó pensativo, y entonces me fuí directo a su casa. Cuando llegué estaba dormida pero algo inquieta, me senté en la mecedora, sin hacer ningún ruido y poder vigilar su sueño, cuando de pronto se despertó, para no asustarla me quedé inmóvil, se sentó en su cama.

Bella:

Cuando desperté estaba demasiado oscuro, busqué el reloj de mi buró, eran las 2 AM, pero cómo? me quedé dormida y papá, por qué no me despertó para darle de cenar?. Me acomodé, sentándome en la cama, para reaccionar y poner en orden mis ideas cuando de pronto ví alguien en la mecedora. Era él.

-Edward?- y me levante como resorte de la cama directo hacia él, brincando a su regazo y abrazándolo.

-Si mi cielo, aquí estoy.- me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso tiernamente.- Te extrañe tanto Bella.

-Edward, no sabes cómo te eche de menos.-

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, sin hablar únicamente mirándonos y acariciándonos. Ahora todo estaba perfecto él estaba de nuevo conmigo. Luego de un rato me alzó y me llevó a la cama para acostarme, me arropó y luego él se acomodó, al lado mío.

-Edward, qué crees?- no dejaba de acariciarle su rostro perfecto y sentía su respiración muy cerca de mí.

-Dime- él también me acariciaba muy tiernamente.

-Papá, ya vio el anillo.- mi voz tembló al decirle aquello.

-De verdad? Y que te dijo- se sorprendió mucho y me miró fijamente.

-Pues me dijo "y ese anillo"- dije tratando de imitar la voz de Charlie. Y sonrió.

-Y que le dijiste, se molestó?-

-Quiere hablar contigo.-

-Lo ves Bella, ahora lo voy a tener calientito. Pero bueno, ya veré que decirle.-

-Y a ti como te fue? Platícame todo.-

-Todo se arreglo afortunadamente.- su voz sonaba tranquila.

-No Edward. Cuéntamelo todo, con puntos y comas.- me acomodé para poder mirarlo atentamente.

-Está bien. Hace varias semanas, había habido algunos ataques a personas, y tal parecía que eran ataques por alguien de nuestra especie. Y fue que le hablaron a Carlisle, para que fuéramos a asegurarnos, de que era lo que pasaba.-

-Y encontraron al culpable?-

-Si, ya todo está arreglado-

-Me alegró. Y murió mucha gente.-

-No, solo unos cuantos, vagabundos en su mayoría. Pero ya no tienes porque preocuparte.- me besó en la frente. -Y tú qué hiciste, cuéntame todo?-

-Nada importante. Solo el primer día estuve platicando mucho con Alice.-

-Así y de qué?-

-Cosas- la verdad no le quería decir.

-Bella! De qué cosas? –

-De seguro ya lo sabes. No es verdad?-

-Solo algunas, pero quiero saberlo todo.-

-Bueno, me contó acerca de Tanya y Rosalie,- miré fijamente para ver su reacción al momento de decir Rosalie, y solo se limitó a bajar la vista. - También hablamos del cambio que has tenido desde que me conociste.- Me interrumpió.

-Y que cambio es ese?-

-Bueno, pues me dijo que antes no eras muy feliz que digamos y ahora brillas de alegría.-

-Si, eso es cierto.-

-Le comenté de lo que sentí cuando te conocí.-

-Dime amor, que sentiste.- estaba intrigado.

-Me gustaste desde el momento que te ví, pero a la vez me diste mucho miedo, con esa mirada que tuviste.-

-Es verdad?-

-Si, me enamoré de ti.-

-Mi amor, yo también de ti solo que no lo supe en ese momento.- me besó tiernamente y luego seguí hablando.

-Y también le pregunté acerca de la transformación de humano a vampiro, pero no me dijo nada. Hasta que hablara contigo primero.-

-No hay nada que tengas que saber.-dijo seriamente.

-Pero por qué?- yo quería saber.

-Porque ese tema está fuera de discusión.-

-Eso no es justo, y si tú no me quieres contar, Alice lo hará, ya me lo prometió.-

-Bella, cariño. No quiero discutir eso ahora. Quiero hacer cosas más agradables.-

-Está bien, pero prométeme que me contaras todo, por favor?-

-No puedo prometer eso.-

-Edward, por favor? No querrás verme disgustada.- le dije de forma sería y tajante.

-Lo pensaré.- Entonces me moví en la cama dándole la espalda. –Bella, no seas así, vengo desesperado por verte y mira como te pones.- Reaccione.

-Sí, tienes razón.- lo abracé y me disculpé.- Perdóname, soy una tonta estoy echando a perder este momento juntos.-

-Vamos a olvidarlo, te parece?- me hablaba con esa voz tan suave y angelical como un murmullo.

-Sí. – Y me movió para quedar justo encima de él y mirarme a la cara, yo podía verlo también a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Me besó.

- Te extrañe mucho- murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharle.

-Yo también.- ahora yo lo besaba con profunda pasión y él me correspondía de igual forma. Después de un rato solo estábamos abrazados escuchando nuestras respiraciones como iban tranquilizándose. Hasta que me ganó el sueño y me dormí.

Edward:

Después de tantos días lejos de ella mi sentido del olfato de sensibiliza al estar nuevamente con ella, su aroma es tan especial, y todavía me arde en la garganta, creo que nunca será suficiente para acostumbrarme a él.

Me tengo que ir, pequeña pero regresaré por ti para enseñarte la sorpresa que te tengo, estoy tan impaciente por enseñártela, duerme mi ángel.

Bella:

En la mañana, desperté buscándolo pero solo encontré una nota dedicada a mí.

Bella:

Regresó al rato, recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa, regresare por ti.

Edward.

Salí de la cama, directo al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, relajarme, sin ninguna prisa, Arreglarme con calma, ya que siempre estaba corriendo. Me vestí y baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, Charlie ya tomaba café.

-Hola papá,-

-Hola Bella, te notó muy contenta.-

-Lo estoy, hoy viene Edward.- Claro que él no sabía que ya había llegado.-

-Le dirás que quiero hablarle, verdad?- se escuchaba tan serio, que espero no esté enfadado con Edward, por querer arrebatarle a su pequeña.

-Claro papá.- le sonreí para que suavizara sus gestos, y así lo hizo.

-Bueno, dile que lo espero esta noche, si?-

-Esta noche?, bueno yo le digo.-

-Bien me tengo que ir. Te veo al rato, y no se te olvide mi recado.-

-Que te vaya bien papá.-

Por fin sola, se había marchado Charlie en el auto. Me senté a tomar mi desayuno, cuando de pronto escuche el ruido de otro auto que se estacionaba enfrente de la casa. Pero no era el auto de Edward, reconocía perfecto el sonido del motor. Tocaron a la puerta. Pero si, era él.

-Edward, mi amor.- lo abrace como si no lo hubiera visto en meses.

-Wow que mejor recibimiento que este.- me abrazó y me alzó para besarme.- Hoy estas particularmente hermosa.- Hizo que me sonrojara.

-Gracias. Y ese auto, no lo conozco.- Me quedé observándolo.

-Ah! Es de Jasper, me lo presto. Es nuevo es un Mercedes-Benz Clase SLK. Te gusta?-

-Realmente es muy hermoso. Si, me gusta.-

Yo no estaba muy interesada en los autos pero este en verdad era muy impresionante, negro, convertible con interiores rojos... Me gustó.

Entramos a la casa. Terminé de limpiar la cocina, subí a lavarme los dientes, cuando bajé él me esperaba al pie de la escalera, me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Lista?- me dirigió una mirada traviesa.

-Si, pero lista para qué?-

-Ya verás.- Y nos dirigió hacia la salida de la casa y me subió al auto, él hizo lo mismo. Pulsó un botón y el capo subió, en unos segundos. Manejó hasta su casa. Nos bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos hacia el interior de la casa. No se escuchaba ningún sonido.

-No hay nadie?-

-No, salieron todos. Tenemos la casa para nosotros dos.- me hizo sonrojar, por la manera en que lo dijo.

Subíamos las escaleras hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada. Se paró en frente de ella y me dijo.

-Lista para la sorpresa.- Solo asentí con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y…

-Sorpresa!. Te gusta, mi amor?-

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Todo era absolutamente maravilloso.

-Oh! Edward, es todo tan hermoso.- Habían re-decorado su habitación, todo con diferentes tonos de dorado, y una gran cama en el centro de la habitación. Con un sobre cama precioso y muchos cojines.

-Dime que si te gustó, por favor, Esme lo arreglo todo para nosotros.- parecía ansioso.

-Es todo tan perfecto. Me gustó mucho, gracias Edward, ahora ya tienes una cama.- Reímos un poco avergonzados. Lo abrace y lo bese emocionada.

-Ya tenemos una cama grande. Es que en la tuya, estamos un poco apretados, no te parece?-

-Sí, pero eso no ha importado, verdad?- ahora era él el que se sonrojo.

-Quisieras estrenar esta increíble cama?- dijo él tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia ella.

-Claro! Vamos a estrenarla.- dije sonrojándome también.

Fue increíble, hacerlo en aquella magnifica cama, aunque no era de vital importancia, lo que realmente importa somos nosotros y el gran amor que nos tenemos, no donde lo hagamos, pero no heriría su sentimientos, él estaba tan emocionado por su nueva cama. Parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Nos quedamos ahí contemplando la luz que se asomaba de afuera, por aquellas grandes ventanas que iluminaban toda la habitación. Veíamos como iba cambiando el tono de un amarillo claro a un naranja rojizo, y de pronto lo recordé. Y me senté de un salto.

-Se me olvido, papá quiere hablar contigo hoy.- Estaba nerviosa.

-Bella, tranquila mi amor, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras. Anda vamos a alistarnos para irnos.-

Bajamos las escaleras y ya todo se tornaba oscuro en aquella casa. Conforme íbamos pasando Edward iba prendiendo luces. No habían llegado los demás.

-Donde esta tú familia?- pregunté.

-Quisieron darnos un poco de privacidad.- me acercó y beso mi frente.

Llegamos a mi casa, papá ya había llegado. Y no había cena preparada. Espero que eso no le haya molestado.

-Hola papá. Disculpa que lleguemos hasta ahorita, estábamos en casa de Edward, y se nos fue el tiempo.- Entramos tomados de la mano.

-Buenas noches Charlie.-

-Que tal Edward, Bella, no te preocupes pedí una pizza, quedó también para uds. por si no han cenado. Creo que te mereces un descanso de vez en cuando.-

-Gracias papá, yo si muero de hambre, me acompañas Edward?- Me soltó la mano y se dirigió hacía la sala.

-Prefiero hablar un momento con Charlie, si es posible?.- Papá lo miró y endureció sus facciones, pareciendo serio.

-Entonces adelante toma asiento, Edward. Dime qué es lo que quieres hablar?- Aunque papá ya sabía, fingió delante de él.

-Bueno, usted sabe que Bella y yo llevamos un tiempo de relación, yo estoy muy enamorado de ella y tengo la gran fortuna de ser correspondido. Es por eso que me atreví a pedirle que sea mi esposa y con gran alegría para mí, ella ha aceptado. Es por eso que ahora quisiera pedirle su bendición.- papá, se quedó pensativo, un momento.

-Creo que es algo prematuro, el que piensen en casarse, por qué no esperan unos años, tal vez terminar la carrera, y después. –

-Charlie, mira el próximo año tendremos que marcharnos para ir a la universidad, y pues me gustaría que ella se viniera a vivir conmigo, es por eso que quisiera que ya estemos casados. Solo quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta.- Papá, movió la cabeza como negando esos pensamientos.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieren, está bien, por mi no hay problema, pero Bella se encargara de decírselo a su madre, entendido?- Edward giró para mirarme, y yo corrí hacia papá y salte donde él estaba y le dí un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias papá, gracias, y no te preocupes yo misma le diré a mamá.-

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme. Gracias Charlie, Bella amor, te veo luego.- Acompañe a Edward a la puerta, me besó y se fue.

-Bella, ven un momento por favor.- Cerré la puerta y me encamine a la sala donde estaba papá.

-Si papá,-

-Haber enséñame ese anillo.- Alcé la mano para que lo viera de cerca.

-Wow! Oye realmente esta hermoso. Felicidades Bella.- Se levantó de su lugar y me abrazó.

-Verdad que si es hermoso, era de su mamá.- dije, orgullosa de portarlo.

- Mi pequeña, no puedo creer que ya eres un adulto a punto de casarse y tener tu propia familia.- Se estaba poniendo sentimental, raro pues él es un poco seco, pero me encantó que lo hiciera.

-Gracias papá, no sabes lo importante que es para mí el que me apoyes en este momento.-

-Cuando piensas hablar con tu madre?-

-No sé pero será pronto, no te preocupes. Bueno mañana nos vemos estoy un poco cansada, buenas noches.-

-Que descanses, hija.-

Edward:

Creo que ha salido todo bien, pensé que se pondría más difícil, sin embargo tiene sus reservas conmigo, después de lo que pasó cuando me marché, no me ha perdonado del todo, él está seguro que fue por mi culpa que Bella fue a dar al hospital, pero le estoy muy agradecido que ahora no se haya negado con lo de la boda.

Bella:

Este día había sido de muchas emociones, realmente estaba cansada. Quería esperar a Edward, pero no podía tener mis parpados abiertos, finalmente me quede dormida.

Edward:

Bueno, iré a la habitación de Bella, aunque ya está dormida, no puedo evitar verla dormir. Ahora que ya estemos casados, no me cansaré de verla dormir todas las noches, sin perderme ni un instante de sus sueños.

Bella:

A mitad de la noche me desperté, buscándolo. No había luna, por lo que estaba muy oscuro, apenas podía ver.

-Edward?-

-Si, amor?-

Giré hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, estaba sentado en la mecedora. Estire la mano para que se acercara.

-Disculpa que no te pude esperar.-

-No importa, llegué y ya estabas dormida. Como te fue con Charlie?-

-Bien, no me esperaba una reacción así, se puso un poco sentimental.-

-Hablas en serio?- parecía contrariado.

-De verdad! También me pidió que le ensañara el anillo, pues lo había visto solamente de lejos. Y dijo que era muy hermoso. - Dije orgullosa.

-Quieres dormir de nuevo?-

-No, prefiero platicar contigo de algo que me inquieta.-

-Qué pasa?-

-Pues es acerca de la transformación.-

-Oh no, otra vez con eso Bella?-

-Si Edward, por favor, explícame, como es?-

-No, ya te dije que no está en discusión ese tema.-

-Por favor.- dije suplicante.

-Pero para que quieres saber?, Cuál es la necedad?- sonaba muy serio.

-Edward, yo…, lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero ser como tú.-

-Pero que disparates estás diciendo? No sabes lo que dices.-

-No lo sé porque no me quieres explicar, pero de que quiero ser como tú eso es una realidad y es una decisión que ya tomé, y si tú no me explicas hay otros vampiros que si lo harán.- Pensaba en Alice o Carlisle.

-Bella, pero has perdido la razón?-

-No, pero quiero que me escuches, yo estoy envejeciendo día a día, y no quiero ser una anciana cuando tu siempre te veras así, de 18.-

-Bella a mí no me importa si envejeces, mientras tú me quieras a tu lado yo estaré contigo, si algún día decides que necesitas estar con otra persona una que aparente la edad que realmente tenga yo me haré a un lado y tu seguirás con tu vida, no me interpondré a tu felicidad. –

-Entiéndeme Edward, yo quiero estar contigo siempre. Y no quiero envejecer.- Mis ojos se humedecían irremediablemente.

-Bella, amor, no llores.- Lo dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos y acariciando mi cara.- Está bien, te explicare el proceso. Cuando papá, decidió transformarme yo moría, solo era cuestión de unos minutos y entonces me mordió en el cuello, el dolor que sentí era terrible, el veneno ardía mientras recorría por el sistema circulatorio, llegando al corazón, paralizándolo. Es un proceso que dura alrededor de dos días pero es mucho muy doloroso, y yo no quiero que pases por algo así.-

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo ya había tomado la decisión aunque no sabía como decirle. Por fin, me armé de valor. Me alcé para mirarlo fijamente, y con toda la seriedad que pude, le dije.

-Edward, quiero que tú me conviertas.-

-NO!, No y no.- Parecía muy molesto.

-Bueno, piénsalo, ya no quiero discutir eso hoy, pero no cambiare de parecer. Total si tú no quieres le diré al doctor o a alguien más.- Me recosté nuevamente abrazándolo y fingí querer dormir. Él se quedó sin palabras.

Edward:

No entiendo esta necedad por la transformación. Lo único que me molesta muchísimo es esa terquedad de querer transformarse, la amo demasiado como para terminar con su vida. No, eso nunca.

Bella:

En la mañana, desperté y él no estaba, se habrá enfadado mucho? Bueno, más tarde lo averiguaré. Papá como cada domingo, se fue de pesca. Entonces tengo la casa para mi sola. Me quede en la cama pensando, lo que pasó en la noche. Por qué Edward no entiende mi punto de vista?. Estaba poniéndome sensible. Mis labios temblaban, como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo haré. Respire, y trate de tranquilizarme. Me giré en la cama para quedar boca bajo, tomé mi libro y me dispuse a leer un rato más antes de levantarme. Escuché un ruido, voltee y Edward me observaba parado junto a la ventana. Sonrió.

-Hola.- parecía de buen humor. Se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

-Hola Edward, ya no estás enfadado?-

-Bella, ya no quiero hablar de eso.- Y cambio de tema.- Mira, estaba pensando, que deberíamos visitar a tu mamá el próximo fin de semana, que te parece?-

-De verdad, iríamos tú y yo?-

-Recuerda que mis padres te dieron un par de boletos de avión.-

-Es cierto. Lo había olvidado. Pero ir a Los Angeles que no es peligroso para ti? Hay tanto sol. –

-No te preocupes por eso, ya buscaremos la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido.-

-Mi amor, me alegra mucho escuchar que iremos los dos.- lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-Que no piensas levantarte hoy?-

-No-

-Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?-

-Pero si tu no…-

-Existen canales con programas de cocina, por si no sabias.- Se rió.

-Gracias, pero prefiero levantarme. –

-No, permíteme consentirte, tengo que ir practicando, no crees?-

-Edward, me vas a hacer una inútil,- me trate de zafar de sus brazos pero fue en vano.

-Bella, no te levantes todavía.- me dijo suplicante.

-Por qué, que pasa?- pregunté intrigada. Él se recostó a mi lado. Me abrazó y comenzó a besarme.

-Te deseo tanto, Bella, me tienes loco de amor y pasión.- Yo me derretía con sus besos y ahora con sus palabras.

-Mi amor, yo también te deseo y te amo tanto.- No dejaba de besarme.

Transcurrió un cierto tiempo cuando nos tranquilizamos, y solo estábamos recostados mirándonos y acariciándonos. Y entonces habló.

-Bella, estuve pensando, en lo que discutimos, y te entiendo, te juro que te entiendo, pero no quiero acabar con tu vida. Ahora te pido que tú me entiendas a mí.- Me miraba muy serio.

No dije nada. Ya no quería discutir. Me levante En la mañana, desperté y él no estaba, se habrá enfadado mucho? Bueno, más tarde lo averiguaré. Papá como cada domingo, se fue de pesca. Entonces tengo la casa para mi sola. Me quede en la cama pensando, lo que pasó en la noche. Por qué Edward no entiende mi punto de vista?. Estaba poniéndome sensible. Mis labios temblaban, como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo haré. Respire, y trate de tranquilizarme. Me giré en la cama para quedar boca bajo, tomé mi libro y me dispuse a leer un rato más antes de levantarme. Escuché un ruido, voltee y Edward me observaba parado junto a la ventana. Sonrió.

-Hola.- parecía de buen humor. Se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

-Hola Edward, ya no estás enfadado?-

-Bella, ya no quiero hablar de eso.- Y cambio de tema.- Mira, estaba pensando, que deberíamos visitar a tu mamá el próximo fin de semana, que te parece?-

-De verdad, iríamos tú y yo?-

-Recuerda que mis padres te dieron un par de boletos de avión.-

-Es cierto. Lo había olvidado. Pero ir a Los Angeles que no es peligroso para ti? Hay tanto sol. –

-No te preocupes por eso, ya buscaremos la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido.-

-Mi amor, me alegra mucho escuchar que iremos los dos.- lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-Que no piensas levantarte hoy?-

-No-

-Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?-

-Pero si tu no…-

-Existen canales con programas de cocina, por si no sabias.- Se rió.

-Gracias, pero prefiero levantarme. –

-No, permíteme consentirte, tengo que ir practicando, no crees?-

-Edward, me vas a hacer una inútil,- me trate de zafar de sus brazos pero fue en vano.

-Bella, no te levantes todavía.- me dijo suplicante.

-Por qué, que pasa?- pregunté intrigada. Él se recostó a mi lado. Me abrazó y comenzó a besarme.

-Te deseo tanto, Bella, me tienes loco de amor y pasión.- Yo me derretía con sus besos y ahora con sus palabras.

-Mi amor, yo también te deseo y te amo tanto.- No dejaba de besarme.

Transcurrió un cierto tiempo cuando nos tranquilizamos, y solo estábamos recostados mirándonos y acariciándonos. Y entonces habló.

-Bella, estuve pensando, en lo que discutimos, y te entiendo, te juro que te entiendo, pero no quiero acabar con tu vida. Ahora te pido que tú me entiendas a mí.- Me miraba muy serio.

No dije nada. Ya no quería discutir. Me levante sonriéndole y me dirigí al baño. Él me siguió con la mirada, hasta que cerré la puerta.

Edward:

Esta niña me tiene loco, pero que es lo que me ha hecho. Es tan hermosa, y yo como un bobo, tratando de complacerla en todo, pero no importa, lo importante es que nos amamos mucho.

Bella:

Regresé ya bañada, envuelta en la toalla, deje caer la toalla para poder vestirme enfrente de él. Solo me miraba con cara de embobado. Me sonroje.

Edward:

Oh, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, esta pequeña criatura me va a desquiciar.  
Que pretende, que nunca deje de emocionarme de verla?

Bella:

-Edward!, ya no me mires así. –

-Pues tú no hagas que te miré así.- dijo riendo. Se acercó hacia mi, empezó a besarme, y respiraba sobre mi cabello mojado.

-Mmmmh. Me fascina tu olor.-

-Edward?, para. Vamos a la cocina, tengo mucha hambre, si?-

-Lo que tú digas.-

Nos dirigimos a la cocina. Desayune rápido, recogí mi plato y lave algunos otros que allí había. Edward me ayudo a secarlos.

-Edward? He tenido problemas con algunas materias, me podrías ayudar ahora para los exámenes?-

-Por supuesto.- Para él no era ningún problema, pues el sabia de todo.

Y nos dispusimos a estudiar, hasta el medio día. Terminamos de estudiar, y de repente vi que se enderezaba de donde estábamos y sus facciones se endurecieron como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-Bella?- Volteo a verme, solo estaba serio, ya no parecía enfadado.

-Si?-

-Estaba pensando, qué te parece si nos vamos el viernes saliendo de la escuela, para llegar a Los Angeles de noche, y de regreso nos venimos el domingo muy temprano?-

-Y así evitaremos el sol, perfecto. Le avisare a mamá, que llegaremos el viernes.- Estaba emocionada de poder ver a mamá. Después de tres meses de solo chatear y hablar por teléfono.

-Primero déjame reservar los boletos, para así saber la hora exacta de llegada.-

-Está bien, espero.-

Tomó su teléfono y estuvo un rato checando los horarios de vuelo, y por fin eligió el que más convenía. Aunque no dejaba de preocuparme como le haríamos para que el cielo azul y siempre despejado de Los Angeles no lo descubriera ante los ojos de mi madre. Ella es muy perceptiva y observadora, así que tendríamos que estar con mucha cautela. Para que no descubra el gran secreto de mi futuro esposo.

-Listo, saldríamos de Seattle a las 7:00pm y llegaríamos a Los Angeles a las 9:35pm y el regreso sería a las 7:30am y llegaríamos a las 10:45am

-Esta bien, será como tu digas.- Fui hacía él y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude. –

-Crees que tu papá se molestara que yo vaya?-

-No lo sé, la verdad no sé como vaya a reaccionar.- me estaba preocupando y Edward, logro adivinar como me sentía.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, tendrá que entender.- Y me acaricio mi mejilla con sus helados dedos.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, dispuestos a ver alguna película que estuvieran pasando. Pero la verdad, estaba más concentrada en la respiración que sentía en mi oído. Mi piel se empezaba a enchinar y mi pulso empezaba a acelerarse, inmediatamente lo noto, y volteo su cara para verme.

-Amor, que pasa?- Me sonroje, pues no fue algo premeditado.

-Tu respiración en mi oído me hizo esto.- dije avergonzada. Se rió.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención.-

-Ya lo sé, no hay nada que perdonar.- y sonreí también.

-Ahora que estemos con tu madre va a ser un poco difícil, no estar así. Tan cerca. Verdad?-

-Si, eso te lo iba a comentar, ella es muy perceptiva y tendremos que ser muy discretos.-

-No hay problema.- sonrió y me beso en la frente.- Quieres salir un rato?-

-Sí, quiero ir a nuestro prado, te parece?-

-Claro!, a donde tú quieras.- me alzó del sillón y nos encaminamos al auto para ir al bosque.

Era un día frío y muy nublado. Llegamos y caminamos un buen rato a contemplar la belleza de aquel lugar que tanto nos gustaba.

-Edward? –

-Mmmmh.-

-Quiero pedirte algo pero no quiero que te enfades si? Quiero que tú seas el que me convierta. – Me interrumpió.

-Bella, por favor.- Su voz sonó como disgustado.

-Por favor, déjame terminar, lo he pensado mucho y nadie sería mejor que tú, esto es muy importante para mí. Es la muestra de amor más grande que te pueda dar.

-No, la muestra de amor me la das día a día, al arriesgar tu vida estando conmigo. Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de, el esfuerzo tan grande que debo hacer para controlarme, y no matarte cada vez que te beso o más aún cada vez que hacemos el amor.-

-Precisamente por eso, es por lo que quiero convertirme, para que disfrutes sin tener que estarme cuidando y vivir y disfrutar de nuestro amor eternamente. Entiéndeme mi amor.- Le tome su cara con mis manos, y lo mire directamente a los ojos.- Quiero que me recuerdes así, no como una anciana, vieja y arrugada.-

Edward:

Tiene razón, si ella fuera como yo, nuestro amor sería más intenso, sin estar limitándome para no lastimarla. Pero no puedo, el solo hecho de pensar en todo el sufrimiento al que se enfrentaría, no, no lo haré. Soy tan cobarde y ella tan valiente, arriesgando su vida, con tal de que yo disfrute de nuestro amor. Mi pequeña, cuanto me amas.

Bella:

Se quedo callado, cerró sus ojos como evitando verme o imaginándome arrugada o no sé. Movía su cabeza como negando, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Después de un gran silencio, por fin abrió sus ojos, me miró y su mirada era de una infinita ternura. Me rodeo con sus brazos, me acerco hacia él, abrazándome por la cintura, después con una mano tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme tan dulcemente, que mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

-Bella, mi amor, ahora veo el gran amor que me tienes. Estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por mi.-

-Como tú lo harías por mí, no es cierto?- lo interrumpí.

-Si. Pero, no sé. Es demasiado, además es un proceso dolorosísimo, estoy seguro que no lo soportarías.-

-Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Te lo aseguro.- Lo dije muy confiada de mi misma.

-Lo pensaré.-

-De verdad Edward? Oh mi amor, me haces muy feliz.- Y brinque de alegría.

-Todavía no he dicho que sí.-

-No importa, pero el simple hecho de que lo pienses es una esperanza.-

Ahora todo me parecía más hermoso, realmente me alegraba que pensara en mi transformación. Poco a poco lo convencería. Solo tendría que tener paciencia.

Regresamos a la casa a prepararme algo de comer. Él me observaba como siempre. Más tarde llegó papá, y Edward se despidió como siempre. Sabiendo que regresaría más tarde. Mientras yo tenía la tarea de decirle a mi padre del viaje a California. Menudo reto tenía.

-Papá.- Empecé la plática.

-Si, hija.-

-Voy a ir el fin de semana a Los Angeles a ver a mamá. Bueno iremos Edward y yo.- Abrió sus ojos tan grandes como platos.

-Por supuesto que NO!-

-Pero, papá, por qué no?, Ahí va a estar mamá.-

-No, porque no.-

-Papá, además ya nos vamos a casar, que tiene de malo? –

-No es correcto.-

-Mira papá, ya me diste tu consentimiento para casarme ahora le toca a mamá, y Edward quiere hablar con ella personalmente como hizo contigo, además solo estaremos dos noches fuera, pero estaremos en casa de mamá. –

Se quedó pensativo un momento y luego se dirigió hacia mí.

-Está bien, tienes razón en que tu madre también merece la misma atención que yo tuve, y eso habla muy bien de Edward.-

-Gracias papá, sabía que entenderías.- lo bese en la frente y me despedí- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bella.-


	19. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.

Bella:

La semana se pasó rápido, estudiando para los exámenes y por la emoción de ver pronto a mi madre. Hoy terminamos los exámenes, gracias a la ayuda de Edward en el estudio, creo que me fue bien. Terminaba de hacer mi maleta ya para alistarme cuando Edward llegó.

-Lista para ver a tu mamá?- preguntó.

-Ya casi, pero estoy un poco nerviosa, tú no lo estás?.- Pregunté intrigada.

-Un poco también, pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Nos vemos al rato, voy por mis cosas, trata de relajarte y piensa que en unas horas estaremos volando rumbo a Los Angeles, si?-

-Si, está bien.-

Edward:

En casa platicando con mis padres, acerca de mi viaje con mi pequeña.

-Papá ya tengo todo listo para irme con Bella.-

-Edward, espero de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien, este será un viaje muy importante para ti, conocerás a la mamá de Bella y estarás conviviendo con ellos un tiempo razonable, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, te aceptaran contentos, ya lo veras.-

-Siempre tienes las palabras correctas para mi, papá, gracias.-

-Hijo, ten cuidado con el sol, no te arriesgues, sería muy peligroso.-

-No te preocupes mamá, tengo todo muy bien pensado, y no haré nada arriesgado. En ese momento bajaron Alice y Jasper, pues ellos nos llevarían al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Bella:

Terminé de empacar y me dispuse disfrutar de estos momentos. Me bañe, me arregle, seque mi cabello con la secadora para que mamá me viera radiante, feliz, y no se opusiera a que me case con el hombre a quien amo. Después de un buen rato llegó mi padre, quien tenía sus reservas acerca de este viaje, pero ya no se podía arrepentir.

Se escucho un claxon en la calle, que raro, Edward nunca hace eso. Me asome por la ventana y eran Jasper al volante, juntó a él, Alice y Edward en la parte de atrás, en el convertible rojo de Rosalie.

Me apresuré a bajar, para abrir la puerta y que Edward llevara mi maleta a la cajuela del auto. Me despedí de papá que en ese momento salía para despedirme

-Que tal chicos?- saludo a los tres.

-Buenas Tardes Charlie.- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Hija, cuídate mucho y salúdame a tu madre y a Phil.- Se giro para mirarlo. -Edward, cuida a mi niña, como si fuera yo mismo, entendiste?- Lo dijo con un tono como de enviar un mensaje de fondo en sus palabras.

-No te preocupes Charlie. Hasta pronto.-

-Hasta luego papá, cuídate quieres?-

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. El vuelo hacia la ciudad de Los Angeles no fue tan largo como cuando fui a Austin, pero yo estaba tan feliz de ir al lado de Edward. Tuvimos que bajar la cubierta de la ventana para no permitir la entrada del sol que apenas se ocultaría. De repente Edward tomo mi mano y la miro.

-Bella, y tu anillo?-

-Me lo quité, es que no quería que mamá se diera cuenta, antes de decirle, pero una vez que esté enterada me lo pondré de nuevo, no te enfades, por favor.-

-No mi amor, no estoy enfadado, solo quise saber porque no lo traías puesto, eso es todo.- Y me besó en la frente. Tomo mi mano y la acarició levemente, mientras duraba el vuelo.

Llegamos a las 10 pm un poco retrasados por problemas climáticos y ya estaban mi madre y Phil, esperándonos, afortunadamente antes ya le había dicho que llegaría con Edward.

-Bella! Hija, que gusto me da verte.- Me abrazó fuertemente y yo a ella, nuestros ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Mientras Edward saludaba a Phil, pues nosotras no nos soltábamos, estábamos tan emocionadas.

Por fin mi mamá reacciono, al mirar a Edward, y me soltó.

-Edward, que gusto que hayas venido con Bella.-

-Como esta sra. Renee?-

-Oh! Edward, no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja.- Todos reímos.-Vamos a la casa han de estar cansados del viaje y con hambre. Tenía razón. En el camino a casa de mamá y Phil, no dejábamos de hablar mi madre y yo poniéndonos al día de tantas cosas.

Cuando al fin llegamos, me mostro mi habitación y luego se dirigió a Edward para enseñarle la habitación que ocuparía él. Después de instalarnos fuimos a cenar, pues Phil ya tenía todo preparado.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar los cuatro, (si Edward también cenó, aunque una mínima cantidad), nos quedamos en la sobremesa, pues no parábamos de hablar. Había tanto que decir y tan poco tiempo en realidad. Ya entrada la media noche mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, ya no podía seguir despierta. Entonces Edward se levanto y se encaminó hasta mi lugar para cargarme y llevarme a mi cama. Mamá y Phil solo lo observaron sin decir nada.

Cuando regreso al comedor ellos ya estaban recogiendo los platos, y mi madre le llamó para despedirse y desearle buenas noches.

-Deben estar muy casados, verdad?-

-Si un poco, Bella estaba tan emocionada que estoy seguro que casi no durmió anoche.-

-Bueno Edward, que descanses tú también.-

-Buenas noches Edward.- le dijo Phil acercándose a Renee para llevarla por la cintura hasta la habitación de los dos.

-Si no les importa me quedare un momento viendo tele.-

-Por supuesto que no, estás en tu casa.- dijo mamá.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad.-

Edward:

Hasta ahora, todo ha ido de maravilla, Renne y Phil han sido amables, espero que mañana todo siga igual, después de darles la gran noticia. Debo tener mucho cuidado con el sol, no puedo permitirme ni un mínimo error, sino todo se vendría abajo. Y nuestros planes…, no, eso no va a pasar.

Bella:

A la mañana siguiente ya cuando salimos de nuestras habitaciones ya estábamos arreglados, Phil y mamá, ya estaban preparando el desayuno. Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer. Recogimos entre todos y mamá me pidió acompañarla a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar. Mientras Edward y Phil se quedarían a ver algo de deportes en la tele.

-Bella, que te parece Los Angeles, verdad que es hermoso? - Empezaba a sudar y eso no me gustó. En Texas el calor es diferente, es seco.

-Mmmmh. La ciudad es bonita y la playa es hermosa. Pero.-

-Pero… que Bella. No me digas que ya te gusta el frio y nublado Blaine.-

-Sí mamá, me gusta Blaine.-

-No será que, algo tiene que ver Edward en esto. –

-Pues, si en gran parte.-

-Mira, Bella lo poco que he visto en ustedes, es algo extraño. Él te mira de una forma muy… protectora. Ayer en cuanto empezabas a quedarte dormida, se levanto y te cargo para llevarte a la cama, como si fueras un bebé. Como si tu vida dependiera de él. –

-Y eso está mal?- Creo que me quede corta con lo de perceptiva. Y eso que estábamos siendo muy discretos y cuidadosos en nuestro trato.

-No querida, no está mal pero además la forma en que te mueves alrededor de él, como sí él fuera el centro del mundo para ti. Nunca vi algo así.–

-Mamá, no digas esas cosas.- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero platícame, como es él. –

-Edward es increíble, mamá, es educado, atento, gentil, muy respetuoso, me quiere y yo lo amo.-

-Vaya, pero si te brillan los ojos al hablar de él, Bella. Y que fue lo que más te atrajo de él. –

-Obviamente, primero que es muy guapo, y segundo su forma de ser.-

-Bueno, será mejor que regresemos con ellos, quien sabe de que estarán hablando, si es que no se les a cabo la plática ya.-

-Está bien.- sonreímos las dos.

Al regresar de nuestro paseo, encontramos a los dos hombres viendo noticias de algún canal deportivo. Edward al ver que entramos a la sala se levanto rápido a reunirse conmigo, me tomo de la mano y se giro con mamá para decirle…

-Renee, quisiera hablar un momento con ustedes.- dirigiendo también la mirada a Phil.

-Si Edward, te escuchamos, pero siéntense.- contesto Renee señalando el sofá y encaminándose junto a Phil.

-Verán, el principal motivo por el cual venimos hasta acá fue, porque quiero pedir formalmente la mano de Bella. Para casarnos.- Mi madre se quedó muda de la impresión unos momentos. Y luego recobro el habla.

-Charlie ya sabe esto, Bella?-

-Por supuesto mamá, pero no te quiso decir nada, pues prefirió que nosotros te lo dijéramos.-

-Si me permiten hablar, quisiera exponer mis motivos. Como le dije a Charlie, yo estoy enamorado de Bella y tengo la gran fortuna de ser correspondido, y nos gustaría que nos dieran su bendición, para casarnos. El próximo semestre iremos a la universidad y quisiera que Bella se fuera conmigo, es por eso que quiero que nos casemos pronto para poder hacer las cosas correctamente.-

-Si ya lo tienen decidido, pues los apoyamos.- no parecía muy convencida, pero sé que quiere que yo sea feliz.

-Gracias mamá, no sabes lo feliz que soy, gracias Phil.- Y los abracé a ambos. Phil se levantó y dijo.

-Esto lo tenemos que celebrar.- y fue por unas copas y abrió una botella de vino.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que confío en tu buen juicio.- hablo mamá.

-Salud por los novios.- grito Phil. Y todos alzamos las copas.

-Y que fecha será?- Pregunto mamá.

-El 27 de noviembre.-

-Tan pronto, no nos dará tiempo para los preparativos y yo estando tan lejos.-

-No te preocupes mamá, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, va a ser algo sencillo.-

No estuvo tan peor como lo imaginé, había pensado mucho en como lo tomó mi madre, pero no fue para nada parecido a todo lo que me había imaginado. Nunca me han gustado las despedidas, y esta no era la excepción, fue algo triste, pero ya no me dolía tanto pues me iba con el amor de mi vida, Edward.

En el avión veníamos hablando de lo ocurrido ayer. El viaje de regreso fue más corto, donde nos esperarían Jasper y Alice para seguir hasta Blaine. Nos dirigíamos a casa de los Cullen cuando pregunté.

-Por qué no vamos a mi casa?- los miré extrañada.

-Solo será un momento. Te tengo una sorpresa Bella, espero que te guste.- Miré a Edward para saber de que trataba, pero él tampoco sabía. Hasta que leyó la mente de Alice. En ese momento sonrió. Pero no me dijo nada.

Edward:

Alice siempre tan detallista, ya le tiene el vestido de novia, se que será muy hermoso y Bella se verá preciosa, aunque ahorita esté un poco molesta pues no le gustan las sorpresas, pero sé que esta si le gustará.

Bella:

-Edward, no se te ocurra decir nada, ni te atrevas a ver más allá, entendido.- Alice amenazaba a Edward.

-Edward, Alice, saben que no me gustan las sorpresas.-dije algo molesta.

-Estoy seguro que esta sorpresa si te gustará.- Edward lo dijo sonriéndome y luego me besó tiernamente.

Llegamos a la casa y casi me saca Alice volando del auto convertible. Subimos rápido las escaleras y Edward nos seguía hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Alice.

-Hasta aquí puedes pasar,- le dijo a Edward,- y pobre de ti si andas husmeando mi mente.- Y le cerró la puerta.

-Alice, cuál es la sorpresa y por qué no puede entrar Edward?-

-Ya lo verás,- se metió a su vestidor y sacó un porta traje blanco, lo abrió y sacó un hermoso vestido color marfil.- Te gusta? es tu vestido de novia.-

-Oh! Alice es muy hermoso, es justo como lo había imaginado.-

-Está inspirado en la época de Edward es de principios del siglo pasado. El diseñador captó toda la idea que le describí para que quedara así. De verdad te gustó?-

-Claro! Alice muchas gracias.- No dejaba de admirarlo y tocarlo. Era tan exquisito, tan elegante, tan de buen gusto, como todo lo que Alice escoge.

Lo volvió a guardar, y salimos de la habitación. Edward nos esperaba sentado en las escaleras.

-Oh! Edward, es tan hermoso mi vestido. Ojala te guste tanto como a mí.- Corrí y lo abracé.

-Te vas a ver espectacular.- dijo muy confiado y me sonroje.

-Pero tú no lo has visto, verdad? Acuérdate que dicen que es de mala suerte.-

-Es verdad Edward.- confirmó Alice.- Ni se te ocurra, intentar verlo en mi mente, yo trataré de no pensar en el.-

-No se preocupen, ninguna de las dos, esperare hasta el día de la boda.- dijo resignado.

-Con las prisas no salude a tu familia.- me dirigí a Alice.

-No están se fueron los cuatro de cacería, pero al rato regresan.-

Me despedí de Alice y Jasper y les agradecí por haber ido por nosotros a Seattle y por el vestido. Edward, me llevó a casa en su auto.

Por fin en casa, Charlie me esperaba impaciente. Salió rápido al escuchar el ruido de las llantas al estacionarse.

-Bella,- corrió hacía el auto.- Como les fue? Se divirtieron.-

-Hola papá, nos fue muy bien, Los Angeles es muy bonito, pero no me gustó el clima, un poco pegajoso- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Que tal Charlie.- saludo Edward. Papá solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablaron de la boda con Renee.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward. Pero yo me adelanté a contestar.

-Si, por supuesto, y nos brindó su apoyo.- conteste con una gran sonrisa.

-Así tan fácil? Pensé que se pondría más difícil.-comento contrariado.

-Yo también lo pensé. Pero todo salió bien afortunadamente.-

-Bella, te extrañe mucho.- me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.- Se sentía vacía la casa sin ti.-

-Pues ya regresé papá, -

-No me quiero imaginar ahora que te cases, me vas a hacer mucha falta.-

-No te preocupes papá. Estaremos en contacto y vendremos a verte lo más seguido que se pueda.-

Edward:

Charlie quiere tanto a su pequeña Bella, pero no como yo, no hay nadie que la ame más que yo. A pesar de que no le agrado mucho está muy agradecido conmigo por haberla traído con bien. Aunque está en verdad triste de pensar que volverá a estar solo ahora que estemos casados.

Bella:

Edward, solo nos miraba como enternecido con la escena. Entramos a la casa él traía mi maleta y dijo.

-Bella quieres que la lleve a tu habitación?-

-Si por favor, te acompaño.- y subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Dejo mi maleta en la cama y me dijo.

-Me voy, te veo luego.- Y me beso dulcemente en los labios, me atrajo hacía sí, acelerando mi respiración inmediatamente. Despacio me fue soltando. Y bajamos a la sala donde Charlie se encontraba.

-Bueno yo me retiro, hasta mañana Charlie.- y nos encaminamos a la salida.

-Hasta luego Edward, gracias por traer a Bella con bien.-

Ya en la puerta me volvió a besar, se subió al auto y se marchó.

Edward:

Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres, junto con Emmet y Rosalie, ya habían regresado, nuevamente. Estacioné el auto y ya me aguardaba papá en la puerta.

-Edward, bienvenido, como les fue?- me sonreía complacido de verme.

-Hola papá, muy bien- le salude con un abrazo.

-No hubo ningún problema?-

-No, todo estuvo de maravilla. Y aquí, como estuvo todo?-

-Todo igual que siempre. Tu madre te espera impaciente.-

-Edward!, hijo. – Esme corrió, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Hola mamá, Rosalie, Emmet, como están?-salieron a mi encuentro ellos también.

-Emocionados con lo de la boda y a ti, como te fue con la mamá de Bella.-

-Bien, se lo tomo muy bien, Bella estaba sorprendida de lo bien que estuvo.-

-Estoy tan contenta de que este saliendo todo bien. Tú y Bella se lo merecen.-dijo mamá.

-Por cierto Edward, quisiera platicar un momento contigo.- habló Carlisle.

-Si papá, claro. Vamos.- Y nos encaminamos al estudio de Carlisle.

-Edward, que has pensado con respecto a la transformación de Bella, me dejaste muy preocupado la otra noche que hablamos.-

Yo le había comentado la situación con Bella el día que ella y yo tuvimos la discusión sobre el tema.

-He estado pensando mucho en eso papá, y Bella insiste en querer que yo sea el que la transforme, pero sé que no podría.-

-Lo sé hijo y te entiendo, yo también lo he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que su transformación es lo mejor para ustedes, pensando en el futuro. Yo confió mucho en ti, y estoy seguro que te controlarías, pero por si tienes dudas he pensado en otra forma de introducirle el veneno.-

-Como?- mi voz se notaba ansiosa.

-Inyectándole directamente al corazón, así no tendrías la tentación de probar su sangre.-

-Pero eso es posible?-

-No lo sé, pero habría que intentarlo.-

-Y si no resultara, y se muere de verdad. No lo soportaría papá.-

-Eso no pasará. Estaría yo al pendiente. Cualquier complicación la resolveríamos. No te preocupes, Edward.-

-Papá, no sé, ella es tan frágil y no deseo que sufra.-

-Edward, ella te ama, y lo quiere hacer por el amor tan grande que te tiene, sabe que no lo estas disfrutando como debería ser. Todo el tiempo la estas cuidando y sé que también lo haces por amor, pero eso es muy desgastante. Tienes que disfrutar EL AMOR no sufrirlo.–

-Lo sé papá. Mejor que nadie lo sé.-

-Bueno, pues piénsalo. Todos respetaremos tu decisión, sea cual fuere.-

-Gracias, papá. Lo pensaré. Me voy.-

Bella:

Llegó a mi cuarto oscuro sin hacer ningún ruido como siempre. Se acercó a mi cama, para cerciorarse de que dormía. Pero lo esperaba despierta.

-Edward?-

-Si amor, ya llegué. Por qué no estás dormida? Mañana hay escuela y tienes que descansar. Fue un viaje un poco cansado no crees?-

-Si, pero quería estar contigo.-

-Pues ya llegué. Ahora trata de dormir, sí?- se sentó a un lado de mí arropándome.

-Te quiero mucho.- dije muy despacio, pues ya el cansancio me vencía.

-Yo también amor mío, duerme.- Me besó en la frente y comenzó a tararear mi canción. Por fin me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente en la cafetería de la escuela, Edward me tenía noticias.

-Bella. Me voy a tener que ausentar estos días.-

-Por qué, Edward otra vez?-

-Sí, mi amor. Vamos ir de cacería, pero esta vez iremos más lejos es por eso que serán varios días.-

-Entiendo. Pero me vas hacer mucha falta.- Lo abracé enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Lo sé y tu también a mí.- me beso dulcemente- me tengo que ir en un rato más.-

-Tan pronto?

-Si, pero Alice y Esme se quedaran, cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta con ellas como si fuera yo, entendido?-

-Si, está bien. Y cuando regresas?–

-Tal vez el sábado temprano.- lo miré como si fuera una eternidad.

-Te esperare ansiosa.-

-Prométeme que serás cuidadosa y no te meterás en problemas.-

-Te lo prometo. Y tú también cuídate, aliméntate muy bien, sí? No quiero un novio débil.- Le sonreí.- Y no olvides que te amo.-

-No lo olvido nunca. Y yo también te amo.- me beso en la frente y se fue, en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba regresar a las clases. Terminé las clases, pero me sentía vacía, no había emoción alguna, a lo lejos vi a Alice que me hacía señas desde el auto, y luego me llevó a casa.

Alice me recogió en la mañana para ir a la escuela, llegamos al estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones de clases. Luego nos encontramos en la cafetería era tan extraño estar únicamente las dos en aquella mesa donde siempre había seis personas. Pero en fin, no queda nada más que esperar hasta que regresen los demás.

El martes papá me dijo que si no habría problema que me quedara en casa con Alice, ya que él tendría que salir de Blaine tres noches y regresaría hasta el sábado en la noche. Además él sabía que Edward tampoco estaba en Blaine, así que no vio problema alguno.

Cuando le pregunté a Alice al día siguiente se alegro y luego la noté un poco rara. Pero no por quedarme con ellas, sino por alguna otra cosa.

-Claro que puedes Bella, dile a Charlie que no hay problema, estarás bien en nuestra casa.- Dijo sonriendo, pero luego…- permíteme hacer una llamada, ahorita regreso.- Y salió de la cafetería para, yo creo, no quería que escuchara lo que hablaría.

Edward:

Nunca cargo mi teléfono, pero hoy que iríamos más lejos tuve la precaución de traerlo por si se ofrecía algo con mi pequeña. En eso empezó a sonar fue entonces que supe que algo pasaba con Bella.

-Hola Alice, qué pasa? Está todo bien? Bella se encuentra bien?—

-Edward, relájate. Todo está bien, no te preocupes.-

-Entonces, por qué me llamas?, nunca me hablas cuando voy de cacería. Qué pasa?-

-Cálmate, se trata de lo siguiente. Bella se quedará en casa desde mañana hasta el sábado, y pensé que te gustaría saberlo.-

-Pero por qué?- qué extraño.

-Charlie tiene que salir del pueblo, y nos pidió de favor si Bella se podía quedar con nosotras y pensé que tal vez tú quisieras regresar y estar con ella.-

-Alice, eres la mejor. Te quiero. Mañana llegare en la noche. Gracias por esto, te debo una. Cuídala sí?

-Claro, Edward, no te preocupes.-

Bella:

En la noche le comenté a papá que no había ningún problema en quedarme con Alice y Esme. Al día siguiente me recogió Alice, y resignadas bajamos del auto para ir a clases.

Cuando salimos de clases me llevó a recoger mis cosas personales, y luego nos dirigimos a su casa. Al llegar ahí Esme me había preparado una exquisita cena. Subimos primero a la recamara de Edward, acomode mis cosas pues era ahí donde yo me quedaría, bajamos a cenar, bueno ellas solo me verían comer a mí.

-Esme, muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso, sabes, no estoy acostumbrada a que me preparen la cena casi siempre soy yo la que cocino, por eso te agradezco mucho el que lo hayas hecho para mi, y más sabiendo que ustedes no… bueno tu me entiendes.- dije apenada.

-Bella, yo lo hice con mucho gusto y me alegra que Charlie haya pensado en nosotras para cuidarte ahora que él no está.-

-Si yo también me alegro.- le sonreí y luego me dirigí a Alice.- Que te parece si terminamos ese trabajo que tenemos que entregar mañana?-

-Suena bien.- y nos pusimos a trabajar. Luego de un rato, terminamos los deberes escolares, estaba un poco cansada así que me despedí de las dos y me fui a la habitación.

Me di un baño con agua tibia pues me sentía un poco nerviosa, nunca me había quedado fuera de casa de Charlie, desde que llegué a Blaine. Y quería relajarme un poco, lave mis dientes, me puse la pijama, y me acosté en aquella colosal cama dorada, y me dispuse a dormir. No podía, busque entre mi bolso mi inseparable libro, y me dispuse a leer para poder conciliar el sueño. Por fin me quede dormida.

De repente sentí que el libro resbalaba de mis manos, lo agarre con fuerza para que no cayera, y escuche un susurro.

-Perdona, te desperté, no fue mi intención pero el libro se iba a caer y quise evitar que te asustara el ruido.-

-Edward? Volviste, mi amor, te extrañe tanto.- Lo acerque y lo llené de besos.

-Mmmhm. Creo que tendré que irme más seguido, para que me recibas así siempre.- dijo sonriendo. –Qué tal has dormido en la cama, estas a gusto?

-No, no estoy nada a gusto.- Él parecía confuso.

-Por qué, no es cómoda?-

-Es que tú no estabas. Y eso la hace sentir más grande y vacía. Pero ahora que has regresado, es perfecta. .- Sonreí y él suspiró aliviado.-

-Bella, por un momento pensé que no te había gustado.-

-Lo siento. Oye ahora que lo recuerdo, por qué estás aquí? que no regresabas hasta el sábado?-

-Bueno, pues si. Pero recibí una llamada y regresé de inmediato.- Lo miré extrañada.

-Por qué…?, de quién…?- no entendía.

-Alice me habló, en cuanto le comentaste, y no quise desaprovechar esa oportunidad.- sonrió y me beso.

-Ah! Ahora entiendo, con razón la note algo rara.-

-Si, quería darnos este regalo, algo de intimidad. Sabe que se lo agradeceremos enormemente.- sonrió muy complacido.

-Edward, mi amor.- fue lo único que pude decirle, lo bese desesperadamente. Desperté y mi primer reacción fue desconocer donde estaba, hasta que recordé que era el cuarto de Edward. Giré en la cama para buscarlo pero no estaba. Me senté en la cama, y arregle mi cabello con las manos pues sentía que lo traía todo alborotado. En eso se abrió la puerta y él entró con una charola en las manos, traía pan tostado con fresas en una cubierta de crema batida, jugo de naranja y un pequeño florero con una rosa.

-Oh! Mi amor! Gracias que lindo eres.- estaba realmente sorprendida. Me acercó la charola poniéndola en mi regazo y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Bella, mi vida, espero te guste?-

-Edward, no tenias por que hacer esto-

-Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo. Es mi oportunidad de consentirte como te mereces.-

-Muchísimas gracias. Te amo.-

Termine mi desayuno y seguíamos en la cama, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela y así se lo hice ver.

-Mi amor, no tengo ganas de ir a clases, me puedo quedar aquí contigo?-

-Pero claro, tontita porque crees que vine.-

-Oye!!!! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú habías ido a cazar, interrumpiste tu viaje.- dije preocupada.

-Si, pero esto es mejor.- y me abrazó, me acercó hacía sí, fuerte y luego me beso tan apasionadamente, que mi cabeza parecía que giraba sin cesar. Respire profundo.

-Pero no estás sediento?-

-Temes que te muerda?- se inclinó hacía mi cuello, parecía que me mordería, bromeaba por ese hecho.

-Debería temer?- dije siguiéndole la broma.

-Por supuesto que no!- y me beso.

-Edward, ya en serio, no necesitas ir a cazar?-

-No mi amor, lo hice en cuanto Alice me llamó, no te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad.-

-Bueno, entonces…- puse la charola que todavía tenía en mis piernas, en el piso y me gire para abrazarlo y besarlo tan ardientemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía de emoción y él temblaba de excitación, yo lo recorría con mis manos tibias, su helado cuerpo. Él tenía cerrados sus ojos, y yo lo miraba mientras lo besaba.

Así pasaron muchas horas y sin que nadie nos molestara, pues Alice y Esme también se habían marchado en cuanto llego Edward a la casa. Fue como mi noche de bodas siendo humana, ya que pronto me convertiría en vampiro y todo cambiaría. Eso espero.

Gracias por leer.

Próximo capítulo, drama seguro.


	20. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.

Bella:

Pasaron las semanas, sin ningún contratiempo, y se acercaba la fecha de nuestra boda, nuestros amigos también estaban emocionados por nosotros.

Días antes de la boda recibiríamos la visita de la familia de Barrow. Tanya y compañía. Por fin las conocería. Pero no era algo que me alegrara. Más bien me tenía nerviosa, con solo unos días para nuestra boda, como si no fuera suficiente nervio la boda en sí, y para rematar esto.

Edward:

Hoy llegaran Tanya y sus hermanas, sé que para Bella va a ser muy difícil esta situación, pero estaré con ella en todo momento para hacerla sentir segura. No sé por qué tiene tanta inseguridad con respecto a mí, la noto demasiado nerviosa, estoy 100% seguro que más que la boda es la presencia de Tanya, ya no sé de qué manera explicarle lo importante que es ella para mí. Espero que todo resulte bien.

El momento ha llegado, escucho sus voces, y sus pensamientos, sé que Tanya está ansiosa por conocer a mi pequeña, le intriga sobremanera saber cómo es que siendo ella una humana me haya enamorado perdidamente.

Bella:

Estábamos en casa de Edward, cuando llegaron las visitas.

Pero que era esto? Las tres hermanas, era una mala jugada del destino o qué? Las alcancé a ver detrás de la puerta principal que era de vidrio. Por qué tenían que ser tan hermosas y cuál sería Tanya? Al fin lo sabré.

Carlisle abrió la puerta, los demás esperábamos en el gran salón.

-Bienvenidas, como están? Adelante pasen.-

Saludaron a Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y llegaron donde estábamos nosotros.

-Tanya, Karen, Irina les presento a Bella, mi futura esposa.- Yo quería salir corriendo, estaba tan nerviosa, pero tenía que controlarme, no podía hacer quedar mal a Edward. Él tan orgulloso de mí. 'Tengo que controlarme' me lo repetía mentalmente.

-Así que tú eres Bella? La humana que cautivo a nuestro Edward?- hablo Tanya. Yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto Bella.- dijo Karen sonriéndome y después Irina me extendió la mano. Tanya no dejaba de verme.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas.- Por fin pude decir algo.- He escuchado mucho de ustedes.-

-Nosotras también de ti, Bella,- dijo Tanya riéndose.

Edward no me soltó en ningún momento, me tenía abrazada por la cintura, como dándome valor. Él sabía que me incomodaba un poco el conocer a Tanya.

Eran tan hermosas, pero en especial Tanya, su cabello es de un color rojizo y las facciones de su rostro eran tan finas casi perfectas y su piel se ve tan tersa. Ella seguía mirándome. Tal vez ella estaba celosa al igual que lo estuvo Rosalie. Pero eso ya no me preocuparía, sabía que Edward me amaba a mí y solo a mí.

Edward:

Podía sentir a mi pequeña lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba, busque con la mirada a Jasper y con los ojos le hice una seña de que tranquilizara el ambiente, más que nada por Bella, pensé en tocar algo en el piano para ayudar a tranquilizarla.

Bella:

Por fin el ambiente se tranquilizó, tal vez fue Jasper en pedimento de Edward, para suavizar el momento. Nunca lo sabré, el caso es que pasado un tiempo ya no me sentía nerviosa, el mal rato ya pasó.

Empezaron a platicar con los demás y para fortuna mía se olvidaron de mí.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me acerco al asiento del piano, me invito a sentarme, luego él comenzó a tocar muy suave, como música de fondo para amenizar el ambiente.

De repente Alice se acercó hacia mí, para decirme que necesitaba enseñarme algo de mi tocado, y nos encaminamos a su cuarto dejando a Edward ahí en el gran salón mientras todos los demás seguían en sus pláticas. Cuando bajábamos las escaleras ya de regreso con los demás vi a Edward con Tanya platicando y riendo, ella se acercaba a él y lo tenía tomado del brazo, mientras seguían riendo por algo que ella le decía. Esa escena me mató. Él se veía tan a gusto sonriendo al lado de ella y ella mirándolo de una forma que no me gustaba. Al verme entrar a la sala Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura de nuevo.

Después de mucho rato nos despedimos, pues yo tenía que regresar a casa. Salimos rumbo al auto.

-Bella, te amo, eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.- me acercó hacía sí y me susurro al oído.

-Edward, no tienes que hacer eso, en serio?-

-Hacer qué?- preguntó intrigado.

-Pues esto, diciéndome cosas lindas para hacerme sentir bien.-

-Bella, mi amor, no lo hice por eso. Simplemente me nació hacerlo.- me miro tan dulcemente, que parecía sincero.

-Discúlpame, soy una tonta.- lo dije en voz baja, más para mí que para Edward.

-Mi amor, tontita,- me abrazo y beso en los labios.

Íbamos camino a casa, cuando de pronto giro para desviarse y tomar otro camino, yo voltee para mirarlo desconcertada, pues él sabía que tenía que llegar a casa.

-Edward, a donde vamos?-

-Necesito hablar contigo y debe ser en un lugar donde nadie nos moleste.-

Que será lo que quiere hablar?, no tenía idea. Tampoco hacía donde nos dirigíamos.

Permanecí callada todo el trayecto, hasta que llegamos a donde termina el camino en medio del bosque. Bajamos del auto me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Sentí que era un 'Deja vú', me estaba poniendo ansiosa, cuando de pronto nos detuvimos en un claro, parecido a nuestro prado.

-Bella,- me miraba serio,- amor, lo he pensado mucho y he tomado una decisión.- Mi corazón se paralizó, porque me hace esto?. Mis labios empezaron a temblar y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. No lo dejé terminar.

-Edward, no!, no me digas nada, no lo hagas otra vez.- Y comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme. El rostro de él estaba desencajado. Tenía cara de aterrado, por mi reacción.

-Bella, que tienes?, porque lloras? Me estas asustando.-

Yo no podía más, y empecé a correr, tenía que alejarme lo más que pudiera, seguía corriendo sin parar cuando de pronto tropecé unos metros adelante. Cayendo irremediablemente. Lloré todavía con más fuerza y sentimiento, por lo tonta que soy, como pude tropezarme ahora que tenía que huir de ahí.

Edward se acercó a mí en un segundo y se hincó al lado mío y me levanto con sumo cuidado, colocándome en su regazo.

-Bella estas bien? Dime que tienes? Donde te golpeaste? Amor contéstame.- Seguía llorando sin cesar. No podía hablar.

-BELLA, por lo que más quieras CONTESTAME! - Su grito hizo que me callara.- Cielo háblame, por favor!- Tomo mi rostro en sus manos. Levante la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Oh! No, su cara…, había tanto dolor en aquel bello rostro. Cerré los ojos.

Edward:

Pero qué pasa?, no entiendo nada. Por qué llora? Por qué se aleja de mí? Por qué no me habla? Maldigo el que no pueda escuchar sus pensamientos, ahorita mismo.

Bella:

-Amor, te lo suplico, qué te pasa?-

-Tú me quieres dejar de nuevo y no lo soportaré, otra vez no Edward!- Por fin pude hablar aunque sollozaba.

-De que hablas? Por qué dices eso?-

-Para eso me trajiste aquí, para dejarme e irte, me vas a dejar.- Mi voz temblaba y el llanto me invadía nuevamente.

-Bella, no mi amor, discúlpame si te di esa impresión, oh! que tonto soy, no debí hacerlo de esta forma, perdóname.- Su rostro casi quería llorar, si es que él pudiera hacerlo, lo habría hecho.

-No era eso lo que ibas a decir?- pregunté sollozando.

-No, claro que no. Como crees?-

-Pero no te arrepentiste ahora que nos has visto juntas a Tanya y a mí?

- Pero cómo piensas eso, si estoy tan feliz de que pronto nos vamos a casar, por qué haría algo así?-

-Entonces…, por qué me trajiste aquí?- seguía sollozando.

-Primero dime si te lastimaste al caer.- sonaba bastante preocupado.

-No sé, me duelen las rodillas y las manos.- Tomo mis manos para revisarlas limpiando, la tierra y las hojas que se me pegaron, solo tenía algunos rasguños. Me beso una y luego la otra como curándolas.

-Bella, perdóname no era mi intención asustarte.- Me acuno entre sus brazos y me mecía como a un bebé, para tranquilizarme. Respire hondo.

-Ya estas más tranquila.- Moví la cabeza afirmativamente. – Mi pequeña Bella te asustaste, lo siento tanto. Bueno lo que te quería decir es que he pensado mucho en que te quieres transformar y he decidido que está bien.-

-De verdad Edward, lo dices en serio?- No podía creerlo.

-Si mi preciosa Bella. Y en lo que corresponde a que quieres que sea yo el que te transforme, mi padre ha encontrado otra posibilidad de no arriesgarme a perder el control.-

-Hablas en serio? No lo puedo creer. En serio, era eso lo que me ibas a decir?-

-Por supuesto.- Me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que le haya visto nunca.

-Mi amor, me asuste tanto de que ya no me quisieras, después de ver a Tanya, y que por eso te querías olvidar de mí. Creí que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que soy tan insignificante al lado de su increíble belleza. Dejándome nuevamente. Perdóname, yo también te asuste.- Lo tome con mis manos y acerque su rostro hacía el mío para poder besarlo.

-Bella, olvídate de Tanya, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro.-

-Yo también así lo creí pero mis inseguridades me sobrepasaron. Soy tan solo una humana, lo recuerdas?, Estoy llena de dudas.- Le sonreí.

-No tienes porque tener dudas, al menos no de mí.- Me miraba intensamente. De repente me besó. Sonreímos.

Estaba oscureciendo, cuando de pronto le recordé que tenía que llevarme a casa. Papá se ponía nervioso, cuando llegaba un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Será porque recordaba el incidente en el bosque o por que se acercaba la boda, tal vez.

Edward:

Después de que deje a Bella en su casa, le mandé un mensaje a Alice para encontrarme con ella en el bosque, quería hablar con ella pero no quería que mi familia y la visita se enteraran de mi platica con Alice.

Estaba agachado a la orilla de un riachuelo, contemplando unos peces que ahí nadaban, cuando escuche que se aproximaba mi hermana.

-Edward, qué pasa?- se acercó Alice en donde me encontraba.

-Alice, no es nada importante, solo quería hablar con alguien lejos de todos, tú me entiendes verdad?-

-Claro hermanito, estas nervioso acaso?-

-Tal vez, hoy en la tarde tuve con Bella un malentendido.-

-Edward!, que le hiciste?-

-Nada, nada, todo se solucionó.-

-Pero qué paso, estaba tan ocupada con la visita que no lo ví, cuéntame, pero ya esta todo bien?-

-Si, si Alice, lo que pasó es que Bella había estado muy nerviosa por la visita de Tanya, pero ya todo se solucionó, solamente quería estar contigo.-

-Ay! Edward,- se acercó para abrazarme y me dijo,- sé que tienes miedo también por la transformación verdad?-

-Si, es algo que no quisiera hacer, pero lo he pensado mucho y acepte y así se lo hice saber a ella.-

-Ya se lo dijiste? Y cómo reaccionó?-

-Está contenta, pero yo soy el que tiene dudas, no quiero que pasé por todo ese dolor, si me entiendes?-

-Edward, todos hemos pasado por ello, y se que ella es lo que más quiere, es su mayor muestra de amor hacia ti.-

-Lo sé, y valoro muchísimo eso que hace por mí, de verdad que sí.-

-Ya, no seas tontito, disfruta mejor de tus últimos momentos de soltero eh! Que dices? Emmet y Jasper harán algo al respecto.

-Esta bien, gracias Alice por escucharme.-

-Sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre que me necesites ahí estaré para ti y para Bella, así como yo cuento contigo.- le sonreí, la abracé y nos dirijímos a casa.

Traté de no estar mucho tiempo ahí solo me cambie y me fui a casa de Bella.

Bella:

En la oscuridad de mi cuarto, escuche a Edward llegar.

-Hola.- Dije en susurro, yo sabía que él me escucharía.

-Mi amor, no te has dormido?-

-Te esperaba.- y le estire mis brazos para que los tocara y acercarlo hacía mí. Él no puso resistencia, y se acostó junto a mí en mi cama. Extrañaría esta cama ahora que estemos casados, era realmente lindo estar tan juntos todas las noches.

-Bella, te amo tanto. – Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo estremeciéndose en cada lugar que sentía sus gélidos dedos. Lo besaba desesperadamente, mi respiración se agitaba, el corazón se saldría de su lugar, dejé de besarlo para recuperar el aliento y él recorría con su lengua mis labios, tan dulcemente, sentía que ardía de emoción. Nos amamos con tanta pasión. Yo temblaba sin parar de éxtasis.

-Edward, te amo, te amo y te deseo tanto. – Sentía sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo apretándome hacía él, parecíamos ser una sola persona, tan unidos, en tan perfecta sincronía, mi cuerpo amoldándose al de él.

Nuestras respiraciones se fueron calmando poco a poco, él acariciaba completamente mi cuerpo y yo no dejaba de mirarlo, y de deslizar mis dedos por su magnífico rostro.

-Bella, mañana serás mi esposa. Y eso me llena de emoción.-

-Edward a mí también, soy inmensamente feliz ahora. -

-Me tienes loco de amor y de pasión, mi pequeña.-

-Y tú a mí, mi amor, mi dulce Edward. Lo único que me tiene triste es que no soy una como tú, para que puedas disfrutar plenamente, en nuestra noche de boda.-

-Eso es lo que te tiene triste?-

-Si, debimos haberlo planeado, tomando en cuenta eso.-

-Mi amor, por mi no te preocupes, de verdad que si lo disfruto y mucho.-

-Pero no como deberías y tú sabes a que me refiero. Siempre cuidándome y vigilando no perder el control, para no lastimarme o matarme.-

-Me las he arreglado bastante bien, no te parece?-

-Si, pero… bueno, pronto cambiara eso.-

-Teníamos que aprovechar el viaje de boda, para poder transformarte y que ni tus padres ni nadie, sospechen nada. El viaje será corto pues los otros días serán para tú recuperación.-

-Si, lo entiendo. Pero dime adonde iremos?-

-Es una sorpresa, ya verás que te gustara mucho.- lo decía muy complacido.

-Gracias, viniendo de ti, sé que así será.-

-Bueno, es hora de dormir para la novia más hermosa del mundo. Te estaré esperando mañana ansioso. Duerme mi cielo.-

-Pero todavía no te vayas,- dije aferrándome a él, en un tierno abrazo.

-No, no me voy a ir, aquí estaré velando tu sueño.- me beso en la frente.


	21. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Bella:

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y busque a Edward, pero ya se había ido. No podía ver a la novia antes de la boda. Me reí yo sola de mis pensamientos. Y de pronto giré en la cama y vi una rosa blanca y una tarjeta escrita que decía.

Mi dulce Bella.

No veo la hora en que seas mi esposa. Te amo.

Edward.

Sonreí y pensé que lindo detalle tuvo mi futuro esposo. Me levante, y fui directo al baño una ducha caliente para relajarme, eso me haría bien, aproveche para depilarme. Me vestí, me seque el cabello con la secadora, pronto llegaría Alice para llevarme a su casa, ahí estaría mi madre y comenzarían el ritual del arreglo de la novia. Me encantaba la idea de que todo fuera, inspirado en la época de Edward.

Edward:

Estaba con mi padre, mi cuñado y mi hermano. Luego estos dos últimos me arrastraron hasta una de las habitaciones del hotel. Me hicieron tomar asiento de manera brusca. Que se puede esperar de un hermano que sin duda la delicadeza no es lo suyo.

-Bueno, la verdad haz arruinado toda la charla que te tenía preparada para el día de tu boda, Edward…- dijo Emmet dando vueltas por la habitación. Jasper sonreía algo nervioso, lo cual me ponía igual de nervioso también.

Los mire extrañado. ¿De qué hablaba?

-Por qué me imagino que es un poco tarde para ello,- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Estas sugiriendo que pretendían tener una charla de sexo conmigo?

-Si, siempre había creído que llegarías virgen al matrimonio, Edward…pero veo que me equivoque…

-¡Eres terrible! ¿lo sabías? ¿y tú, lo apoyas?- le pregunté a Jasper que se había mantenido callado

-Si, también creía que iba a ser así. Pero ya veo que nos equivocamos…

-O sea que disfrutan de hablar de mi vida sexual o falta de ella…

-Tienes que admitir que era un tema muy interesante de rebatir… jejej además íbamos a apostar, pero le quitaste lo divertido.

-Están completamente locos.

-Ey, Edward- le dedique una mirada envenenada- no te enfades, era una broma… solo estábamos jugando.

-Está bien, no me voy a enfadar…- hoy nada hará que me enfade, pensé.

-¡Oh, maldición!- dijo Emmet mirando su reloj.- miren la hora que es, las chicas nos van a matar…Alice principalmente.

Fuimos hasta otro de los cuartos, Alice había dejado todo listo. Solo teníamos que cambiarnos. Antes de hacerlo fui a tomar una ducha.

El agua caliente relajo los tensos músculos de mi espalda. La verdad estaba ansioso, después de todo uno se casa solo una vez en la vida, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Y yo me iba a casar con la mujer más maravillosa del universo, de la cual estaba enamorado enormemente. Mi dulce Bella.

Emmet, Jasper y mi padre estaban casi listos cuando llegue a buscar mi traje.

No lo había visto, porque cada detalle de la boda, hasta el más mínimo había sido supervisado por mi hermana, y esta los había mantenido en un total y absoluto secreto.

En realidad tenía buen gusto, me puse el pantalón gris oscuro y la camisa blanca estaba poniéndome el chaleco plateado cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

-Si, adelante…-

-Edward?- dijo Emmet entrando- ¿Cómo demonios se pone esto?- dijo sujetando ambos extremos de su corbata color gris plata.

-No sabes anudar una corbata?- me acerque hacía él para ayudarle con la corbata y cuando termine me sorprendió su reacción.

-Edward, me alegro tanto por ti, Bella es un encanto, no pudiste encontrar una chica mejor que ella y estoy seguro que son el uno para el otro.- me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso, y me palmeo la espalda cariñosamente.

-Gracias Emmet- me sonrió como si viera a un pequeño, enternecido.

Bella:

Baje a desayunar y ahí estaba papá, lo note bastante nervioso.

-Buenos días papá.-

-Bella, buenos días, se llegó el gran día, estás nerviosa?-

-Todavía no, pregúntame dentro de 4 horas, haber si contesto lo mismo.- sonreímos. – Ya tienes todo listo papá. Tu traje, camisa, corbata.-

-Si, hija, ya está todo listo. Tú hoy no debes preocuparte por nadie, más que por ti. Entendido?-

-Si papá, entendido.-

Me desayuné, subí a lavarme los dientes, cuando escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Corrí, pero papá me había ganado.

-Hola Alice.- saludo Charlie, muy efusivo.

-Que tal Charlie, listo?-

-Todavía no, pero al rato nos vemos.- Giro su cabeza hacía el segundo piso y me llamo.- Hija, ya llego Alice por ti.-

-Voy en un momento.- seguía recogiendo los últimos detalles de mis cosas personales para el viaje, la maleta ya estaba lista. Charlie se haría cargo de llevarlas más tarde.

-Wow, Alice, te ves increíble.-

-Pero tú estarás radiante, hoy es tu día y serás la más hermosa de toda la fiesta.-

-Vamos Alice vas a hacer que me sonroje-

-Bueno vamos Bella, no querrás llegar tarde o dejar al novio plantado verdad?-

-Claro que no!-

-Nos vemos Charlie-

-Adios papá.- me acerque para besarlo en la mejilla, el me abrazo y me dijo.

-Bella, te quiero, y estoy muy feliz por ti.-

-Gracias papá.-

Nos subimos al auto de Jasper, que auto tan increíble, cuando necesite un auto, escogeré uno como este. Alice sí que tenía prisa. Manejaba como a 170 km/hr. Solo nos quedaban 4 horas para quedar lista y encontrarme con el amor de mi vida.

-Alice, donde esta Edward?-

-Se fueron todos los hombres, sería como la despedida de soltero de Edward, pero más bien fueron de cacería y de ahí se quedarían en el hotel, donde se arreglarían ahí todos. No te preocupes, le encargue a Jasper que lo traigan a tiempo.-

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, Alice me tapo los ojos pues no quería que viera nada de la decoración.

Esme y mi madre ya estaban listas, solo esperaban a que Alice y Rosalie terminaran de arreglarme, Alice me maquillaba muy natural, solo resaltando mis facciones y Rosalie me peinaba, planchando el cabello para después agarrarlo y colocar el tocado. Después entre las dos me ayudaron con el vestido. Estábamos terminando cuando de repente tocaron en la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Los chicos habían llegado en silencio para que nosotras pudiéramos arreglarnos con toda tranquilidad.

-Ya está listo Edward, ya es hora,- era la voz de Emmet.

-Lista, estás deslumbrante. Mi hermano se va a volver a enamorar de ti. Quieres verte al espejo.- dijo Alice.

-Si, por favor.- Miré el espejo y vi una chica muy guapa, muy bien vestida, el vestido le quedaba perfecto, un tocado muy discreto, con un velo corto, que salía del tocado y me cubría parte del rostro. No podía creer que era yo la que estaba en el espejo.

Mamá y Esme se acercaron para abrazarme.

-Bella, hija te ves radiante,- y comenzó a llorar,- mi pequeña, ya eres toda una mujer.- Seguía sollozando.

-Mamá, no llores que voy a llorar yo también.- y me abrazó fuerte pero a la vez con tanta ternura.

Alice habló en ese momento.

-Haber las dos, me costó mucho tiempo arreglar a la novia, para que en un segundo se arruiné todo mi trabajo.- nos reímos y suspiramos agarrando aire para tranquilizarnos.

-Bella,- se acercó Esme.- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, y estoy segura que van a ser muy dichosos.

-Gracias Esme.- y nos abrazamos, haciéndome sentir como una más de sus hijas.

Al abrir la puerta Charlie me esperaba e hizo el movimiento del brazo levantándolo para que yo lo tomara.

-Lista?, llegó la hora. Hija, estas hermosa.- me sonroje.

-Gracias papá, tú también, te ves muy bien.-

Por fin tomé el brazo de mi padre y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras rumbo al jardín donde sería la ceremonia.

El lugar estaba bellamente decorado, con muchas, miles de flores blancas de todo tipo, el lugar estaba inundado de los diferentes aromas de flores, luces blancas por doquier, y guirnaldas por todos lados.

Edward:

Me estaba impacientando mucho, al ver que no bajaba, pero de pronto vi a la mujer más hermosa con la cual me iba a casar, se veía radiante pero muy nerviosa. Iba del brazo de su padre, y él se veía tan orgulloso de llevarla del brazo hacia el altar, aunque en su mente, pude leer el nerviosismo de su parte y la enorme tristeza de volverse a separar de su hermosa hija.

Por mi parte, yo también estaba nervioso, sabía que hoy sería el día más importante de mi vida, si mis padres biológicos estuvieran aquí estarían también orgullosos de ver que había encontrado mi mitad, mi complemento, al igual que ellos, al igual que Carlisle y Esme, también ellos eran un gran ejemplo de amor para mí, y así sería mi matrimonio, feliz para toda la eternidad.

Bella:

Al llegar, mis ojos buscaban lo que mi corazón ansiaba ver, caminamos por el pasillo, donde todos nuestros familiares y amigos, observaban, mientras sonaba de fondo la melodía, hasta que al fondo vi unos ojos grises que brillaban emocionados, mire a Edward, esperándome con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Al verlo sentí emoción y ansiedad a la vez que recorría todo mi ser, y al llegar junto a él todos mis nervios desaparecieron, me sentía en las nubes, solo contábamos en el mundo él y yo. Mi padre tomo mi mano y se la dio a Edward, me beso en la frente, y antes de retirarse a su asiento le dijo a Edward

-Edward, cuídala y quiérela siempre.-

-Con mi vida y para siempre.-

Edward:

Tome la cálida mano de Bella entre mis frías manos. Ella se mordía el labio, su corazón estaba acelerado. Me preocupe de que fuera a desmayarse, pero la sujetaría si así lo hiciera. No podía dejar de mirarla, es tan bella y hermosa, que no resistí en acariciarle su rostro.

De pronto la música cesó y la juez empezó a hablar.

Bella:

-El matrimonio es una enorme decisión que no debe de tomarse a la ligera. Un matrimonio exitoso, no es solamente continuar casados, es seguir enamorados. Puedo decir por la cara de enamorados de estos jóvenes, que tienen el suficiente amor para durar mil años- dijo la juez, mujer de mediana edad y cabello rubio nos sonrió cálidamente. Ella realmente creía lo que nos decía. No sabía que tanta razón tenía.

La ceremonia estuvo de lo más emotiva y hermosa. Al decir nuestros votos mi voz empezó a temblar, una lágrima traicionera salió rodando por mi mejilla, pero me contuve para no llorar. Él por su parte me habló de lo más lindo jurándome amor eterno, entendiendo que lo decía con esa seguridad de que sí sería eterno. Cuando terminó tomó mi cara con una mano y la otra la puso en mi cintura acercándome para besarme tierna pero apasionada a la vez, suave y amoroso, después me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, descansó su frente en la mía y me dijo "Te amo". Y mis lágrimas salieron irremediablemente, pero aún así le sonreí agradecida por todo su amor.

Todos nuestros invitados aplaudieron y se levantaron, acercándose para felicitarnos.

Era el momento más feliz, ahora que ya era la sra. Cullen. Edward no me soltaba a pesar de que nos separaban para felicitarnos, me tenía tomada de la mano. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y me guiñaba el ojo, yo le sonreía feliz. En ese momento se acercó Tanya a felicitarlo. Vi que lo abrazo y le dijo algo al oído, él sonrió. Pero ya no me preocupaba, ahora él era mío y de nadie más.

Edward:

Nunca, ni en mis mejores momentos de ensoñación o lucidez, me había imaginado tener tal felicidad, nunca de los nuncas, pude siquiera pensar que uno pudiera sentir esta sensación de inmensa felicidad, parecía que flotaba del brazo de mi amada. Durante nuestros votos, pude darme cuenta que la voz de mi pequeña temblaba, y unas lindas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lagrimas de felicidad. Después durante los abrazos de felicitación, no quería separarme de ella y así, la sostenía de la mano, sin dar oportunidad de que se alejara de mí ni un segundo, luego Tanya se acerco a "felicitarme", al darme el abrazo me dijo al oído.

-Edward, se feliz, pero recuerda que siempre estaré esperándote.- yo solamente pude sonreírle.

Bella:

Comenzó la música para bailar nuestro primer baile de casados. Me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a guiarme, parecía que flotaba, era tan encantador ese momento, yo lo abracé acercándome más hacía él, para poder besarlo.

-Te gusta la melodía amor.-

-Si, nunca la había escuchado, pero es muy bella.-

-La compuse para nosotros, es uno de mis regalos de boda.-

-De verdad?- lo bese con un beso tierno, en agradecimiento por esta hermosa melodía, escucharla te enchinaba la piel, era el perfecto sonido del amor hecho música.

Seguíamos bailando embelesados en nuestra burbuja de amor, no había nada ni nadie que interrumpiera este perfecto momento, nos mirábamos con ojos llenos de tanto amor, que ya no importaba nada, ahora él era mío y yo de él.

Después de bailar con nuestros familiares, ya quería que terminara todo para poder estar con él a solas.

-Edward, soy tan feliz. No quiero que termine esta felicidad que siento ahora.-

-No terminara nunca, al contrario cada día serás más dichosa. Te lo prometo.- sonreía de la manera que más me gustaba.

-Ya quiero estar contigo a solas.- le dije al oído con voz insinuante.

-Amor, pronto nos iremos, ten paciencia. Yo también estoy ansioso por estar contigo.-

El lugar de la luna de miel seguía siendo una incógnita para mí.

La fiesta seguía de lo más animada, hasta que él me dijo que nos teníamos que ir al aeropuerto.

-Lista para irnos?-

-Ya es hora?-

-Si amor, sube a cambiarte, Alice te espera en mi recamara.-

-Está bien.- lo bese como si me fuera a separar por meses de él.

-Amor, no querrás perder el avión verdad?- dijo sonriendo. Sonreí también y resignada subí a cambiarme de ropa.

Alice me esperaba, con un trajecito color blanco de lino, muy elegante. Me ayudo a quitarme el vestido de novia que colgó en el gancho guardándolo en el porta-trajes blanco donde originalmente venía. Rápidamente me vestí y salí para encontrarme con mi amado esposo que me esperaba fuera de la habitación.

-Te ves muy hermosa.- Dijo, con esa voz tan angelical.

-Gracias, nos vamos?- me sonrojé.- Espérame un momento.- me giré para ver a Alice.- Alice, gracias por todo, esta ha sido la boda más hermosa que haya habido en la tierra, gracias de nuevo.- La abracé tan fuerte como pude.-

-Bella, ahora eres mi pequeña hermana, todo esto fue por el cariño tan grande que les tengo a los dos y me alegra que les haya gustado,- me sonreía dulcemente.- Ya tienen que marcharse, diviértanse mucho, y regresen pronto.-

-Alice, muchas gracias, coincido con Bella de que fue la mejor boda, no esperaba menos de ti, te quiero.-Edward sonreía y beso a Alice en la mejilla.

-Te quiero hermano.-

-Ahora si, vámonos.- tomo mi mano para bajar las escaleras y dirigirnos hacia el patio y poder despedirnos de todos nuestros invitados.

Mi madre lloraba emocionada y mi padre se veía un poco melancólico.-

-Adios hija, espero que pronto vayan a visitarnos.- decía mamá, tomada de la mano de Phil. Me abrazaron los dos

-Bella, mi preciosa hija, sé muy feliz.- luego mi padre también me abrazo.

-Gracias a los dos, los quiero mucho.- se me hacía el nudo en la garganta, pero no quería llorar. Unas lágrimas se escaparon pero pude contener el llanto. Edward se dio cuenta y tomo mi rostro suavemente para poder limpiarlas. Y me abrazó dándome valor para sonreír delante de ellos.

Los demás estaban sonrientes de ver la conmovedora despedida de mis padres.

Me despedí de mi nueva familia y de los demás invitados, salimos hacía el auto donde nuestras pertenencias ya estaban previamente guardadas.

Y nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto.

-Amor, estas contenta?-

-Mucho.- le sonreí.

-Estas muy callada.-

-Solo conmovida.-

-Por tus padres, verdad?-

-Si.-

-Ellos están muy felices por ti, créeme.-

-Si, lo sé, pero no deja de preocuparme que cuando los vuelva a ver ya no seré la misma, habré cambiado.-

-Te estás arrepintiendo?- me miró algo preocupado.

-No, por supuesto que no.- Seguía con el nudo en la garganta.

-Mi cielo, si quieres llorar llora, no te aguantes, conmigo no tienes por qué reprimir tus emociones.- Me abrazó con su brazo derecho y el con el izquierdo seguía manejando rumbo al aeropuerto.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuerpo, y solo las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, pero no lloré, no, no era correcto, si era el momento más feliz de mi vida, estaba recién casada, y no permitiría que este pequeño pensamiento arruinara mi luna de miel, no, tendría que ser fuerte y demostrarle lo feliz que él me hacía. Inhale profundamente para que se me pasara el sentimiento y levante mi rostro para sonreírle.

-Ya estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Cielo, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí plenamente, para lo que sea, hasta la más mínima cosa que te pase por la mente. Tú dime todo lo que pienses, si?-

-Está bien. Por cierto, que fue lo que Tanya te dijo al oído?-

-Ah!, te diste cuenta?- lo miraba sería.

-Si, me di cuenta que sonreíste también.-

-Solo me dijo, que…-

-Que qué? Dime Edward.-

-Pero prométeme que no te molestaras.-

-No, no te puedo prometer eso.- conteste todavía más seria.

-Amor, no quiero que en nuestra luna de miel, estés enfadada.-

-Dime, Edward.-

-Está bien, me dijo que ella siempre me esperaría.-

-Pues que se quede esperando sentada, porque nunca te dejaré.-

-Mi amor, no te enojes, ya te he dicho que nunca te dejare ni por ella ni por nadie. No seas tontita.- se acercó para besarme en los labios, mientras detenía el auto, para hacerlo sin reservas.

-Edward, mi amor, te amo.- el sonrió complacido.

Permanecimos callados lo que restaba del camino, él volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Y yo le tomé de la mano.


	22. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23.

Bella:

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y nos encaminamos a documentar, ahí me enteré de nuestro destino, Hawaii. Giré para verle la cara.

-Hawaii?- pregunté

-Tenía que ser un lugar donde no fuera obstáculo lo frío de mi piel.- Él siempre me arropaba para que no me molestara lo frío de su piel además del frío del clima.

-Mi amor piensas en todo, pero el sol y el brillo?

-No te preocupes esta todo resuelto, nadie nos verá. También pensé en eso.-

Nuestro vuelo era en la noche (las 9) y llegaríamos en la madrugada ( 2:30) y el regreso sería igual. Así que no debía preocuparme tampoco por eso.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Honolulu y de ahí rentó un auto. Subimos nuestro equipaje para dirigirnos a nuestro destino.

-A donde vamos?-

-Es una casa que compré para nosotros, está en un lugar apartado de esta isla. Ahí nadie nos molestara.- Sonreía complacido de ver la sorpresa en mi rostro.

-Compraste una casa, para nosotros?- no podía entender tanta generosidad.

-Si, es mi regalo de boda. Aquí estaremos el tiempo que tú quieras.-

-Mi amor, no sé qué decir, gracias por ser tan generoso.- me acerqué para besarlo.

Manejo por casi una hora hasta que llegamos, bajamos del auto y tomo mi mano para guiarme hacia la orilla de la playa, pues era muy obscuro todavía apenas se podía ver unos pasos adelante. La arena suave como talco y muy blanca como harina, el lugar era increíble, se podía respirar el aroma del mar y la brisa caliente rozaba nuestros rostros.

-Te gusta?- nos paramos en la orilla a contemplar el increíble paisaje.

-Edward es increíblemente hermoso-, me abrazo por detrás rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y mirábamos el mar, a lo lejos se veía el horizonte, el cielo pintándose de un tono violeta, con algunos toques de naranja, anunciando pronto el amanecer. Serían como las 4 de la mañana.

-Debes de estar rendida.- me alzó en brazos, giró y empezó a caminar hacía la casa que estaba detrás de nosotros.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban la hermosa fachada de lo que era nuestra casa, era absolutamente hermosa.

-Oh! Edward, pero esto debe costar una fortuna. Gracias, mi amor- giré para verlo a los ojos y que viera mi expresión de agradecimiento infinito. Lo abracé y lo llene de besos.

-Nada es suficiente, para demostrarte cuanto te amo.- y correspondió a mis besos.- Te gusta?-

-Mi amor, claro que me gusta, esto es demasiado.- mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Vamos a dentro para que descanses.-

-Estoy, tan sorprendida que todavía no lo creo, estoy soñando verdad?-

-No cielo, no es un sueño, es real. Pero no tardaras en quedarte dormida y ahí si podrás soñar.- Todavía me llevaba en brazos, subió las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, me bajo y me dijo.

-Quiero que tú abras la puerta y veas otra sorpresa que tengo para ti.- sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Abrí y cuál sería la sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían del dormitorio tan elegantemente decorado y una magnifica vista hacía el mar, pero lo más hermoso de todo era el cuarto lleno de pétalos rojos cubriendo cualquier superficie del piso y la cama.

-Edward, mi amor.- parecía terciopelo de color carmesí cubriendo todo.- Esto es demasiado es todo tan hermoso.- mis manos y mi voz temblaban, mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente hasta que algo llamo mi atención, al acercarme un poco más pude observar una rosa que destacaba de entre las demás era una rosa blanca justo al centro de la colosal cama, lo mire intrigada.

-Una rosa blanca?- pregunté, él se acercó y la tomo poniéndola en mi mano rodeándola con nuestros dedos.

-Desde que me convertí en lo que soy, todos los humanos eran igual a cualquier humano, su sangre como cualquier otra, escuchar sus pensamientos es realmente abrumador, hasta que conocí a alguien que su sangre me llamaba para beberla toda, sus reacciones siempre me sorprendían y su mente es un misterio para mí, esta rosa blanca eres tú en medio de un mar de humanos, tú la única y más hermosa humana que sobresale por sobre todos los humanos y que hizo que me enamorara de ella perdidamente. Blanca como la pureza de tu alma.-

Lágrimas y más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, lo mire sonriéndole, para que viera que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Oh, mi amor, no puedo decir nada.- él tomo mi rostro y acercó sus labios para besarme por donde las lágrimas hacían su recorrido.

-No digas nada, te amo y solo quiero que sepas, lo mucho que significas para mí.-

Me ayudo a quitarme la ropa y justo a un lado de la cama había una bata que me puso, destendio el edredon para acomodarme, mis parpados no podía mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo, estaban tan pesados, solo pude decir.

-Edward, no quiero desperdiciar este maravilloso lugar durmiendo.-

-Lo sé, cariño pero estas a punto de quedarte dormida, descansa un momento en lo que yo bajo el equipaje. Te prometo que no te dejaré dormir mucho.- y me sonrió tiernamente. Me besó en la frente y salio de la habitación.

Inmediatamente me quede dormida, no podía más, había Sido un día con muchas emociones y eso me había agotado.

Edward:

Mi pequeña y fragil esposa, esposa, que bien se escucha, ahora si era mía, en cuerpo y alma, alma que pronto le arrebataré pero por gusto de ella, yo ya me había rendido a sus peticiones, ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quiera soy suyo tambien, completamente suyo, sin ninguna restriccción. Haber comprado esta magnifica casa era algo de lo mucho, que quiero darle, pues ella se merece todo, todo de mi, todo.

Bella:

Cuando al fin desperté, desconocí el lugar e inmediatamente recorde en donde estaba, era mi nueva casa. Busque a Edward con la mirada y no estaba, me enderecé, sentandome en la cama y pude apreciar la increíble vista que tenia. El mar de fondo, era una imagen preciosa, ya con la luz del día empecé a recorrer poco a poco unicamente con la vista. Había llegado tan cansada que no pude apreciar bien todos los detalles de la habitación, la cama en medio de aquella colosal habitación con grandes ventanas en lugar de paredes, tal y como la recamara de Edward en Blaine, estaba decorada magnificamente, me levanté y empecé a caminar por todo el lugar, llegué a donde estaban las escaleras y bajé admirando toda la casa. Pero no lo veía a él.

-Edward, donde estás?- entonces escuche, ruido en la cocina. Me dirigí hasta ahí.

-Mi amor, pensé que dormirias más, te estaba preparando el desayuno.- me acerque a él para abrazarlo.

-Amor, no sabía donde estabas?- mi voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Te preocupaste, verdad? Tontita, aquí estoy, adonde más iría?- me sonrió y me abrazó, levantandome para poder besarme.-Dormiste bien?-

-Si, gracias.- le sonreí.

-Te he preparado algo para que comas espero que te guste.-

-Oh! Edward, gracias por todo, la casa es maravillosa y gracias también por mi desayuno se ve delicioso, me muero de hambre.-

Me senté a desayunar, me preparó un omelette con queso , jugo de naranja, fruta con yogurth y pan tostado con café. Mientras comía observaba lo magnifica que era la casa, ni en mis mejores sueños imagine esta casa, si es que se le podía llamar así, creo que más bien era una mansión.

Siempre me pregunté por que tenían tanto dinero si ellos no trabajaban, el único que lo hacía era el doctor Cullen . Pero Edward me explicó que cuando tienes una hermana como Alice es muy facíl poder invertir en la bolsa de Wall Street y ganar muchisimo dinero, y para eso tenían una persona de confianza que les ayudaba con sus finanzas, ya que, además por aparentar todos tan poca edad pues siempre tenían que estar en la escuela Preparatoria.

Es por ello que manejaban esos increíbles autos, viajaban constantemente por el mundo, su ropa de marcas famosas y ahora esta maravillosa casa.

También me explicó que había una persona que nos tendría la casa limpia y con los viveres para que yo pudiera comer y si se me antojaba algo, pues que le dijera, para él poder conseguirlo. Así que no tendríamos que salir a menos que yo quisiera ir a conocer el pueblo.

Mientras él me seguía contando todo lo relacionado a mi nueva familia, paseabamos por la casa conociendo hasta el más escondido rincón de ella.

Me quedé mirando atravez del gran ventanal que daba hacia afuera, el mar y la alberca,era un día precioso, el cielo despejado el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, invitandome a que fuera a darme un chapuzón. Pues el calor era abrazador.

-Cariño, quieres ir a nadar?- se acercó hacía mi y me abrazó mientras los dos contemplabamos esa bella postal.

-No sé, si me gustaría pero prefiero estar contigo.-

-Vamos los dos entonces.-

-Mi amor, pero tú… el sol…- no terminaba de decir las frases.

-No pasa nada cariño, aquí nadie me verá estamos completamente solos. Vamos, no te preocupes por mí.-

-Bueno, pues voy a cambiarme.- yo no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarme seguía con la bata que él me había puesto para dormir.

-Te acompaño.- y subimos tomados de la mano, hacía nuestra habitación.

-No puedo dejar de admirar la belleza de este lugar, como la encontraste?-

-Le pedí a nuestro asesor, algo muy especial para mi linda esposa, con todas las especificaciones que queria y esta fue la mejor elección.- mientras me explicaba me acariciaba mi rostro.

-Hoy me he enterado de muchas cosas de la familia Cullen, que no tenía ni idea.-

-Es que hoy ya eres una Cullen también.-

-Es verdad, todavía no me lo creo, siento que estoy soñando.-

-Pero es un hermoso sueño, verdad?-

-Si, muy hermoso. Soy tan feliz, mi amor, por estar de ahora en adelante siempre contigo.- lo abracé mientras se lo decía.

-Yo también soy muy feliz.- Y sí, realmente se veía muy feliz.

Edward:

Había sido un momento de sincerarse y no guardar ningun secreto, ahora ella era una Cullen también, ahora también formaba parte de mí en toda la extención de la palabra, tenía derecho a saber, y disfrutar de todos los beneficios de pertenecer a esta familia, ahora nuestra familia.

Bella:

Entramos a la habitación y me dirigí al vestidor donde ya estaban mis cosas personales acomodadas. Me asome para verlo y le dije.

-Amor, tú acomodaste mis cosas?-

-Si mientras dormias, recuerda que tengo mucho tiempo libre.-

-Gracias, si lo recuerdo.-

Apenas estaba buscando mi traje de baño, cuando entró al vestidor y me abrazó, diciendome algo al oído.

-Muero por hacerte el amor.- y empezó a besarme tan apasionadamente, que no tuve más remedio que correspoderle.

-Edward, mi amor.- solamente eso pude decir. Me dirigía fuera del vestidor, seguía besandome, nuestras ropas iban cayendo mientras nos ibamos acercando a la cama.

El calor era tal que la piel de Edward era un alivio al tacto, se sentía tan bien el roce de su cuerpo tan fresco junto al mío tan caliente. Era la primera vez que lo disfrutaba sin estar temblando de frío o sin estar envuelta en el edredon.

Cuando terminamos, nos quedamos solo admirandonos tan calladamente, él con su dedo recorria mis senos haciendo que me estremeciera, los dos reímos por ese hecho.

-Nunca te he dicho que tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso.- dijo él.

-No, ni yo a ti, y me fascina tu cuerpo.- también yo lo acariciaba con mis dedos.

Suspiró y dijo.

-Bueno, que te parece si ya vamos a nadar. O prefieres que nos quedemos aquí.

-Vamos, -

Me cambie y salí a su encuentro para ir a nadar un rato. Ya estando afuera le pedí que caminaramos antes de entrar al agua, yo quería conocer más ese increíble lugar. En ese momento sonó el telefono de la casa.

-Esperame aquí ahorita regreso.- solo asentí con la cabeza y le regale una sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacía la casa a contestar, yo lo miraba alejarse, después voltee para seguir admirando la playa el mar, la casa se encontraba un poco más arriba, no tan al nivel de la playa, había que bajar unas escaleras para poder llegar a ella. En ese momento Edward se reunió conmigo.

-Era papá, quería saber como estabamos y también decirnos que tus padres quisieran que les hablaras para saber como estas. Quieres llamarles para traerte el telefono.-

-Si estaría bien, por favor.-

-Ya vuelvo.-

En el momento en que él se marchó, yo me acerque demasiado a la orilla, para asomarme, era un pequeño risco y quise ver que tan alto estaba de la playa cuando resbale, cayendo hacía un lugar lleno de piedras. No pude decir nada mientras caía solo en el momento que mi cuerpo choco con las piedras pude llamarlo antes de desmayarme.

-Edward.- y ya no supe más de mí. Creí que había muerto. Por qué soy tan torpe, ahora que empezaría una vida para mí tan feliz, lo eche a perder.

Escuchaba y veía todo como si mi alma se hubiera desprendido de mi cuerpo haciendome participe como una testigo en lugar de la protagonista.

Ví en el momento que dije su nombre voltear y correr hacía mí, traía ya el telefono en la mano.

Edward:

Me dirigía a la casa, recordando mi promesa de que debiamos llamar a nuestros padres en cuanto llegaramos, pero se nos había olvidado hacerlo, por eso mismo mi padre había llamado. Pues los padres de Bella estaban preocupados al ver que ella no había llamado, aunque mis padres ya les habían dicho que estabamos bien. Apenas tome el aparato, cuando de pronto escuche un grito desesperado de Bella. Salí rapidamente para ver que había pasado. Pero lo que ví, me destrozo el corazón.

-Oh! Mi amor, Bella que pasó? Cielo que hiciste?, si solo te deje unos segundos, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado.- Marqué un numero rapidamente, no quería moverla, su rostro, esta petrificado de dolor, miedo, angustía.

-Papá, Bella se cayó, esta desmayada.- oprimí el speaker para poder seguir las indicaciones sin necesidad de tenerlo al oído.

-Como que se cayó?-

-No sé papá, no ví que ocurrió.-

-Haber hijo tranquilizate, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, dices que esta desmayada?-

-Si papá, cayó arriba de unas piedras, no se si moverla.-

-Tendras que hacerlo hijo, creo que ha llegado la hora.-

-Papá, no sé que hacer, -

-Edward escuchame, no hay tiempo que perder, esta sangrando de algún lado?-

-No, creo que no, no se ve, ni huele a sangre.-

-Su espalda, puedes ver como está?-

-Creo que se le quebró púes esta en una posición muy mala.-

-Hijo, tendras que levantarla, y talvez se lastime más, por eso tendras que trasnformarla tu solo, yo voy en camino para allá. Podras hacerlo?-

-No lo sé,-

-Hijo tienes que hacerlo, pues si esperas a que llegue talvez sea demasiado tarde.-

-Esta bien, que tengo que hacer?-

Bella:

Todo parecía en camara lenta. Yo lo veía todo como si fuera un testigo más de aquella tragedia, una pelicula de terror en camara lenta. Si, eso era. El pobre de Edward estaba aterrado, seguia hablando con su padre por telefono, despues colgó, guardo el telefono y me levantó con mucho cuidado, al moverme tronaron algunos huesos, su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor. Parecía que estaba llorando, oh, mi pobre Edward, debe estar sufriendo tanto por mi culpa. Yo ya no sentía dolor alguno, pero veía mi cuerpo inerte, todo lastimado, casi destrozado. Aquello era tan extraño, poder ver todo lo que sucedia, sin perder detalle.

Llegó a la sala y ahí me acosto, con todo el cuidado del mundo para que no se rompieran más huesos. Volvió a marcar el numero de su padre. Y seguir con las instrucciones.

Edward:

-Papá, ya esta dentro de la casa.-

-Bueno ahora es preciso que cheques su pulso, hazlo y me dices cual es.-

Tome su muñeca y veía mi reloj, al mismo tiempo.

-Apenas se percive el pulso.-

-Eso quiere decir que tienes poco tiempo, hijo, yo se que tienes miedo pero, no puedes perder el control, hazlo ya, recuerda que la amas y que eso la salvara.-

-Papá, no sé.-

-Hazlo Edward, no tengas miedo, piensa en ella, en que estara bien, hazlo ya.-

Me agache, acomodando su cálido cuerpo entre mis brazos y perdiéndome en la sensación de su suave piel. La sostuve firmemente cerca de mi pecho, respirando su esencia que ya no me tentaba de forma primitiva.

Bella:

Y en ese momento, se inclino hacía mí y me mordío en el cuello, después en una de mis muñecas, y luego en la otra, con su lengua limpiaba las heridas hechas por él mismo. Sentía como el veneno recorría por mis venas hasta llegar al corazón, que se paralizaba sin remedio. Era un dolor tan fuerte, que en ese momento pensé en morirme mejor, para no sufrir aquel dolor infernal, la sangre quemaba por dentro, era un ardor indescriptible.

Edward veía como iba cambiando el color de mi piel y como el latido de mi corazón se detenía.

Edward:

-Papá, su piel, esta cambiando, y su corazón….-

-Es parte del proceso, ten paciencia, parece que lo haz hecho muy bien hijo.-

-Y si algo sale mal, que voy a hacer sin ella papá.-mis manos temblaban del miedo que me embargaba.

-Hijo, no te preocupes todo estara bien, ya lo veras. Estoy llegando al aeropuerto en unas horas estarémos con ustedes, ahora lo único que hay que hacer es esperar, ya no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.-

-Si papá, esperaré.- y colgó.

Bella:

Pasaron las horas y el seguía sin despegarse de mí, llegarón sus padres y Alice, para apoyarlo en estos momentos tan dificiles para él.

Edward:

-Edward, descansa un momento, aquí estaremos nosotros cuidandola,- dijo Alice.

-No Alice, gracias pero no me quiero despegar de ella. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.-

- Edward, hijo, como no ibamos a estar cuando más nos necesitas, recuerda que somos tu familia y siempre estaremos en las buenas y en las malas también. -Mamá me hablaba, como siempre tan cariñosa. Se acercó a mí acariciando mi cabello, yo segía sentado en el piso al lado de donde estaba ella.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, este fue el momento más largo y deseperante de lo que llevo de vida inmortal, si es que se le puede llamar vida. Nunca había visto pasar el tiempo con tanta lentitud como ahora. Esta espera, me producia una gran angustía por no saber si lo había hecho bien, no creía en las palabras de mi padre. Tenía mis dudas. Pero el estaba muy confiado, en mi buen desempeño, y eso era lo único que me calmaba un poco. Alice se acercó a mí y se sento justo a mi lado, poniendo su brazo en mis hombros, dandome su apoyo, incondicional como siempre. El hecho de que estuviera aquí conmigo era una muestra más del gran cariño que nos teníamos, casi nunca se separaba de Jasper y esta vez lo hizo sin pensar en ella, unicamente por el gran cariño que existe hacia nosotros.

-Edward, todo va a estar bien, pronto estaran felices, y recordaran esto como un terrible sueño, una pesadilla.- Toco mi rostro y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice, tu y mis padres son los mejores. Gracias por estar aquí.- Y volví a bajar mi mirada hacía Bella, viendola como se iba transformando lentamente.

Bella:

Edward parecía zombie, ya iban dos días y él no se apartaba ni un segundo de mí. De repente el dolor y el ardor fueron desapareciendo, poco a poco, mis dedos empezaron a moverse lentamente, nadie se percató de eso, solo Edward que estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza recargada en su brazo y la vista agachada y que me tenía tomada de la mano. Al sentir que mis dedos se movian alzo la vista y su cara resplandeció. Se incó para poder estar su cara a la altura de la mía.

-Bella?, cariño, me escuchas? – Los demás al escuchar la voz de Edward se acercaron a donde nos encontrabamos.

-El proceso ha terminado.- decía el doctor, con un dejo de satisfacción.

-Mirala, Edward, mira lo hermosa que es.- decía Alice.

-Ella siempre lo ha sido.- sonreía al verme.

Se aproxima el final snif, snif, me da tristeza que pronto terminare mi primer fic.


	23. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24.

Bella:

En ese momento sentí como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo y empece a abrir los ojos muy lentamente. Los volví a cerrar, pues no podía ver con claridad. Ya no había más dolor y nunca más lo habría. Ahora sí, empezaría mi vida, la que escogí para poder estar con él. Eternamente con Edward y nunca más separanos.

-Amor, estas bien?-

No podía contestar, todavía no me podía mover, unicamente mis dedos apretando la mano de Edward. El la levantó y la besó muy tiernamente, en ese momento me percate de que su piel ya no era fría y sus labios, tampoco eran frios, pero aún así me gustó sentirlos. Era una sensación tan diferente, me había acostumbrado a lo frío de su piel. Pero ahora los dos estabamos en iguales circunstancias. Intenté abrir mis ojos, y ahora si pude ver aquel angelical rostro que me encantaba tanto.

-Edward?-

-Oh! Mi cielo, estas bien?-

-No lo sé, creo que sí, pero todavía no me puedo mover.-

-Bella, no te asustes, es normal, ten paciencia.- dijo el doctor.

Yo les sonreí a todos, cuando me percate de que estaban observandome.

-Mi amor, perdoname, te asuste muchisimo. Edward, perdoname, no quise… - me puso su dedo en mis labios silenciandolos. Yo lo miré tan enternecida.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya pasó. Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes pronto.- me regalo esa sonrisa que tanto me fascinaba.

-Bella, hija intenta moverte. Mueve tus pies y tus brazos.- me decía el doctor.

Y así lo hice, huuf, se sentía bien, no había dolor, se movian perfectamente bien.

-Muy bien ahora intenta sentarte, poco a poco.- sentía las miradas espectantes.

Edward, me ayudó a sentarme.

-Como te sientes, no estas mareada?- el doctor al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos y Edward pendiente de mi expresiones.

-No, creo que ya estoy bien. Me ayudas a levantarme, por favor?- miré a Edward.

-Claro, segura que ya estas bien?- decía Edward preocupado.

-Si amor, creo que sí.- sonreía segura de lo que decía.

Con mucho cuidado Edward, me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Intente dar un paso lograndolo, luego le pedí que me soltara, para poder caminar un poco más. Resulto sin ningun problema. Todos se alegraron, Edward entonces fue y me abrazó y me besó tan ardientemente. Como nunca lo había hecho, ahora si, sin miedo de lastimarme o matarme. Todos nos observaban, emocionados y sonrientes de ver que todo estaba mejor que nunca.

-Bueno, pues creo que ya no somos requeridos en esta casa y que es mejor dejar a los recien casados seguir con su luna de miel.- Dijo el doctor haciendo que me avergonzara.

-No es necesario que se vayan, pueden quedarse si lo desean. Es un lugar tan increíble que estoy segura que ni siquiera han podido verlo.- conteste rapidamente.

-Bella, no queremos importunar, en otra ocasión será.- Esme se acercó a mi y sus palabras fueron muy dulces y comprensivas, entonces le sonreí.- Gracias Esme.-

-Gracias Bella, pero Jasper esta impaciente de que regrese, como dice mamá en otra ocasión será, ahora ustedes, tortolitos, a disfrutar de su amor y de este paraiso.- Alice sonreía alegremente como ella es siempre.

Los tres se despidieron y se marcharon, dejandonos solos.

Edward y yo regresabamos a la casa después de despedirlos. Cuando pasamos por el lugar del cual yo resbale, Edward preguntó.

-Cielo, recuerdas que pasó?- parecía que aún no entendía que había pasado.

-Unicamente recuerdo que me acerque a la orilla para ver la altura y resbale. Eso es todo.-Él me observaba como incrédulo.

-No creeras que me avente apropósito verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no, por que dices eso?.-

-No sé, veo en tu mirada algo raro, como que no me crees?-

-No es eso, solo que me asuste mucho, y pense que te perdería. – me abrazó y yo me puse de puntas para alcanzarlo y poder besarlo.

-Edward, creí que me iba a morir.- lo abracé y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, ahora templado y suave.

-Lo sé, cariño, me imaginó lo terrible que fue para ti.- él me acariciaba tiernamente.

-Te vi tan angustiado, mi amor.-

-Como que me viste?-

-Fue algo muy extraño, porque era como si me hubiera desprendido de mi cuerpo, como si fuera una tercera persona, testigo de lo que ocurría, ví todo, te ví sufriendo por mi.- volvi a besarlo.-No queria verte sufrir, mi amor, creo que eso fue más doloroso que las propias heridas que pude haberme causado.- le acariciaba su hermoso rostro.

-Mi pequeña, sigues siendo la misma personita tierna de la que me enamoré. Y yo sigo frustrado por no escuchar tus pensamientos.-me miraba como ansioso.

-Yo también estoy frustrada por no tener ningun superpoder.- reímos los dos.

-Espero que ahora que te transformaste tu sentido del equilibrio haya mejorado, sino, voy a tener un trabajo de 24 horas, para estarte cuidando.- y me regalo su risa improvisada.

-Edward ya!, no bromees.- estaba seria.

-No importa, si ese es mi trabajo, estare deseoso de hacerlo.-

-Olvidas que ya no me lastimaré, así que no hay necesidad de que me cuides.-

-Tienes razón. Pero haber, sigueme contando de, cómo que me veías?, pero si estabas inconsiente.-

-Todavía no lo tengo muy claro, tal vez con el tiempo lo entienda.-

Seguimos caminando, después comtemplamos aquel fastantico lugar antes de entrar a la casa nos quedamos callados, y en eso se puso frente a mí y me dijo.

-Me asuste tanto, solo de imaginarme el que podía perderte, oh! mi cielo, no podria vivir sin ti, y ahora que ibamos a comenzar una nueva etapa, no era justo. Pero afortunadamente ya estas bien.-

-Mi amor, ahora si ya nada ni nadie nos podra separar.- cambiamos nuestras expresiones sonriendonos.

-Bueno entonces, ahora ya podemos ir a nadar, mira el ocaso esta por comenzar.-

-Es tan hermoso, todo este lugar, es mágico.-

-Si, así es, tú lo haces mágico.- me tomo de la mano y nos encamionamos hacía la casa.

-Pero, que no ibamos a ir a nadar?-

-Antes quiero que veas algo.- seguiamos caminando, cuando entramos a la casa y me puso en frente de un espejo que había en la sala.

Y ahí estaba yo, transformada, ahora si era hermosa, mi piel era tan tersa y brillaba con la luz del sol, que entraba atravez de las ventanas.

-Que opinas? Te gusta?- preguntó Edward, en su mirada reflejaba un alo de suficiencia.

-Te gusta a ti?- pregunté temerosa de su respuesta. Tenía miedo que mi cambio no fuera de su agrado, seguía con la poca fe en mi misma.

-Mi amor, claro que si, me gustas mucho, tú sigues siendo tú, nunca me importo la belleza física, tu eres más que eso. Cuando te decía que eras la más hermosa era cierto pero no me refería a lo físico, te dije que tu brillabas con luz propia y así es, nunca te has persivido como realmente eres. Eres un ser increiblemente hermoso, con un corazón tan grande y tan puro. Y eso es lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti. No hay nadie en el mundo, que iguale ese amor que tienes para dar. Y me reconozco la persona más afortunada del mundo, por que te tengo a mi lado.

-Edward, yo… no se que decir.- El me abrazaba por detrás mientras me decía esas cosas tan hermosas al oído, los dos mirabamos la imagen, que reflejaba el espejo de nosotros dos. Me sonrió, y me giró para que quedara frente a él y poder besarme una vez más.

-Bella, te amo, más que a nadie en este mundo.-

-Mi amor, yo tambien te amo, muchisimo, pero no extrañas el aroma de mi sangre, el calor de mi piel.-

-Si, pero esto es mejor, te lo juro que es mejor.-

-Bueno te creere.- y lo besé apasinadamente, mi nuevo corazón aunque ya no latía, de vida, latía de amor y de pasíon. O eso quería creer.

- Mejor vamos a nadar.- Me jalo, suave para correr juntos hacia la alberca que estaba saliendo de la casa.

Nos metimos a la alberca de un brinco, tomados de las manos, jugueteabamos, nos echabamos agua, y luego de estar así un buen rato nos abrazamos y nos quedamos en silencio viendo el ocaso, ocultandose el sol, para dejar salir las estrellas y la luna. Era una noche maravillosa, y sería mi primer noche sin dormir, nunca más dormiría, nunca más desperdiciaria el tiempo, ahora lo disfrutaría al lado de mi esposo. Salimos del agua, dirigiendonos a la casa.

-Cielo, no quieres hablarle a tus padres, han de estar preocupados.-

-Tienes razón,- me dio el telefono y marque primero a casa de papá.

Hable con él y se emociono mucho de escuchar mi voz, inmediatamente colgando con él, hablé con mamá, también ella estaba contenta de saber que yo estaba bien. Fueron unas llamadas cortas, no quería entrar en muchos detalles. Me despedí prometiendoles volver a hablar después.

Seguiamos recostados en los camastros a un lado de la alberca, cuando sentí una extraña sensación en mi cabeza. Me preocupe, pero no queria que él se diera cuenta, fue inútil, me conoce perfectamente, hasta con el más mínimo movimiento sabe que algo me sucede. A pesar de seguir sin leer mis pensamientos.

-Cielo, qué te pasa?- me miraba extrañado.

-No sé, me siento extraña.- no sabia si preocuparme o no.

-Amor no me asustes, que tienes?- no sabia como explicarle, pues ni yo misma lo sabia.

-Edward, siento algo raro. Siento algo en mi cabeza.-

- Como que amor, explicame para ayudarte, te duele?- cada vez se ponía más ansioso.

-No, no me duele es una sensación extraña. Como si viera mi vida en una pelicula, pero en mi cerebro.- colocó sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y su rostro se ilumino fascinado.

-Amor, son tus pensamientos?- pagaría lo que fuera por volver a ver esa cara de sorpresa.

-Mas bien, mis recuerdos contigo.-

-Me había asustado, mi cielo, pero esto es tan hermoso, es tan increíble. Creí que nunca prodría ver dentro de ti.-

-Ahora si puedes leer, no mis pensamientos, pero si mis recuerdos.-

-Cielo, ahora entiendo, lo mucho que te angustiaba el que nos separaramos.- me avergonzé ante ese hecho.

-Mi amor, sufría tanto que me dejaras cada día, aún sabiendo que al siguiente te vería. Ahora si entiendes, cuando me dejaste aquel día en el bosque.-

-Oh! Mi cielo, que tonto fui, te hice sufrir tanto que hubieras sido capaz de morir.- le tome las manos para que ya no viera esas imágenes.

-Edward, mirame, no quiero que sufras, sera mejor que no los vuelvas a ver,me siento terrible que sufras con mis recuerdos.- me sentí terrible de haberlo hecho sufrir pero no sabía como controlar esas imágenes. Simplemente aparecian sin ningun orden de aparición, ni ningun aviso.

-No, por favor dejame seguir viendo. Te prometo que ya no sufriré.-

-No, mi amor, esperemos a que pueda controlarlo sí?, y que veas solo recuerdos agradables.-

-Eso no es justo, cielo, quiero saber más de ti.-

-No quiero que sufras, no estamos aqui para sufrir estamos para disfrutar. Y eso es lo que haremos.-

-Esta bien esperare, ahora vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, te parece?

-Me parece bien.-

Edward:

Todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de procesar, tantas cosas a la vez. Me sorprendió mucho escuchar todo aquello del accidente, eso si era realmente inesperado, tanto me sorprendio que olvide por completo que tenía que alimentarse. Como fue posible que olvidara algo tan básico como eso, eso había sido realmente estupido, pero bueno, Bella me lo recordo, y verla lanzandose frente a esos animales fue una imagen impactante, ver su pequeño cuerpo delante de aquel animal me costo enormidades no ir en su rescate, ahora era ella indestructible. Estoy tan acostumbrado a protejerla siempre, pero bueno, creo que me llevara un tiempo adaptarme a esto.

Y nuevamente me sorprendió con lo de su nuevo don, escuchar y ver sus recuerdos, aunque doloroso fue algo inimaginable, es toda mi excistencia jamás, había escuchado algo parecido.

Pero bueno, el destino acelero el proceso, fuerzas divinas decidieron que se transformara antes de lo previsto, lo acepto, a pesar del dolor que sufrio mi pequeña, lo acepto, ahora lo único que queda es disfrutar de nuestro amor, nuestra vida por fin sera eterna, juntos por siempre.

Bella:

Nuestra noche de boda ya como vampiro, comparada con las otras veces que habíamos hecho el amor Edward y yo, fue única, esta vez fue totalmente mágica, él me amo por primera vez sin ninguna clase de reserva o temor de lastimarme. Ahora yo era como él y nunca más tendría que frenar sus impulsos. Él es tan tierno que aún siendo él mismo fue de lo más cariñoso, yo también lo pude disfrutar al máximo como él a mí, en el acto de amor de nosotros dos.

Teniamos el día y la noche para amarnos, sin ninguna restricción de tiempo y espacio. Solo existiamos él y yo. Enamorados solo una vez, en la vida.

Edward:

Hacer el amor con mi esposa, fue el acto de amor más increíble, esta vez no me contuve, mis impulsos y mis deseos solamente fluyeron haciendo la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida. Acurrucados en la cama, acariciandola suavemente, me acerque a su oído para decirle.

-Cielo, te amo, gracias por amarme como lo haces, gracias por existir, y hacer que que mi vida tenga sentido ahora, porque "por ti, conocí el amor".

FIN.

Espero haya sido de tu agrado, lo hice con toda la ilusión, plasmando detalles de un amor puro y hermoso como lo es el Amor de Edward y Bella. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.


End file.
